Nueva Esperanza
by Exodus-Girl
Summary: Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali Alaska y encuentre a una pequeña humana ... summary completo dentro. JxA R
1. Prefacio

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Disclaimer: **Este poema y los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Dime**

Dime por favor donde no estás  
en qué lugar puedo no ser tu ausencia  
dónde puedo vivir sin recordarte,  
y dónde recordar, sin que me duela.

Dime por favor en que vacío,  
no está tu sombra llenando los centros;  
dónde mi soledad es ella misma,  
y no el sentir que tú te encuentras lejos.

Dime por favor por qué camino,  
podré yo caminar, sin ser tu huella;  
dónde podré correr no por buscarte,  
y dónde descansar de mi tristeza.

Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
que no tiene el color de tu mirada;  
cuál es el sol, que tiene luz tan solo,  
y no la sensación de que me llamas.

Dime por favor donde hay un mar,  
que no susurre a mis oídos tus palabras.

Dime por favor en qué rincón,  
nadie podrá ver mi tristeza;  
dime cuál es el hueco de mi almohada,  
que no tiene apoyada tu cabeza.

Dime por favor cuál es la noche,  
en que vendrás, para velar tu sueño;  
que no puedo vivir, porque te extraño;  
y que no puedo morir, porque te quiero.

**Jorge Luis Borges**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, como les había dicho, aquí está mi nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir me voy.**


	2. 30 años de soledad

**Summary: **Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a .**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 1: 30 años de soledad.**

**Jasper POV**

Este día, veinticinco de Noviembre, se acaban de cumplir treinta años desde que mi pequeña, mi monstruito, mi vida, mi luz de esperanza, mi lucero de vida, mi apoyo, mi… Alice, había muerto.

**Flashback**

_Habían pasado doce años desde aquel encuentro con los Vulturi, en Forks, ahora vivíamos en Victoria, Canadá. _

_Habíamos ido a cazar Alice y yo, ya íbamos de regreso a la casa pero sin previo aviso mi pequeña se quedo parada en medio del bosque, me acerque y la mire a los ojos, tenía la vista perdida, clásico de cuando tenía una visión._

— _¿Alice?—pregunte — ¿cariño que ves?—no respondió— ¿Allie, cariño? ¿Qué ves?__— insistí._

—_Los vulturi— susurró._

—_Los vulturi ¿qué?__— pregunté._

—_Los vulturi van a venir— susurró y volvió en sí de nuevo —tenemos que decirle a los demás— dijo, pero había algo raro, algo que me ocultaba, en fin decidí no preguntar, si ella quisiera decírmelo me lo diría._

— _¿En cuánto tiempo?— pregunté._

—_En menos de una semana._

—_Vamos a casa y ahí reunimos a todos— dije y salimos disparados hacia la casa._

_Cuando reunimos a todos en la sala Alice les explico el porqué de la reunión, que los vulturi venían en una semana. Como es de suponerse Nessie había soltado unas cuantas lágrimas abrazada de Jake y acariciando la cabeza del pequeño Zachary, su hijo, lo había tenido apenas con diez años y diecinueve de apariencia, Zachary tenía apenas un año y parecía tener tres, en eso era muy parecido a Nessie._

—_Cariño no va a pasar nada— la consolaba Jacob. La sala estaba llena de sentimientos: miedo, dolor, inseguridad, tristeza, ¿duda?, que trataba de controlar y calmar._

— _¿Hija no ves a que vienen?— preguntó Carlisle —tal vez vienen a verificar si no ha hecho algo malo– dijo Carlisle buscando el lado positivo pero Alice negó._

—_Veo un poco borroso porque Jacob va a estar ahí pero estoy segura de que por algo vienen— respondió Alice, en los últimos seis años había podio ver un poco a Jake, Carlisle había dicho que tal vez era falta de familiaridad lo que le faltaba para ver a los licántropos (metamorfos). _

—_No vamos a dejar que te pase algo Nessie o al pequeño Zachary— dijo Rose._

—_Gracias, pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro, así que voy a ir a su encuentro yo sola— Dijo Nessie limpiándose las lagrimas que había derramado._

— _¡NO!__— dijeron nueve voces al mismo tiempo._

—_Tú no iras sola— dijo Jake tajante._

—_No iras sola y punto, hija— sentencio Edward._

_-_

_-_

_Toda la semana estuvimos entrenando para luchar como la vez de los neófitos, con los licántropos solo que esta vez teníamos a Bella y Nessie; pero ahora solo teníamos a Jake y a Seth de los metamorfos, y no teníamos a ningún otro vampiro que no fuera de la familia._

_Toda la semana estuve muy cercana a Alice pues ella aprovechaba cada instante para besarme o para decirme que me amaba y que nunca lo olvidara, su comportamiento no me molestaba pero sabía que algo me estaba ocultando y no me lo quería decir._

_Cuando llego el día que los vulturi llegaban todos estaban tensos y tristes. Fuimos al claro donde Alice había visto que nos encontrábamos. Zachary se había quedado en casa, seguro._

—_Jazz, si algo pasa no quiero que olvides que te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar— me dijo Alice._

—_No Alice._

—_Tienes que recordarlo, Jazz_

—_No, porque tú me lo vas a recordar cuando vayamos a casa— le dije._

—_Solo dime que lo recordaras._

—_Lo dices como si estuvieras segura de que algo va a pasar._

—_Tengo un mal presentimiento. Pero por favor nunca olvides que te amo– me dijo._

—_Nunca mi Allie._

—_Toma quiero que guardes esto— dijo y me entrego el guarda pelo de oro blanco, que yo la había regalado hace diez años que tenía una foto mía y de Alice dentro —guárdalo— ordeno y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi pantalón._

—_Ya vienen— anuncio Seth que venía corriendo del bosque y combulcionandose para entrar en fase._

—_Bien— dijo Edward —todos a sus posiciones—. _

—_Hijo tranquilo— dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Edward —aun no sabemos qué quieren._

—_No me voy a calmar padre si quieren hacernos algo ya vamos a estar preparados— respondió Edward tajante —perdón por faltarte al respeto, padre— agregó._

—_Te entiendo, hijo— dijo Carlisle después._

—_Te amo— me dijo Alice y me dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, no sé porque pero ese beso me pareció una despedida._

_En ese momento llegaron los vulturi y se pararon a unos veinte metros de donde estábamos._

—_Buenos días— dijo Aro calmadamente ganándose un siseo por parte de nosotros._

— _¿A qué vienen? — preguntó Edward fríamente._

—_Pero que irrespetuoso— dijo Cayo._

—_Venimos a verificar como esta Nessie— respondió Aro ignorando lo dicho por su hermano._

— _¿Podrías venir, Nessie?—__preguntó Aro_

—_Renesmee, dígame Renesmee— contestó fríamente avanzando hacia los vulturi seguida por Edward y Jake._

—_Claro, Renesmee— rectificó Aro, quien le tendió la mano pero Nessie no la tomó, en cambio ella posó su la mano en la mejilla de Aro y segundos se separaron._

—_Jacob, quiero hablar contigo— anuncio Aro, Jacob asintió, se fue al bosque y regreso en su forma humana con unos pantalones cortos._

—_Aquí estoy— respondió Jacob tomando la mano de Nessie._

—_Bien, ¿qué tanto amas a Renesmee?__— preguntó Aro y Marco torció el gesto aburrido._

—_Mucho, más de lo que todos ustedes creen__— __respondió Jacob._

—_Bien, ¿estarías dispuesto a morir por ella?__— preguntó, Nessie se tensó y miró con pánico a Jake —no pienso matarlo Renesmee es solo una pregunta— agregó Aro._

—_Claro que estaría dispuesto a morir por ella— respondió Jacob y para secundarlo apretó la mano de Nessie._

—_Está bien— dijo Aro —pueden regresar con su familia—anunció y Edward, Nessie y Jacob se encaminaron hasta donde Bella estaba pero a medio campo, Alice salió corriendo._

—_Alice, no— dijo Edward, pero ya era tarde._

—_Hasta luego— escuche a Alice y se interpuso entre una bola de fuego que había lanzado uno de la guardia y Nessie._

_No, esto no podía estar pasando. _

_Vi como ella se "quemó" en un segundo y al otro ya no estaba._

—_Alice— pude decir y salí corriendo a donde yacían los restos de Alice._

—_Luna— reprimió Marco a la vampira._

—_Alice, ¡no!, ¿Por qué?__— dije y me giré hacia la guardia —¡¡tú!!__—dije con odio y dolor a la vampiresa y salí corriendo a la guardia, pero dos grandes brazos me lo impidieron —Emmett, déjame— ordené pero no me hizo caso —¡¡¡Emmett!!!__—insistí._

—_Hijo cálmate— dijo Carlisle pero no le hice caso, necesitaba, quería, matar a esa vampira —Emmett— habló Carlisle y Emmett me empezó a jalar hacia atrás hasta donde estaban Edward sosteniendo a Esme y a Bella._

—_Hermano cálmate—dijo Rose acariciando mi hombro pero se apoyó en el hombro de Emmett._

—_No me digas que me calme, Rosalie— le respondí._

—_Hijo, tú no eres así, cálmate, por favor— dijo pero no le hice caso, estaba cegado por la furia y el dolor que sentía. Ella había matado a mi Alice._

_En ese momento no sentía nada, ningún sentimiento que no fuera mío, nada. _

— _¡Luna!__— llamó Marco a la vampira que mató a mi Alice —¿Por qué Has hecho eso?__—__preguntó._

—_Quería ver si lo que decía el perro era cierto, amo Aro— dijo la vampira que respondía al nombre de Luna pero Aro no le creyó y le tendió la mano, la cual fue tomada por la vampira y segundos después se separaron._

—_Luna…— dijo — ¿sabes lo que significa eso?__—_

—_Sí, amo Aro—dijo la vampira y se hincó frente a Aro, el cual sacó un pequeño frasco como el que sacó en Forks cuando mató a Irina, tres guardias se adelantaron y la vampira fue cubierta por las capas de los guardias, lo último que escuche fue un ensordecedor grito por parte de la vampira y el olor a quemado._

—_Sentimos mucho lo ocurrido— dijo Marco._

—_Lo sentimos— dijo Cayo pero no le creí ni una sola palabra._

—_Nos vamos—anunció Aro —no queremos causarles más problemas aquí en Vancouver—dijo y los Vulturi se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedamos la familia._

_Yo por dentro estaba destruido, mi Alice, mi pequeña había muerto._

—_Emmett—dijo Edward y Emmett me soltó._

—_Hijo… — susurró Esme, me abrazó y empezó a sollozar, al igual que yo._

**Fin del flashback**

Había 'tratado' de llevar una "vida" más o menos normal por mi familia pero en los momentos que no me veían o que estaba solo, me derrumbaba y ellos sabían que yo estaba mal por dentro. Unas cuantas veces Esme me había sorprendido sollozando y ella se unía a mí. Ella sabía que reprimir los sentimientos estaba mal.

A la semana siguiente nos habíamos ido de Victoria. Ahora estábamos en Denali cerca de las amigas de Carlisle

—Jasper ¿quieres ir a cazar? — me preguntó Esme entrando a la sala.

—No gracias, mamá.

—Hijo… mañana tienes que ir al instituto, necesitas alimentarte—me dijo.

—Está bien—respondí a regañadientes y salí de la casa, vivíamos en una casa más grande que la de Forks, esta tenia paneles de madera en las paredes para que ningún "humano" en este caso mitad humano, pasara frio. La casa era color durazno por dentro y blanca por fuera, como en todas las casas en las que habitábamos, colindaba con el bosque.

—Vamos— dijo Esme y salió corriendo hacia el bosque seguida por mí.

Cada uno cazó dos ciervos y un oso.

Cuando terminamos fuimos de nuevo a la casa, entré y me fui a cambiar de ropa, pues el instituto empezaba en media hora.

Me puse unos pantalones beige y una camisa blanca, tomé el collar que me había dejado Alice antes de que me dejase.

Sentía que este día iba a ser diferente, lo sentía.

**Hola!!**

**Bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia.**

**No me gusto como quedó pero, bueno…**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Catha Cullen: Si, lo sé pero no se me ocurrió poner otra cosa -.-' es que siento que ese poema queda bien con este fic. Pero trataré de cambiarlo por una intro : ) **

**Besos Alice Cullen **


	3. Encuentro inesperado

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 1: 30 años de soledad.**

**Jasper POV**

Aún no lo podía creer que tenía treinta años sin Alice, sonreí amargamente. Los primeros años que pasé sin ella había pensado alejarme de los Cullen y llevar otra "vida" alejado de ellos, al verlos me recordaban a Alice, siempre me lo recordaban, pero Edward me detuvo y me dijo que Esme ya había sufrido la pérdida de un hijo, que no le quitara otro, por eso decidí quedarme con ellos.

Íbamos de camino a casa en el auto de Edward, íbamos Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jake y yo en el auto. Cada uno iba platicando con su pareja, a veces me resultaba imposible sentirme excluido de mi familia cuando estábamos juntos, yo era el único soltero de la familia Cullen, si, Zachary se imprimó con Leah en una visita que nos hizo y desde entonces estaban juntos, Seth se había ido de viaje por el mundo, así que prácticamente yo era el único "soltero" de mi familia, porque en realidad me había quedo viudo.

Después de la muerte de Alice, nadie fue igual, Esme casi no sonreía, Emmett casi no hacia bromas, Bella nunca volvió a ir de compras, Carlisle pasaba mucho más tiempo en el traajo…

La historia que habíamos dicho aquí, era que Esme y Carlisle habían adoptado a Bella, a Edward y a mí y que Rose y Emmett habían adoptado a Nessie y a Jacob los cuales eran los que se veían más jóvenes y "vivíamos" en casas separadas pero no lejos. Zachary se había ido a su segunda luna de miel a Paris con Leah, los cuales se habían casado hace tres años, por lo que no habíamos inventado nada para ellos.

Solté un suspiro inaudible involuntariamente.

—Jasper— me llamó Bella.

— ¿Si?

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo— me dijo, fruncí el ceño y me di cuenta, inconscientemente había mandado olas de tristeza, dolor y otras por el estilo.

—Lo siento— murmuré y mande olas de calma, escuché unos pequeños sollozos y voltee a ver a Nessie, la cual estaba apoyada en el hombro de Jacob, sollozando.

—Renesmee, no fue así y lo sabes— dijo Edward mirándola por el retrovisor.

—Si fue así papá, si hubiera sido atenta, habría visto lo que me habían aventado, lo hubiese esquivado y nada de esto habría pasado— dijo Nessie y sollozó de nuevo, ella se culpaba por la muerte de Alice, pero yo no la culpaba y si alguien tuvo la culpa, fue la tal Luna la que lanzó la bola de fuego.

—Ness… — comencé, pero luego de recibir una mirada envenenada de Bella por el retrovisor dije otra cosa, sí a ella todavía le molestaba un poco cuando llamaban así a su hija —Renesmee, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no sigas culpándote por algo que no es cierto— le dije.

—Gracias tío— dijo y me sonrió sin el menor atisbo de alegría, respiró profundamente y se acurrucó en el pecho de Jacob, Edward frunció el ceño por el retrovisor, aún le resultaba raro ver a Renesmee y Jacob juntos.

—Llegamos— murmuró Edward, apagó el auto, Renesmee tomó la mano de Jacob y salieron corriendo a la casa. Salí del auto y me encaminé al bosque, eso era casi una rutina, cuando regresaba del instituto iba al bosque y ahí caminaba, corría, pensaba o simplemente dejaba que las emociones fluyeran sin que afectaran a nadie.

Nadie me dijo nada, ya estaban acostumbrados, había veces que Esme se encontraba conmigo en el bosque y ahí se quedaba hasta que yo decidía regresar, yo sentía la tristeza de ella cuando llegaba conmigo, sabía que se sentía mal cuando me veía así, destrozado o llorando sin lagrimas.

Caminé por un largo rato hasta que decidí detenerme, me subí a un árbol y cerré los ojos, recordé cuando había conocido a Alice, cuando se acercó hacia mí en el café de Seattle, cuando fuimos al encuentro con los Cullen, nuestra primera caza…

**Flashback**

—_Alice, ¿estás segura? — le pregunté cuando empezábamos a adentrarnos en el bosque, con Emmett y Rosalie a nuestras espaldas._

—_Si Jasper, anda, vamos—me dijo dando pequeños saltitos, suspiré._

—_Lo que tú quieras cariño—le dije, sonrió y salió corriendo hacia el corazón del bosque, seguida por mí, Rosalie y Emmett._

—_Yo comienzo_—_ murmuró Alice, cerró los ojos, un momento después los abrió, sonrió y salió corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el río, la seguimos de cerca, la vi atacar a un alce y beber su sangre, cuando me iba a acercar Rosalie me detuvo y la miré interrogante._

—_No te acerques, puede tomarlo como una agresión— me dijo, asentí y esperé a que ella se levantara y se acercara a nosotros, se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano y sonrió — ¿qué tal?_

—_Muy bien para ser la primera vez— le dijo Rosalie y Alice sonrió._

—_Vas tu Jazz—asentí._

— _¿Cómo…?— _

—_Respira— respiré hondo y percibí un aroma no muy apetecible, Alice asintió, dándome a entender que eso era lo que teníamos que cazar de ahora en adelante, salí corriendo hacia donde provenía ese aroma. Vi a un ciervo, lo seguí por unos segundos y después le salté encima haciendo que cayéramos al suelo y rodáramos, mordí su cuello y comencé a beber su sangre, no sabía tan mal como pensaba… me levanté, mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre, estaba lleno de lodo, tierra y un poco de sangre._

—_Creo que no lo hice muy bien— murmuré cuando Alice se me acercó._

—_Estuvo bien para ser la primera vez— me dijo y sonrió —hubiera acabado igual si no hubiera tenido mi don— dijo, sonrió y me besó los labios._

**Fin de Flashback**

Suspiré.

Abrí los ojos, me bajé del árbol y comencé a caminar de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo. Recordé una vez que Alice me invitó a ir de compras…

**Flashback**

—_Anda Jazz, vamos— me pidió por enésima vez._

—_Alice cariño, sabes que aun yo no me controlo bien— le dije e hizo un puchero._

—_Por favor, no harás nada, lo he visto, por favor Jazz— me volvió a pedir._

—_Alice sabes que el futuro puede cambiar de un segundo a otro—le recordé._

—_Sí, lo sé, pero yo estoy segura de que no mataras a nadie— me dijo —confió en ti, por favor…— me volvió a pedir e hizo una carita de cordero en matadero, con la cual no pude decirle que no._

_Suspiré y ella comenzó a dar saltitos._

—_Está bien— le dije, sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios._

—_Gracias Jazz— me dijo, tomo mi mano y prácticamente me arrastró hacia el auto de Edward, lo encendió y salió a 150 km/h del garaje, cuando llegamos a una plaza ella bajó del auto al mismo tiempo que yo y me miró —se que no lastimaras a nadie Jazz— me dijo en un susurro al notar que yo contuve el aire cuando una pareja pasó a un lado de nosotros._

_Suspiré._

—_Alice…_

—_No Jazz, no nos iremos aun, es tiempo de que confíes en ti mismo, no le harás daño nadie— dicho eso comenzó a caminar a la plaza y la seguí, antes de entrar respiré profundo y contuve el aire, pude sentir el enojo de Alice, la cual tomo mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las tiendas._

_El paseo de compras pasó sin ningún incidente… bueno… me abalancé contra una chica en el estacionamiento, nadie me vio… solo Alice. Después de deshacernos del cuerpo nos fuimos a la casa y yo entré a nuestra habitación. Me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos, un momento después Alice entró a la habitación._

—_Hola— susurró._

—_Hola_

— _¿Cómo estás?— me preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado de mí, yo aun no abría los ojos, no quería ver que se había decepcionado de mí…_

—_Lo siento— le dije, aunque ella no lo demostrara sabía que se había decepcionado de mi. _

—_Jazz, cariño, deja de disculparte, yo también tuve la culpa, yo te obligue a ir…_

—_Alice, no te culpes a ti… yo fui el que se abalanzó contra la chica, no tu— le dije y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello._

—_Jazz— me dijo y abrí los ojos —no te disculpes, es algo que no se puede controlar— me dijo y me dio un beso en los labios yo solo suspiré esa era mi Alice, la que me apoyaría siempre… casi siempre._

**Fin de Flashback**

No me di cuenta cuando comenzó a llover, no me importó mojarme, ensuciarme, de todas maneras, Alice ya no estaba conmigo para "regañarme" por haberme ensuciado.

Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, una pequeña humana estaba bajo un árbol, refugiándose de la lluvia cuando levantó la vista y me miró me quedé estático, ella era… igual que Alice, cabello negro, corto y cada punta estaba para un lugar distinto, estatura baja, aspecto como de duende y tendría como unos trece años. La chica traía puestos una blusa negra a botones, unos jeans obscuros, un poco rasgados y unos zapatos negros.

Ella se acercó a mí, una sensación de dèjá vu recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Hola— dijo, su voz era muy parecida a la Alice…

—Emm… hola

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— susurró, _¿sería Alice?..._

**Holaaaaaa!!!!!!!!**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. O.o?**

**xD**

**lo siento, se que tardé mucho en actualizar pero es que tenía mis razones…**

**Síndrome de N.I. **

**Tareas de la escuela**

**Mi lap estaba fallando u.u, pero ya la arreglaron ^^**

**Rosett: Holaaaa xD jajajaja claro que te reconozco… nadie más me dice: ****sapo chucha con verrugas**** ¬¬ u.u xD **

**Kate-Cullen-Hale: Es algo así… creo xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, lo reescribí 2 veces u.u la primera no me gustó como había quedado… y le segunda vez se me perdió el archivo u.u **

**Gracias a todas las que me dejaron reviews… tmb a las que leen pero no dejan reviews xD a las que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas u otras cosas gracias ^^**

**¿Qué pasará con Jasper y la chica con la que se ha encontrado?**

**Esperen el próximo cap ^^ xD**

**Adiós **


	4. reencarnación

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Reencarnación?**

_Ella se acercó a mí, una sensación de dèjá vu recorrió mi cuerpo._

—_Hola— dijo, su voz era muy parecida a la Alice… _

—_Emm… hola_

—_Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— susurró, ¿sería Alice?..._

No, no lo creía, pensé que mi mente me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada, ¿sería que los vampiros se podían volver locos? O ¿sería el _fantasma _de Alice? No podía ser, me dieron ganas de reírme de mi, seguramente estaba loco, el dolor que sentía por Alice me estaba volviendo loco, tendría que hablar con Carlisle cuando le viera…

—Lo siento señorita— contesté incapaz de ser grosero con una dama, ni aunque fuese una alucinación… o un fantasma.

Cuando terminé de decir esto, ella cerró los ojos y su mano se aferró a la corteza del árbol que estaba a su lado, extendí las manos cuando se le doblaron las piernas pero las regresé a su lugar cuando volvió a ponerse de pie y abrir los ojos.

—Mi nombre es Alice— murmuró y dicho eso se desmalló, extendí las manos rápidamente y la alcancé a detener antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo y su cabeza golpeara con una roca cercana. Cuando toqué su piel sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica, hacia mucho que no sentía eso, se sentía… bien.

_¿Qué hago?, _ me pregunté, cuando me di cuenta de que aun la tenía entre mis bazos inconsciente, escuche su corazón, pero, eso no me tranquilizó. Mi garganta comenzó a arder un poco ante al olor de su sangre, pero me pude contener, había adquirido un poco de auto control desde hacia tiempo…

La levanté, la acomodé en mis brazos y comencé a correr hacia la casa, el viaje fue silencioso, el ruido de su respiración me relajaba un poco y hacia perfecta armonía con el sonido de su corazón latir, _una sinfonía perfecta_, me dije y sonreí, sonreí como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, esa sonrisa era verdadera, no como las que daba para no preocupar a mi familia, cuando llegué a casa pude escuchar que solo se escuchaba la voz de Esme, la de Bella y la de Edward, maldije un poco mentalmente cuando me di cuenta de que Carlisle no estaba y sentí la confusión de Edward, entré a la casa y recosté a la pequeña niña en el sofá, Esme, Bella y Edward bajaron por las escaleras al percibir el aroma de un humano.

—Edward— le llamé por lo bajo, preocupado por la niña que decía llamarse Alice. _Ayúdame Edward, la encontré en el bosque y se ha desmallado,_ pensé desesperado, Edward se acercó rápidamente a Alice y comenzó a revisarla — ¿Cómo está?— pregunté nervioso sin hacerle caso a las miradas interrogativas de Bella y Esme, de las dos sentía confusión… y algo que no supe descifrar, ni quise hacerlo, en ese momento todo mi mente estaba centrada en que la pequeña niña que estaba recostaba en el sofá estuviese bien.

—Ella está bien— me dijo Edward cuando se separó de Alice —solo está agotada— me dijo — lo mejor es que descanse bien, acuéstala en una cama— agregó después.

—Gracias— le dije, tomé a Alice en brazos y subí las escaleras en dirección a mi habitación, la acosté en la cama, me quedé viéndola unos segundos, salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y bajé a la sala donde me esperaban Esme, Bella y Edward.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso hijo?— me preguntó Esme preocupada.

—Yo… estaba en el bosque caminando, me encontré con ella y… se desmalló después de que me dijo su nombre— expliqué —se llama Alice— murmuré al ver las miradas interrogativas de ellos.

Todos se quedaron callados, no se escuchaba nada en la casa más que la respiración y el latido de corazón de Alice. Esme se llevó una mano a la boca, al igual que Bella, sentí su sorpresa, su confusión y su incredulidad ante lo que les acababa de decir, yo tampoco lo había pensado bien, no me había dado tiempo de pensar y analizar cada una de sus palabras, cuando las hube analizado me sorprendí, su nombre era Alice y su parecido era extraordinariamente grande al de _mi_ Alice, nunca antes había pensado que algo así pasaría, encontrarme con alguien parecida a Alice… _mi_ Alice.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos hasta que el grito de Emmett me asusto.

— ¡Hola!— gritó en cuanto entró a casa y después se escuchó un golpe sordo —Rose, bebe ¿Por qué me…? — no terminó la frase cuando formuló otra cuando entró a la sala —¿hay algún humano en la casa? — preguntó y vi que sus ojos estaban negros, _demonios_, pensé, Emmett había decidido ir a "cazar" con Rose ayer, dudaba que hubiera cazado algo en realidad…

—Emmett…— murmuró Esme y el aludido la miró —ve a cazar con Rose— les recomendó alternando la mirada entre Rose y Emmett, los dos asintieron y salieron hacia el bosque sin hacer una pregunta por la humana que estaba en casa, pero podía sentir su curiosidad, preocupación, confusión y sorpresa…

Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo cuando Alice comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente y Edward se tensó.

—Jasper, ve con ella— me dijo Esme, asentí y subí las escaleras, entré a mi habitación y ahí estaba Alice, en la cama, durmiendo, pero se movía demasiado, me acerqué un poco. Miedo, inseguridad, nerviosismo, tristeza, dolor, eran unos pocos de los sentimientos que llenaban la habitación y traté de calmar, pero no la pude calmar totalmente.

—No— susurró aun dormida —no, por favor no me lastimen más, no estoy loca, por favor…— murmuró ella mientras el miedo volvía a inundar la habitación y gruñí por lo bajo.

_¿Que le habían hecho a la pequeña para que tuviera tanto miedo?_, me acerqué a la cama y comencé a calmar de nuevo, pero comenzó a moverse inquieta y a emitir pequeños grititos.

—Alice— susurré intentando despertarla, pero seguía dormida y gritando —Alice— volví a llamarle y comencé a moverla un poco —Alice— dije un poco más alto y logrando despertarla, me miró por unos segundos y comenzó a sollozar.

Abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte mientras murmuraba _"fue horrible, fue horrible"_, me acerqué un poco más e intenté seguir calmándola acariciando su espalda despacio.

Me miró y me abrazó comenzando a llorar, me quedé quieto por unos segundos para controlarme y no morder su cuello, estando a escasos centímetros de mi boca, apreté la mandíbula y comencé a acariciar su espalda de nuevo, logrando calmarla un poco.

—Lo siento— susurró cuando se hubo calmado y se alejó de mí sonrojándose.

Yo solo atine a asentir, sentí confusión por parte de Alice.

— ¿Cómo… como llegué aquí? — me preguntó.

—Nos… encontramos en el bosque y te desmallaste— le dije y se sonrojó de nuevo, se veía tan linda…

Escuché como se abría la puerta de la entrada y entraba alguien, por lo que pude deducir por el aroma y el ritmo de las pisadas, era Carlisle.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— me preguntó Alice y comenzó a mirar mi habitación.

—Estas en mi casa, más específicamente en mi habitación— le dije y ella asintió frunciendo el ceño.

Escuché cuando Esme le explicó lo que había pasado a Carlisle.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— me preguntó.

—Jasper— le respondí.

—Bonito nombre.

—Gracias… pero… ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? — le pregunté y en ese momento su estomago rugió, sentí su vergüenza —tienes hambre— no fue una pregunta.

—Un poco.

—Ven, vamos— me puse de pie y en un gesto muy tonto y humano extendí la mano para que la tomara, sin importarme que diría por la temperatura de mi piel, pero quería volver a sentir esa corriente eléctrica que había sentido en el bosque, ella sonrió y le tomo, se estremeció cuando su piel tuvo contacto con mi piel, pero volví a sentir esa corriente eléctrica.

— ¿Tienes frio?— me preguntó cuando se hubo levantado y comenzó a caminar.

—No— respondí sonriendo ante la idea de yo tener frio. La guié hacia el primer piso, donde estaban Esme, Carlisle, Bella y Edward. Carlisle frunció el entrecejo al ver a Alice, sentí su confusión —Bueno Alice, ella es Esme Cullen, mi madre, Carlisle Cullen, mi padre— los dos sonrieron cuando los mencioné —ellos son Edward y Bella Cullen, mis hermanos.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Alice.

Ellos sonrieron.

—Alice, te he preparado algo para que te alimentes— dijo Esme.

—Oh, no era necesario señora Cullen.

—Llámame Esme cariño— dijo mi madre.

—De hecho, Alice tiene hambre— comencé y Alice me miró para que me callase —así que vamos a que comas algo— le dije y extendí un brazo hacia el comedor para que fuera hacia allá, Alice suspiró y se dirigió al comedor -puro adorno de verdad- y la seguí.

—Siéntate, en un momento regreso— le dije a Alice y ella asintió.

Fui a la cocina en busca de algo que darle a Alice de comer, pero Esme ya estaba ahí y me tendió un plato pollo y arroz, un vaso con agua y un tenedor y un cuchillo.

—Gracias— le dije, me sonrió y fui al comedor donde Alice estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—Espero te guste— murmuré cuando dejé el plato en la mesa y ella comenzó a comer de poco a poco el pollo, yo me recargué en la pared y la observé comer.

— ¿Tú no tienes hambre?— me preguntó.

—Por el momento no— dije un poco divertido, ella frunció el ceño, pero siguió comiendo.

El silencio se prolongó hasta que ella terminó de comer y tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua.

—y… ¿Cuántos años tienes? — me preguntó.

—Diecinueve— respondí automáticamente, pues no le iba a decir mi _verdadera _edad — ¿y tú? — pregunté.

—Quince— me dijo, al parecer me había equivocado un _poco_ en cuanto a la edad ya que le había calculado unos trece años…

—Ahora si me tienes que responder la pregunta de hace rato ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?— le pregunté y ella se sonrojó bajando la mirada, yo sonreí.

—Yo… yo… — comenzó balbucear, le infundí valor y tomó un respiro —_yoestabaesperandote_— murmuró rápidamente que de ser humano no habría entendido nada y mi sonrisa se borró completamente de mi rostro.

Yo me quedé estático, ¿cómo que me había estado esperando…? ¡Claro! En el bosque me había dicho que la había hecho esperar mucho tiempo, pero, ¿Cómo sabia ella que yo…? ¿Ella…? ¿Por eso se…? Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, que no parecían tener respuesta lógica.

— ¿Cómo es que sabias que yo estaría ahí? — pregunté cuando pude moverme… o mover mis labios.

—Yo… yo… soy psíquica— murmuró viendo sus manos como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, pero aun así ella estaba orgullosa de ello, lo podía sentir.

Yo me volví a quedar estático, ella era psíquica, era muy parecida a Alice y…

—Yo… me escapé del psiquiátrico— susurró —por eso estaba en el bosque, el psiquiátrico está cerca del bosque— explicó aun con la mirada en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo llegaste al psiquiátrico? — pregunté mirándola a los ojos mientras yo esperaba su respuesta.

—No sé— murmuró negando con la cabeza lentamente —no sé no lo recuerdo bien, solo recuerdo algunas cosas— me dijo, levantando la mirada y viéndome con ojos torturados.

Asentí, esto comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más extraño…

Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a masajearse las sienes con los dedos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— le pregunté.

—Me duele la cabeza— dijo y el aroma de Jake inundó la habitación, escuché cuando él y Renesmee entraron a la casa, Alice bufó.

— ¿Qué pasa? — volví a preguntar.

— ¡No puedo ver nada!— dijo enojada, pero aun así sorprendida. Alice no podía ver a Jacob, como _mi_ Alice, eso significaba que tampoco podía ver a Renesmee ¿no?

Ella bajó las manos y las puso en su regazo, poco a poco sentí como ella se relajaba y de pronto ella cerró los ojos y su respiración y sus latidos se hicieron pausados, me acerqué a ella lentamente.

—Alice— susurré asustado —Alice— volví a susurrar, la tomé en brazos y salí al recibidor, donde estaba Carlisle y Esme platicando, ella me miró sorprendida, Carlisle en un parpadeo ya tenía a Alice en brazos y la recostó en el sofá.

— ¿Qué le pasa, Carlisle?— pregunté preocupado y comencé a dar vueltas entorno al sofá, no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que Esme y Carlisle no estaban solos, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett y Rose me miraban extraño.

—Ella está bien— dijo Carlisle —solo debe descansar, pero mientras, ¿podríamos hablar?— asentí y me senté a un lado de Alice esperando para ver que decía Carlisle.

**Hola!!!**

**XDD**

**Siento no haber podido actualizar antes pero regresé de las vacaciones y en la escuela nos dejaron mucha tarea u.u **

**Bueno…**

**¿Qué pasará con Alice? ¿Qué dirá Carlisle? ¿Qué pasará con todos?**

**Para saberlo espera el próximo capítulo aquí, en el mismo lugar!! ^^ :P**

**XXDDD **


	5. Mas información

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 4: Más información**

—_Alice— susurré asustado —Alice— volví a susurrar, la tomé en brazos y salí al recibidor, donde estaba Carlisle y Esme platicando, ella me miró sorprendida, Carlisle en un parpadeo ya tenía a Alice en brazos y la recostó en el sofá._

— _¿Qué le pasa, Carlisle?— pregunté preocupado y comencé a dar vueltas entorno al sofá, no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que Esme y Carlisle no estaban solos, Renesmee, Jacob, Emmett y Rose me miraban extraño._

—_Ella está bien— dijo Carlisle —solo debe descansar, pero mientras, ¿podríamos hablar?— asentí y me senté a un lado de Alice esperando para ver que decía Carlisle._

Renesmee tomó la mano de Jacob y salieron de la casa, Rose tomó la mano de Emmett y fueron con Jacob y Renesmee.

—Es sobre… ella— dijo Carlisle mirando a Alice una vez que solo Esme, Carlisle y yo estuviéramos en la sala, asentí —el hospital en el que trabajo, está afiliado con el hospital psiquiátrico, antes de terminar mi turno, me informaron que una paciente se había escapado— murmuró y me tendió una carpeta blanca con el logo del hospital, la abrí.

**Nombre: **Alice.

**Apellido: **Brandon.

**Edad: **15.

**Enfermedad: **Paranoia avanzada.

Despues venía un informe de lo que ella hacía o que medicamentos le administraban, sus padres la habían encerrado ahí hacia cinco años, cuando ella tenía apenas diez años.

No podía creerlo, ella era igual que _mi_ Alice, ella también había estado en un psiquiátrico, solo que _esta _Alice era más joven, esta vez no había vampiros cuidándola o acechándola.

—Alice… ¿Brandon? — pregunté para mí, ya pensaba que el apellido se había perdido con _mi_ Alice.

—Si— dijo Carlisle, entonces recordé que Alice había tenido una prima… Cynthia, que vivía en Biloxi. Alice muchas veces había querido ir a conocerla, pero nunca fue, ya que la convencíamos de que no era buena idea y ella se entristecía...

— ¿Así que _esta _Alice, vendría siendo la… nieta de la sobrina de _mi_ Alice?— murmuré y Carlisle asintió con gesto pensativo —esto es… extraño— dije.

—Mucho— coincidió Esme y se acercó a mí y a Alice, comenzó a acariciar su cabello —Es muy parecida a _ella_— comentó.

—_No me hagan daño_— susurró Alice entre sueños y sin saber porque sentí como si estrujaran mi corazón, aunque ella no fuera _mi_ Alice sentía como si fuera ella, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado, sentía tristeza como mía, su dolor, su agonía, su miedo y muchas cosas más —_basta, por favor_—murmuró y Esme retiró su mano lentamente, mientras bajaba la mirada, sentí como comenzaba a sentirse triste y comenzaba a sollozar quedamente, Carlisle la abrazó y ella sollozó más.

Comencé a mandar olas de calma y tranquilidad hacia Esme y Alice, ya que la ultima había comenzado a sollozar también, poco a poco fui calmando a las dos hasta que dejaron de sollozar, Esme me agradeció y salió de la sala.

—Llévala a una cama— recomendó Carlisle y salió de la sala, tomé a Alice en brazos y comencé a subir las escaleras. Alice iba susurrando cosas que me hacían odiar que ella hubiera estado en el psiquiátrico, ya que cada cosa que susurraba era para que no e hicieran daño, entré a mi habitación y acosté a Alice en la cama, iba a apartarme cuando sus pequeños brazos rodearon mi cuello.

—_No me dejes sola, por favor, no…_— sollozó y por un momento creí que había despertado, pero aún tenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Aquí estoy Alice, no te dejaré— murmuré mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella y reforzó su abrazo sobre mí, poco a poco la calmé y volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

Al estar cerca de Alice, me sentía como si de nuevo estuviera completo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido lo que había pasado hacia treinta años, me sentía bien, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo era muy agradable, los latidos de su corazón eran una agradable melodía que se completaba con el ligero ruido de su respiración, hasta aquel momento comprendí como Edward había pasado tanto tiempo viendo a Bella dormir, aunque no podía saber lo que ella estaba soñando me gustaba poder saber cuáles eran sus emociones, ya que en ese momento eran muy diferentes a las que tenía cuando estaba despierta, estaba relajada, tranquila y tenía un cierto nivel de felicidad, aunque no era mucha la felicidad que tenia, me gustó saber que ella lo era. Pasé un momento así, monitoreando sus sentimientos, pero tuve que levantarme de la cama porque Alice comenzó a temblar por el frio de mi cuerpo, me puse de pie y caminé hacia el armario, estaba tomando las mantas cuando comencé a sentir miedo y tristeza de Alice, me apresuré a tomar la manta color blanco, gruesa y me senté de nuevo a un lado de Alice, a ella la cubrí con la manta y cuando me iba a apartar su miedo aumentó, comencé a tratar de calmarla pero no estaba funcionando en absoluto, comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

—Tranquila Alice— murmuré en su oído en un intento de calmarla —tranquila Alice, conmigo estas a salvo— susurré y comenzó a funcionar, me fue mucho más fácil calmarla.

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, Alice me había abrazado de nuevo y no me habían permitido moverme en toda la noche, pero aquello no fue incomodo, al contrario, me gustó, ya que su calor corporal tenía un efecto relajante en mi. Poco a poco se fueron filtrando los rayos del amanecer por las cortinas, al parecer hoy iba a ser un día soleado y no podríamos salir de la casa, cuando un rayo de sol alumbró el rostro de Alice, esta se movió tratando de que no le tocara su rostro y soltó su agarre, reí quedamente causando que con el movimiento ella despertara completamente.

—Buenos días— murmuré divertido y ella me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días, ¿te quedaste toda la noche? — musitó tallándose los ojos.

—Sí, aunque dudo que hubiera podido irme— dije y ella me miró confundida —me tenías preso— expliqué con media sonrisa y sus pómulos se colorearon ligeramente, causando que se viera linda, pero también que mi garganta ardiera, desvié la mirada y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza —vamos a que desayunes algo.

Ella asintió, me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, esta vez ella no se estremeció, si no me sonrió y comenzamos a caminar escaleras abajo.


	6. Revelaciones

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones**

—_Sí, aunque dudo que hubiera podido irme— dije y ella me miró confundida —me tenías preso— expliqué con media sonrisa y sus pómulos se colorearon ligeramente, causando que se viera linda, pero también que mi garganta ardiera, desvié la mirada y sacudí ligeramente la cabeza —vamos a que desayunes algo._

_Ella asintió, me puse de pie y le tendí la mano, esta vez ella no se estremeció, si no me sonrió y comenzamos a caminar escaleras abajo._

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar hoy?— pregunté mientras entrabamos al comedor y soltaba su mano, causando que en mi mano sintiera un vacío.

—Hmm… ¿Qué te parece si yo cocino?— musitó y yo negué con la cabeza —por favor…— murmuró e hizo un puchero, que me recordó mucho a _mi _Alice y yo suspiré derrotado.

—Está bien, pero no quemes la cocina— dije en broma y ella me fulminó con la mirada, yo reí.

Entramos a la cocina y ella paseó su mirada por la alacena, asintió y trató de abrir una puerta, pero ella era demasiado baja, así que no logró alcanzarla, bufó, paseó la mirada por la cocina y volvió a bufar ligeramente, reí por lo bajo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y me miró.

—Jasper, ¿me podrías alcanzar el sartén que está a un lado de la bandeja verde?— me preguntó y reí, pero también me sorprendí, ni yo conocía tan bien mi casa.

— ¿Cómo…? — comencé y ella se colocó un dedo en la sien, asentí, tomé el sartén y se lo di.

—Gracias— musitó, dio vuelta, colocó el sartén en la estufa y buscó algunas cosas en el refrigerador, las puso en la mesa y comenzó a preparar algo.

Quería preguntarle acerca de sus padres, de que había pasado que terminó en el psiquiátrico, pero no quería hacerla incomodar ni nada parecido.

—Pregunta— me susurró y me sorprendí, ya que yo no había dicho nada.

— ¿Cómo terminaste en el psiquiátrico?— pregunté curioso y ella suspiró.

—No sé muy bien, solo sé que desde pequeña he visto el futuro, vi cuando murió mi abuela, vi cuando murieron mis familiares mucho antes de que sucedieran las cosas, nunca dije nada a nadie, por miedo a que me rechazaran y me trataran como loca o algo parecido, una vez le conté a mi madre acerca de mis visiones y no me tomo en serio, después de ahí… no recuerdo nada— me dijo.

— ¿Me viste?

—Si— se sonrojó — muchas veces te vi, también a tu familia, me vi con ustedes— me explicó, en un gesto desinteresado se subió las mangas de su camisa –ya que era de manga larga- y dejó ver algunas cicatrices en sus brazos, me acerqué y tomé su brazo, ella se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho e intento bajarse las mangas, pero no la dejé.

—¿Qué es esto Alice? — murmuré, pasé mi dedo índice por una de sus cicatrices — ¿te intentaste suicidar?— pregunté incrédulo, tan mala era su vida que había intentado suicidarse.

—Yo… —vaciló —si, intenté suicidarme— intentó soltarse de nuevo, pero no la dejé —Jasper, suéltame, me haces daño— murmuró y la dejé de inmediato.

—Lo siento— dije, se volteó y siguió cocinado como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Seguimos platicando por un rato, al final me di cuenta de que ella era más parecida a _mi_ Alice, de lo que pensaba, me platicó que cuando no estaba en el psiquiátrico, recordaba haber ido de compras y que le gustaba mucho hacer, también que recordaba que amaba vestir a sus muñecas y algunas cosas más las cuales también le gustaban a _mi _Alice.

Ella comió lo que había cocinado y después dijo que quería ir a dar un paseo al bosque, todavía había luz, pero no era suficiente para hacerme brillar, por lo que acepté y fuimos a dar un paseo, caminamos un rato en silencio, ella parecía estar pensando algo, ya que estaba concentrada en algo que no supe, cuando llegó a un claro se sentó en el centro y palpó a un lado suyo haciéndome entender que quería que me sentara a un lado de ella, le obedecí. Se quedó un momento mirado el ocaso hasta que preguntó

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve— respondí frunciendo el ceño, ya le había dicho mi edad…

—Me refiero a tu edad _verdadera_— murmuró sin mirarme.

—No sé a lo que te refieres Alice, esa es mi edad— respondí con cautela y ella rodó los ojos.

—Sé lo que son Jasper, los he visto cazar, son vampiros

—Tengo…— vacilé —209—

Asintió como si fuera normal.

— ¿No te parece… repulsivo?— quise saber.

—No— contestó y continuó preguntando — ¿donde naciste?

—Houston, Texas— respondí y de pronto se tensó ligeramente.

—_Dèjá vu_— susurró confundida —espera, ¿tu nombre es Jasper Whitlock?

Asentí.

_¿Sería que esta Alice, era la reencarnación de _mi_ Alice y estaría recordando su vida pasada?_, me pregunté pero mi lado consiente salió a flote, _o ella solo es una humana con mucho parecido a Alice y que escuchó tu nombre en una de sus visiones…_

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo sé, solo… se que lo se— susurró mirando la nada…

**Hola!**

**Lamento muuuuuuuuuuuuucho haber tardado tanto, lo siento, trataré de subir cap más seguido en mis vacaciones ^^**

**Entren a mi blog, la dirección está en mi perfil, es una historia que está liga con los Cullen :) **

**Hasta luego!**


	7. Cambios

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 6: cambios**

_¿Sería que esta Alice, era la reencarnación de mi Alice y estaría recordando su vida pasada?, me pregunté pero mi lado consiente salió a flote, o ella solo es una humana con mucho parecido a Alice y que escuchó tu nombre en una de sus visiones…_

— _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

—_No lo sé, solo… se que lo se— susurró mirando la nada…_

—En serio, ¿no te parece repulsivo?— pregunté después de un rato en silencio y ella negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué prefieres cazar animales? — preguntó cambiando de tema.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No me gusta dañar a personas sabiendo que hay otras alternativas.

—Es razonable— murmuró — ¿hace cuanto no tomas sangre… humana? — preguntó curiosa y yo suspiré.

—Desde hace mucho, Alice.

—Y… ¿Cómo fuiste convertido?— preguntó —espera, eso no, ¿qué animal te gusta más?

—Un puma, supongo

— ¿Que otro?

—Alice, ¿comiste chocolate? —pregunté recordando que Nessie se ponía hiperactiva cuando lo hacía.

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? — murmuró casi dando saltitos, aunque estaba sentada en el césped a un lado de mi.

—Solo era una pregunta— susurré.

—Entonces… ¿qué otro?

—Un oso

— ¿No quieres probar sangre humana?

—No, Alice

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque sería más difícil para mí volver a cazar animales

—Y… ¿qué haces en tus tiempos libres?

—Voy al bosque… ¿segura que no comiste chocolate o algún dulce Alice?

— ¡Siiiip! — casi gritó y su mirada se posó en mi cuello — ¿Qué es esto? — susurró mientras se acercaba a mí, tomó el guardapelo, que _mi _Alice me había dado, entre sus dedos —me parece conocido…

—Me lo regaló mí… alguien— corregí y ella asintió jugando con el guardapelo.

—Es bonito— susurró, lo iba a abrir pero lo tomé antes de que lo hiciera y comencé a jugar con él entre mis dedos, ella se volvió a sentar en el césped y miró a lo lejos.

— ¿Alice?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cuántos de mi familia puedes… ver?— pregunté para saber si podía ver a Renesmee o a Jacob.

—Puedo ver a… cuatro personas, Carlisle y Esme, y una rubia y un chico que parece oso, que no conozco, pero están con Esme y Carlisle—

—Emmett y Rose— reconocí y ella asintió — ¿no puedes ver a más?

—Hmm… no, ¿Cuántos son en total tu familia?

—Doce contándome a mí, pero sólo nueve estamos aquí en Alaska.

— ¿Doce? Vaya que son muchos— susurró — pero lo extraño es que de los nueve, solo logro ver a cinco y no completamente, sólo destellos— explicó

—Tal vez se deba a que los demás son diferentes a mí o a ti— murmuré y ella se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

—Entonces… ¿Que son los demás miembros de tu familia?

—Renesmee, hija de Edward y Bella, es mitad vampiro-mirad mortal— dije —Jacob, esposo de Renesmee, es un licántropo… más bien metamorfo— corregí — y puesto que lo más seguro es que Bella y Edward estén con ellos, tampoco los ves.

—Tiene lógica— dijo y yo reí, conversamos un rato más hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y ella bostezó.

—Tienes sueño— no fue una pregunta.

—Sí, pero no quiero dormir aún, no quiero volver a tener pesadillas sobre… eso— dijo mientras me abrazaba y comenzaba a sollozar ligeramente.

—Tranquila Alice, nada podrá dañarte de nuevo mientras estés conmigo— dije mientras intentaba calmarla, ella asintió, pero seguía sollozando, enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su fino cuerpo y comencé a mecerla mientras la calmaba con mi don, en aquel momento me sentía tan bien, como si Alice nunca hubiera muerto, como si _mi _Alice aun estuviera conmigo, en aquel momento me sentí como no me sentía hace muchos años, me sentí completo, pero sabía que estaba mal, ya que Alice era una niña aún, no podía sentirme como si fuera _mi_ Alice, ya que a _esta _Aliceapenas la conocía, no me di cuenta de que Alice se había dormido hasta que su respiración se acompasó, tomé a Alice en brazos y comencé a caminar hacia la casa, ella no había comenzado a tener pesadillas, o al menos, sus sentimientos no lo reflejaban, tampoco había estado inquieta, ni había comenzado a hablar en sueños.

Cuando entré a la casa Esme se acercó rápidamente al ver que traía a Alice en brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó mi madre.

—Nada, se quedó dormida— expliqué y subí las escaleras para dejar a Alice en la cama, después de acostarla en la cama y cerciorarme de que estaba tranquila, bajé las escaleras al escuchar que Carlisle me llamaba desde su despacho, llamé a la puerta y después entré, dentro sólo estaba Edward y Carlisle, Edward me miraba serio y sentía un poco de ira.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Le dijiste— murmuró Edward.

—Si

—No debías hacerlo, es una humana, podría decirle a cualquiera

—Ella tarde o temprano lo iba a saber, ella ve el futuro, Edward, aparte ella nos vio cazando, no podía ocultárselo— dije.

—Pero no la conoces Jasper, ella no es _tu_ Alice— me recordó y yo solté un pequeño gruñido.

—Lo sé, Edward, pero…

—Chicos— nos llamó la atención Carlisle — Jasper tiene razón no podía ocultárselo, pero Jasper debiste haberlo consultado con nosotros.

Edward y yo bajamos la mirada como si fuéramos unos niños regañados.

—Está bien, Carlisle— dijimos al mismo tiempo, lo que causó la risa de Carlisle.

—Bien… pueden irse— murmuró Carlisle mientras comenzaba a ver unos papeles que había en su escritorio, Edward y yo nos retiramos, Edward se fue con Bella mientras que yo me fui a mi habitación, donde Alice dormía, me sorprendí al ver a Rose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Es igualita— susurró y yo me situé a un lado de ella.

—Si— coincidí.

—De no ser porque soy un vampiro, pensaría que esto es un sueño— dijo —extraño mucho a mi hiperactiva hermana— murmuró y comencé a sentir nostalgia proveniente de Rose.

—Yo también extraño mucho a _mi_ Alice— dije, Rose suspiró y se fue.

Alice poco a poco fue formando parte de nuestra familia, constantemente tenia discusiones con Emmett por cosas insignificantes, como lo hacia _mi_ Alice. Carlisle habló con Alice y decidió adoptarla, ya que no estaba dispuesto –ni yo tampoco- a entregarla al psiquiátrico y tampoco a dejarla en un orfanato, unas pocas semanas después nos mudamos, ya que si reconocían a Alice en Denali nos podrían demandar y nos la quitarían, nos mudamos a Londres, ninguno (de los vampiros) estaba muy de acuerdo con la decisión, pero no podíamos ir a Forks aún ya que corríamos el riesgo de que nos reconocieran, así que aceptamos. Alice, por su parte estaba feliz porque iba a estar en una de las ciudades de la moda… o algo así había dicho ella. Por otra parte, seguía extrañando a _mi _Alice, pero a _esta_ Alice me ayudaba a sobre llevar el dolor, que poco a poco fue disminuyendo.

—Por fin en Londres— dijo Carlisle cuando bajamos del avión.

Carlisle había comprado dos casas una casa parecida a la que teníamos en Forks, era chica, ahí vivirían Bella, Edward, Jacob y Renesmee, y otra espaciosa y grande, las paredes eran color blanco con algunos detalles en marrón, ahí viviríamos los demás, Esme quedó fascinada con la casa, al igual que todos, nos repartimos las habitaciones como siempre, cada pareja tenía una, ya ocupé la que estaba más lejos de la de Rose y Emmett y a un lado de mi habitación estaba la de Alice, en cuanto las chicas terminaron de desempacar todas, excepto Esme, se fueron de compras, cuando yo terminé de desempacar, quince minutos después, fui a la sala a ver el televisor, pero nada llamó mi atención así que la apagué.

— ¿Qué pasa Jasper, extrañas a la duende?— comenzó a molestar Emmett mientras se sentaba en el sofá y yo gruñí, pero lo que había dicho él era la maldita verdad, la extrañaba, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía cambiar mis sentimientos, por más que estos fueran incorrectos, no los podía cambiar, así era, yo quería a Alice, no como a una hermana o una amiga, sino como… algo más, volví a gruñir, aunque ella fuera una niña no podía quitar esos sentimientos de mi, aunque lo único que sentía era que… la amaba, estaba mal. —creo que tantos días en abstinencia te han amargado— susurró Emmett por lo bajo y yo gruñí de nuevo —sí, creo que sí— dijo y lo golpee con el control remoto… y este se hizo trizas, él rió.

—Emmett— dijo Esme entrando a la sala —vamos llegando y ya hay algo roto— murmuró Esme.

—Pero… fue Jasper

—Tú comenzaste— le dije y Esme sonrió.

—Parecen niños pequeños— susurró mi madre y se fue con Carlisle.

—Ves, pareces un niño.

—Tú pareces un adolecente enamorado.

—Y tú y Rose parecen conejos— repliqué, el abrió la boca para decir algo y después la cerró, reí.

—Al menos yo no soy un reprimido— provocó y lo golpee, el rió — ¿eso es lo más fuerte que puedes golpear?

Se apartó y se puso de pie donde no había muebles, hizo una seña y me lacé sobre él, comenzamos a luchar, no era en si una lucha ya que le hubiera ganado a Emmett, pero nos divertimos… hasta que Emmett "salió volando" y cayó arriba de la masa, rompiéndola.

—Emmett Cullen— reprendió Esme desde su habitación.

— ¡Fue Jasper! — renegó y escuché un suspiro de Esme.

—Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale, compórtense, no tenemos ni cinco horas en esta casa y ya rompieron una mesa.

—Te faltó el florero y el control remoto— dijo Emmett y me golpee la frente, Emmett era… Emmett, escuché la risa de Esme.

—Bien, el florero, el control remoto y la mesa ¿algo más?

—Creo que no…— dijo Emmett, rodé los ojos y fui a mi habitación, comencé a leer un libro de la guerra civil, estaba tan metido en la lectura hasta que sentí que me observaban, bajé el libro y miré a Alice, me sorprendí ya que no la había escuchado acercarse, ella se sonrojó y se acercó.

—Hola— susurró y me tendió una bolsa — te compré algo, espero te guste— dijo y salió de la habitación, reí, Alice podía ser extrovertida cuando quería, pero también podía ser la niña más tímida, abrí la bolsa y dentro habían unos jeans y unas camisas de diferentes colores, las guardé en mi guardarropas y escuché un grito de Alice, corrí rápidamente hasta la sala donde estaba Emmett con Alice en brazos.

— ¡Bájame oso! — gritó Alice y yo fruncí el ceño.

—No duende— dijo Emmett riendo al igual que Alice, miré a Rose buscando una explicación y ella se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía.

Sabía que _mi_ Alice estaría siempre en mi corazón, pero no podía negar que _esta_ Alice había llegado para cambiar nuestras vidas.

Lo siento mucho, se que tardé mucho en subir de nuevo, pero ahora subiré más seguido, mañana nuevo cap ^^


	8. Primer dia y ¿cosas de chicas?

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 7: primer día y… ¿cosas de chicas?**

_Sabía que _mi_ Alice estaría siempre en mi corazón, pero no podía negar que _esta_ Alice había llegado para cambiar nuestras vidas._

—Esme — llamó Alice desde su habitación, sentí su desesperación y confusión, escuché como Esme subía las escaleras y entraba a la habitación de Alice.

—¿Qué pasa? — escuché preguntar a Esme mientras me abotonaba la camisa.

—No sé que ponerme— gimió Alice, reí y me coloqué el collar de _mi_ Alice.

—Cariño, tienes toda esa ropa, ¿y no sabes que ponerte? — murmuró Esme divertida.

Hoy comenzaríamos las clases en Londres, Todos estábamos nerviosos, no por nosotros, sino por Alice, sería el primer día de clases desde que la internaron, no sabíamos como lo tomaría, pero ella solo estaba preocupada porque no sabía que ropa ponerse, creía que eso significaba que ella no había visto que iba suceder algo malo, por lo que estaba un poco relajado.

—No, aun no me decido entre, este, este y este— escuché como decía Alice.

—Alice, ¿Cuál es tu color preferido? — preguntó Esme.

—El… rojo ¿qué tiene que ver eso Esme?

—Entonces te pondrás este conjunto porque tiene tu color favorito— dijo mi madre, escuché como se abría la puerta y después se cerraba.

Cuando terminé de vestirme bajé las escaleras y entré a la sala a esperar a mis hermanos que si iban a asistir al instituto, los cuales eran solo Emmett, Rose, Edward, Bella y yo. Jacob y Ness habían decidido no entrar al instituto, tomar "un año sabático" y viajar un poco o solo quedarse e casa sin hacer nada, como ellos habían dicho.

Bajaron Rosalie y Emmett por las escaleras, ellos fueron al garaje a esperar, Bella y Edward llegaron pocos segundos después y se fueron con Rose y Emm.

Cuando bajó Alice me fue difícil no quedar con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, ella llevaba unos pantalones rojos entubados tipo cuero, unos zapatos negros con la punta de un negro brillante, una blusa blanca pegada a la piel y una chaquetita roja de cuero con cierres, ella iba maquillada, llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí, en ese momento recordé que _mi _Alice había usado algo parecido hacia ya mucho tiempo y entre _las dos Alice_ no había ninguna diferencia, _esta_ Alice parecía mucho mayor así que era casi igual a _mi _Alice.

—Vamos— susurré y caminamos hacia el garaje.

Rose y Emmett se fueron en el_ M3 _de Rose, Edward y Bella en el _volvo _ y Alice y yo nos fuimos en mi auto, el cual era un _Ferrari scaglietti_ negro. Cuando comencé a conducir el auto estaba en silencio, Alice encendió la radio y comenzó a escucharse una melodía.

—Y… ¿Cuándo me vas a convertir? — preguntó Alice y yo frené el coche de golpe, a causa de la sorpresa, menos mal que no venía nadie detrás de mí porque habríamos chocado, pisé al acelerador de nuevo y comenzamos a avanzar de nuevo, miré a Alice, la cual estaba divertida por mi reacción.

—Primera, no te rías y segunda, no pienso convertirte— le dije y ella hizo un puchero que me recordó mucho a _mi_ Alice.

—Oh vamos— murmuró mirando el parabrisas — ¿entonces por qué me veo como vampira en el futuro?

No, ella no se convertiría, no la condenaría a esta vida… más bien, a esta _no_ vida.

—No, Alice, no te convertiré— murmuré.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no Alice.

—Anda Jazz, di que sí.

—No…— espera, ¿dijo Jazz? — ¿me llamaste Jazz?

—Eh… si— dudó —lo siento si te molesta, no te diré así de nuevo— se disculpó sonrojada y yo sonreí, hacia mucho no me decían así.

—Llámame Jazz, si quieres— le dije sonriendo, ella me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso. Al llegar al instituto le explicamos a Alice que ella iba a estar en un nivel inferior al de nosotros y que no debía de hablar o abusar de su don. Antes de entrar a su primera clase me dedicó un _Adiós Jazz_ y se fue. Mis hermanos me miraban confundidos.

—Eh… vamos a clases— dije y entramos a nuestras respectivas clases.

El instituto fue aburrido, por no decir tedioso, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado, todos nos miraban algunos celosos, otros con admiración y otros con… lujuria _ugh_, pero ahora estaba más entusiasmado por salir, ya que estaría con Alice, en ese momento mis hermanos y yo estábamos caminando hacia los coches, Edward me miró alzando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? — murmuré.

—Nada

Seguimos caminando hacia el coche en silencio hasta que llegamos a los autos, Alice estaba sentada en el frente de mi auto, recostada en el parabrisas y con los ojos cerrados. Emmett sonrió y se acercó a ella, silenciosamente, con intención de asustarla.

—Hola Emmett— saludó Alice aun con los ojos cerrados, Emmett bufó y Alice rió mientras abría los ojos.

—Hola— saludó él con los brazos cruzados y con expresión de falso enojo, Alice rió y se puso de pie.

— ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?— preguntó Rose.

—Eh… bien— respondió ella y Edward frunció el ceño —tengo hambre Jazz— me dijo y asentí.

—Bien, vámonos— dije y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara, susurró un débil _gracias_ y entré al auto por el otro lado, el viaje fue silencioso, Alice no insistió con el tema de convertirla, cuando llegamos a casa, Alice bajó corriendo del auto, subió a su habitación y cerró su puerta, comencé a sentir furia, tristeza, desesperación y otros sentimientos más venir de Alice. Subí las escaleras y llamé a su puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Alice?

—Eh… nada Jazz— respondió ella y escuché como si algo se cayera.

— ¿Estás bien Alice?— pregunté preocupado.

—Si Jazz, no es nada

—Alice…

—Hmmnn… Jazz podrías llamar a Rose… o a Bella… o a Esme… o a Nessie, por favor— me pidió y comencé a oler algo de sangre.

—Pero, ¿estás bien?— pregunté con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Ni se te ocurra entrar Jasper Whitlock— me advirtió —solo llama a una chica.

—Está bien— dije y Rose apareció a un lado de mi, junto con las demás chicas.

—Eh… ve a cazar Jasper, llévate a los demás y a Jacob— dijo Rose y me apartó de la puerta —adiós

—Pero… ella está…

—Adiós— me interrumpió Rose y me miró, me alejé aun preocupado —vaya a cazar o de excursión, pero salgan de casa.

Gruñí ligeramente, no me quería ir, estaba preocupado por Alice, quería saber que le pasaba.

—Jasper, por favor— me pidió Alice desde dentro y bufé.

—Está bien—susurré — adiós Alice— me despedí y fui a la sala, donde los chicos (Edward, Emmett, Jake) me esperaban —hmm… las chicas nos corren— dije y asintieron — ¿vamos de caza o… de excursión? — pregunté y asintieron de nuevo.

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al jeep de Emmett, el cual conducía ara salir de la ciudad e ir al bosque.

—¿Qué pasaba con Alice? — le pregunté a Edward y él negó con la cabeza — dime

—Son _cosas de mujeres_— me dijo y yo me confundí, el rodó los ojos —cosas de mujeres _humanas_— explicó y comprendí. Por eso Alice quería que nos fuéramos, _genial, _pensé con sarcasmo.


	9. Te quiero

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 8: te quiero**

—_Son cosas de mujeres— me dijo y yo me confundí, el rodó los ojos —cosas de mujeres humanas— explicó y comprendí. Por eso Alice quería que nos fuéramos, genial, pensé con sarcasmo._

Después de cazar algunos ciervos yo me separé de los demás y comencé a pasear por el bosque a velocidad humana, al poco rato entré a un claro y me encontré con un riachuelo, tenía varias rocas a su alrededor y algunas flores de diferentes colores…

**A POV**

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde mi primer día de clases, en el cual me había ido bien y hasta me había gustado un poco.

En ese momento estaba viendo la televisión y aun lado de mi estaba Jazz, en los últimos días me había dado cuenta de algo, yo quería a Jasper, no como quiero a Emmett o a Edward, sino que a él lo quiero como… algo más, trataba de alejar esos sentimientos de mi cuando él estaba cerca, no quería que él se disgustara por eso, a veces Edward me miraba extraño, como si esperara algo, pero cuando le preguntaba me decía que no era nada, pero lo que me frustraba de estar con ellos, con los Cullen, era que casi no podía ver el futuro, ya que Jake o Nessie siempre estaban cerca y no podía ver las decisiones que cada quien tomaba.

Jazz y yo estábamos viendo un programa de cocina y los demás vampiros habían ido de caza, dejándome sola con Jake, Nessie y Jasper.

— ¿Vamos a dar un paseo Jazz?— murmuré, él asintió confundido y apagó la T.V. subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, unos jeans azul oscuro, una blusa blanca que decía "I (un corazón) London" el corazón tenía la bandera de Inglaterra y unas deportivas, era mi vestimenta, bajé las escaleras y Jazz me esperaba al pié de estas, con una sonrisa, en el penúltimo escalón, salté y Jasper me atrapó entre sus brazos mientras reía.

—Creo que estamos emocionados— dijo y me puso en el suelo, yo asentí, aunque lo que quería era tener cerca a Jazz — ¿qué te parece si, te llevo a un lugar que encontré hace un tiempo y después te llevo a comer?— murmuró con la mirada baja mientras salíamos al garaje.

—Me gusta la idea— dije sonriendo.

—Bien, entonces, vamos— abrió la puerta del copiloto del jeep y me sonrió.

El viaje fue divertido, Jazz y yo platicamos y después el comenzó a relatarme algunas cosas divertidas que habían pasado en su familia, me contó la vez que Bella le ganó a Emmett en unas vencidas. Yo no me lo podía creer, Bella era tan… delgada y pequeña, no me la imaginaba ganándole a Emmett, el cual era musculoso y alto, me dijo que Emmett había hecho una rabieta, eso sí lo pude creer, ya que, en el tiempo que había estado con los Cullen, me había dado cuenta de que Emmett era demasiado infantil, Jazz aparcó el auto a un lado de un sendero y nos bajamos del auto.

No podía ver hacia donde nos dirigíamos, Jasper no se decidía, al parecer me lo estaba ocultando, suspiré y lo miré enfadada, había querido salir de casa para poder saber lo que me esperaba y cuando salí, Jazz me lo estaba ocultando, el solo rió al darse cuenta que estaba enfadada.

—Qué prefieres, ¿caminar o que te enseñe como los vampiros nos movemos? — preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Enséñame— murmuré, él rió y me subió a su espalda en un rápido movimiento, crucé mis brazos por su cuello y mis piernas por su cintura, asegurándome que no caería.

—Creo, que será mejor si cierras los ojos— me dijo, asentí, los cerré y apoyé mi barbilla en mi brazo.

De pronto comencé a sentir como el aire golpeaba mi rostro, aunque no sentía que me movía, quise abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero me detuve, Jazz había dicho que cerrara los ojos por algo, de pronto todo cesó y pude ver a donde me había llevado, era un claro, en el fondo tenía un pequeño rio, había algunas piedras y cortezas de arboles llenas de musgo, también había algunas flores de diferentes colores, rosas, amarillas, blancas…

—Ya puedes bajar Alice— dijo Jazz en tono divertido, yo me sonrojé y bajé de su espalda.

Cuando estuve con los pies en el suelo, Jazz me tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el riachuelo, estaba tan entretenida mirando el paisaje que no _vi_ y no me di cuenta que había una roca frente a mí, tropecé con ella, Jasper se dio cuenta de que iba a caer y rápidamente me sostuvo, pero al hacerlo causó que los dos cayéramos al césped, él cayó debajo de mí, por lo que no me golpee ni me pasó nada, pero al caer nuestros labios se juntaron, sentí sus fríos labios presionar los míos, Jazz me miró sorprendido en por un momento y después cerró los ojos, al igual que yo, profundizamos el beso, mi respiración cobró vida y pasé mis manos a su cabello acercándolo más a mí, sus manos se trasladaron a mis mejillas, entreabrimos los labios, dejando que nuestro aliento se mezclara, sentí como el aire faltaba en mis pulmones, Jazz se dio cuenta y lentamente se separó de mi, dejándome respirar, los dos estábamos con la respiración entrecortada, nos mirábamos a los ojos y por un momento me dejó sentir lo que él sentía y aún con la respiración un poco errada, volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, _yo lo amaba y él a mí_, era de lo único que estaba completamente segura en ese momento, Jazz volvió a separar nuestros labios, esta vez el sonrió ligeramente y al verlo a los ojos me di cuenta de que estos estaban vidriosos, a pesar de que estaban negros, levanté un poco mi cuerpo con mis brazos y acaricié su rostro con una mano.

— ¿Qué pasa Jazz?— pregunté preocupada.

—Nada Alice— susurró y rozó mis labios con las suyos, después, me tomó de la cintura y me sentó a un lado de él, se incorporó y me miró unos segundos.

—Te amo— susurré cuando el abrió su boca para hablar, sonrió ligeramente y acarició mi mejilla con una mano, yo apoyé mi rostro en su mano.

—Yo también Alice— dijo.


	10. Cena, Acosada y ¿más vampiros?

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 9: La cena, Acosada y… ¿más vampiros?**

—_Te amo— susurré cuando el abrió su boca para hablar, sonrió ligeramente y acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos, yo apoyé mi rostro en su mano._

—_Yo también Alice— dijo y volvió a pegar sus labios a los míos._

**A POV**

Jasper y yo conversamos un poco.

—Ya es tarde Allie— dijo él poniéndose de pie, suspiré y asentí, él me tendió su mano y me ayudó a pararme, antes de que me colocara en su espalda, me acerqué más a él y le di otro beso en los labios, él rió y me subió a su espalda, de nuevo cerré los ojos y sentí como el viento azotaba mi rostro por un rato, abrí los ojos cuando el viento cesó y Jazz me bajó de su espalda —¿tienes hambre?— me preguntó cuando me abrió la puerta.

—Eh… no mucha— murmuré, me subí al auto, comencé a ver borroso, suspiré y cerré los ojos mientras comenzaba la visión. Nos vi a mí y a Jazz en un restaurante, parecía muy costoso, al parecer estábamos platicando sobre algo divertido, ya que los dos reíamos… abrí los ojos y Jazz me miraba curioso.

— ¿Qué viste?

—Nos vi en restaurante— dije confundida y el rió.

—Bien, ya no será una sorpresa— murmuró, me colocó el cinturón de seguridad, dio vuelta al coche y subió al asiento del piloto, arrancó y comenzó a conducir de regreso —creo que quieres cambiarte de ropa, ¿o me equivoco? — dijo y yo sonreí.

—No, no te equivocas Jazz— respondí, esta vez Jazz no dijo nada, el viaje se desarrolló en silencio, en un cómodo silencio, un supe en qué momento quedé dormida hasta que un frío tacto en la mejilla me trajo a la realidad, era la mano de Jazz, él estaba a mi lado derecho con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

—Hola, dormilona— dijo Jazz a manera de broma, yo me sonrojé y él rió — ¿segura que aún quieres ir a cenar?

—Sí— dije y me bajé del auto de un salto.

—Bien… eh… te esperaré en la sala— murmuró, parecía un poco nervioso, reí ligeramente y subí a mi habitación.

Primero tomé una ducha, después entré a mi armario y busqué el vestido, era de un rojo quemado, me llegaba a la rodilla, tenía finos tirantes, era de corte imperio y tenía una línea plateada en el torso, me calcé unas zapatillas plateadas de tacón del número cuatro, con finas tiras que rodeaban mis pies, me maquille ligeramente, sombras, delineador de ojos, labial rojo y al final me peiné, esta vez hice que las puntas de mi cabello quedaran curveadas hacia dentro, me coloqué un abrigo blanco encima, me miré en el espejo por última vez y me sentí satisfecha de lo que había hecho, como había quedado, podía pasar como una chica de diecisiete años, odiaba ser tan chica de edad, negué ligeramente con la cabeza y salí de mi habitación, cuando estaba en el último escalón de la escalera Jazz salió de la sala, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, al verme me sonrió ligeramente y, en un gesto de caballerosidad me tendió el brazo, así como lo hacían en las películas antiguas, inclinó la cabeza y besó el dorso de mi mano.

—Está muy bella esta noche, señorita— murmuró, se irguió de nuevo, yo reí ligeramente y él me acompañó después.

—Gracias, tú estás muy apuesto esta noche, Jazz— le dije y él me sonrió.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro— susurré y nos dirigimos hacia su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí, poco después él subió al asiento del piloto y comenzó a manejar, el viaje fue silencioso, Jazz puso algo de música en el reproductor, era música suave y tranquila de violín y piano, me dejé llevar por la melodía, al acercarnos al restaurante, vi que era elegante, en la entrada había algunos arbustos con flores, "Le Pont de la tour" **[1]** decía en el anuncio, al bajar Jazz le dio las llaves del auto a un chico rubio con traje negro que estaba ahí, el chico asintió, se subió al auto y se lo llevó.

—Vamos— susurró, pasó un brazo por mis hombros y entramos, había varias mesas dentro con manteles blancos, en los centros de la mesa había unos floreros con rosas rojas y algunas velas, también había varias personas, nos acercamos hacia la chica que nos asignaría mesa, era alta, rubia, delgada, de ojos azules y aparentaba unos diecinueve años.

—Bonne Nuit, bienvenue à **[2]** "Le Pont de la Tour"— dijo la chica y se quedó mirando a Jazz… no mejor dicho, se comió a Jazz con la mirada, después sonrió, coqueteándole y sin querer, sentí una punzada de celos.

—La reservación está a nombre de Jasper Whitlock— dijo Jazz, la chica asintió aun sonriendo y tecleó algo en la computadora.

— Jasper Whitlock, mesa para dos, acompáñenme por aquí— dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras agitaba sus pestañas, caminamos hacia una mesa que estaba lo más alejado de los demás, al fondo del restaurante, tenía mantel blanco con un arreglo florar al centro y una par velas, Jazz como todo un caballero movió la silla para que yo me sentase y después el se sentó en la otra silla, quedando frente a mi —en un momento llegará otra persona a atenderlos— dijo la chica y se fue, Jazz me miraba divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa Jazz?

— ¿Celosa?— dijo él con una sonrisa, yo me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, escuché a Jazz reír, lo fulminé con la mirada, causando que riera más.

—Buenas Noches, mi nombre es Alex, yo los atenderé esta noche— dijo una voz masculina, era un chico alto, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, musculoso, pero no tanto como Emmett, delgado y no parecía mayor de diecisiete años, era… guapo, si, pero no tanto como Jazz. Nos entregó las cartas y sentía su mirada en mí cuando comencé a leer que había — ¿algo de tomar?

—Eh… un vaso con agua, por favor— murmuré y miré a Jazz un poco divertida, ¿qué iba a pedir él, un vaso con sangre de oso?, reí ligeramente.

—Una copa de Cabernet Sauvignon, Clos Du Val** [3] **— pidió Jazz

— ¿Qué va a pedir señorita?— preguntó el chico.

—Eh… Tournedos— miré a Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperaba que pidiera algo.

—Solo eso— murmuró Jazz entregándole la carta al chico y fulminándolo con la mirada, pero el mesero no se daba cuenta ya que me seguía mirando, le entregué la carta, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—En un momento regreso con sus bebidas— dijo y se retiró, Jazz los seguía fulminando con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, yo reí ligeramente _¿Jazz estaba celoso?_

— ¿Celoso? — murmuré, gruñó ligeramente y reí.

—Si supieras lo que sentía cuando te vio…— hizo una mueca de disgusto y yo lo miré divertida.

—Basta Jazz, deja al chico en paz— dije tomando su fría mano entre las mías, el me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

—Bien— susurró — ¿te gustó el paseo que dimos en la tarde? — preguntó y asentí.

—Sí, me encantó, gracias por llevarme.

—Me alegro que te encantara, ese lugar lo encontré una vez que salí… de caza— murmuró y asentí.

—Espero volver a ir pronto— dije como quien no quiere la cosa y Jazz rió.

—Cuando quieras Ally

Alex trajo nuestras bebidas y se retiró de nuevo, Jazz lo fulminó con la mirada… de nuevo. Rodé los ojos.

—Basta Jazz, déjalo tranquilo, no creo que se enfrente con un… vampiro— dije la última parte en un susurro y no pude evitar reír un poco, Jazz era extraño, quitando el hecho de que él era un vampiro y podía sentir las emociones.

—Si… eh… ¿ya terminaste la terea de cálculo de la que me dijiste el otro día?— preguntó y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos… ¿era en serio? ¿Íbamos de hablar de mis estudios? — ¿qué?

—Nada, y si, ya terminé… la tarea

En ese momento llegó el mesero y dejó mi plato.

—Si quieres otra cosa, estoy para serviros— dijo y se fue de nuevo, yo me quedé sorprendida, ¿había insinuado lo que creo que insinuó?

—Eso fue… iuk— murmuré estremeciéndome y Jazz me miró como diciendo "_te lo dije" _lo fulminé con la mirada y él rió.

—Bon appétit, Mademoiselle **[4]** — dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a comer.

—Merci Monsieur **[5]** — respondí sonriendo y comencé a comer, sentía la mirada de _alguien_ sobre mí que me incomodaba, pasee discretamente la mirada por el lugar y me sorprendí al ver a Alex mirándome con una sonrisa, _ugh, _miré a mi acompañante —Jazz, ¿puedes hacer algo para que el chico, deje de mirarme?— murmuré con ojos de suplica, al principio el chico había sido divertido, pero ahora me incomodaba.

—Hmm… no sé si pueda… ¿que no te gusta tu admirador?— me molestó Jazz con una pequeña sonrisa y yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente, el rió —bien…— dejé de sentir la mirada del chico sobre mí.

—Gracias— dije y pude seguir comiendo tranquila.

Cuando terminé de comer, nos fuimos, Jazz sugirió que diéramos un paseo nocturno y yo acepté, en ese momento íbamos caminando cerca de un lago, Jazz tenía su brazo derecho en mis hombros, íbamos en silencio, un cómodo silencio.

—Jazz, tu celular—dije después de haber visto que timbraría.

—No está…— el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió y me miró alzando una ceja, yo reí mientras el sacaba su celular de bolsillo y después de ver la pantalla contestó — ¿qué pasa Esme?… si, ella está conmigo… bien, pero si le hacen algo… exactamente… bien, vamos hacia allá— cerró el celular y comencé a ver borroso, suspiré.

_Jazz estaba junto a mí, junto con los Cullen, pero había tres vampiros más, dos chicas y un chico, una de las chicas era pequeña, con el cabello rizado, de un color rojizo, aparentaba alrededor de unos diecinueve; la otra chica era más alta que la anterior, su cabello era castaño claro, con ondas, ella aparentaba alrededor de unos veinte o veintiún años; el chico era alto musculoso, casi tanto como Emmett, cabello negro y facciones toscas, los tres tenían los ojos de un extraño color rojo oscuro, él hombre hablaba con Carlisle mientras que las chicas hablaban con Rose, Renesmee y Bella, Jazz mantenía sus brazos alrededor mío como si algo me fuera a suceder si me separaba de él…_

Jazz me miraba curioso, yo me encontraba sentada en una banca y el acuclillado frente a mi, ¿Cómo había llegado yo ahí?

— ¿Qué viste?

—Nos vi a todos en casa, pero había tres personas más, tres vampiros de ojos rojos— expliqué confundida, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

—Esme me llamó para decirme que tendríamos visitas, las chicas se llaman Maggie y Siobham, el hombre es Liam, son amigos nuestros, vienen de Irlanda y llegaron de visita… aunque no sé muy bien porqué…— dijo lo último en un susurro para sí mismo.

—Pues… vamos— dije con una sonrisa y me puse de pie, comenzamos a caminar hacia el auto, Jazz me explicó que Maggie podía saber cuando alguien mentía y que Siobham podía hacer que se cumplieran sus deseos.

Al llegar a casa, Jazz me abrió la puerta y tres pares de ojos rojizos se posaron sobre mí, vi como se oscurecían gradualmente hasta volverse negros cuando me adentré en casa.

**[1] **ese restaurante, realmente existe, está en Londres y significa "puente de la torre"^^

**[2] **Significa "Buenas Noches, bienvenidos a…

**[3] **Es un vino tinto, que es muy rico, lo se por experiencia XDD

**[4] **Significa "Buen apetito, señorita"

**[5] **Significa "Gracias Señor"

Creo que el capitulo anterior no les gusto u_u, solo recibí dos comentarios…

Espero que les haya gustado este ^^

¿Comentarios?


	11. Clan Irlandés

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 10: Clan Irlandés. **

_Al llegar a casa, Jazz me abrió la puerta y tres pares de ojos rojizos se posaron sobre mí, vi como se oscurecían gradualment__e hasta volverse negros cuando me adentré en casa._

—Hola Jasper— saludó la chica pelirroja mientras se acercaba y abrazó a Jazz alejándome de él, quise acercarme y tirar de su cabello hasta que lo soltara, pero me detuve, tenía las de perder con esa vampira.

—Hola… Maggie— murmuró Jazz mientras trataba de apartar a la chica, lo notaba un poco incomodo, _tal vez es tu imaginación, _me dije a mi misma, cuando Jasper se separó de Maggie, se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

— ¿Que no ella había…?

—Se los expliqué hace un momento Maggie— interrumpió Carlisle rápidamente y yo me confundí, _¿Por qué la había interrumpido? _él nunca lo hacía.

—Maggie, ella es Alice, Alice ella es Maggie— la pelirroja se limitó a mirarme entrecerrando los ojos —ella es Siobhan— la chica me sonrió — él es Liam— presentó Jasper y el hombre asintió mirándome.

—Hola— susurré tímidamente.

—Hola, Alice— dijo Siobhan y parecía querer comenzar a saltar, al contrario de su amiga, que parecía como si me quisiera matar.

Liam y Carlisle comenzaron a platicar sobre algo que no le presté atención, Emmett y Edward se unieron al poco tiempo, Rosalie, Bella y Renesmee comenzaron a platicar con Maggie y Siobhan, Jasper se sentó en el sofá y tiró de mi para quedar en sus piernas, me rodeo con sus brazos como si algo me fuese a pasar si me separaba de él, cuando Siobhan se acercó a nosotros sentí a Jazz tensarse.

—Tranquilo Jasper, no le haré nada— dijo Siobhan y se sentó a un lado de nosotros — ¿hace cuanto estás con los Cullen, Alice? — preguntó ella.

—Alrededor de… un mes y medio— contesté y ella asintió.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Eh… voy a cumplir los dieciséis pronto— dije, mi cumpleaños era de las pocas cosas que recordaba de mi vida antes de que entrara al psiquiátrico, me estremecí, Jazz me atrajo más hacia él y vi de soslayo como le mandaba una mirada envenenada a Siobhan.

—Lo siento si te hice recordar algo malo— se disculpó Siobhan rápidamente y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No importa, sigue preguntado— dije con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, parezco entrevistadora— se volvió a disculpar y yo reí ligeramente.

—No hay problema.

—¿Es un _Prada_? — preguntó mirando mi vestido y asentí sonriendo, así comenzó una conversación acerca de vestidos y ropa de moda, Jazz no se separó de mi y sus brazos no soltaron su agarre en mi en ningún.

—Ya es tarde Allie, debes dormir— susurró Jazz en mi oído y yo asentí ligeramente, Siobhan me sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Buenas noches Alice, no te entretengo más— dijo y se unió a la plática de Bella, Rose y Maggie.

Jasper me puso de pie y después comenzamos a caminar hacia las escaleras.

—Buenas Noches, me retiro a dormir— murmuré segura de que todos me escucharían.

—No te aproveches de nuestra hermanita Jasper, apenas es una niña— molestó Emmett y estalló en risas, Jasper bufó, tomé un florero que estaba en la mesa más cercana y se lo lancé a Emmett, estaba tan distraído riendo que no miró el florero y este se estrelló en su cabeza, Jazz y yo reímos ligeramente.

—Alice— me reprendió Esme.

—Lo siento Esme, pero Emmett tuvo la culpa, él comenzó— susurré y le saqué la lengua a Emmett, tomé a Jazz de la mano y comenzamos a subir las escaleras, al entrar en mi habitación Jazz se quedó mirándome.

—Eh… quisiera quedarme en tu habitación por esta noche, la verdad es que no me fío mucho de nuestras visitas— susurró Jazz un poco apenado —si no te molesta…

—Está bien— susurré — ¿me permites un momento?— pregunté tomando mi bolsa de aseo y el asintió, tomé mi pijama y entré al baño, tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí, me cepillé los dientes meticulosamente y salí, Jazz estaba recostado en mi cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, al mirarme me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa y me acerqué, Jazz se levantó, levantó la cobija para que me acostara y así lo hice, él tomó una silla que estaba cerca, la colocó a un lado de la cama y se sentó, comenzó a acariciarme el cabello y al poco tiempo me dormí.

**J POV**

En cuanto Alice se durmió, me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado ese día. Había besado a Alice, ese contacto me hizo recordar lo que hace mucho no sentía por alguien, lo que creí que se había perdido cuando _mi _Alice murió, también me odié por haberlo hecho, ella era apenas una niña y yo la había besado…

—Jasper—dijo Maggie mientras entraba a la habitación, me miró a mí y después a Alice, pude sentir los celos y la furia de Maggie al verla. Me puse de pie, hice una seña con la mano indicándole que saliéramos de la habitación ya que no quería que despertase a Alice, cuando estuvimos afuera, ella se acercó a mí y me sonrió coquetamente.

— ¿Si Maggie?— pregunté.

—Yo… estaba pensando…—comenzó mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pecho, aparté su mano tratando de no ser descortés —en divertirnos un poco— dijo y pegó su cuerpo al mío mientras intentaba besarme, gruñí ligeramente y coloqué mis manos en sus hombros mientras la apartaba.

—Maggie, no, yo no puedo hacer eso— pude sentir su desolación y un poco de furia, pero su rostro no cambió —no es correcto…

— ¿Por qué Jasper? ¡Tu esposa murió hace varios años ya! — casi gritó, la miré con furia mientras la trataba de calmar —¿me vas a decir que estás enamorado de esa niña humana solo porque se parece a tu antigua esposa? — preguntó en tono mordaz, le gruñí ligeramente.

—No es por eso Maggie y tú lo sabes bien, estoy enamorado de ella porque ella es diferente, ella es inocente, ella es buena y linda, sabes que no miento— dije, no estaba muy feliz haciendo eso ya que estaba siendo muy cortés pero si no lo hacía Maggie no entendería y seguiría tratando de seducirme.

—Tú solo te quieres aprovechar de ella, Jasper. Es apenas una niña— murmuró —en cambio, yo soy una mujer que te puede hacer feliz— dijo y se acercó a mi sus labios se pegaron a los míos mientras trataba de que yo le correspondiera, pero no lo hice, un pequeño sollozo y el sonido de una puerta azotarse.

—Alice— susurré.

**Holaaa! ^^**

**Kattie Hale: todo a su debido tiempo, todo a su debido tiempo… además pronto se sabrá.**

**Muchas gracias a tods los que me han dejado reviews y también a los que leen y no dejan reviews ^^**

**Quiero invitar a todos a visitar mi nuevo foro rol: ht tp:/ newbreakingdawn. / index. Htm (quiten los espacios ^^)**

**Y a mi blog, donde publico otra historia: ht tp:/ cristaldiary. blogspot. com/ (quiten los espacios ^^)**

**Bueeno… del próximo capitulo en adelante tardaré un poco más en actualizar, ya que aun tengo que escribirlo, los que he publicado últimamente ya estaban listos.**

**Espero sus reviews, ayudan a que los capítulos estén más rápidos ^^**


	12. ¿Recordando?

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 11: ¿Recordando? **

_En cambio, yo soy una mujer que te puede hacer feliz— dijo y se acercó a mi sus labios se pegaron a los míos mientras trataba de que yo le correspondiera, pero no lo hice, un pequeño sollozo y el sonido de una puerta azotarse._

—_Alice— susurré._

—Ups— masculló una sonriente Maggie y le gruñí.

—¡Vete antes de que me olvide de que eres una chica! — le grité con los dientes apretados, cuando Maggie se fue me acerqué a la puerta y llamé —¿Alice?

**A POV**

Desperté cuando dejé de sentir el frío cuerpo de Jazz cerca de mí, me senté en la cama y escuché voces en el pasillo fuera de mi habitación, me puse de pie y caminé lentamente hacia la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido, pegué mi oreja a la puerta mientras trataba de escuchar lo que decía, al parecer eran Jazz y Maggie.

—_Yo… estaba pensando…_—comenzó habló Maggie—_en divertirnos un poco_— dijo y retuve el aire en mis pulmones.

—_Maggie, no, yo no puedo hacer eso no es correcto…_—escuché a Jazz.

— _¿Por qué Jasper? ¡Tu esposa murió hace varios años ya!_ — casi gritó Maggie y yo me confundí, ¿Jasper tenía una esposa y esta había muerto? —_¿me vas a decir que estás enamorado de esa niña humana solo porque se parece a tu antigua esposa?_— espera, ¿qué?, ¿yo me parecía a su antigua esposa? ¿Cómo era eso posible?... abrí ligeramente la puerta y vi a Jazz que miraba con ira a Maggie.

—_No es por eso Maggie y tú lo sabes bien, estoy enamorado de ella porque ella es diferente, ella es inocente, ella es buena y linda, sabes que no miento_— escuché a Jazz y quise sonreír pero aun estaba muy confundida

—_Tú solo te quieres aprovechar de ella, Jasper. Es apenas una niña, en cambio, yo soy una mujer que te puede hacer feliz_— murmuró Maggie y se acercó a Jazz, lo besó, esperé a que la apartara, pero él no hizo, solté un sollozo que me fue imposible de controlar y cerré la puerta rápidamente, me recargué contra ella mientras sentía varias lágrimas recorrer mi rostro.

—_¡Vete, vete antes de que me olvide de que eres una chica!_— escuché gritar a Jazz, después golpearon la puerta tres veces — ¿_Alice?_

— ¡Vete! — dije, cerré la puerta con seguro y trabé la puerta con una silla, sabía que eso no lo detendría, pero si me respetaba, no iba a entrar.

—_Alice, abre por favor, no es lo que tú crees_— dijo Jasper detrás de la puerta, golpeó de nuevo tres veces —_Allie, por favor pequeña, abre_

— ¡No me digas así! Y vete— murmuré mientras más lagrimas caían de mis ojos, el me había mentido, o cuando menos me había ocultado la verdad, no me había dicho que tenía una esposa, que esta había muerto y yo me parecía a ella.

—_Alice_— pidió de nuevo y comencé a ver borroso, cerré los ojos deseando, que por una vez, dejara de tener visiones, pero aquello no fue una visión del futuro, al contrario… había cosas muy viejas…

_Jasper y yo estábamos sentados en un sofá, los dos vestíamos ropas extrañas, el usaba un traje y yo un vestido largo, como del siglo XIX el tomaba mi mano y me miraba sonriendo ligeramente, pero sus ojos no eran dorados, eran rojos, me miraban un poco avergonzados, aun así se veía muy guapo, se acercó a mí y pegó sus labios a los míos, pero sus labios ya no eran helados, eran cálidos y suaves._

Respiré agitadamente, ¿qué era aquello? Aquello no era normal, no se sentía como si fuera una visión ni nada por el estilo, sentía como si estuviese recordando algo… algo que nunca había pasado, después de aquella "visión" le siguieron más, muchas más, algunas eran con Jasper, algunas con alguien más de la familia Cullen, algunas conversaciones también, en algunas les decía papá o mamá a Esme, algunas otras cosas más con otras personas que no conocía, dos chicos y una chica, los tres eran morenos y no eran vampiros, comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, mucho, mientras más "recordaba" aumentaba el dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Basta! — grité mientras ponía las manos en mi cabeza en un intento de que terminara.

— ¿_Alice?_ — escuché una voz.

— ¡Basta! Por favor basta— pedí, escuché un sonido muy fuerte y después algo frío rodearme —haz que pare, por favor— sollocé, el dolor era demasiado fuerte, las imágenes no dejaban de pasar y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en la penumbra, tenía algo cubriendo mi frente, levanté mi mano para quitármelo, pero un tacto frío lo evitó.

—No te lo quites— identifiqué la voz como la de Jasper, sacudí mi mano, librándome de su agarre y me moví hacia el otro lado de la cama, la luz se encendió y me cegó ligeramente, cerré los ojos mientras volteaba mi rostro hacia donde suponía que no estaba Jasper —Alice, por favor, escúchame, no fue lo que tu pensabas.

—Vete— susurré débilmente

—Jasper, hijo, debes dejarla descansar— dijo Carlisle mientras revisaba que todo estuviera bien, no me atreví a mirar a Jasper, sabía que su rostro tendría una expresión que me haría escuchar sus explicaciones —ya puedes abrir los ojos Alice, Jasper se fue— abrí los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Qué me pasó? — pregunté mirando a Carlisle, el solo miró hacia la puerta, a un lado de ella se encontraba Edward.

—Al parecer has recordado cosas de tu vida antes del psiquiátrico— murmuró y yo negué, no era eso, Edward suspiró —creo que… para saber lo que te pasó, primero… deberías hablar con Jasper— me crucé de brazos y lo miré —Alice, yo… no puedo decírtelo, Jasper tendrá que hacerlo.

No, no quería a Jasper cerca, lo había visto besarse con Maggie y eso me dolió y mucho, unas horas antes me había dicho que me quería, ¿no? Después se besa con Maggie y esta le dice algo acerca de su antigua esposa, no sabia que pensar de él.

—Debes dormir Alice— dijo Carlisle, Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir me miró.

—No es lo que tú crees, Alice, él nunca te haría eso— dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

—Buenas noches— susurró Carlisle y salió de la habitación después de apagar la luz. Me dormí pronto y no soñé nada.

En la mañana me desperté y aunque no lo admitiera extrañé despertar en los fríos brazos de Jasper, que después me sonriera, me tomara en brazos y me llevara al comedor a pesar de que yo le decía que no. Al llegar al comedor encontré una nota que decía:

"_Buenos días Alice, Carlisle fue al hospital a trabajar y los demás fuimos a cazar excepto por Jasper, regresamos en unos días, tu desayuno está en el horno._

_Besos Esme"_

Bufé mientras me encaminaba al horno a sacar el desayuno, comencé a comerlo, cuando terminé lavé el plato y fui a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, estaba tranquila mirando un programa de preguntas hasta que Jasper llegó, no es que me desagradara que él estuviera ahí, pero con lo que había pasado la noche anterior no quería verlos, ni hablar con él. Me puse de pie y comencé a irme, pero, Jasper me tomó de un brazo y me dio vuelta.

—Alice, espera, deja que te…

—Suéltame— lo interrumpí mirando la pared que estaba detrás de él.

—Ali…

—Suéltame Jasper, no quiero que me expliques nada— dije, el bajó la cabeza y me soltó, me di vuelta y fui a mi habitación rápidamente, coloque el seguro a la puerta y trabé la puerta con la silla de nuevo.

El siguiente día solo salí a desayunar y después regresé a mi habitación, Jasper llamó a la puerta varias veces pero no respondí ni abrí la puerta. El segundo día también bajé a desayunar y después me dirigí a mi habitación, pero Jasper me tomó en brazos, me llevó al despacho de Carlisle y me dejó en una silla, le miré con confusión, ¿Por qué hacia eso? Aun así no hablé.

—Como no me quieres escuchar, tendré que explicarte a la fuerza— me dijo y yo lo miré con furia, no quería saber sus explicaciones —Alice, ella no…— me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero Jasper fue más rápido y cuando me di cuenta, estaba en la silla de nuevo, bufé—vas a escucharme Alice— dijo, se acercó a la silla un poco y se puso frente a mi —Maggie me besó, pero yo no le correspondí, ¿de acuerdo? — murmuró y yo miré hacia mi derecha, evitando su mirada, él suspiró y se colocó hacia donde yo estaba mirando —Alice, por favor, quiero que no haya confusiones, por favor escúchame— me pidió y sin saber muy bien por qué, asentí ligeramente —gracias.

El movió una silla, la colocó frente a mí y se sentó en ella, me miró a los ojos y yo bajé la mirada, suspiró.

—Necesito que me escuchas hasta que termine ¿si? — Asentí — ¿de acuerdo?

—Si, Jasper— murmuré.

—Mira… yo no quiero a Maggie, yo te quiero a ti, ella me besó pero yo no le correspondí— dijo, pero lo que más me interesaba aparte de eso era, si es que Jasper tenía una esposa antes y como si me leyera la mente —imagino que lo que quisieras saber, es si tenía una esposa antes— asentí —verás… yo… si estaba casado con una chica hace años— murmuró y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, el había estado casado —Alice, escúchame, por favor. Ella era… muy parecida a ti solo que mayor— dijo, tomó el guardapelo que siempre traía puesto y lo abrió, dentro había una pequeña foto de Jasper… con otra chica, pero… la chica era igualita a mi ¿Cómo es que éramos iguales? —su nombre también era Alice, Mary Alice, ella… murió… hace alrededor de treinta años— por un momento sentí tristeza y dolor y al segundo siguiente dejé de sentirla —lo siento— dijo —bueno… ella murió tratando de proteger a Renesmee contra otros vampiros…— mientras el me decía cosas yo "veía" algunas cosas, esta vez no me dolía la cabeza y podía ver todo con claridad y escucha r algunas cosas —ella… también podía ver el futuro, igual que tú.

—Quieres decir que… yo soy su _reencarnación_— murmuré confundida y las imágenes no dejaban de pasar por mi mente.

—Yo… Carlisle y Edward creen que es posible ¿no recuerdas si había alguien en tu familia llamada Cinthya? — preguntó.

—Mi tatarabuela se llamaba así, según mi madre— susurré, a pesar de que no me dolía la cabeza las imágenes comenzaron a molestarme. _Me vi en un claro de bosque junto con los Cullen y tres lobos grandes, frente a nosotros estaban muchos vampiros, demasiados, debería decir, todo tendían capas de diferentes tonos, desde gris hasta el negro, había solo tres señores que tenían capas negras, Renesmee estaba frente a uno, de la mano de Jacob, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los Cullen, yo salí corriendo… _las imágenes cesaron.

**J POV**

Alice quedó con la vista perdida un momento y al momento siguiente su mirada se cruzó con la mía, algo en ella había cambiado, se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

—Jazz— susurró y nos besamos.


	13. Eres mi Alice, de nuevo

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 12: Eres mi Alice, de nuevo.**

_Alice quedó con la vista perdida un momento y al momento siguiente su mirada se cruzó con la mía, algo en ella había cambiado, se acercó a mí y me abrazó._

—_Jazz— susurró y nos besamos._

La separé un poco de mi y la miré a los ojos.

—Alice, ¿Qué…?

—Yo… recuerdo todo, aun es muy confuso para mi… pero lo recuerdo y… y lamento mucho que hayas sufrido por mi culpa, Jazz— susurró, me abrazó de nuevo y yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

—Te extrañé mucho— susurré.

—Lo siento, Jazz— dijo —debí haberte dicho.

—Bueno, el pasado no se puede cambiar así que no deberíamos lamentarnos— le dije, me quité el guardapelo y se lo puse.

—Gracias— me dijo mientras lo miraba, miró a la nada un momento y después sonrió, se levantó rápidamente y se volvió a sentar de nuevo con los ojos cerrados.

—Olvidé que aun soy humana y que puedo marearme— dijo riendo.

—Lo serás por mucho más tiempo Alice— murmuré y ella puso mala cara, en ese momento entendí a Edward cuando pasaba horas diciéndole a Bella que no la convertiría.

—El futuro no dice lo mismo, cariño— susurró y se levanto de nuevo, esta vez mas despacio, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Rose y Emmett entraron, Alice se lanzó a los brazos de Rose, ella se limitó a abrazarla y me miró confundida. Alice se separó y le sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo vamos de compras?— preguntó sonriendo y casi dando saltitos, esa pregunta bastó para hacerla entender e hizo que mi hermana abriera mucho los ojos, me miró y yo asentí, sonrió y abrazó a Alice mientras sentía irradiar alegría, felicidad y también un poco de… furia.

—No debiste habernos hecho eso Alice— dijo cuando la dejó de abrazar.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó Emmett sin entender, Rose rodó los ojos al tiempo de que Alice y yo reímos.

—Teddy Emm— dijo Alice y reí recordado el origen de ese apodo.

**Flashback**

_Alice me había arrastrado al centro comercial, Rose había obligado a Emmett a ir, Emmett y yo llevábamos alrededor de diez bolsas en cada mano, habíamos entrado y salido de tiendas por alrededor de cuatro horas._

—_Chicas, ¿Cuánto más van a tardar?— preguntó Emmett._

—_No mucho, mi oso— dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa, un pequeño grito proveniente de Alice, hizo que Rose dejara de ver a Emmett y todos la volteamos a ver._

—_Mira— dijo mientras señalaba una vitrina donde había varios osos de peluche y arriba de estos decía "New Teddy Bears" —ese se parece a Emmett— dijo, Rose y yo miramos a Emmett al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír, la verdad era que si se parecía, Emmett se cruzó de brazos y nos miró entrecerrando los ojos —vamos teddy Emm, es verdad— dijo haciendo que Rosalie y yo riéramos mucho más y Emm bufó —es verdad— dijo Alice sonriendo, Emmett suspiró, rodó los ojos mientras y sonrió cuando vio algo en la vitrina de a un lado._

—_Bien, enana— dijo y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Alice —y tu te parecer a esa — dijo Emmett señalando un hada de porcelana que había ahí, y Emmett tenía razón, el hada era muy parecida a mi Allie, ella entrecerró los ojos y bufó, Rose y yo reímos ligeramente pero yo paré de reír cuando Alice me miró, eso causó la risa de Emmett y Rose._

**Fin de Flashback**

— ¿Al-Alice? ¿Hermana? ¿Enana?— murmuró Emmett confundido.

—La misma… bueno, parecida a la de hace varios años— dijo Alice sonriendo, Emmett la miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y después me miró a mi, yo asentí, Emm se acercó a Alice y la abrazó por un momento hasta que Alice comenzó a tratar de zafarse.

—Emmett, necesita respirar— le gruñí y él la soltó rápidamente, me acerqué a ella y la rodeé con mis brazos, en ese momento entraron Carlisle, Esme, Bella y Edward, el último se acercó y cuando me aparté un poco de Alice, él la abrazó.

— ¿Debería preocuparme?— preguntó Bella y yo negué sonriendo, cuando Alice y Edward se separaron, Alice analizó la ropa de Bella y después frunció el ceño.

—Parece que no hubieras aprendido a como vestirte Bells— dijo Alice, Carlisle, Esme y Bella abrieron mucho los ojos, Bella abrazó a Alice, después Carlisle y después Esme la abrazaron.

El resto del día pasó entre "regaños" hacia Alice, aunque en realidad todos estaban muy felices de que Allie fuera… hubiese "regresado" aunque a todos les parecía muy raro aquello. En fin, cuando dieron las dos de la mañana llevé a Alice a mi habitación para que durmiera, poco antes de subir las escaleras, Allie tomó un portarretratos, yo le miré confundido y ella se encogió de hombros mientras esperaba a un lado de una mesita.

—Jasper y Alice, recuerden que tener sexo antes del matrimonio es pecado— dijo Emmett asomando su cabeza por la puerta, le gruñí y Alice le lanzó el portarretratos, Emm lo esquivó antes de que lo golpeara y le sacó la lengua a Alice, esta bufó, tomó mi mano y subimos, cambió su ropa y después se recostó en la cama, palmeó para que yo la acompañara.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fueron las cosas después…?— murmuró Alice.

—Fue… difícil— murmuré sin querer recordar mucho de aquellos días —Emmett no hacía tantas bromas como antes, Rose, ella casi siempre estaba en su habitación, Bella no volvió a ir de compras, Nessie se culpaba por ello y eso hacía sentir mal a Jake y a Edward, los cuales ya no luchaban tanto o no se molestaban entre sí. Esme casi no sonreía, y por todo eso, Carlisle pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en el hospital… y yo escapaba al bosque.

—Lo siento— susurró Allie, sacándome de mis pensamientos, la miré y tenía sus ojos abnegados en lágrimas —lo siento mucho, yo…

—No, no Alice, no llores cariño— murmuré rápidamente mientras la atraía mas a mi —no debí… no llores mi Allie.

—Lo siento— susurró Alice y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Lo importante es que ahora estas de nuevo con nosotros, Allie— dije y besé su cabeza, hubo silencio y entonces, sentí su confusión —¿Qué pasa?

—¿Dónde está Zach?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Él… se imprimó de Leah, los dos están de luna de miel.

—¿Qué? — murmuró y después rió —eso no lo vi venir— dijo y reí junto con ella, cuando dejó de reír preguntó con el ceño fruncido —¿Dónde está la perra de Maggie? — reí ligeramente.

—No lo se, ni ella ni los demás irlandeses han regresado, tal vez se fueron.

—Bien… la próxima vez que la vea, la golpearé.

—Te extrañé mucho, mi pequeña— dije después de un momento de silencio, ella dio vuelta y subió a mi pecho, me dio un beso en los labios.

—Te quiero— susurró y volvió a besarme.

—Debes dormir— mascullé contra sus labios, pero continuó besándome, esta vez un poco más insistentemente y más pasionalmente, una de sus manos se trasladó a mi nuca mientras que la otra la dejó sobre mi cabello, mis manos las coloqué sobre su cintura sin dejar de besarla. Podía sentir cmo su corazón y su respiración se aceleraba, también podía sentir las olas de lujuria que ella irradiaba, pero no podía detenerme… Di vuelta, dejando a Alice recostada en la cama y yo sobre ella, pero sin que ella soportara mi peso…

**Holaaa ^^**

**Lo siento, lo siento, si quieren mandarme a los Vulturi, está bien, me lo merezco, se que tardé mucho, lo siento…**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**¿algún review? Recuerden que ayuda a que el próximo capítulo esté más rápido e.e**


	14. Te amo por quien eres

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 13: Te amo por quien eres.**

Escuché un pequeño gemido por parte de Alice, recordé que ella era humana y que la podía dañar, entonces me separé de ella con la respiración agitada, me recosté a un lado de Alice y de inmediato sentí su fastidio, su duda y algo de dolor, rápidamente la abracé y la miré a los ojos.

—Alice… lo siento… no puedo… puedo dañarte— murmuré y ella bufó ligeramente.

—Jazz…

—No puedo Allie.

—Está bien— susurró, pero aun podía sentir algo de enojo.

—No te enojes— pedí mientras la calmaba —es por tu bien— murmuré y entonces comprendí a Edward cuando Bella aun era humana, Alice suspiró —te quiero— dije mientras besaba su frente.

—Yo también, Jazz— dijo, comencé a sentir su cansancio y poco después bostezó.

—Tienes que dormir— dije y ella me miró, suspiró y se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

—Jazz— susurró adormilada.

—¿Hmm…?

—Mañana estará soleado— dijo y cayó en un profundo sueño.

La observé mientras dormía, por primera vez, miré a Alice sonreír en sueños, yo sonreí también, al verificar que o había rastro de tristeza, miedo o angustia en ella. Comenzó a moverse, intenté alejarme un poco para que ella fuera libre en sus movimientos, pero sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y poco a poco su cuerpo quedó sobre el mío, reí ligeramente.

—Mi pequeña Alice— susurré y acaricié su cabello, ella sonrió entre sueños, poco después, yo también sonreí. Cerré los ojos y comencé a relajarme con el sonido de su respiración y el de sus latidos.

Cuando despertó se quedó un momento sin moverse y poco después sentí su mano acariciando mi rostro.

—Si no supiera que eres un vampiro, pensaría que estuvieras dormido— me dijo y sonreí mientras abría los ojos —¿Cuándo me convertirás? extraño estar contigo, no dormir… las excursiones de caza…

—Allie, ya hablamos de eso. No te convertiré, no lo…

—Jazz… ¿porqué?

—No quiero que te arrepientas ahora que si recordarás tu vida humana Alice, no quiero que, dentro de unos años, quieras algo que ahora, siendo humana, puedes tenerlo, por ejemplo, hijos, en tu vida pasada no los deseabas porque no recordabas nada de tu vida humana, pero ahora si la recuerdas y, en cierto momento de tu vida, los desearás, tal vez no ahora, pero si dentro de algunos años— expliqué mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Pero no hay nada que quiera más que ser como tú y estar segura de que toda mi vida estaré contigo, y si alguna vez deseo hijos, aun está la opción de adoptar.

—Alice no creo que…— su estomago gruñó —tienes hambre— dije cambiando el tema, la tomé en brazos rápidamente y, a pesar de sus débiles codazos y golpes, la llevé a la cocina, donde estaban Jacob y Nessie desayunando, dejé a Alice sobre una silla, cruzó los brazos y yo entré a la cocina riendo ligeramente.

—No creas que te escaparás de esa conversación, Whitlock— me amenazó y reí ligeramente, cuando salí con el desayuno de Alice, Nessie estaba sonriendo y pude sentir su felicidad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ness?

—Zachary llegará con Leah en unos días— dijo.

—Que bien— dijo Jake y de inmediato sentí su emoción y felicidad, al igual que la de Alice, sabía que ella quería ver que tan crecido estaba Zach aunque sospechaba que ocultaba algo, ya que estaba un poco nerviosa.

Cuando Alice terminó de comer, nos dirigimos a la sala y comenzamos a ver un poco de televisión, ella tomó mi mano y la acarició, pude sentir su sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunté y ella miró mi mano, después mis brazos y al final mi rostro.

—No puedo ver tus cicatrices.

—Supongo que así te gusta más— murmuré y sentí su desconcierto.

—¿De qué hablas, Jazz?

—Es más fácil para ti estar conmigo sin que te recuerde todas las cosas que yo… hice— respondí con la mirada baja, Alice tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me hizo mirar sus ojos.

—Jasper Whitlock, no quiero volver a escucharte decir eso— me regañó —Te amo por quien eres, si no hubieses hecho aquellas cosas o estado en aquellos lugares, tu serías diferente, todo por lo que, lamentablemente, pasaste, es lo que te hizo ser así, tu personalidad y tu carisma, tu forma de ser y es por lo que te amo, Jazz— me dijo mirándome a los ojos, los cuales estaban vidriosos, acercó su rostro al mío y me besó, yo le correspondí el beso con una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias— susurré en su oído cuando nos separamos.

—¿Porqué?

—Por amarme… aunque no te merez…

—Jasper…

—Te amo, mi Alice.

—Yo también, Jazz.

**Holaa ^^**

**Es cap corto, lo sé, pero fue lo que pude hacer, quería un momento así entre Jasper y Alice y que terminara un cap así, por lo que ahí lo dejé, además me duele mucho la cabeza y apenas puedo escribir esta nota :S**

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**¿Reviews? Recuerden que hacen que el próximo cap esté pronto :D**


	15. Reencuentro

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 14: Reencuentros**

Todos estaban nerviosos, Jacob y Nessie habían ido en busca de Zachary al aeropuerto.

Esme y Carlisle estaban en el sofá de dos plazas, Edward en el individual con Bella en sus piernas, Emmett y Rose en el segundo sofá de dos plazas, yo estaba sentado en el suelo con Alice recostada sobre mi pecho, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados e intentaba ver algo, sin embargo, podía sentir su molestia al no poder ver nada.

—Alice… — susurré en su oreja y ella abrió los ojos —basta cariño, harás que te duela la cabeza— le dije y ella suspiró.

Todos, a excepción de Alice, escuchamos un auto acercándose a la casa y después entrando al garaje, escuchamos cuatro pares de pasos.

Nessie y Jake entraron tomados de la mano, ella tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos, pero sonreían, después, entraron Zach y Leah, él aparentaba ser un chico de dieciséis años, era pálido como un vampiro, sin embargo, era un humano, su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos eran negros; ella estaba igual que cuando se habían ido, piel morena, cabello negro y largo, delgada y alta.

Inmediatamente estuvieron rodeados por todos, Alice iba a ponerse de pie, pero la detuve, me miró, confundida.

—Espera un momento— murmuré, ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a recostarse sobre mí.

Cuando se libraron de los abrazos, Alice se puso de pie y yo le imité, hasta ese momento ni Leah, ni Zach se habían percatado de nosotros.

—Y que… ¿yo no merezco un abrazo?— dijo Alice intentando parecer dolida, pero la sonrisa le delataba.

—Oh por…— susurró Leah y se acercó —Alice… ¿Alice, eres tu… o me estoy volviendo loca?

—Loca ya estabas— murmuró Emmett, Zach tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó, Emmett rió —pero si, es ella, no estás alucinando.

Alice su puso de pie y yo le imité.

—Tía…— Zach se acercó y rodeó a Alice con sus brazos, escuché como respiraba forzadamente, intentando no soltar algunas lágrimas.

Él era demasiado cuando Alice había muerto, pero él la había querido mucho y cuando estaba pequeño había llorado mucho al enterarse de la fatídica noticia:

.

.

_Volvíamos del claro donde habíamos "enfrentado" a los Vulturi_, _yo aún estaba mal, pero había acompañado a todos, al entrar me dirigí a la sala y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás._

_Nessie bajó de su habitación y llevaba al pequeño Zach de la mano, él sonreía, ajeno a la atmósfera triste que se percibía, pero aún así el chico era intuitivo, ya que sentía como estaba confundido, Nessie lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá individual, los demás se repartieron en los demás sofás._

_Jacob se acercó a Renesmee y a Zach y los rodeó con sus brazos. Zachary escaneó la sala y por último se quedó mirándome._

— _¿Dónde… dónde está tía Alice? —preguntó con su infantil voz y todos se tensaron, escuché varios sollozos, yo simplemente cerré los ojos, deseando, por una vez, dormir o quedarme inconsciente por un momento, y así dejar de sentir todo el dolor que estaba en mi._

—_Ella… ella…— tartamudeó Renesmee, pero comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

—_Ella no estará con nosotros de ahora en adelante— respondió Jake y se voz se rompió a mitad de la frase, yo abrí los ojos, puede que Alice y Jake no siempre se llevaran bien, pero había desarrollado un cariño por mi… por mí, ya muerta, esposa._

— _¿Por qué?— preguntó el pequeño con sus pequeños ojos abnegados en lágrimas, a pesar de su corta edad era muy maduro._

—_Ella… ella murió, cariño— respondió Nessie y Zach me miró, sus ojos se desbordaron y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente._

—_No… ella no pudo…— balbuceó, miró el rostro de todos y al final el de sus padres, enterró el rostro el pecho de su madre, sus sollozos solo hacían que la situación empeorara —tía Allie— susurraba, de pronto me miró —y… ¡¿tú no hiciste nada para impedirlo? — me gritó, todos se tensaron visiblemente y apreté mi mandíbula para no gruñirle, _él es un niño, el es un niño, _pensé para tranquilizarme._

—_No, no hice nada porque yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar, créeme, niño, si hubiese sabido que esto pasaría, yo no estuviera aquí y ella aún estaría viva— dije y gruñí ligeramente._

_Yo me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, eran demasiados sentimientos juntos y yo me sentía agobiado, necesitaba salir de ahí, necesitaba estar solo por algún tiempo._

—_Jasper…— susurró Edward y le miré — ¿volverás?_

—_No lo sé…— dije, miré a Zach, el cual me miraba aún llorando —lo siento— le dije y salí corriendo._

_._

_._

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza para libarme de aquellos tristes recuerdos.

— ¿Cómo…?— susurró Leah, la cual estaba en shock y no se había movido —¿cómo es posible?

—No lo sabemos… es como una especie de reencarnación…

—Ella… ¿ella recuerda?

—Si.

Alice se separó de Zach, pero él mantuvo un brazo sobre los hombros de mi Alice, los ojos de los dos estaban rojos y algunas lágrimas habían recorrido el rostro de Alice, me acerqué y las limpié, ella simplemente sonrió.

—Hmm… me muero, reencarno y ni así me quieres— bromeó Alice mirando a Leah con gesto triste, Leah sonrió y la abrazó.

—Y…— comenzó Alice cuando se separó de Leah— ¿Cuándo iremos de compras?

Algunos rodaron los ojos y otros rieron ligeramente, Alice era… Alice.

Leah y Zachary contaron lo que habían hecho durante su segunda luna de miel, habían ido a visitar a nuestros amigas de las Amazonas, también se habían encontrado con Siobham, Liam y Maggie, la mención del último nombre hizo que, tanto Alice, como yo nos tensáramos.

Alice comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio, por lo cual decidí que lo mejor era llevarla a la cama para que durmiera.

—Vamos a que duermas Allie— susurré en su oído, ella asintió y yo la tomé en mis brazos.

—Buenas noches— susurró Alice adormilada y sonreí ligeramente, se escuchó un coro de _buenas noches _por parte de todos, cuándo subimos las escaleras y entramos a la habitación, la dejé sobre la cama, pero sus brazos no me dejaron separarme de ella —quédate conmigo.

—Claro que lo haré Allie, solo voy a arroparte— murmuré divertido, ella me soltó y coloqué una frazada sobre ella, después, me recosté a su lado e inmediatamente me envolvió con sus brazos.

—Buenas noches— murmuró mas dormida que despierta.

—Buenas noches cariño— dije y besé su cabeza.

**Konichiwa **

**Lamento la tardanza**

**Parece que cuando mejor estás en tu vida, suceden las peores cosas, han sucedido cosas en mi vida que me han impedido escribir, murieron personas cercanas a mí y otras se accidentaron y están en peligro de muerte, sé que no es una excusa, pero no podía escribir con ese estado de ánimo, hasta hace unos días logré estar mejor y he podido comenzar a escribir, sin embargo aún no estoy muy bien.**

**No sé cuándo será el próximo cap, pero haré lo posible para que sea lo más próximo posible **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	16. Vulturi

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 15: Visión y Vulturis**

**A POV**

Jazz, Jake y Zach iban detrás de Ness, Leah y yo, estábamos de compras y ellos no habían querido que fuésemos solas, así que nos acompañaron, habíamos parado un momento para comer, ya que estuvimos comprado por un par de horas, ya eran las siete de la tarde y nadie se había alimentado, compramos algo de comida y escogimos una mesa, Jazz se limitó a observarnos y observar alrededor, mientras que los demás comíamos, Jake y Zach habían comprado pizza y las chicas y yo comida china, comenzamos a hablar acerca de revistas de moda, mientras que los chicos planeaban un juego de baseball para el día siguiente, ya que les había informado que iba a haber una tormenta.

De pronto el plato de comida que se encontraba frente a mí comenzó a volverse borroso, al igual que Jazz y los demás chicos.

.

_Una chica rubia, dos chicos de cabello castaño oscuro y uno rubio vestían ropas oscuras y capas, eran personas que yo conocía bien, Jane, Alec, Dimitri y Félix, de la guardia Vulturi, ellos estaban dentro de nuestra casa, Jasper y Edward estaban agazapados frente a mí, protegiéndome, Emmett y Bella estaban a mis lados y los demás también estaba cerca, solo los vampiros, los lobos no los podía observar dentro de casa, todos se mostraban tensos, Carlisle tenía una expresión relajada, pero aún así se le notaba algo tenso._

— _¿Qué es lo que os trae por aquí?__ —__ preguntó Carlisle amablemente._

—_Ella__—respondió Alec mirándome y yo me tensé, Jasper emitió un gruñido y casi salta hacia Alec, pero Edward lo detuvo._

_._

—Alice— murmuró Jasper, el cual se encontraba acuclillado frente a mí — ¿qué viste? —Preguntó, los demás me rodeaban y me miraban, preocupados —tranquila cariño— dijo Jazz rodeándome con sus brazos y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba temblando.

— ¿Qué viste, tía Allie? — preguntó Zach y lo miré, después miré a Jasper.

—Los Vulturi— musité y todos se tensaron visiblemente —estaban en casa, ellos… venían por mí.

— ¡No!— casi gritó Jasper, se levantó y comenzó gruñir en tono bajo, nadie estaba los suficientemente cerca de nosotros para escucharlo.

—Jazz— susurré y me acerqué a él.

— ¡No! no dejaré que te lleven— murmuró y me abrazó.

—Regresemos a casa, tenemos que informar a los demás— dijo Nessie y salimos del lugar.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Jazz no me soltó en ningún momento, cuando llegamos a casa me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la sala, ahí todos se reunieron.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Bella bajando las escaleras, seguida de Edward, Emmett y Rosa salieron del garaje y Esme de la cocina, todos se acercaron a mí.

—Vio venir a los Vulturi— musitó Jasper, algunos me miraron y otros emitieron sonidos de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — preguntó Emmett extremadamente serio y tenso, verlo así me asustó un poco, parecía que mataría a cualquier vampiro que se colocara frente a él.

—A mí— susurré bajando la mirada.

—No dejaremos que te lleven— dijo Edward.

— ¿Quiénes eran?

—Jane, Alec, Dimitri y Félix— respondió Edward viéndolos en mi mente, Jasper me atrajo más a él y dolió, sin embargo, no emití sonido —Jasper, la… la estás lastimando— dijo y rápidamente Jazz me soltó.

—Lo siento Allie— murmuró mirándome a los ojos y yo negué con la cabeza.

—No importa, cariño, estoy bien.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo vendrán? — preguntó Esme.

—Tres días.

Carlisle llegó en ese momento, al entrar a la sala, su sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Los Vulturi.

— ¿Cuántos vienen?

—Cuatro, Alec, Jane, Dimitri y Félix, en tres días estarán aquí…— expliqué

—Y vienen por Alice— terminó Edward por mí y Carlisle me miró, Jazz se puso de pie.

— ¡No! No puede ser, no llevo mucho tiempo estando junto a ti y ya quieren separarnos, ¡no! No lo permitiré ¡no!— dijo Jazz con las manos en su cabello, todos comenzamos a sentirnos nerviosos, con ánimo de pelear y un poco asustado, todos sabíamos lo que sucedía, Jasper comenzaba a descontrolarse.

—Jazz— musité mientras me acercaba lentamente, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Edward se movía a mi lado, sabía que si Jazz se salía de control yo podía estar en peligro, pero no me importó y seguí acercándome —Jazz, tranquilo, cariño— me acerqué un poco más, coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas e hice que me mirase —Jazz…

—Nada nos va a separar de nuevo— dijo, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a calmarse.

—Está bien Jazz, estoy bien y estoy contigo— susurré y el asintió ligeramente, poco tiempo después todos estaban calmados, pero Jasper aún estaba tenso.

Miré por la ventana y me percaté que ya era de noche, bostecé involuntariamente y Jazz me miró.

—Tienes sueño, vamos a la cama— musitó y me tomó en brazos.

—Buenas noches— susurré y un coro se "_bunas noches" _y "_hasta mañana" _de parte de mi familia fue la respuesta, Jazz subió las escaleras a velocidad humana y entró a la habitación, una vez ahí me dejó apoyarme en mis pies y cambié mi ropa, volví a la habitación y Jazz estaba mirando a través de la ventana, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, me acerqué y lo abracé desde su espalda.

—Jazz…— musité, él dio vuelta y comenzó a besarme, sus labios nunca se separaron de los míos, me tomó en brazos y me llevó hasta la cama, ahí el se colocó a mi lado, aún besándome y abrazándome, manteniéndome a su lado, como si necesitara saber que yo aún estaba ahí, que no había desaparecido y entonces comprendí lo que sucedía y lo que Jasper pensaba, me separé lentamente, no queriendo hacerlo, pero necesitaba hablar con él —Jazz, cariño… — sus ojos me miraron, había amor, dulzura en sus ojos, pero también había algo de miedo y desesperación —Jazz, estoy aquí, estoy contigo, realmente estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte— murmuré.

—Tengo miedo— confesó bajando la mirada —de que todo esto sea solo mi imaginación, que de pronto desaparezcas, de que los Vulturi te separen de mí, o peor aún, que vuelvan a… —Jazz no pudo terminar de hablar y me abrazó, había chicas que pensaban que su pareja no debía mostrarse débil, que siempre debía ser fuerte, pero a mí no me molestaba que Jazz se comportase como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, me gustaba que tuviera la suficiente confianza para decirme lo que sentía y lo que le preocupaba, me gustaba reconfortarlo y ayudarlo.

—Estoy contigo Jazz, no nos separaremos— dije, él comenzó a besarme de nuevo y yo me dejé llevar, deseando que así fuera, que no nos separásemos, pero nada era seguro, yo no podía verlo, estuvimos un largo momento así y después él se separó un poco de mí, dejando que durmiera.

.

.

Los tres días pasaron rápidamente, en algunos momentos Emmett, Edward, Bella y Rose practicaban luchando, preparándose para cualquier improvisto, Jazz no participó y siempre estuvo junto a mí, aprovechaba cualquier momento para besarme o abrazarme, sabía que estaba asustado y nervioso, podía suceder cualquier cosa, nada era seguro y eso me asustaba a mí también.

Carlisle había regresado temprano del hospital, para estar ahí cuando los Vulturi llegasen, todos estaban dentro de la casa, hasta los lobos y eso era el porqué que estaba tan nerviosa, no podía ver nada si ellos se encontraban ahí, de un momento a otro todos se tensaron y Jazz me atrajo más hacia él, sabía lo que sucedía, _ellos _ya estaban aquí, la puerta se abrió y entraron cuatro personas, descubrieron sus rostros y pasearon su mirada por el lugar, clavaron sus miradas en mí y después arrugaron la nariz, seguramente, al oler la escancia de los licántropos, sus ojos aún estaban sobre mí y Félix susurró a Alec y a Dimitri algo que les hizo sonreír, pero Jazz y Edward se agazaparon frente a mí, gruñendo, Emmett y Bella se acercaron a mí, tal como lo había _visto_.

—Buenos días, Aro os manda saludos— anunció la voz cantarina de Jane.

—¿Qué os trae por aquí? — preguntó Carlisle cordialmente.

—Ella— respondió Alec con su vista clavada en mí y yo me tensé, Jasper emitió un gruñido y casi salta hacia Alec, pero Edward lo detuvo, no quería desencadenar una lucha ahí.

**Hola ^^**

**Siento la tardanza, mi musa no quería ayudarme y tuve que obligarla xD**

**Gracias a las personas que escribieron reviews apoyándome, muchas gracias, ahora estoy un poco mejor y espero escribir con más frecuencia.**

**¿qué sucederá? ¿Porqué los Vulturi quieren a Alice? ¿se la llevarán? Vean las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capítulo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	17. ¿Rebelión?

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 16: ¿Rebelión?**

**.**

**JPOV**

—Hmm… huele delicioso, podría probarla… solo un poco… o tal vez no tan poco— susurró Félix a Demetri, el cual rio ligeramente, gruñí mientras me agazapaba frente a Alice, si alguno de ellos intentaba atacarla, primero tendrían que vencerme a mí… y a Edward.

—Buenos días, Aro os manda saludos— anunció Jane.

— ¿Qué les trae por aquí? — preguntó Carlisle cordial y calmadamente, aunque lo podía sentir nervioso.

—Ella— respondió Alec con su vista clavada en Alice, gruñí y quise saltar y matarlos a los cuatro, pero Edward me detuvo antes de que pudiese moverme.

—Nos habían comunicado que al parecer habían encontrado a una chica _humana _que tenía la misma apariencia y el mismo don que Mary Alice— murmuró Félix aún con la vista clavada en Allie.

A pesar de que Alec y Jane también veían a Alice, sus emociones no eran como la de Félix y Demetri, los gemelos veían a Alice con simple curiosidad y algo de confusión, mientras que Demetri y Félix con sed, desprecio y un poco de curiosidad también, Edward se dio cuenta de esto y susurró algo a Bella, en un tono demasiado bajo que solo Bella escuchó, ella asintió ligeramente, pero se tensó y pude sentir como se ponía nerviosa, intenté calmarle.

Miré por el rabillo del ojo como Edward fruncía el ceño y pude sentir su confusión, él no apartaba sus ojos de Alec y Jane y ellos lo miraban a él, cierto momento después Edward asintió ligeramente.

—No os preocupéis— musitó Jane —no nos llevaremos a la humana si es lo que os inquieta, nos ordenaron solo observar, no luchar — terminó y pude sentir como mi familia se relajaba un poco pero ninguno dejó de estar atento a cada movimiento.

—Jane…— murmuró Félix mirándole, lucía un poco confundido —Aro nos dijo… de pronto Félix enmudeció, siseó y dio un pequeño grito, Edward se estremeció y sus manos se volvieron puños.

—Yo sé lo que Aro dijo, pero mientras no estén en Volterra _ustedes _seguirán mis órdenes o las de mi hermano ¿de acuerdo? — dijo Jane en tono frío, miró a Félix y este asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Por el momento nos retiramos— musitó Alec y él y Félix salieron de la casa, mientras que Jane se quedó ahí, sin moverse, Demetri parecía querer irse también pero algo lo ligaba ahí… entonces me di cuenta, Demetri estaba preocupado por Jane, Jane y Demetri eran pareja y él no se quería separar de ella.

—Vete con ellos— murmuró Jane y miró a los ojos de Demetri por un segundo, él asintió y se fue, aún preocupado, todos permanecimos en silencio hasta que no pudimos escuchar más a los tres guardias.

— ¿Jane?— murmuró Carlisle en tono bajo y ella le miró, yo me erguí y me acerqué más a Alice.

—Aro quiere que nos llevemos a la chica…— murmuró y yo me tensé, le gruñí, ella me miró —como os dije hace un momento, no nos llevaremos a la humana.

— ¡Mi nombre es Alice!— apuntó Allie molesta y Jane alzó una ceja.

—Jane ¿porqué no cumplirán la orden de Aro? Ustedes siempre... — comenzó Carlisle, pero fue interrumpido por Jane.

—Por eso exactamente, nosotros siempre seguíamos sus ordenes y las de Cayo y Marco, pero nos hemos cansado de ser sus mensajeros y seguir sus ordenes, aunque estas fuesen estúpidas, al igual que varios de la guardia… hemos comenzado a planear una rebelión, sin embargo aún somos muy pocos como para lograr derrotarles, ya que ellos tienen más vampiros de su parte que vampiros en su contra, es decir, de nuestro grupo.

Carlisle miró a Edward un momento y él asintió.

—De todos los Vulturi nunca esperé que fuesen ustedes dos los que más quisiesen revelarse, cuando estaba ahí parecían los más leales a Aro y sus hermanos— comentó Carlisle y Jane se encogió de hombros, sin embargo, en ningún momento mostró alguna en su rostro.

—Supongo que ni Félix, ni Demetri están enterados de vuestros planes ¿o me equivoco?— dijo Esme y la rubia negó.

—No, Félix aún es leal al trío Vulturi y al parecer, siempre lo será, sin embargo, Demetri… él aún es está con ellos, pero… creo que él no dudará en estar de mi lado— murmuró Jane en tono neutro, sin embargo yo pude sentir algo de duda y amor al hablar sobre Demetri, sin saber porqué, sonreí., ella se dio cuenta y me miró fríamente.

—No diré nada— musité y ella entrecerró los ojos, asintió ligeramente y después miró a Carlisle.

—¿Contamos con el apoyo de vuestro aquelarre para nuestra rebelión?— preguntó Jane paseando la mirada en cada uno de nosotros, también observó a los licántropos por un momento.

—Pasé varios años conviviendo con Aro, Cayo y Marco y no me complace la idea de matar, menos a los tres vampiros que me ayudaron en mis primeras décadas en esa vida, a pesar de todo lo que ellos me ofrecieron no puedo seguir ignorando todo lo que hacen, las masacres que causan u ordenan, no puedo seguir ignorando el peligro que nuestra familia corre al estar ellos en el poder, por lo que yo — murmuró Carlisle, pero se detuvo y miró a Esme, ella vaciló por un momento y después asintió —y Esme estaremos de su lado, sin embargo, yo no puedo decidir por los demás miembros de mi familia, no puedo obligarles, así que ellos decidirán— terminó y pasó la mirada por todos, se detuvo en Rose y Emmett, que por alguna extraña razón, estaba demasiado serio ante la idea de participar en una lucha.

Emmett y Rose se miraron por un momento.

—Estamos dentro— musitó Emmett y abrazó a Rose por la espalda, susurró algo en su oído y Rose sonrió ligeramente; la mirada de Carlisle pasó a Edward y a Bella.

—Estamos con ustedes— murmuró Edward, aunque dudó un poco, preocupado por Bella; Carlisle asintió y miró a Renesmee y Jacob.

—Yo estoy dentro— musitó Jake.

—Yo tambié…

—No— dijeron Jake, Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo y Renesmee entrecerró los ojos, molesta.

—Pero…

—Luego lo discutiremos, Renesmee— murmuró Bella, Carlisle asintió y me miró.

—Estaré ahí— musité y pude sentir como Alice se tensaba; por último miró a Leah, Zach y a Seth y los tres asintieron simultáneamente, Jacob y Renesmee miraron por un momento a Zachary.

—Bien, toda mi familia os apoyará en la lucha— dijo Carlisle y Jane asintió.

—Os lo agradezco mucho— dijo —cuando tengamos a los suficientes vampiros, me contactaré con ustedes y os diré los detalles… ¿tienen algún aquelarre amigo que se nos uniese? — preguntó por último.

—Tengo algunos conocidos que creo se unirán, le contactaré y preguntaré.

—Os agradezco mucho, y me retiro, solo una advertencia: sed cuidadosos con quienes contactan, una sola palabra a Aro y nos matará a todos— dijo sombríamente y se fue a paso humano, cuando no pudimos escuchar sus pasos, todos se relajaron un poco, pero todavía estaban tensos, les calmé.

Me sorprendí cuando Alice me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

—Allie, ¿Qué pasa cariño?— pregunté mientras le calmaba.

—No…— sollozó.

—No, ¿qué?— pregunté y ella levantó su rostro, sus ojos me miraron con súplica.

—No vayas— pidió con voz débil.

—Alice… yo no… tengo que ir Alice…

—Entonces, conviérteme y podré ayudarles, la lucha no será pronto, por lo que no seré una neófita cuando la batalla se desencadene— dijo y yo negué.

—No Alice, aún eres muy pequeña— dije y dos lágrimas más se deslizaron por sus mejillas, enterró su rostro en mi pecho y lloró silenciosamente.

Rose y Emmett subieron a su habitación y pude escucharles hablar, Emmett no quería que Rose se expusiera a ese peligro, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando Emmett estuviese luchando; Esme y Carlisle se dirigieron a su despacho; Leah y Seth salieron de casa, se transformaron y corrieron lejos de casa, seguidos por Zach; Edward, Jake, Bella y Renesmee tomaron asiento en los sofás de la sala.

Tomé a Alice en brazos y subí a la habitación, ella había estado sometida bajo mucho estrés las últimas horas que cayó dormida un par de minutos después de que la hubiese dejado en la cama y me hubiese acostado a su lado, desde la habitación podía escuchar la plática que Renesmee, Jake, Edward y Bella tenían en la planta baja.

—Iré a la batalla contra los Vulturi— escuché la voz de Renesmee y pude sentir algo de furia.

—No, Nessie— musitó Jacob.

—No puedo permitir que ustedes vayan mientras yo me quedo cruzada de brazos, no podría, iré con ustedes, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada sabiendo que alguien de ustedes pudiese quedar lastimado… o muerto.

—Nadie morirá o…

—Eso no lo puedes saber, papá.

Un pequeño gruñido y el sonido de algo de madera romperse.

— ¿Porqué no quieren que vaya?

—Porque no quiero… no queremos perderte, no queremos ponerte en peligro— dijo Bella.

—Hay otra razón, ¿Cuál es?

—¿Quieres saberla?—preguntó Edward y al parecer Renesmee asintió, ya que Edward continuó —no puedes luchar, no eres totalmente vampiro y eres muy débil, podrían dejarte fuera de combate fácilmente.

— ¡Edward!— le riñó Bella y un gruñido por parte de Renesmee fue su respuesta.

—Bien— murmuró y pude escuchar los pasos rápidos en la escalera, cuando entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Nessie, ábreme— pidió Jake.

—Ahora no Jake, por favor— musitó Nessie dentro de la habitación y pude sentir tristeza, despecho, humillación y… más tristeza.

—Edward ¿qué es lo que te pasa? — espetó Bella, molesta.

—Yo…— comenzó Edward, pero un movimiento a mi lado hizo que olvidase los problemas de Bella, Edward, Renesmee y Jacob.

—Jazz…— habló Alice en sueños y fruncí el ceño, hacía tiempo que Alice no lo hacía —No, Jazz… no me dejes— pidió en sueños y la atraje más hacia mí.

—Alice— susurré en su oído —no te dejaré nunca…

—Jazz… no te vayas… la batalla… Vulturis… no— continuaba diciendo y yo me tensé.

No podía decirle que no iría, ya que no sería verdad, tenía que ir, no podía permitir que Alice estuviera en peligro por ellos, no podía dejar que los Vulturi la alejaran de mí, tenía que ir a luchar, matar a los Vulturi. No podía calmarle con mis palabras, como usualmente lo hacía, así que le calmé con mi don e hice que cayera en un sueño profundo, sin embargo en ese momento una duda llegó a mí: si iba a luchar a Volterra… _¿dónde se quedaría Alice?_

**Holaaa ^^**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, hasta ahora pude terminar este capítulo y subirlo x_x'' **

**¿Qué pasará? ¿Cuándo será la batalla? ¿Qué pasó con Bella, Edward, Renesmee y Jacob?**

**Algunas respuestas estarán en el próximo capítulo ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Vamos, casi 100 reviews, lleguemos a los 100 porfavor! Solo 10 reviews se puede ¿no? ^^**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	18. Espera no tan Larga

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 17: Espera no tan larga.**

**.**

**APOV**

No recuerdo en qué momento me quedé dormida, solo recuerdo haber tenido algunas pesadillas, pero poco después de que comenzaran, se acabaron y no soñé otra cosa; desperté al sentir una caricia en mi mejilla.

—Es hora de despertar cariño— escuché la voz de Jazz llamándome y abrí los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos negros.

—Hmm…— fue mi respuesta mientras volvía a cerrar mis ojos y él rio ligeramente.

—Cariño, Esme quiere que bajes a desayunar, después iremos a cazar— musitó y besó mi cuello, me estremecí ligeramente al sentir sus fríos labios.

—Bien— susurré mientras me sentaba en la cama, me acerqué a él y le di un pequeño beso en los labios —buenos días— dije y me puse de pie.

—Buenos días, Allie— murmuró con una ligera sonrisa, sonreí también y entré al baño para asearme.

.

—Buenos días— dije entrando en la cocina y Esme me sonrió.

—Buenos días— musitó mientras colocaba un plato con comida en la pequeña mesa, Jazz movió una silla para que me sentase y comencé a comer.

— ¿Quiénes irán de caza?— pregunté.

—Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Edward y yo— respondió Jazz.

—No nos alejaremos mucho — dijo Carlisle entrando a la cocina, pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Esme y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Bien— murmuré y seguí comiendo.

—He hablado con Carmen ayer por la noche, contamos con ellos, aún están dolidas con los Vulturi por lo que le hicieron a Irina; también hablé con Vladimir y Stefan, también están de nuestra parte, al igual que las chicas de las Amazonas.

— ¿Saben ellos que Jane y Alec están de nuestra parte? — preguntó Jasper y Carlisle asintió.

Cuando terminé de comer Esme se llevó mi plato y Carlisle fue con ella.

Jasper se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Algo te preocupa ¿qué es?— dijo mirándome a los ojos y bufé ligeramente, había evitado pensar en aquello para no preocuparme más, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

—Nada, Jazz— murmuré, era estúpido por lo que me preocupaba, no tenía razones para hacerlo.

— ¿Porqué no me quieres decir?— preguntó y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Es solo que… es una tontería, siento que algo pasará hoy… pero no logro ver nada, todo es muy confuso, ¿les acompañará algún licántropo hoy?

—Que yo esté enterado, no— dijo confundido.

—No logro ver nada acerca de ustedes— susurré y cerré los ojos, intentando concentrarme, estuvo así unos momentos, pero dejé de insistir cuando comenzó a dolerme la cabeza, abrí los ojos y Jazz me miraba, preocupado.

—No te preocupes, amor, todo estará bien, tal vez si nos acompañará algún perro— dijo, se escucharon cuatro "Hey" y entraron Seth, Jake y Leah, junto con Zach, él, al ser hijo de Renesmee y Jacob era algo como mitad humano, un cuarto vampiro y un cuarto licántropo, sin embargo, no se había manifestado su parte licántropo, su parte vampiro se había manifestado desde que era pequeño, le gustaba beber sangre ocasionalmente, era rápido y fuerte para su edad, también era demasiado pálido, aunque la esencia que recordaba que tenía era como la de Nessie, solo que más humana, pero él, desde pequeño había querido transformarse y correr junto a su padre, pero nunca había cambiado a forma lupina —sin ofender— dijo Jazz sonriendo y los lobos rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza.

—Yo iré— dijo Zach y yo asentí, un poco aliviada, esa era la razón por la que no podía ver nada acerca de la caza de hoy.

— ¿Nos vamos Jasper?— murmuró Emmett entrando a la cocina, Jazz asintió ligeramente.

Emmett y los demás salieron de la cocina y Jazz se acercó más a mí.

— ¿Estarás bien si me voy?— preguntó —puedo quedarme si no…

—Ve a cazar— dije, sabía lo doloroso que sería para él quedarse conmigo si estaba sediento, le sonreí ligeramente, aunque sabía que él podía sentir mi preocupación.

—Bien… no estaré muy lejos, llevaré mi móvil si me necesitas…

—Jazz…

—¿Si?

—Vete— dije riendo y él sonrió ligeramente.

—Bien— murmuró.

—Bien— repetí yo, él se acercó y juntó suavemente sus labios con los míos, no profundizó el beso, se limitó a mover sus labios al compás de los míos, lentamente y un momento después, se separó de mí.

—Volveré en unas horas— dijo y salió de la cocina, suspiré mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la sala, encendí la tv y me dejé caer sobre el sofá de dos plazas, me dediqué a pasar de canales, buscando algo bueno que ver, pero no encontré nada y me dpi por vencida media hora después.

—Vamos de compras— murmuró una sonriendo Rosalie bajando por las escaleras y estuve casi segura que Bella estaba pensando en la posibilidad de salir corriendo —ni se te ocurra Bella— dijo cuando estuvo a mí lado y se escuchó como algo se caía en el segundo piso —Nessie…— musitó Rose y reí ligeramente, entonces bajaron Bella y Nessie.

—Bien… ya que no me podré escapar… ¿nos vamos? — murmuró Nessie, que tenía menos aversión a las compras que su madre.

—Vamos— murmuré mientras me ponía de pie.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Rose, recorrimos _Bond Street_, donde estaban los establecimientos de _D&G, Jimmy Choo, Louis Vuitton, Versace y Gucci_ entre otras marcas –solo entramos a algunos-, también nos adentramos a _Tottenham Court Road_ y _Neal Street__,_ también, por petición de Bella y Nessie, fuimos a _Charing Cross Road,_ lugar donde vendían libros y algunas antigüedades, ya que a Nessie le encantaba leer, igual que a su madre.

Cuando terminamos de comprar, varias horas después, Nessie y yo fuimos por algo de comer, mientras que Rose y Bella según de compras, pero se mantenían cerca de nosotras, cuando terminamos de comer, Nessie comenzó a buscar los rastros de Bella y Rose, cuando los encontró comenzamos a seguirlos, las encontramos en una de las tiendas en las cuales no habíamos entrado en _Bond Street._

—Bella pruébate este— murmuré mientras le entregaba un vestido azul turquesa —lo necesitarás para…— me quedé callada cuando comencé a ver borrosos y esperé un poco antes de que la visión comenzara, era Jane hablando con su hermano, Alec.

—_Alec, la batalla será dentro de dos semanas— murmuró Jane y Alec le miró, tensándose._

— _¿Porqué tan pronto?_

—_Hubo un par de complicaciones, al parecer alguien culpó de traidora a una de las chicas que estaba con nosotros, la han quemado inmediatamente, al parecer, ni siquiera leyeron su mente, pero tenemos que darnos prisa, si tardamos más podrían descubrirnos y todo se acabaría— explicó y Alec asintió ligeramente —Aro nos ha convocado, tenemos que estar allá mañana por la noche._

—_Debemos ir con Carlisle y su aquelarre…_

—Alice— la voz de Rosalie me trajo al presente de nuevo, le miré — ¿Qué viste?

—Jane y Alec… al parecer la batalla será dentro de dos semanas— murmuré y las respuestas fueron:

— ¿Qué?— por parte de Renesmee.

—Es muy pronto— por parte de Rose y Bella.

—Sí, pero, al parecer Aro sabe acerca de unos traidores en la guardia y ha matado a una chica por ello— expliqué —es por eso que Jane ha decidido adelantarla… al parecer ya encontró más vampiros que se uniesen….

—Debemos irnos, informar a Carlisle, para que comunique a Carmen y a los rumanos— dijo Bella y nosotras tres asentimos, pagamos la ropa y nos fuimos, Rose condujo hasta casa rápidamente, pero cuando llegamos no había nadie aún, intenté _ ver _ dónde estaba Jazz, pero no podía y me rendí pasados unos minutos, iba a tomar el móvil para llamarle, pero Rose me detuvo.

—Allie, tranquila, no es algo que sea de vida o muerte dentro de las próximas dos horas o tres, esperemos a que vuelvan, cuando no estén sedientos— dijo y yo asentí ligeramente, me dejé caer en el sofá.

Renesmee se había ido con Jacob a dar un paseo, por lo que solo estábamos Rose, Bella y yo en casa.

— ¿Ya te has acostumbrado a ser humana? — preguntó Rose tomando asiento a mi lado derecho y Bella a mi izquierda.

—Si… pero quiero convertirme— murmuré y sentí como Rose se tensaba a mi lado, suspiré —Rose…

—Sé que es tu da y por eso no interferiré en tus decisiones— dijo Rose rápidamente y le miré, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Estuvimos hablando sobre cosas irrelevantes cerca de una hora y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pero de pronto Bella y Rose se tensaron visiblemente, se miraron.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Rose y Bella se encogió de hombros, se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo y se acercaron a la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté.

—Hay una esencia extraña… no sé que es… es como un metamorfo y un… ¿vampiro?

Un nombre llegó a mi mente en ese momento.

—Zach— susurré y Bella me miró.

—¿Viste algo?

—No.

—Vamos están afuera— dijo Rose y salimos las tres de casa, pero lo que miré me dejó perpleja.

Estaban Jazz, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Renesmee y Emmett a un lado de un lobo cobrizo (Jacob) y un lobo un poco más pequeño de color gris oscuro con ojos negros, me miró por un momento y supe que se trataba de Zachary, pero pronto sus ojos se trasladaron a su derecha, donde apareció Leah y Seth, el lobo dio un paso hacia Leah y ella y su hermano entrecerraron los ojos, entonces Leah abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Zach— murmuró y se acercó al lobo, acarició su cabeza.

Todos miraban a escena, entonces, Jazz se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda.

— ¿Cómo sucedió? — pregunté.

—Estábamos cazando, de pronto dijo que se sentía algo extraño, se alejó un poco de nosotros, de pronto un lobo gris nos acompañaba, al principio quiso atacarnos, al parecer sus genes licántropos querían acabar con sus enemigos, los vampiros, es decir, nosotros, pero Edward comenzó a hablar con él y yo comencé a calmarle con mi don, entonces decidimos regresar… y aquí estamos— explicó y yo asentí.

Leah y Seth se transformaron y se acercaron un poco más a Zach, el cual era un poco más pequeño que los otros tres lobos, Leah se acercó aún más a él y frotó su hocico en el cuello de Zach, en forma de apoyo.

Entonces recordé la visión que había tenido.

—Esto…— no sabía cómo comenzar, así que miré a Rose, buscando apoyo y ella me sonrió ligeramente, se aclaró la garganta –innecesariamente, ya que es un vampiro- y todos pusieron su atención en ella.

—Alice ha tenido una visión— dijo y ahora todos me miraban a mí, los lobos se habían acostado en el suelo y Renesmee se sentó a un lado de Jacob acariciando su rostro lobuno.

—Yo… la batalla será dentro de dos semanas— musité y todos se tensaron visiblemente, Jazz me atrajo más hacia él y besó mi cabeza.

— ¿Viste la batalla? — preguntó Carlisle y yo negué.

—Miré a Jane decirle a su hermano sobre la batalla, que se había adelantado ya que una chica de la guardia había sido asesinada porque la culparon de traición o algo parecido— murmuré y Carlisle asintió.

—Nadie lo esperaba, Zach— dijo Edward mientras se encogía de hombros.

.

**JPOV**

—¿Te quedarás así siempre? — murmuró Renesmee entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a Zach y este lanzó un ligero lloriqueo.

—Aún no sabe cómo volver a su forma humana, Nessie— dijo Edward a Renesmee y ella asintió ligeramente.

—Vamos dentro— susurré a Alice en su oído cuando comencé a sentir cansancio de su parte, ella asintió ligeramente, la tomé de la mano y entramos a casa, no nos separamos hasta que llegamos a la habitación, ella se cambió de ropa dentro del baño y yo me recosté en la cama, cerré los ojos mientras la esperaba.

Sentí como la cama se hundía a mi lado y abrí los ojos, Alice estaba recostada a mi lado y me miraba sonriendo ligeramente, había cambiado sus jeans y su blusa por un short negro y una blusa sin mangas de color azul, se acercó a mí y juntó sus labios con los míos, coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y ella las colocó sobre mi cabello, me acerqué más a ella y pronto Alice se encontraba sobre mí, besándome y halando ligeramente mí cabello, rodamos por la cama y ahora yo estaba arriba de ella sin que tuviese que soportar nada de mi peso, mis manos se trasladaron a su cintura, debajo de su pequeña blusa, entonces reaccioné a lo que estaba sucediendo y lo podría suceder si continuaba así. Poco a poco me fui separando de ella y me recosté a su lado, ella suspiró ligeramente molesta y me miró a los ojos.

—No puedo Al…

—Lo sé— me cortó y me sonrió ligeramente —no importa, esperaré, es solo… que te extraño— admitió y se acurrucó a mí lado.

—Lo siento— susurré al sentir algo de nostalgia y tristeza por su parte, yo también quería estar con Alice de _esa _forma, pero mientras ella aún fuese pequeña no podía hacerlo, podría lastimarla, por lo que no podía hacer nada —¿no has visto nada acerca de la batalla? — pregunté cambiando de tema y ella negó ligeramente, pude sentir su molestia.

—No… odio no poder ver nada— se quejó y yo reí ligeramente —me siento inútil, ¿Jazz?

—Hmm…— mascullé.

—¿Cuándo me convertirás? — preguntó.

—Aún no— me limité a responder y ella suspiró.

—¿Jazz?

—¿Si?

—Te amo— susurró.

—Yo también te amo mi pequeña— dije, le di un corto beso en los labios, ella cerró los ojos y cayó a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Hola ^^**

**Lamento la demora, tuve unos pequeños problemas con y no podía subir este capítulo .'**

**Muuuuchas gracias chics, gracias a ustedes pude llegar a los 100 reviews :D **

**Felicidades a Andyy'Black ya que ella fue el review num. 100 este capítulo está dedicado a ella ^^ y a todas ustedes que con sus reviews me animan** **a seguir con esta historia**

**Muchas gracias! **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	19. Segundo Encuentro y Viaje

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 18: Segundo encuentro y Viaje**

**.**

**JPOV**

Pude escuchar a los demás conversando en la planta baja, al parecer Zach había logrado convertirse en humano de nuevo y habían entrado a la sala.

—Debemos ir a La Push, los demás licántropos nos ayudaran, además, uno de los chupasa… vampiros— corrigió Leah —le tiene miedo a los lobos ¿no? Podemos ser de ayuda si muchos de nosotros se unen.

—Bien, pero, no podemos ir a la Push o a Forks aún— dijo Bella con un deje de tristeza.

—Hoquiam— murmuró Emmett —podemos ir a Hoquiam, aún corremos algo de riesgo, pero no tanto como si fuésemos a Forks, además, a la Push solo irían ustedes.

—Me parece una buena idea— escuché a Carlisle decir —tenemos una casa lo bastante grande en Hoquiam como para albergar a todos, colinda con el bosque cercano a Forks por lo que pueden transportándose por ahí sin problemas de ser vistos.

—O podemos trasladarnos por la noche— dijo Bella —yo… quisiera visitar la cripta de Charlie—agregó lo último en un susurro y escuché como dos personas se movía, al parecer Edward y Renesmee.

—Sí, algunos de nosotros podríamos ir por la noche, o la madrugada, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por los humanos que pudiesen habernos conocido cuando habitábamos ahí— dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Mañana por la noche… mientras algunos de ustedes van con los licántropos, los demás iremos a Denali con Tanya y los demás, tenemos que decirles que la batalla será dentro de dos semanas…— murmuró Carlisle.

Alice no podría ir a Denali, y yo no iría sin ella, así que nos tendríamos que quedar en Hoquiam, ya que ninguno de los dos podía entrar a La Push, yo porque era un vampiro y a Alice la podían atacar creyendo que ella era un vampiro aún.

—Jasper y Alice se quedaran en Hoquiam— dijo Edward al leer mis pensamientos.

—Leah, Seth, Zach, Nessie y yo iríamos a La Push— murmuró Jacob.

—Mientras que los demás iremos a Denali— dijo Carlisle.

—Bien…— dijo Renesmee, escuché como se ponía de pie y cuando iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras Edward le habló.

—Nessie, ¿podemos hablar contigo un momento? — escuché como todos comenzaban a dejar la sala y subían a sus respectivas habitaciones, dándoles privacidad…aunque aún así todos les podíamos escuchar desde cualquier parte de la casa, a menos que hablaran en susurros muy bajos.

— ¿Y Bien? — preguntó Renesmee.

—Lo lamento— comenzó Edward —perdón por haberte respondido así ayer, pero tienes que entender que no es fácil para mí dejarte luchar y pensar que pudieses resultar lastimada.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que resulte lastimada ¿no? Ya que soy muy débil e inútil para la lucha, si eso es lo que piensas…

—Renesmee, yo no…— intentó interrumpir Edward pero Nessie continuó hablando.

— ¿Porqué me dejaste entrenar y estar presente cuando… hace treinta años, en Canadá?

—Porque era por Zach la razón por la que venían y estaba casi seguro de que no habría una lucha, pero ahora es a lo que vamos, a luchar…

—Si se hubiese desencadenado una batalla ese día, ¿qué hubieses hecho? —preguntó Renesmee.

—Yo… había hablado con Jacob, él te llevaría a casa, por Zach y se los llevaría lejos— respondió.

—Bien… pues ahora lucharé— dijo Renesmee, decidida.

—Pero…— intentó interceder Bella.

—No mamá, ahora si lucharé y no me iré hasta saber que no hay ningún Vulturi con vida— dijo y su tono indicaba que no iba a ceder.

Dejé de prestar atención y me levanté de la cama para comenzar a preparar mi maleta.

.

**APOV**

Un ligero movimiento en la cama me hizo despertar.

—Vuelve a dormir, cariño— escuché a Jazz decirme —solo estoy ordenando un par de cosas— dijo, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y yo volví a quedar dormida.

.

Desperté al sentir una caricia en mi rostro, abrí los ojos lentamente y Jasper estaba frente a mí, sonriendo.

—Buenos días pequeña.

—Hmm…— fue mi respuesta y él rió ligeramente.

—Vamos, cariño, despierta— dijo y yo me desperecé, Jazz se levantó y poco tiempo después volvió con una bandeja en sus manos, me senté en la cama y él colocó la mesita frente a mí, alcé una ceja mientras lo miraba, era la primera vez que Jazz hacía esto.

— ¿Hay algo especial para celebrar hoy? — pregunté e intenté recordar rápidamente que día era hoy y si había algo que celebrar.

—No, amor— dijo sonriendo — ¿es que no puedo traerte desayuno a la cama sin una razón en especial? — preguntó alzando una ceja y aún sonriendo, yo negué ligeramente mientras sentí como me ruborizaba un poco, lo cual causó que Jazz riera más.

Cuando terminé de comer Jazz hizo a un lado la mesita, la cual solo tenía los platos vacíos, entonces me percaté que había una maleta.

—Jazz…— murmuré y él me miró — ¿vas a irte de viaje?— pregunté aún mirando la maleta, ya que no podía _ver_ nada, tal vez se iría con algún licántropo…

Él siguió mi mirada y entonces sonrió.

—_Vamos _a ir a Hoquiam— me respondió.

— ¿Hoquiam?— musité, ¿por qué nos mudaríamos tan pronto? ¿Es que alguien había comenzado a sospechar acerca de mi familia? ¿o alguno de los vampiros se había descontrolado y había matado a algún humano?

—Iremos porque los lobos y Nessie quieren ir a La Push para saber si alguien de la reserva se unirá a la batalla, los demás irán a Denali a decirles a Carmen y los demás que la lucha será dentro de dos semanas, creo que también cazarán un poco, Emmett dice que ya se aburrió de cazar solo animales pequeños y que quiere un oso— dijo sonriendo y yo también sonreí después.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos en Hoquiam?

—No lo sé…—dijo pensativo y entonces agregó —Edward dice que Carlisle piensa regresar un par de días antes de ir a Volterra.

La mención de aquello me hizo tensarme, sentía que algo iría mal en Volterra, pero no podía ver nada por los lobos, eso me frustraba, yo quería saber si mi familia estaría a salvo o si sucedería algo, así podría advertirles, pero gracias a la presencia de los lobos no podía ver absolutamente nada, ni lo que sucedería, antes, durando o después, eso me asustaba, me asustaba mucho, ya que había la posibilidad de que Jazz no volviera, que Jazz… muriera en Volterra y odiaba esa posibilidad, no sabría qué hacer si Jazz moría ahí…

—Alice…— comenzó Jazz, pero negué con la cabeza.

—No, no pasa nada, entonces… tengo que empacar— dije intentando olvidar el tema, me puse de pie y me acerqué al armario, aún sentía la mirada de Jazz sobre mí, saqué una maleta y comencé a guardar algo de ropa, solo empaqué pantalones y blusas, con varios abrigos, ya que según recordaba, para los humanos hacía frío, aunque la última vez que estuve ahí era vampiro y no me afectaba el frío, pero ahora que era humana no sabía muy bien que tanto frío haría en Hoquiam, al terminar solo había dos maletas medianas, una de Jazz y una mía.

De pronto un fuerte ruido vino del primer piso, miré a Jazz, confundida, Jazz y yo bajamos las escaleras y lo primero que vimos fue un gran lobo gris oscuro, Zach, el cual estaba agazapado frente a algo que no podía ver.

—Zach, No— casi gritó Leah y el lobo saltó, en ese momento vi que Jane era su objetivo.

—Controla al perro o no me hago responsable de mis actos— dijo Jane en un gruñido cuando esquivó de un salto a Zach.

—Zachary— dijo Jasper con voz firme y sentí una ola de Calma proveniente de Jazz —Zach, tranquilo… calma… no ataques, no es tu enemigo…— decía Jazz en un intento de calmarlo más, en ese momento entró Edward a la estancia, se acercó a Zach, le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar y entonces salieron, seguidos por Leah, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que ahí también se encontraban Bella, Rose y Alec estaba a un lado de Jane, entonces Seth salió de la cocina, seguido de Jacob y Renesmee, mientras que por la escalera bajaban Esme y Carlisle. Emmett y Rose habían salido a dar un paseo, por lo que no se encontraban en casa o en sus alrededores.

—Lamento lo sucedido, discúlpenlo, aún no se controla bien— dijo Carlisle.

—No importa— dijo Jane monótonamente.

— ¿Han encontrado más vampiros… o personas —agregó al ver a Seth y Jacob— para la batalla?— terminó viendo a Carlisle y este asintió.

—Claro, he contactado a cinco aquelarres, en total son diecisiete y ellos me han dicho que encontrarían a más que se unieran, ¿han encontrado ustedes a más vampiros que se uniesen?

—Sí, son Seis, más trece de la guardia— respondió Alec.

—Bien… Alice nos ha dicho que la batalla será dentro de dos semanas— dijo Carlisle y las miradas de los gemelos se posaron en mí.

—Si… han ocurrido unos… imprevistos que nos has hecho programarlo dentro de dos semanas— dijo Jane volviendo a mirar a Carlisle, sin embargo Alec aún me miraba, de pronto me sonrió ligeramente, sabía que ver a Alec haciendo eso era muy extraño ya que casi nunca mostraba sus emociones o hacía gestos y verlo sonreírme me sorprendió, sin embargo no le devolví la sonrisa, Jasper gruñó ligeramente y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, puse toda mi atención en lo que Carlisle y Jane hablaban.

—Hemos decidido encontrarnos antes del ataque, en un valle cercano al castillo, a las diez en punto de la madrugada— murmuró Jane.

—El ataque, sería… ¿a qué hora? — preguntó Edward entrando a la estancia.

—Si todos son puntuales, podríamos comenzar alrededor de las doce…— respondió la rubia.

—En el lugar donde nos encontrásemos, el valle, daríamos los puestos de cada vampiro… o licántropo— agregó al ver a Seth.

—Tenemos que estar antes del amanecer en Volterra, así que nos retiramos, no creo que tengamos oportunidad de volver a reunirnos de nuevo antes de la batalla, por lo que… ¿hasta luego?— murmuró y su frase terminó siendo pregunta, al parecer no sabía que más decir.

—Nos retiramos— dijo Jane y los gemelos salieron de casa.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos? — pregunté.

—En cuanto anochezca— respondió Edward, el cual aún miraba la puerta, yo miré el reloj, este indicaba las tres y treinta, por lo que faltaba una hora más o menos para que comenzara a anochecer.

Cuando el sol se ocultó casi por completo los chicos comenzaron a subir las maletas a los autos y cuando acabaron volvieron a entrar, quince minutos después subimos a los autos.

Al llegar al aeropuerto entramos a un hangar, ahí nos bajamos de los autos y las chicas subimos al avión (el cual era propiedad de Carlisle) y comenzamos a conversar sobre temas triviales, los chicos se nos unieron poco después, seguimos conversando, cuando me sentí cansada recliné el asiento y dormí, desperté cuando sentí como si volara, al abrir los ojos me percaté de que Jazz me llevaba en brazos y que ya no estábamos en el avión, ya no tenía nada de cansancio y me sentía como si hubiese dormido por días, sentí como Jazz me dejaba sobre algo suave y sabía que él se había percatado que estaba despierta.

—Hola, bella durmiente— dijo sonriendo y sentí como me sonrojaba.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—Hmm… perdí la cuenta cuando pasó de las diez horas— dijo sonriendo —Carlisle me dijo que no te despertara, que te haría bien dormir porque habías estado muy presionada estos últimos días y debías descansar bien.

—… Tengo hambre…— murmuré cuando me senté sobre la cama y en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Emmett, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, a decir verdad, nunca lo haces…— murmuró Jasper y Emmett entró con los ojos cerrados y una bandeja en sus manos.

— ¿Puedo abrir los ojos y nadie estará en una posición comprometedora o medio desnudo? — preguntó intentando no reír y miré como Jazz rodaba los ojos.

—Claro Emmett— dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, primero abrió un ojo y después el otro.

—Emmett…— murmuró en tono de advertencia y el oso rió.

—Solo traigo comida para la enana humana— dijo y yo alcé una ceja —bueno… es que Bella también es una enana…

— ¡Emmett!— gritó Bella y reímos, entonces mi estómago gruñó, Emmett alzó una ceja, colocó la bandeja de comida sobre la cama y se fue.

—Eso… fue extraño— murmuré mientras comenzaba a comer el contenido de la bandeja, paseé la vista por la habitación era blanca, la cama tenía en las esquinas una especia de puntas de madera, también había una chimenea y los muebles, también blancos, tenían un aspecto viejo; sonreí al recordar que esta era la habitación que Jazz y yo habíamos ocupado la última vez que estuvimos en Hoquiam, todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo habíamos dejado, a excepción que antes de irnos habíamos cubierto todo con mantas...

**Ahmm… ¿Hola? ^^''?**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero no había podido acercarme a la computadora porque había salido de viaje :S**

**La foto de la casa (mansión) en Hoquiam se encuentra en mi perfil, junto con la de la habitación de Jazz y Alice ^^**

**Bueno, en fin… ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

En cuando a la Pregunta de _Aylin_ respecto a cuantos capítulos serán, _no lo sé_, ya que yo voy escribiendo cuando voy a subirlos, es decir, no tengo capítulos adelantados.

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	20. Traspasando Límites

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 19: Traspasando Límites.**

**APOV**

La mañana siguiente fue agitada.

Jake (con Renesmee en su lomo), Seth, Leah y Zach se transformaron en el patio trasero y salieron corriendo en dirección a Forks.

Los vampiros regresaron al aeropuerto y habían abordado una avioneta con destino a Denali.

Por lo que Jazz y yo quedamos solos en casa, el primer día habíamos decidido ir de compras por algo de comestibles, ya que no había nada en casa, al regresar almacené las compras mientras Jazz me observaba desde la puerta, después dimos un paseo en el bosque.

El siguiente día me había despertado temprano y habíamos bajado a la cocina para que yo pudiese desayunar, después fuimos a la sala a ver algo de tv.

Jazz estaba sentado en el suelo con su espalda apoyada en el sofá y yo estaba entre sus piernas recostada sobre su pecho.

Por alguna extraña razón no podía _ver_ nada desde hacía algunos días, pensaba que era porque había estado constantemente rodeada por los lobos o Renesmee, pero ahora que solo estaba con Jazz, seguía _ciega_ y eso no me gustaba…

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando un estruendo proveniente de la tv me hizo sobresaltar, Jazz me rodeó con sus brazos mientras bajaba el volumen de la tv, me acurruqué sobre su pecho, intentando dormir, pero me di por vencida unos momentos después, no podría quedarme dormida ahora, el ruido me había espantado el sueño, suspiré mientras me ponía de pie.

—Iré por un aperitivo— murmuré —ya regreso— salí de la estancia y entré a la cocina.

En un tazón varias frutas pequeñas, como fresas y uvas, después de lavarlas me dirigí a la sala de nuevo, pero no volví a ocupar mi lugar anterior, si no que tomé asiento e un lado de Jazz con mis piernas cruzadas al estilo indio con el tazón entre estas y comencé a comer;

En cierto momento que había comenzado a comer una fresa, Jazz se acercó más a mí, tomó mi mano derecha, la cual sostenía la otra mitad de la fresa y la alejó de mi boca, entonces comenzó a besarme, comenzó como un beso suave y tierno, pero pronto Jazz comenzó a pasar sus dientes por mis labios, mordiéndome ligeramente, pero sin hacerme daño, pronto profundizó el beso y su lengua penetró mi boca, donde comenzó a acariciar la mía, primero lentamente, pero poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más demandante, sus manos se trasladaron a mi cintura y las mías a su cabello, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi espalda sobre la tela, cuando sentí que comenzaba a faltarme oxígeno Jazz separó sus labios de los míos, pero no dejaron mi piel, se trasladó a mi cuello y con sus dientes acarició la piel que tenía ahí, incliné mi cabeza para darle mayor acceso y él pronto comenzó a lamer lentamente mi cuello, dio un beso en mi cuello y volvió a mi boca sus manos bajaron hasta mi cadera y pasó sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, en un primer momento me sobresalté al sentir sus frías manos sobre mi piel, pero después fue una sensación agradable, Jazz me levantó del suelo y me colocó arriba del sofá, pero en ningún momento sus labios dejaron los míos, sentía su pecho completamente pegado al mío, sin embargo no estaba aplastándome o algo así, simplemente nuestros cuerpos estaban juntos, sus manos subieron un poco más, hasta mi cintura y las mías, tímidamente fueron hasta el primer botón de su camisa y lo desbroché, al ver que él no me detendría, al contrario, se había levantado un poco para que tuviera mayor acceso a los botones, comencé a desabotonar su camisa hasta que quedó completamente abierta, mis manos comenzaron a pasarse por todo su pecho y su torso, sus manos levantaron mi blusa, dejó de besarme un momento y la sacó, dejándome solo en bra, segundos después seguía besándome y acariciándome, entonces le saqué su camisa y la dejé sobre mi blusa, seguí pasando mis manos por su piel expuesta, rocé con mis uñas su espalda y eso hizo que soltara un ligero jadeo, pero siguió besándome, sus manos seguían acariciando mi piel, pero sin acercarse a mis pechos aún, volvió a separarse de mí cuando comenzaba a faltarme oxígeno y de nuevo comenzó a besar mi cuello, sus dientes volvieron a acariciar mi piel , yo comencé a suspirar e involuntariamente llevé mis manos al botón de sus jeans, pero Jazz las tomó y las alejó lentamente, colocándolas sobre mi cabeza y reteniéndolas ahí, Jazz volvió a besar mi boca, pero comenzó a bajar de intensidad, ya no eran besos demandantes y largos, eran suaves y cortos, cuando nos separamos los dos respirábamos erráticamente y los ojos de Jazz estaban negros.

—Aún no— simplemente susurró liberando mis manos, pero sin separarse de mí aún y yo asentí ligeramente, entendiendo, ya habíamos traspasado un par de límites al llegar a donde habíamos llegado y él no quería ponerme en riesgo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia abajo y entonces me miró mientras se levantaba —creo… creo que será mejor que te coloques la blusa de nuevo Allie— murmuró, cogió su camisa junto con la mía y me la dio, él se colocó la suya y la abotonó rápidamente, mientras yo me colocaba la mía ante la atenta mirada de Jazz.

En ese momento me di cuenta que el tazón en el cual había colocado las frutas estaba volcado y todas las frutas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, sonreí ligeramente, miré a Jazz y alcé una ceja, él sonrió ligeramente también, como un niño que fue atrapado en una travesura, reí y comencé a colocar las frutas de nuevo en el tazón, había comenzado a darme hambre, por lo cual, comencé a preparar mi comida…

.

El siguiente día me desperté un poco tarde y bajamos a la cocina para que yo comiese algo, poco después salimos de casa por la parte trasera y nos tiramos sobre el césped, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en el borde del bosque, Jazz tenía la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y yo estaba sobre su pecho, la casa estaba muy alejada de la civilización, por lo que nadie podía ver que Jazz brillaba ligeramente por los pocos rayos de sol que llegaban a su piel, sus manos se encontraban sobre mis brazos, acariciándolos lentamente, mientras yo intentaba _ver _algo, suspiré cansadamente y me llevé las manos a las sienes cuando comenzó a dolerme la cabeza.

— ¿No has visto nada? — preguntó Jazz en mi oído con voz suave.

—No— murmuré molesta —es como… si me hubiesen vendado los ojos… — dije exasperada.

—Tranquila, cariño— susurró y sentí como comenzaba a calmarme —quizás no ves nada porque hemos compartido mucho tiempo con los lobos y de alguna manera estamos ligados a ellos, por lo cual no puedes vernos…— murmuró y yo suspiré cansadamente.

—Agh… odio no poder ver nada…— murmuré

De pronto sentí los labios de Jazz sobre mi cuello, besando la piel expuesta, sus dientes rozaron mi cuello me estremecí ligeramente, Jazz me ayudó a dar vuelta, me colocó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besar mis labios, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, su lengua se coló en mi boca y comenzó a acariciar la mía, lentamente, poco a poco el beso se hizo más demandante y sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi suéter, comenzó a levantarlo ligeramente, pero tomé sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y me miró.

—Aquí no, hace frío aquí— murmuré y sentí como me sonrojaba, Jazz rió, me tomó en brazos y me llevó dentro, de pronto me encontré sobre algo suave y mullido, Jazz volvió a besarme rápidamente, sus manos se colaron bajo mi suéter y comenzó a acariciar mi cintura… ¿porqué estaba molesta hace unos momentos?, sus manos comenzaron a levantar mi suéter hasta que lo sacaron, yo desabotoné la camisa de Jazz y la dejé a mi lado, sus manos recorrieron mi piel expuesta y sus labios se separaron de los míos cuando comenzó a faltarme aire, sus labios tocaron mi cuello y mi hombro, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente cundo sus dientes rozaron mi piel, pero de pronto Jazz paró y se escuchó un carraspeo, abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré con mi familia y los vampiros de Denali en la entrada de la sala.

Carlisle y Edward me miraban con una ceja alzada mientras que Emmett miraba a Jazz con ojos entrecerrados, sentí como me sonrojaba, rápidamente Jazz me ayudó a colocarme mi suéter y él se volvió a poner su camisa.

—Ahm… Hola— murmuró Carlisle entre confundido y un poco avergonzado de habernos encontrado a Jazz y a mí, en esa situación.

—Hey— murmuró Jazz sonriendo, como si no nos hubiesen encontrado medio desnudos en la sala — ¿porqué no nos habéis dicho que regresarían hoy? ¿y que traían visitas? —preguntó y dedicó una sonrisa a Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Garrett y Tanya, los cuales aún nos miraban con una ceja alzada aún.

—Fue algo improvisto…— murmuró Eleazar y me miró.

—Han decidido que quieren entrenar un poco antes de la lucha con los Vulturi— murmuró Carlisle y Jazz asintió.

Ese mismo día comenzaron los entrenamientos. Mientras yo miraba desde la puerta trasera, Jazz se turnaba con Emmett y Edward para _atacar_ a los de Denali y a los demás de la familia.

Extrañaba ser vampiro; siendo humana mi vista era pésima y no captaba bien los rápidos movimientos que los vampiros hacían, tenía que desperdiciar de siete a nueve horas durmiendo, mi sentido del olfato era patético y ni hablar del oído, no podía escuchar de lo que Bella, Carlisle y Edward hablaban y ellos estaban a cuatro metros de distancia o lo que les decía Jazz a los que estaban entrenando, cuando era vampiro los podía escuchar hasta diez metros más lejos, podía ver bien los movimientos de cada vampiro, no dormía y podía oler cada miembro de mi familia a metros de distancia…

.

**JPOV**

—Vamos Kate, no te confíes solo por tu don— le incité cuando estaba luchando con ella después de que me hubiese dado un par de descargas eléctricas —puede haber alguien que tenga un don parecido al de Bella y no lo puedas utilizar— murmuré y ella asintió, hice un rápido movimiento y ya la tenía entre mis brazos, de haber sido la batalla en ese momento ya hubiese acabado con ella —muerta— murmuré y ella gruñó ligeramente —bien ahora practiquen dos contra uno… ¡Emmett! ¡Garrett! Contra Tanya.

— ¡Hey! Son los más…— comenzó pero la corté rápidamente.

— ¿Qué harás si te toca luchar con Félix y Santiago?— murmuré, ella entrecerró los ojos, pero se acercó hacia donde se encontraban Emmett y Garrett, agazapados —no se contengan— dije divertido, ya que Tanya los miraba con algo de miedo, ella sabía que ellos no le harían nada, pero estaba pensando en lo que yo le había dicho antes.

—Esme…— murmuré y ella asintió con una sonrisa, dio un paso hacia enfrente y comenzamos a luchar, Esme no tenía demasiada experiencia luchando, pero era pequeña y escurridiza, eso era un punto a su favor… pero cinco minutos después ya la tenía atrapada.

—Muerta— dijo ella y yo me encogí de hombros —lleva a Alice a la cama— murmuró y asentí ligeramente cuando miré a Alice recargada en el marco de la puerta, medio dormida, me acerqué a ella y la tomé en brazos.

—Jazz— murmuró y bostezó, reí ligeramente.

—Duerme, pequeña— le dije y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras cerraba los ojos, subí las escaleras y la acosté sobre la cama, me acosté a su lado por un momento.

— ¿Volverás a bajar? — preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirándome.

—Si cariño— dije y ella suspiró, cerró los ojos de nuevo.

A los pocos minutos Alice se quedó dormida, le di un beso en los labios y bajé a la primera planta, al salir, me encontré con Tanya saltando rápidamente entre Emmett y Garrett para que no la alcanzasen, mientras que Bella y Eleazar luchaban al lado de Carlisle y Edward.

Bella hizo un movimiento rápido y tuvo la cabeza de Eleazar entre sus manos.

—Muerto— murmuré acercándome y alcé una ceja mirando a Bella, la cual ya había liberado a Eleazar — ¿desde cuándo te volviste tan buena luchando? —Pregunté y ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo —Rose es tu turno… con Bella.

Los miré luchar por un momento y Carlisle se acercó a mí, miraba a las chicas luchar, pero podía sentir algo de duda por parte de él.

—¿Qué sucede? — le pregunté y él me miró.

—Vamos a ir a luchar con los Vulturi… no creo que vayas a llevar a Alice, así que ¿dónde se quedará ella? — preguntó y yo le miré, suspiré.

—He pensado que sería buena idea dejarle en Londres… o quizás aquí en Hoquiam… lejos de Volterra, no lo sé— confesé.

—Londres sería una buena idea, sin embargo, sugiero que alguien se quedase cerca, o vigilando…

—Si…

—Seth me llamó ayer por la tarde, dijo que volverían un par de días más tarde, ya que al parecer hubo un pequeño contra tiempo y Leah no podrá ir a la batalla, por lo que creo que ella podría cuidar de Alice— murmuró Carlisle viendo como Emmett y Garrett acorralaban a Tanya.

— ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Leah?— pregunté.

—Es algo que ellos deberían decíroslo, no yo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros y yo alcé una ceja.

—Bien... — dije y Tanya tomó la cabeza de Garrett entre sus manos y después dio vuelta y tomó la de Emmett, de ser una lucha ya les habría dejados sin cabeza y muertos.

.

**APOV**

Los siguientes dos días fueron algo monótonos y aburridos, Jazz y los demás casi siempre estaban entrenando, yo no podía entrenar o luchar ya que aún era humana.

—No descuides los costados—dijo Jazz a Kate, la cual estaba luchando con Eleazar, Carlisle y Bella, Jazz había dicho que quizás haya situaciones donde se enfrentaran a tres vampiros, por lo que había comenzado a luchar de tres contra uno, Jazz se encontraba detrás de mí con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y su barbilla descansaba en mi hombro —tampoco descuides tu espalda…

—Jasper, cállate— le dijo Kate con el ceño fruncido mientras que esquivaba a Eleazar y los demás reímos, era el tercer día que ellos entrenaban y yo estaba más que aburrida al verlos solo luchar, en un principio era divertido, pero ya no.

—Bien— murmuró Jazz divertido, sus brazos se ciñeron en mí y sentí sus labios en mi cuello, después en mi oído —cariño, ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad conmigo y después ir a que cenes?— preguntó en un susurro y yo asentí ligeramente —cuando anochezca nos vamos— murmuró, miré mi reloj, faltaba una hora para que comenzara a oscurecer por lo que me deshice del abrazo de Jazz y subí a nuestra habitación.

Tomé una ducha y me vestí, mi atuendo consistía en una blusa negra de un solo tirante (_no supe cómo explicarlo, link en mi perfil_) , unos jeans entubados y una gabardina por si me daba frío,(**) cuando había comenzado a maquillarme Jazz entró a la habitación, su ropa estaba manchada de barro y tenía un par de hojas de los árboles en su cabello, alcé una ceja, intentando no reír.

—Emmett quería luchar y…— comenzó y rodé los ojos mientras reía, se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño eso en los labios —ya vuelvo— entró en el baño y escuché el agua caer.

Cuando terminé de maquillarme entré al armario y busque un par de ballerinas negras para combinar con mi atuendo, había sacado la ropa de Jazz momentos antes y cuando di vuelta para regresar a la habitación, choqué con Jazz, ya vestido, y él me tomó de los brazos para que no cayera al suelo, él rió y yo entrecerré los ojos, se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, rodé los ojos y me separé de él, me coloqué las ballerinas, me acerqué al _tocador (peinador(a), cómoda, no sé cómo le digan ustedes, pero es un mueble con cajones y un espejo grande ^^')_ tomé mi guardapelo, el que Jazz me había regalado hacía muchos años ya, Jazz se acercó y me ayudó a colocármelo.

— ¿Lista? —murmuró y asentí, sonrió, me tomó de la mano y salimos de la habitación, bajamos y nos encontramos a Carlisle y Esme en el recibidor, al parecer acababan de entrar, cuando pasamos a su lado Carlisle se acercó a Jazz y le susurró algo, Jazz en un principio abrió mucho los ojos y después miró a Carlisle entrecerrando los ojos, Carlisle rió ligeramente, Esme también rió, yo simplemente alcé una ceja.

—No es nada, vamos— murmuró y caminamos hasta el Ferrari de Jazz, él abrió la puerta para mí y después subió del lado del conductor, su mano derecha tomó la mía, después de haber encendido el auto y su mano izquierda permaneció en el volante.

Manejó en silencio quince minutos y después aparcó cerca de un parque, se bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me bajé del auto y miré a Jazz, él me sonreía, me besó, tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, su mano no se separó de la mía en largo tiempo, caminamos en silencio, aún habían personas en las calles, en un principio fuimos a un pequeño parque y estuvimos ahí un momento, hablando sobre cosas sin mucha importancia y después seguimos caminando, de pronto Jazz frunció el ceño e hizo que os acercásemos a una pareja que estaba viendo un escaparate de cosas de bebes.

—Jazz… ¿qué sucede? — pregunté y en ese momento la pareja dio vuelta, eran Leah y Zach, los dos se sonrojaron ligeramente y yo alcé una ceja.

—Yo… nosotros… esto… ayer… Leah…— comenzó a balbucear Zach nerviosamente y Leah sonrió, pero se alejó un poco de Jazz.

—Estoy embarazada— dijo Leah y Zach sonrió mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Leah.

—Felicidades— murmuré sonriendo — ¿Cuántos meses tienes de embarazo?

—Alrededor de cuatro meses— dijo ella sonriendo aún.

—Nos dimos cuenta de que algo estaba mal cuando se desmayó al llegar a Forks, aún estaba en su forma lupina, por lo que no podíamos hacer mucho hasta que despertase… después se volvió muy inestable en las transformaciones—murmuró Zach.

—Si… cuando olía un vampiro… o a Renesmee debía de controlarme para no transformarme, al parecer el instinto de proteger al bebe… lo siento— comentó ella mirando con disculpa a Jazz a la vez que se apartaba un poco, Jazz sonrió y negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Y los demás chicos?— preguntó Jazz aún sonriendo ligeramente.

—Fueron a casa, deberían de haber llegado hace unos minutos— respondió Leah y asentimos ligeramente.

— ¿Es chico o chica? — pregunté y ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—Aún no lo sabemos… no hemos ido a ninguna clínica por la temperatura demasiado alta de Leah, esperábamos que Carlisle pudiese ayudarnos…— dijo Zach y Jazz y yo asentimos.

—En la Push… ¿alguien se unió a la batalla?— preguntó Jazz y la sonrisa de Zach y Leah se borró casi por completo, Leah gruñó un poco.

—Nadie… dijeron que era nuestra batalla, con Renesmee y Jacob lo habían hecho porque los Vampiros venían a atacar, pero que nosotros vamos a buscar problemas, así que no— murmuró Zach entre dientes.

—Bien— murmuró Jasper encogiéndose de hombros, tomó mi mano y sonrió a Leah y a Zach —lo siento pero tengo que robarme a Alice, ¿nos vemos en casa? — musitó y yo le miré confundida.

—Tal vez, depende de si dejo de intentar transformarme cada que se me acerca un vampiro…— murmuró Leah y Jazz asintió.

—Nos vemos— murmuró Jazz y comenzamos a alejarnos de ellos.

—¿Adónde vamos? — pregunté y él sonrió.

—Es un secreto— dijo aún sonriendo.

—Jazz…

No dijo nada acerca de a dónde íbamos, nos condujo a una puerta de una pequeña casa y yo le miré de nuevo, confundida; seguía sin poder ver el fututo, por lo que no sabía qué era lo que pasaría, antes de abrir la puerta cubrió mis ojos con una mano, hizo que entráramos.

—No abras los ojos— susurró en mi oído y yo asentí, al entrar inmediatamente sentí el calor y escuché el sonido del crepitar de la chimenea, mi curiosidad aumentó, iba a abrir los ojos cuando Jazz se acercó a mí y mi ayudó a quitarme la gabardina —puedes abrirlos Allie— dijo y abrí mis ojos, me encontré con los suyos, dorados, me sonrió y se hizo a un lado; En el fondo de la habitación estaba la chimenea y en frente había un sofá, en las paredes blancas solo estaban un par de cuadros y en el fondo de la habitación y a la derecha de la chimenea estaba un gran librero, en el centro del lugar había una mesa pequeña para dos personas cubierta por un mantel rojo sangre, en ella había un par de copas de cristal y velas rojas; las luces estaba apagadas, por lo que la única fuente de luz eran: la chimenea y las velas, miré a Jazz, él simplemente sonrió, me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la mesa, tomé asiento y Jazz desapareció por una puerta, a los pocos segundo regresaba con un plato con comida, hasta ese momento no me había percatado del hambre voraz que tenía, comí la pasta en silencio, Jazz me miraba y eso me cohibía un poco, cuando terminé de comer fuimos al sofá, Jazz se recostó en él y yo sobre Jazz.

— ¿Jazz?

—Hmm…— musitó.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto?

—Si te digo que es solo porque te amo, ¿lo dejarás?

—No— dije y él suspiró.

—Porque no hemos estado solos estos dos últimos días, no te he prestado demasiada atención y lo siento— murmuró y besó mi hombro desnudo —también… por lo que sucederá en una semana y media… lo de os Vulturi, estaremos separados por un par de días quizás, dependerá de cuanto se prolongue la lucha…— cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo.

—Se que no iré contigo… así que… ¿dónde me quedaré yo?

—Con Leah, en Londres —dijo y asentí lentamente, de pronto Jazz me hizo dar vuelta y en un segundo ya lo estaba mirando a la cara, me miró a los ojos —Alice yo…— comenzó, pero yo no quería hablar de eso, no aún… así que me acerqué más a él comencé a besarlo, en un principio se sorprendió, pero después comenzó a mover sus labios, primero lentamente, poco a poco se volvió ligeramente rápido y su lengua encontró la mía, sus manos acariciaban mis costados sobre la tela y las mías halaban ligeramente su cabello, sus labios se separaron de los míos, dejándome respirar y al poco tiempo volvieron a acariciar mis labios y su lengua volvió a masajear la mía, sus manos pronto me habían despojado de mi blusa y las mías desabotonaron la suya, sus labios se trasladaron a mi clavícula y comenzó a besar, succionar y morder ligeramente, sin hacerme daño; la noche pasó entre besos, caricias, ligeras mordidas, pero no llegamos a más…

**Ehm… ¿Hola? :$**

**Lamento la tardanza ^^' pero les recompensé con un capítulo largo :D … y algo más entre Jasper y Alice; después de todo no era tan inocente xDD**

**Wooooow 131 reviews, muuuuchas gracias a tods los que me leen y me dejan un review y también a aquellos lectores anónimos.**

**¿Qué piensan acerca del capítulo? **

**Este es el último capítulo… ¿tierno? ¿fluff? (como sea xD) antes de la batalla, ya que viene el DRAMA! :B (espero hacerlo bien e.e') quizás más de una llore el próximo capítulo… o quizás no… no daré más información :D (xD) (no me hagan caso, estoy loca, lo sé) **

**(**)En mi profile está el link para el atuendo de Jazz y Alice**

_**P.D.**_** respecto a la duda de Paulinita Rathbone: el color del pelaje de Zach cuando es lobo es como el de Paul: un gris oscuro… :S no sé cómo explicarlo xD**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	21. Despedida

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 20: Despedida**

**.**

**APOV**

El siguiente día volvimos a casa.

Toda la semana pasó sin contratiempos, los vampiros y los lobos (exceptuando a Leah) entrenaron todos los días, fue aburrido.

Dos días antes de la batalla en Volterra volvimos a Londres, Jazz pasaba todo el tiempo posible conmigo, no nos separábamos en ningún momento.

.

La noche anterior al día en que Jazz y los demás se irían no podía dormir, por lo que le pedí a Jazz que utilizara su don en mí; no quería estarme durmiendo cuando él se fuera.

La mañana siguiente desperté tarde, Jazz se encontraba a mi lado y me besó al despertar, tomé una ducha y me vestí con jeans y una blusa cualquiera, también me calcé unas deportivas, ni siquiera me moleste en ver si hacía juego mi ropa, no me molesté mucho en arreglar mi cabello, por lo que se curveó hacia adentro (_como Alice en Luna Nueva, por cierto, ese fue el look que menos me gustó de ella xD_) bajé a la cocina y ahí se encontraba Jazz, me senté en una silla alta frente a la barra de la cocina, Jazz colocó el plato frente a mí, pero no tenía hambre, por lo que negué.

—No tengo hambre— musité, Jazz se acercó a mí y se colocó entre mis piernas, sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas.

—Come Allie, por favor— pidió mirándome a los ojos y yo suspiré, asentí y comencé a comer aunque no tuviese hambre, subimos a la habitación y nos tumbamos en la cama, Jazz me abrazó, no hablamos, no hicimos nada, solo estuvimos ahí, sus manos acariciaban mis brazos y mi cabello de vez en cuando, besaba mi cuello, mi frente, mis labios, mis párpados…

Alrededor de las seis entró Rose a la habitación, me sonrió ligeramente, con un deje de tristeza.

—Nos vamos en media hora, Jasper— murmuró y salió de la habitación, Jazz me atrajo más hacia sí.

—Alice— murmuró, él sabía cómo me sentía, pero no podía hacer nada por alejar esos sentimientos de mí, podía hacer como si no pasase nada, incluso pensarlo, pero nada podía impedir que me sintiera así y él lo sabía —cariño, me estás matando— dijo en un susurro —yo… no puedo… no puedo prometerte que todo saldrá bien… lo siento— dijo y pude distinguir dolor en su voz, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; él confirmaba lo que yo ya sabía, pero eso hacía que la verdad doliera más.

—Miénteme— pedí cuando sentí una lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla.

—¿Qué? — murmuró sin entender.

—Miénteme— pedí de nuevo y Jazz me estrujó entre sus brazos al entenderme.

—Todo saldrá bien, Alice— dijo y sentí otra lágrima deslizarse por mi mejilla —volveré pronto, no te preocupes, no pasará nada, todo estará bien— murmuró y yo comencé a sollozar, lágrimas caían por mis mejillas sin control. Debía parar, lo sabía, sabía que solo lo estaba haciendo más difícil para Jazz, pero no podía parar, poco después escuché un ligero y apenas audible (para mí) sollozo, era Jazz, eso solo hizo que mi corazón se estrujara más, no quería que Jazz fuera, sentía que algo iba a suceder, aunque no era como la última vez que nos enfrentamos a los Vulturi, esta vez era diferente, sentía… como si no nos fuésemos a ver en mucho tiempo y dolía aún así —Alice— articuló y volvió a sollozar ligeramente.

—De nuevo… dime cosas… aunque no estés seguro, por favor…— pedí entre sollozos.

—Todo irá bien… no pasará nada, no te preocupes, volveré en poco tiempo… los venceremos… todo estará bien después… no habrá problemas… seremos… _libres_— musitó, se separó de mí un poco y me besó, este beso era diferente, me pareció a despedida, sus manos no se colaron debajo de mi blusa, las mías no desabotonaron su camisa, fue solo un beso dulce y cargado de amor, se separó de mí mas y tomó mi mano, salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras, hasta el hall, ahí se encontraban todos, excepto los de Denali, al parecer ellos estaban afuera, Leah estaba abrazada de Zach, ella lloraba ligeramente, pero no decía nada, Zach tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, pero no lloraba.

Esme se acercó a mí y me abrazó, pero Jazz no me soltó, por lo que fue una tarea difícil para ella.

—No te preocupes hija— murmuró, pero su voz se quebró en la última palabra, Carlisle se acercó y tomó a Esme de los hombros, la alejó de mí, nadie se acercó de nuevo, tal vez porque Jazz no daba señas de quererme soltar nunca —Jasper... tenemos…

—Si— interrumpió Jazz, me abrazó más fuerte y yo di vuelta, oculté mi rostro en su pecho, sollocé ligeramente.

—Cuídate— pedí entre lágrimas y sollozos, él levantó mi rostro con uno de sus dedos y me miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban húmedos por las lágrimas que no podía derramar, asintió ligeramente.

—Te amo, ni niña— susurró —no lo olvides, pase lo que pase…

—No… no digas más—logré articular —te amo, Jazz— murmuré e hice que nuestros labios se juntaran, normalmente no nos besábamos frente a otros, pero esta vez no me importó y lo besé, intentando demostrarle cuanto le amaba, cuando se separó de mí bajé mi rostro, no quería que me siguiese viendo llorar (ya no había nadie en el hall) lo hacía más difícil para él, se alejó y se acercó a la puerta.

—Vuelve, por favor— pedí en un susurro y Jazz salió.

Ellos se fueron, Leah y yo quedamos solas, yo subía a mi habitación y lloré silenciosamente, no sabía lo que pasaría y eso me mataba, alrededor de las ocho y media recibí una llamada, era Jazz.

—¡Jazz! —murmuré al contestar y mi voz se escuchó ronca por haber llorado.

—Alice— murmuró.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No— dijo, silencio —solo quería llamarte antes de…

—No lo digas.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Jazz— silencio, más lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

—No llores más— pidió al escucharme sollozar ligeramente.

—Lo siento.

—No.

—Vuelve.

—Lo haré.

—Por favor…

—Yo… me tengo que ir Alice, nos adentraremos en Volterra en dos minutos.

—Te amo— susurré entre lágrimas.

—Yo también te amo mi niña.

—Cuídate.

—Sí.

—Vuelve.

La comunicación se cortó en ese momento y lloré más, no supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, Leah me llevó algo de comer alrededor de las diez, en la mañana siguiente me llevó el desayuno y le dije que no lo hiciese, no debía esforzarse mucho si estaba embarazada, hablamos otro poco, muy poco, después dormí más, no me apetecía hacer nada, simplemente dormir, no soñaba nada, eso era un alivio, Leah no me hizo caso y por la tarde me llevó comida de nuevo, volví a dormir un poco, pero me despertó un frío tacto, abrí los ojos rápidamente, esperando ver a Jazz… pero lo único que vi fueron un par de ojos rojos, escuché un grito de Leah, intenté zafarme del agarre del vampiro pero no pude, me lanzó una gabardina que tomó de una silla cercana, me sacó al patio trasero, ahí estaba Leah, agazapada y temblando, frente a un vampiro rubio…

.

**JPOV (antes de la llamada a Alice)**

Dolió separarme de Alice, dejarla llorando en casa, pero no podía hacer nada más, debía ir a Volterra, acabar con ellos y así poder regresar, sin miedo a que los Vulturi se enterasen y quisieran matar a Alice…

Los vampiros comenzaron a llega, miré rostros conocidos, Zafrina y sus hermanas habían llegado al mismo tiempo que nosotros, Stefan y Vladimir venían acompañados de dos chicas, una rubia y una castaña, Jane llegó seguida de Demetri, Alec, Corin, Santiago y otros ocho vampiros de los cuales no sabía sus nombres, Alistar, Makenna y Charles se acercaron, llegó otro par de vampiros, después llegaron Siobham, Liam y Maggie, la cual, para mi suerte, no se acercó a mí, después llegó una pareja de vampiros y conté rápidamente, éramos alrededor de sesenta personas, pero aún así creía que estábamos en desventaja, los Vulturi eran muchos, pero al parecer teníamos el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte.

Jane nos hizo reunirnos, nos dijo que había cuatro pasadizos que llevaban al castillo, los cuales eran custodiados por guardias, grupos de cinco entrarían por cada uno y no dejarían a nadie salir por ahí, otros quince entrarían por las dos puertas principales y los demás por las puertas secundarias, dijo que Bella, por ser la única que podía burlar a Renata y Afton, sería la que les matara, así todos quedarían desprotegidos, en cada grupo debía de haber al menos alguien con un don para que fuese de ayuda, mi familia, Jane, Alec, Demetri y yo entraríamos por las puertas principales, por último nos dijo que tuviésemos cuidado, ya que había vampiros que ni ella sabía cuál era su don.

—Comenzaremos en cinco minutos— dijo Jane y miró a Benjamin, el cual iría con nosotros también —tu, lanzarás una… ¿llamarada? Al cielo… en ese momento todos entraran…— terminó y se escucharon varios, _de acuerdo, bien y como sea_ por parte de los demás vampiros.

Llamé a Alice, fue una corta plática y ella me pidió que volviera, nos dijimos que nos amábamos y colgué después de que ella susurrara un débil _vuelve._

Jacob, Seth y Zach entraron en fase, nos acercamos sigilosamente al castillo, Jane mató a un vampiro que estaba de guardia por la plaza, cuando nos encontramos frente a la puerta, la rubia le hizo una seña a Benjamin, el cual asintió, alzó una mano y arriba de nosotros, a una distancia de diez metros, se alcanzó a ver una llamarada de fuego, esa era la señal y nosotros entramos.

**Ehm… ¿Hola? ***_**sale cubriéndose con un escudo medieval (?)**_*** ¿no recibiré tomatazos? ***_**pregunta con miedo**_*** (**_**no me hagan caso, son las 12:45 de la noche (cuando terminé de escribir el cap) y tengo sueño xD**_**) **

**¿Cómo estuvo mi intento de drama? Aunque aún no se acaba :D (?)**

**No sé cómo son las instalaciones del castillo de Volterra, por lo que lo inventé xD **

**¿Quiénes con los vampiros que están con Alice y Leah? ¿Qué sucederá en Volterra? **

**Respuestas en el próximo capítulo ^^'**

**Espero hacer bien lo de Volterra .'' :S**

**Espero les Haya gustado**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	22. Retirada y Secuestro

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 21: Retirada y Secuestro.**

**JPOV**

Frente a nosotros se encontraban dos vampiros, los guardias, Alec los inmovilizó y Benjamin y Demetri les arrancaron la cabeza, seguimos por un largo y alto pasillo, no nos encontramos a ningún otro vampiro, Jane dijo que no era normal, que siempre había alrededor de diez vampiros en ese pasillo, pronto nos encontramos frente a la puerta que llevaba a la estancia donde se suponía, encontraríamos a Aro y sus hermanos, sin embargo, solo encontramos a un gran grupo de vampiros esperándonos.

—Mierda, ellos lo sabían— exclamó Demetri, de pronto nos encontramos peleando entre la multitud de vampiros, pronto se nos unieron los otros tres grupos, el otro de la puerta principal y los otros dos de las puertas secundarias, pude reconocer a Afton, Renata, Heidi y Félix entre el montón de atacantes, desmembré a un par de vampiros y decidí ayudar un poco a Renesmee, ya que Jacob y Zach estaban siendo alcanzados por querer protegerla, arranqué la cabeza a una rubia y la lance a la hoguera que Benjamin había iniciado, vimos a muchos de los nuestros caer, aunque no conocía a ninguno… algunos eran demasiado inexpertos en la lucha por lo que iban cayendo Zafrina, Jane y Alec intentaron incapacitar usando sus dones, pero al parecer una especie de escudo protector les rodeaba, más atacantes llegaban y parecía que no acabaríamos, mucho de ellos ni siquiera eran de la guardia, ya que no llevaban el collar característico de ellos, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a amanecer los que estaban de nuestra parte comenzaron a salir por las puertas y ventanales rápidamente, miré de reojo a Edward que estaba enzarzado en una lucha contra una vampira morena, cuando la desmembró me dijo rápidamente.

—Vámonos, nos retiramos, nos encontraremos en el bosque— se acercó a Rose y la ayudó a liberarse de su atacante, después salieron, yo los seguí cuando me liberé del vampiro con el cual estaba luchando, en el bosque cercano nos reunimos todos, pero varios lucían desconcertados.

—Maldita sea— escuché murmurar a Edward, le miré.

—Esme, Bella, Ness y Seth no han llegado— dijo y un aullido resonó por el lugar, era Jacob, Zach ladró fuertemente.

—Seth no está en su forma lupina…

—Jane y Alec desaparecieron… — dijo Demetri y lucía preocupado.

—Tanya también— murmuró Kate acercándose a nosotros, todos estaban preocupados, conté rápidamente, solo éramos alrededor de treinta, gruñí —ellos no habrán…— comenzó a decir y comenzó a llorar, yo la rodeé con un brazo, podía entenderla, primero había perdido a Irina por los Vulturi, y ahora quizás también a Tanya.

—No, espera, puedo escuchar… es Nessie… solo ella—murmuró Edward y frunció el ceño —los demás están bien, ella los está mirando, son… Bella, Seth, Tanya, Senna, Maggie, Jane, Alec y Esme pero… una especie de escudo los rodea… — gruñó y soltó un bufido, todo había quedado en silencio, todos ponían atención a Edward —la han dejado inconsciente… ya no la escucho.

— ¡Tenemos que recuperarlos!— dijo una chica de cabello negro.

—No, nosotros somos libres ya, nosotros nos vamos— dijo a quien reconocí como Santiago y tenía a Corin tomada de la mano.

—Yo también me voy— dijo otro chico.

—Y yo— murmuró una castaña

—Bien, nadie los obliga a estar aquí, son libres de irse— dijo Carlisle, siete chicos se fueron, Jacob no paraba de dar vueltas, Edward gruñía.

—Tenemos que ir por ellos— musitó Edward.

—Si hijo, pero, necesitamos planear nuestro siguiente ataque…

—Yo no perderé sus rastros… de hecho, aún están dentro del castillo— dijo Demetri con una mueca mientras miraba su brazo, el cual lucía una mordida y me percaté de que mis brazos también escocían, me habían mordido varias veces y dolía.

—Debemos…— comenzó Edward.

—No podemos fallar de nuevo, debemos planear bien nuestro siguiente ataque…

—Pero las chicas…

— ¿Estaban heridas?

—… No, pero…—dijo Edward.

—No creo que los dañen, ellos quieren que nosotros vallamos tras ellos, quizás nos tenderán una emboscada o algo por el estilo, no les matarán, aún les son útiles— dijo Demetri y la otra chica que era Vulturi asintió.

—Ese su _modus operandi_— musitó y miró al horizonte —el sol pronto nos alcanzará, no podemos exponernos…

—Tengo una idea—murmuró Carlisle…

.

**APOV**

—¿Qué quieren?— pregunté, pero no recibí respuesta, los dedos del vampiro comenzaban a hacerme daño en el brazo, el otro vampiro se lanzó hacia Leah, pero ella se transformó y alejó al vampiro con una patada, este dio a parar vario metros lejos y lucía aturdido, ya que se quedó en el suelo, Leah se acercó a mí y le alejo al vampiro de mi lado, el vampiro rubio se volvió a acercar, pero Leah lo volvió a mandar lejos, hizo que me subiera a su lomo y salió corriendo, miré hacia atrás, los dos vampiros nos seguían, pero teníamos una ventaja de alrededor de diez metros, Leah ladró y le interpreté que quería que le informara.

—Los dos nos siguen, están como a diez metros de distancia, uno viene saltando entre los árboles, el otro corre por el suelo— dije y ella gruñó ligeramente, siguió corriendo por un momento —Leah… no deberías haberte convertido, que si le pasa algo al bebé— musité y ella negó —¿nos matarán?— miré a los vampiros pregunté sin saber porqué.

—No, no las mataremos, también tenemos a una chica… eh… Lee ¿cómo se llama la rara?

—Ren… ¿Renese? no… Re…— intentaba adivinar mientras saltaba entre los árboles.

—Renesmee— interrumpí.

—Ah sí… ella.

—No… ellos la tienen Leah…— musité y ella gruñó, miré hacia atrás de nuevo, esta vez estaban a siete metros de nosotras —¿qué si nos entregamos?

—Les llevaremos con ellas y el otro perro— dijo el vampiro que respondía al nombre de Lee.

—Leah…— mascullé y ella bufó —debemos…— comencé, pero ella me ladró —aún así nos atraparán— murmuré al ver que estaban a cuatro metros, ella gruñó fuertemente y se detuvo gradualmente, hasta que los dos vampiros estuvieron a nuestro lado, miraron a Leah.

—Tú, vuélvete humana, o lo que sea que hagas— dijo Lee y Leah gruñó, se acercó a un arbusto y de él sacó una bolsa, ella, Seth y Jake colocaban bolsas con ropa para cuando saliesen de fase pudiesen vestirse, Lee y el otro vampiro la observaban, cuidando cada movimiento, Leah me miró y yo miré a los vampiros al comprender.

—Miren, ustedes escuchan cuando nos movemos, ¿no? — murmuré y ellos asintieron, sin comprender —bueno, sabrán si intentamos escapar, así que ¿porqué no dan vuelta y dejan que Leah se vista cuando se convierta? — musite, los vampiros se miraron, dieron vuelta, Leah me lanzó la bolsa y yo saqué su ropa, cuando terminó de vestirse, sonrió con tristeza.

—Bien, llévenos— murmuró a regañadientes, los vampiros dieron la vuelta, de pronto alguien se nos unió, era una vampira pelirroja.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto?— preguntó con brusquedad Lee y la chica le gruñó —tuvimos que perseguirles… ya, haz eso que tú haces— murmuró y todo se volvió negro.

.

Desperté en una habitación algo oscura, sentí algo frío contra mis brazos y me quise alejar, pensando que eran los dos vampiros, pero dos manos me lo impidieron.

—Tranquila Alice, soy yo— dijo y reconocí la voz como la de Esme y me arrojé a sus brazos, pronto me un poco sentí protegida.

—¿Qué… qué sucedió?

—Los Vulturi nos capturaron cuando estábamos luchando…

—¿Jazz? —murmuré intentando, en vano, de ver algo en aquella habitación.

—Él logró salir— me respondió alguien, era Maggie, yo me tensé al recordar lo que había sucedido hace algún tiempo.

—¿Quién más está aquí?

—Bella, Nessie, Seth, Tanya, Jane, Alec, Senna y Maggie, también Leah— respondió Esme y yo asentí, todos estuvimos en silencio, momentos después mi vista comenzaba a acostumbrarse y pude distinguir a Jane y a Alec a lo lejos, él me miraba, Leah y Seth estaban a dos metros a mi derecha, los dos hablaban en voz baja, Nessie tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Bella y esta hablaba entre susurros con Maggie, Senna y Tanya, Esme acariciaba mi cabello, en las esquinas se encontraban cuatro vampiros, estaban los que nos habían llevado a mí y a Leah, los dos chicos y la chica que encontramos después y otro vampiro desconocido para mí —¿puedes _ver _algo? — preguntó en un susurro Esme y yo negué, lo había intentado, pero los lobos estaban implicados, por lo que no veía nada, escuché a Esme suspirar.

—Lo siento— murmuré.

—No, hija, no es algo que no puedas controlar, no te preocupes— me reconfortó y yo cerré mis ojos, intentando _ver _algo.

En cierto momento la puerta se abrió, por ella entraron cinco personas cubiertas por túnicas negras, tres de ellas se pararon a unos metros de la puerta, frente a nosotros y otros dos se colocaron en las esquinas, las tres figuras del centro hicieron para atrás la capucha y dejaron ver sus rostros, eran Aro, Marco y Athenodora, me sorprendí al no ver a Cayo, las dos personas de las esquinas seguían con el rostro cubierto.

—Mi querida Alice— murmuró Aro con la sonrisa que siempre tiene en el rostro, yo simplemente le miré.

—Aro— musité y Esme pasó un brazo frente a mí, a la vez que Leah y Seth se acercaban a mí.

—Tranquilos, no le haré nada— dijo aún sonriendo —¿me permites?— preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia mí, sabía lo que quería hacer, leer mi mente, negué con la cabeza y eso le molestó, pero se alejó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? — preguntó Leah en un gruñido.

—De ustedes nada, perros, lo que queremos es que los más valiosos de su familia se unan a nuestras filas— musitó mirando a Bella.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses— musitó Bella, pero Aro ya no la miraba, miraba a los gemelos, Jane y Alec se pusieron de pie.

—Amo Aro— murmuró Jane —por favor lo… lo lamentamos amo, nos arrepentimos de lo que hicimos…— susurró Jane acercándose a él y yo los miré atónita, ¿se arrepentía? Ella y su hermano era quienes habían comenzado eso, iba a decirle algo a Jane, pero Alec, el cual me miraba, me silenció con la mirada y negaba con la cabeza —por favor, perdónenos, noso…— siguió, pero una bofetada de Aro le hizo callar y caer al suelo, ella se quedó ahí y Alec se acercó a ella, al parecer le susurró algo en el oído, ya que Jane volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Dejaré que pienses lo que has hecho, regresaremos luego— murmuró y salieron los cinco vampiros que habían entrado y los otros cuatro que habían estado dentro, cuando cerraron la puerta me puse de pié y me acerqué a los gemelos, Esme, Seth y Tanya se acercaron junto a mí.

—¿Qué te arrepientes? Fue tu cul…

—Calla— murmuró Alec con el rostro serio, pero me miraba a los ojos —espera…— estuvo quieto un segundo y después asintió hacia Jane, la cual se levantó con un gruñido y golpeó la pared cercana con su puño.

—Será más difícil de lo que pensé— musitó.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que querían hacer? ¿Volver con ellos? — les espetó Tanya y Alec entrecerró los ojos.

—No seas idiota— dijo y Bella, Leah y Ness gruñeron, pero Jane siguió — quería engañarlos, hacerles creer que estábamos arrepentidos, que volveríamos con ellos, así les ayudaríamos a todos a salir, pero cuando me ha golpeado, se ha enterado de todo— murmuró Jane en un gruñido y yo bufé, ahora si estábamos perdidos, solo nos quedaba la opción de que alguien nos salvase… u ocurriese un milagro.

**.**

**JPOV**

Carlisle ofreció la casa como hotel, con la única condición que no atacasen a Alice, no me percaté de cuando abordamos el avión que pagó Carlisle para llevar a todos a Hoquiam, tampoco cuando salimos de Volterra, ni cuando llegamos a Londres, lo único que quería era llegar y estar con Alice, sabía que no había estado demasiado tiempo lejos de ella, algunas veces pasaba una semana de caza y no la veía, pero esta vez había dejado a Alice llorando, triste y eso me había lastimado a mí también, cuando llegamos a casa bajé del auto y corrí hasta la habitación donde Alice dormía, pero me congelé al entrar, olía a vampiro y no se escuchaba a nadie, ni a Alice, ni a Leah, algo brilló a mi derecha, volteé, era el collar que los Vulturi utilizaban, un solo pensamiento abarcó mi mente, _ellos se la han llevado,_ mi puño se estrelló contra la pared.

—¡Jasper! ¿qué es lo que sucede?— me reprendió Rose desde abajo, pero no hice caso y comencé a seguir el efluvio de vampiro y de Alice, al parecer Zach hacía lo mismo, ya que nos encontramos en el patio trasero, su mirada se encontró con la mía y pude sentir su miedo, miedo a que hubiesen dañado a Leah y a su hijo, pero Demetri tenía razón, los Vulturi no les dañarían, ya que lo que querían era a nosotros muertos o en sus filas, gruñí y golpeé un árbol cercano, este crujió y cayó hacia atrás, mi familia salió en ese momento, todos nos miraban a mí y a Zach…

—Se la han llevado— susurré.

**.**

**APOV**

El tiempo pasó, bien podían haber sido horas o días, pero al cabo de un tiempo, llevaban comida a mí y a Nessie a tiempos regulares, todos se alejaban de mi, excepto Leah y Seth, pasaban poco tiempo a mi lado y cuando lo hacían, lucían tensos, sabía lo que pasaba, comenzaban a ponerse sedientos y mi sangre les tentaba, Alec era el que más se distanciaba de mi, pero nunca dejaba de mirarme, en cierto tiempo entraron cinco personas y se llevaron a los vampiros, unos se resistieron, pero terminaron llevándolos, yo intentaba ver que es lo que pasaría, pero seguía_ ciega, _por lo que no veía nada, un par de horas después volvieron, pero los únicos que me miraban eran Alec y Jane, pero estos ya no tenían los ojos negros, si no, que se habían vuelto rojos de nuevo, fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a Bella, que era la que había pasado más tiempo conmigo a pesar de la sed.

— ¿Qué a pasado? — pregunté ya que no levantaba la vista del suelo —Bella, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Se ha alimentado…— comenzó Alec, el cual estaba inusualmente cerca de mí.

— ¿Y qué tiene eso de…?— comencé, pero Bella alzó la vista, sus ojos ya no eran dorados o negros, ahora eran rojo sangre.

—De Sangre humana— terminó Alec y Bella volvió a bajar la mirada, recorrí la vista por el lugar, Esme y Tanya, también tenían los ojos rojos y lucían avergonzadas, los demás vampiros tenían los ojos rojos, pero en ellos ya era normal, ya que su dieta era humana, Bella susurró un débil _lo siento_ y se alejó, acercándose a Esme y a Tanya, yo suspiré cansadamente, Alec me miró — ¿qué sucede?— preguntó y yo me dejé caer en el suelo, él se acuclilló a mi lado.

—Esto— susurré alzando los brazos —esto es lo que sucede.

—Escuché decir a Aro que tal vez, en un tiempo, podremos salir, recorrer todo el castillo…

—Que reconfortante, ahora el encierro será en todo maldito castillo— musité con sorna y Alec miró al suelo —agh... olvida lo que dije, es que estoy cansada de todo esto…— musité y él asintió ligeramente.

Mas días pasaron, Alec se volvió como un amigo para mí, pasábamos tiempo platicando de cosas sin importancia o charlando sobre las épocas pasadas, de nuestras familias humanas o cosas así, como Alec había dicho, en cierto momento Aro nos dejó salir de la mazmorra y pudimos pasear por el castillo, al parecer había una especie de escudo físico que no nos permitía salir, pero aparte siempre teníamos a un vampiro vigilándonos, Alec me enseñó partes del castillo, la sala de entrenamiento, un bonito jardín interior y algunas partes más del castillo, Alec ayudaba a que mi estancia ahí no fuese tan mala, aunque seguía extrañando horrores a Jazz, Alec me distraía un poco, me hacía reír algunas veces y otras simplemente se dedicaba a platicar conmigo, él se mostró curioso en cuanto a la idea de mi reencarnación, me preguntó que se sentía ser humano de nuevo, _extraño, _fue lo único que pude responder, pero esa palabra le bastó, muchas veces catalogué a Alec como un chico malicioso, sádico y despiadado, pero debajo de esa faceta de frialdad que daba a todos, había un chico divertido y extravagante, el cual sabía divertirse como un niño pequeño sin importar que fuese un vampiro de varios siglos, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

**¡Hola! ^^'**

**Wow, Alice se está encariñando con Alec… ¿Qué pasará? **

**¿Qué hará Jazz para recuperar a Alice?**

**.**

**Ahora sé porqué Meyer no describió escenas de batallas, es difícil y yo no pude hacerlo :S Lo siento si deseaban o esperaban una explicación detallada de la batalla, pero no pude :/ me rendí al cabo de cuatro intentos de batalla y me dieron ganas de mandarme a los Vulturi por no poder u.u'**

**.**

**Hubo quienes creían que mataría a Jazz, pero por la salud mental de Alice, la suya y también la mía, no lo hice, ni siquiera lo había pensado… xD**

**Maryel, felicidades por tu cumpleaños ^^'**

**.**

**Hice lo posible por actualizar dos veces la misma semana como un regalo para ustedes lectoras y lectores (si es que hay) ya que no sé si podré actualizar con frecuencia, ya que mis vacaciones llegan a su fin y no tendré tanto tiempo como antes**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	23. Lo siento

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

_**Aclaración: **__En el capítulo pasado escribí que los vampiros se iban a Hoquiam después de la batalla de Volterra, en realidad se iban a Londres ^^'_

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 22: Lo siento.**

**.**

**APOV**

—Alice—murmuró Alec y sentí como me sacudía ligeramente, abrí los ojos, estaba recostada en el césped del jardín interior, me había quedado dormida mientras observaba las estrellas y la luna.

—Hmm…— mascullé y lo escuché reí, suspiré y me incorporé —perdón— musité.

—No te disculpes— dijo y me sonrió —ya es tarde para ti, ¿te acompaño hasta tu habitación? — preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente, Aro nos había asignado habitaciones (eran como pequeñas suites) a todos, pero yo la compartía con Bella, Tanya y Esme, yo asentí, Alec extendió una de sus manos y me ayudó a levantarme, comenzamos a caminar hacia mi habitación, al abrir la puerta me di cuenta de que no había nadie, ya que las luces estaban apagadas, miré a Alec.

—Bueno… hasta…— comencé a decir, pero Alec se había acercado a mí y había pegado sus labios a los míos, por un momento no me moví, después, cerré los ojos y coloqué mis manos en su pecho, lo empujé ligeramente y él se apartó, me miró a los ojos —No, Alec…— susurré alejándome de él, los últimos días habían sido divertidos gracias a Alec, le quería, si, pero como a un amigo, solo eso, yo ya tenía a Jazz, por lo que nadie podía ocupar su lugar.

—Alice— murmuró acercándose, tomó mis manos y me miró a los ojos —me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que eras vampiro, (_suena raro, ¿a que si?)_ nunca esperé pasar tiempo contigo como lo he hecho estas últimas semanas, pero ahora que lo he pasado, me he enamorado de ti, se que tal vez pierdo el tiempo al decirte esto, pero, por favor, dame una oportunidad… solo una— murmuró y yo bajé la mirada, negando ligeramente con la cabeza, no podía, yo tenía a Jazz —por favor.

—Lo siento, Alec, pero… yo… yo no puedo…— murmuré y él asintió con un suspiro, bajó la mirada.

—Entonces… ¿te puedo pedir un pequeño favor? —musitó y alzó la mirada, en sus ojos había dolor, pero su rostro no tenía expresión, yo asentí, dudando —olvida esto, olvida lo que pasó y seamos siendo amigos…

—Lo siento— susurré y él negó con la cabeza.

—Haz como si esto no hubiese pasado Alice…

—Pero… tu…

—No… solo no me alejes de ti… para mí estará bien— musitó mirándome a los ojos, los cuales me miraban con tristeza y dolor, yo asentí sin saber que más hacer —gracias… —susurró, entonces me miró con duda, sabía que quería preguntarme algo, pero no sabía que preguntaría.

— ¿Qué pasa? — susurré y él suspiró.

— ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?— preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente —¿puedo… puedo besarte por última vez? — susurró, yo cerré los ojos al escuchar el dolor que había en su voz, lo estaba lastimando y mucho, por lo que me limité a asentir ligeramente, era lo menos que podía hacer, se acercó, posó sus manos en mis mejillas suavemente y junto sus fríos labios con los míos, yo le correspondí, pero no sentí nada, momentos después se separó de mí, suspiró con un deje de frustración, dio un paso hacia atrás , dio media vuelta y se alejó, cabizbajo, susurré un _lo siento _y cerré la puerta, me acerqué al sofá que había en la estancia y me lancé a él, de todas las personas que conocía, Alec había sido de quien menos esperaba se enamorase de mí, yo deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho, me sentía mal al rechazarle, las últimas semanas se había portado tan bien conmigo y yo le había herido, pero no podía hacer nada, yo amaba a Jazz, a Alec le quería solo como a un buen amigo.

En cierto momento de la noche llegaron las chicas, las tres se acercaron a mí y Esme alzó una ceja, normalmente no me quedaba e la pequeña salita, sino, que me encerraba en mi habitación.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Esme y yo enterré mi rostro en uno de los cojines del sofá.

—_Alecmedijoquemeamaba_— susurré rápidamente, pero aún así entendieron, alcé la mirada y se mostraron sorprendidas.

—Pero no es solo eso, ¿verdad? — murmuró Esme y yo negué, les conté todo lo que había sucedido, Tanya y Bella fruncían el ceño, mientras que el rostro de Esme se mostraba neutro.

—Yo no sentí nada con aquel beso… pero… yo no quería lastimarle, él se ha convertido en un amigo para mí y me dolió hacerle daño— musité y Esme ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, aún era extraño ver a mi madre con los ojos rojos, yo suspiré —me iré a dormir— musité mientras me ponía de pie —buenas noches.

Entré a mi habitación, tomé un baño, me vestí con mi pijama y me recosté en la cama, me dormí al poco rato.

.

**J POV**

Dos semanas y media…. Tres malditas semanas desde que habíamos regresado de Volterra, dos semanas y media las cuales estuve separado de Alice, dos semanas y media en las cuales el miedo y la desesperación estaban en mí.

Buscamos más gente que se uniera a nosotros, que se uniera a vencer a los Vulturi, ya que sabíamos que ellos tenían muchas personas queriendo serlo y ahora que necesitaban gente, las habían aceptado, su ejército bien podía ser mucho más grande que el anterior, pero no nos dimos por vencidos y seguimos buscando más gente, también seguimos entrenando para la lucha, ya que varios no sabían luchar bien, pero en esas dos semanas mejoraron visiblemente.

.

Tres semanas sin Alice, diría que fueron las peores tres semanas de mi vida, pero no sería cierto, el peor tempo de mi vida fue cuando Alice murió, pero en ese momento sabía que mi Alice estaba viva (_es extraño ¿no? xD) _y me reconfortaba un poco, sin embargo seguía desesperado por ir y estar con ella.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y fui al jardín trasero, donde Carlisle nos había convocado hacía unos momentos, todos estábamos ahí, hicieron un círculo alrededor de Carlisle, este miraba a todos.

—Algunos han mejorado bastante en las luchas, somos un grupo lo bastante grande, por lo que dentro de poco iremos a Volterra a la batalla— dijo Carlisle y se escucharon varios vítores, Carlisle sonrió ligeramente —quizás algunos resulten mal heridos, incluso… muertos por lo que son libres de irse aún, si deciden quedarse… mañana, nos vamos a Volterra— dijo.

**Hola chics**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero, como había dicho, comencé la escuela y apenas he tenido tiempo libre para escribir.**

**Es corto, lo sé, pero no quería dejar pasar mucho tiempo sin actualizar ^^'**

**.**

**En cuanto a la batalla, los Vulturi tenían a otra persona muy especial… bueno, dos personas, pero una es la razón por la cual el escudo de Bella no sirvió de mucho y la conocerán el próximo capítulo **

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	24. Escapando

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 23: Escapando**

**A POV**

El día siguiente desperté temprano, tomé una ducha, me vestí y salí a la pequeña sala con la cual contaba el lugar, la puerta de la otra habitación seguía cerrada, por lo que Tanya, Esme ni Bella estaban cerca, no había cocina, ni comedor, por lo que debía comer fuera de la habitación, pero en ese momento unos ligeros, pero audibles, golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, me acerqué y abrí lentamente, era Alec.

—Buenos días— dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Buenos días— respondí algo incomoda, por lo que había sucedido ayer, él se dio cuenta y dejó de sonreír.

—Alice…

—Alec, yo no…

—Alice… olvida lo de ayer, no ha pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo? —Musitó algo serio y yo asentí ligeramente, él volvió a sonreír ligeramente —te traje comida— dijo y alzó su mano derecha, en la cual traía un bolsa con comida, me la dio y sonreí ligeramente.

—Gracias— susurré.

Comí en silencio, Alec miraba por la ventana, por esta se podía observar el jardín interior, lucía pensativo, cuando terminé, él volteó a verme y sonrió.

— ¿Bajamos? — preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente.

Me puse de pie y salimos de la habitación, paseamos por los pasillos unos momentos, íbamos en silencio, pero no era incómodo, pero nos cruzamos con Aro en uno de los tantos pasillos, él sonreía y detrás de él iba una figura pequeña, encapuchada.

—Hola Querida Alice— dijo con una sonrisa —quiero presentarte a alguien, pero creo que ya la conoces— mustió y la figura dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente —ella es Luna— murmuró y ella se quitó la capucha, su piel era nieva, sus ojos negro me miraban, su cabello era blanco y sonreía ligeramente, alzó la mano y en ella apareció una pequeña bola de fuego.

Ella era la chica que me había matado.

Di un paso hacia atrás, Alec rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, protectoramente, me alejó un poco más y le gruñó a la vampira.

—Ella… ella estaba muerta…. Yo _vi… _ella… —tartamudeé y Aro sonrió aún más.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Aro? — musitó Alec con odio, la vampira se acercó más y Alec hizo que me colocase detrás de él.

— ¿Porqué…? Ella… ¿por qué aún está viva?

—Ella, querida Alice, tiene el don del Fénix— dijo Aro —ella renace de sus cenizas cada vez que quiere, siempre y cuando, estas no estén separadas— explicó él y me tensé, Luna se había acercado más.

—Aléjate— gruñó Alec, agazapándose ligeramente, frente a mí —Luna…

—Alec…— copió la chica y rió ligeramente.

—Aléjate…— murmuró de nuevo.

—Luna, querida, basta— dijo Aro, sonriendo y la chica rió musicalmente, pero con un deje de sadismo, me estremecí.

—Sí, amo— dijo, la bola de fuego desapareció y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Alec se irguió, dio vuelta, colocó sus manos en mis hombros y nos alejamos de ahí, cuando estuvimos en el jardín interior, nos detuvo, me hizo dar vuelta y me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó y yo asentí ligera y ausentemente, yo había _visto _como ella moría, ¿porqué había revivido? Ella debía de haberse quedado muerta… —Alice, Alice— me llamó Alec, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos —tranquila Alice, no dejaré que nada te pase ¿de acuerdo? — asentí ligeramente, Alec me hizo tomar asiento en el césped y él se sentó a mi lado

Estuvimos un momento así, en silencio, contemplando las nubes, pero un fuerte estruendo nos sobresaltó, parecía como si algo hubiese estallado, Alec frunció el ceño y se puso de pie rápidamente, me tendió su mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, sus manos se posaron en mis hombros y me condujeron a través de los pasillos, al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas nos encontramos a Tanya luchando con una vampira pequeña de cabello rubio, fruncí el ceño, esta al percatarse de mi presencia intentó acercarse, pero Tanya la detuvo y la lanzó lejos.

—Ellos han venido, Llévate y protege a Alice— dijo Tanya y volvió a lanzar a la chica, ya que se había intentado acercar de nuevo, Alec hizo que siguiese caminado, esta vez, un poco más rápido.

— ¿Qué sucede, Alec? — musité y él nos detuvo, hizo que me pegase a la pared y se colocó frente a mí, cubriéndome con su cuerpo, se agazapó y entonces vi a un guardia rubio, este miró a Alec, entrecerró los ojos y se agazapó.

— ¿Así que aún estás en el otro bando?— murmuró el vampiro.

—El cual será el ganador— dijo Alec y se lanzó sobre el chico, se movían demasiado rápido, pero aún así podía distinguir un poco lo que pasaba, el chico golpeó a Alec, este devolvió el golpe, después Alec quería golpear al vampiro en el rostro, pero el chico lo esquivó rápidamente, de pronto el rubio salió disparado hacia una de las paredes y chocó con ella, Alec se acercó y arrancó su cabeza rápidamente, sacó un encendedor e hizo que el vampiro comenzara a quemarse, se acercó a mí y seguimos caminando, pero no sabía hacia dónde íbamos.

— ¿Alec? — susurré y él me miró — ¿qué es lo que sucede? ¿a qué se refería Tanya con lo de "ellos han venido"?

—Tu familia, los Cullen y aliados han venido de nuevo— explicó.

—Jazz— susurré, por fin volvería a verle… el rostro de Alec se ensombreció —Al…— no terminé, porque en ese momento dos vampiros se acercaron, uno atacó a Alec y el otro se acercaba a mí lentamente, yo di varios paso hacia atrás, pero tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, donde había pedazos de vidrio de la ventana rota del pasillo, un ardor recorrió la palma de mi mano derecha y en mi costado izquierdo, sentí un líquido viscosos, _sangre, _él vampiro se acercó rápidamente, te tomó del cuello y me pegó a la pared, con una de sus manos me sus tuvo, mientras que con la otra tomó mi mano herida y la olisqueo.

—Delicioso— murmuró y sus labios cubrieron mi herida, sentí como succionaba la sangre y yo intentaba, en vano, liberarme.

—Suel… ta… me…— musité cuando comenzó a faltarme el aire y comenzaba a sentirme algo débil, de pronto la presión en mi cuello y mi mano desapareció y caí al suelo, tosiendo y jadeando en busca de aire, cuando levanté la vista miré a Alec enzarzado en la lucha contra el vampiro que había bebido mi sangre, junto a ellos, había una hoguera y de ella salí un humo dulzón, arrugué la nariz, pronto Alec mató al vampiro y lo lanzó a la hoguera, se acercó rápidamente a mí, sus ojos estaban negros, su mandíbula apretada y pude ver que no respiraba, me ayudó a levantarme, rompió un pedazo de su camisa negra y la enrolló en mi mano, la herida de mi costado no sangraba mucho.

— ¿Puedes caminar? — preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente —vamos— murmuró y comenzamos a caminar, Alec se mantuvo algo alejado de mí, sabía que le tentaba mi sangre, por lo que no intenté acercarme a él ni nada parecido, ya que solo lo haría más doloroso para Alec, él se enfrentó a una vampira, después a dos vampiros y nos encontramos en la habitación donde estaban los tres tronos de los Vulturi, la cual estaba destrozada y había dos hogueras en los extremos de la habitación, ahí habían dos chicas, las dos intentaron atacarme, Alec lanzó una lejos y a la otra le arrancó un brazo al intentar alearla de mí, pero Alec no podía hacerlas dos cosas al mismo tiempo, alejarlas de mí y matarlas, por lo que recibió varias mordidas, tomó la cabeza de una de las chicas y la desprendió de su cuerpo, rápidamente la lanzó a la hoguera más cercana y se acercó a mí, la chica estaba a punto de alcanzarme cuando Alec la tomó, arrancó su cabeza y la lanzó al fuego, se acercó a mí, yo estaba en el suelo, ya que había tropezado de nuevo, pero me quedé ahí, me sentí muy débil, la herida de mi costado había comenzado a sangrar mucho, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, cerré los ojos por un momento, ya que comenzaban a pesarme los párpados.

—Alice, no te duermas— escuché a Alec y abrí los ojos al sentir dolor en mi costado, donde tenía la herida, volteé y vi a Alec presionado la herida con algo que no pude distinguir que era — ¡Alice! — Volvió a llamarme —Alice, no te duermas, no cierres los ojos.

—Estoy cansada— murmuré.

—No, Alice— murmuró y me tomó en brazos, sentí como comenzaba a caminar, pero no distinguí hacia donde, estaba cansada, quería dormir —Alice, no, no te duermas, por favor.

—Alec— musité.

— ¿Si?

—Lo siento— dije con los ojos cerrados, me sentía cansada, solo quería dormir.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes Alice? — Preguntó, sonaba confundido —Alice— volvió a llamarme.

—Por no poder corresponderte… lo siento… se que te dañé…

—No, Alice, no importa, solo… ¡no te duermas!— murmuró y abrí los ojos.

—Pero… yo te lastimé…

—No, yo no debí enamorarme de ti, solo, olvídalo, ¿vale?

—Alec…

— ¿Si? — volvió a musitar y sentí la luz en mis párpados, quería dormir, que apagaron la luz…

.

**J POV**

Mi familia y yo nos encontramos en un jardín del castillo, Carlisle abrazaba a Esme fuertemente, Bella sollozaba ligeramente mientras era abrazada por Edward, Renesmee y Jake estaban en una esquina del jardín, ella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de él, Zach y Leah se encontraban cerca de un árbol de gran tronco, él la abrazaba por detrás y tenía una mano sobre el ligeramente abultado vientre de ella, Seth estaba cerca de ahí, dando vueltas y sonriendo ligeramente, pero no había ni rastro de Alice en aquel lugar.

— ¿Seguros que no vieron a Alice? — pregunté por enésima vez, varios negaron, pero Edward me miró.

—Están cerca— dijo.

Miré la puerta, esperando ver a Alice, salir caminando por ella y yo iría a abrazarla…

—No, yo no debí enamorarme de ti, solo, olvídalo, ¿vale? — ese era Alec, podía escuchar el latir de un corazón también, me tensé, ¿él estaba enamorado de _mi _Alice?

—Alec…— escuché la voz de Alice cerca.

— ¿Si?

—Te quiero, pero…— _ella también le quiere…_sentí una punzada de dolor, aunque no dolor físico…

—Lo sé, Alice— escuché la voz de Alec y de pronto salió él, llevaba a Alice en brazos, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y olía a sangre… su propia sangre, me tensé aún más.

—Alice, hija— habló Carlisle, tomó a Alice en brazos y después la depositó el césped, para poder examinar sus heridas.

—Quiero dormir…— musitó ella, somnolienta.

—He cortado un poco la hemorragia, pero no por completo— dijo Alec, me acerqué a él y me agazapé.

— ¿Tú le has hecho esto? — pregunté gruñendo, él se limitó a mirarme.

—Te diré una sola cosa, si yo no hubiese estado con ella hace unos instantes, ella estuviese muerta en este momento— respondió entre dientes.

—No sean… idiotas… no peleen— murmuró Alice con los ojos cerrados mientras hacia una mueca, ya que Carlisle estaba presionando la herida para que esta dejase de sangrar, me acerqué a ella.

— ¿No han visto a Jane? — escuché preguntar a Alec.

—Jazz— murmuró Alice—te extrañé…— musité y tomó mi mano.

—Yo también Allie— dije y estrujé su mano, sonreí.

—Papá… quiero dormir— susurró, mirando a Carlisle, él frunció el ceño, pero asintió ligeramente.

—Duerme Alice— dijo, cerró los ojos, sus latidos y su respiración se acompasaron poco después, pero sus latidos eran más lentos que de costumbre.

—Es una herida algo superficial, pero sangró mucho, He cortado la hemorragia, pero esta puede volver, necesita transfusiones, si no nos damos prisa podría caer en un shock hipovolémico— dijo Carlisle y yo me tensé, me miró — ¿la llevo yo o quieres llevarla tu? — preguntó.

—Yo la llevo— musité, la tomé en brazos lenta y cuidadosamente, mi garganta ardía, su sangre me tentaba y mucho, así que me limité a dejar de respirar, no quería hacer una estupidez.

Jane llegó en ese momento, miró a Alec y le sonrió ligeramente, él le correspondió la sonrisa, los dos estaban felices, pero en Alec había cierto deje de tristeza.

—Por fin libres…— murmuró Jane y abrazó a Alec.

—Por fin…— susurró y abrazó a su hermana.

—Jane, Alec, nosotros nos retiramos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí— musitó Carlisle, se puso de pie, Jane asintió, al igual que su hermano —gracias por vuestra ayuda— murmuró y comenzamos a caminar dentro del castillo, Carlisle y Esme encabezaban la marcha, yo iba detrás de ellos, Edward y Bella, después Renesmee y Jake, detrás Zach y Leah, Emmett y Rose, al final iba Seth, pero pronto se unieron Jane y Alec también.

Al dar vuelta en un pasillo, nos encontramos con Marco, Carlisle hizo que Esme se colocara tras ella y Edward y Bella me cubrieron, al igual que Zach, Leah estaba a mi lado.

—Paz hermano— dijo Marco levantando las manos, Zach iba a lanzarse contra él, pero Carlisle lo detuvo rápidamente —tranquilo chico, yo no soy como mis hermanos…

—Siempre habías estado inconforme con su forma de gobierno…— murmuró Carlisle, recordando.

—Si— murmuró —odiaba la forma en la cual se comportaban, fanfarronería con la que se comportaban, se les subió el poder a la cabeza… pero también he pensado que todo se descontrolaría si no hay personas que impartan la ley— apuntó Marco.

—Sí, también he pensado eso— dijo Carlisle.

—Tal vez tu…

—No— se apresuró a decir Carlisle —Vladimir y Stefan podrían ayudarte a ti a impartir la ley, también hay varios vampiros que quisiesen apoyarte en eso.

—Si… sin embargo, no llegaré a ser como mis hermanos…— murmuró, meditabundo.

—Necesitamos irnos ahora, Marco— dijo Carlisle cortésmente y el otro vampiro asintió, se hizo a un lado.

—Ve en paz, hermano— murmuró y nosotros nos alejamos.

**Ahmm…. ¿Hola? ^^'?**

**Bueno, esta vez conocieron a una de las personas… "especiales" de quienes les había comentado, la próxima será mencionada en el siguiente capítulo ^^'**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo…**

**.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	25. Distanciamiento y Dolor

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 24: Distanciamiento y dolor.**

**A POV**

Cuando desperté, me tardé un momento en ubicarme, estaba en la cama de mi habitación en Londres, intenté sentarme, pero un dolor intenso en mi lado izquierdo me hizo desistir, gemí, rápidamente se abrió la puerta y Carlisle entró por ella, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Buenos días, Alice— dijo sonriendo.

—Buenos días, Carlisle— musité y suspiré — ¿cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?— pregunté.

—Alrededor de trece horas— dijo, tomó mi mano y la revisó —suturamos la herida de aquí— señaló mi costado con su dedo — y la de tu mano también, intenta no hacer movimientos muy rápido o hacer esfuerzos…

—Bien— musité.

—Necesito revisarte la herida— dijo y asentí a la vez que levantaba un poco mi blusa, Carlisle revisó mi herida y después bajó la blusa —todo en orden— murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa —Esme pregunta que si quieres desayunar a aquí o abajo.

—Ahm… abajo— musité y Carlisle asintió.

—Vamos, te llevaré— dijo y me tomó entre sus brazos, yo me dejé llevar y pronto estuvimos en la sala, Carlisle me depositó con cuidado en el sofá, a un lado de Bella y llegó Esme con una bandeja de comida que colocó sobre mis piernas.

—Gracias Esme— dije y le miré, sus ojos ya no eran rojos, habían cambiado de nuevo al dorado, me sonrió.

—Come—murmuró y pasó una mano por mi cabello, comencé a comer, tragué un bocado y pregunté.

— ¿Dónde está Jazz?

—Salió a cazar poco antes de que despertaras— respondió Emmett entrando a la habitación, de la mano de Rose, seguidos por Zach y Leah, yo asentí ligeramente decepcionada, esperaba que el estuviese cuando yo despertase, pero él se había ido a cazar.

Leah tomó asiento en el sofá de una plaza, Zach tomó asiento en el descansabrazos del sofá, con una mano en el vientre de Leah, esta le miró y le sonrió, Emmett y Rose tomaron asiento en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras que Esme y Carlisle se quedaron de pie, a mi lado, Edward se unió a nosotros, al igual que Renesmee y Jake, la única persona que faltaba ahí era Jazz.

— ¿Cómo fue que os capturaron?— preguntó Emmett en cuanto terminé de comer y Rose rodó los ojos.

—Llegaron un par de vampiros aquí… Leah se convirtió y comenzamos a alejarnos, pero ellos eran más rápidos…

—Sabía que en algún momento nos alcanzarían, además nos dijeron que tenían un a un lobo y a Nessie, por lo que decidimos entregarnos—terminó Leah por mí y yo asentí.

— ¿Te hicieron algún daño? — preguntó Zach y yo ladeé la cabeza ¿no habían hablado de esto antes?

—Decidimos que lo mejor sería que todos estuviésemos juntos— respondió Edward al leer mis pensamientos y yo asentí.

— ¿Qué pasó entre Alec y tú? Los escuchamos…— preguntó Emmett, Rose rodó los ojos, de nuevo.

—Emm… si Alice no quiere decírnoslo, no la presionaremos, ¿de acuerdo?— musitó Rose y mi hermano hizo una mueca.

—No hay nada que esconder— musité —yo pasé tiempo con Alec, desde el primer o segundo día que estuvimos ahí, nos hicimos buenos amigos… solo amigos, pero el día de ayer…

.

**J POV**

Salí a cazar ya que como Alice había sangrado, había quedado sediento, además quería despejar mi mente un momento.

Alec amaba a Alice… ella también le quería, dolía, si.

Yo aún amaba a Alice y la amaba mucho, pero ella quería a Alec… a mí no…

Cacé un par de ciervos y volví a casa, al parecer todos estaban en la sala, ya que de ahí provenían todas las respiraciones y sonidos, escuché la voz de Alice.

—el día de ayer… Alec me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… pero ya estaba Jazz… yo tuve que decirle que no era posible que estuviésemos juntos, que él no podía ocupar ese lugar, yo… le herí y me dolió hacerlo, él se había comportado muy bien conmigo las últimas semanas, pero no podía decirle que si, ya que tenía a Jazz y a Alec le quería…— no pude escuchar más y salí corriendo, internándome en el bosque.

Alice quería a Alec… le había rechazado por que yo estaba con ella, pero Alice quería estar con Alec, yo estaba haciendo que Alice fuese infeliz… en ese momento tomé una decisión.

Me alejaría de Alice y dejaría que ella fuese feliz con Alec o cualquier otra persona, aunque eso me lastimase y me doliera mucho a mí, lo único que quería era ver a Alice feliz… aunque no fuese conmigo.

.

**A POV**

—Alec me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí… pero ya estaba Jazz… yo tuve que decirle que no era posible que estuviésemos juntos, que él no podía ocupar ese lugar, yo… le herí y me dolió hacerlo, él se había comportado muy bien conmigo las últimas semanas, pero no podía decirle que si, ya que tenía a Jazz y a Alec le quería… sí, pero como a un amigo, solo eso… no más, él se había convertido en mi amigo los últimos días y yo le rechacé, yo amo a Jazz… no a Alec— musité y Emmett me miraba aún, parpadeando múltiples veces, como un niño curioso, rodé los ojos.

— ¿Os hicieron algún daño? — preguntó Carlisle y yo alcé una ceja —antes de que llegásemos nosotros…

—No— musitó Leah.

—Ellos… se comportaron bien.

—Si— dijo Leah.

—Tanya comentó que no podía utilizar su don… al igual que Alec y Jane… ¿pudiste utilizar el escudo? — preguntó Edward y Bella negó.

—Había otro escudo mental… sin embargo este era algo difícil de traspasar, además que era diferente… no podía _sentir _donde terminaba y donde comenzaba, al parecer a nosotros nos había encerrado en una especie de burbuja , la cual no podía traspasar ningún don, ni siquiera el mío…. Cuando nos capturaron logré sacar a Renesmee un momento. Pero el origen de aquel escudo era el mismo que el de un don muy parecido al de Alec… una chica morena.

— ¿Era una chica? — pregunté, recordando cuando nos llevaron a Leah y a mí a Volterra… Edward me miró.

—Es la misma chica.

— ¿Cómo podría tener dos dones? — murmuró Leah.

—No es posible… a menos que…— comenzó Carlisle.

—Puede ser— dijo Edward.

—Nosotros también queremos enterarnos—murmuró Emmett y sonreí ligeramente.

—Aquella chica quizás tenía el don del mimetismo.

—Podía copiar los dones de los demás— explicó Edward.

—Es por eso que no pude utilizar mi escudo…— murmuró Bella, pensativa.

—Yo tampoco podía leer la mente de todos.

Durante la mañana charlamos entre todos acerca de lo que había sucedido dentro y fuera de Volterra durante las últimas semanas.

Cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, Jazz entró a la sala, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, estaba demasiado serio.

— ¡Jazz!— dije, esperando que se acercase, pero él se limitó a mirarme, sus ojos dorados, me miraban, pero no había ninguna emoción en ellos, me sentí como la primera vez que nos vimos, que nos conocimos, él estaba algo distante, serio, frío…

—Alice— musitó cordialmente, sin ninguna emoción. Algo dentro de mí dolió, esperé a que se acercara a mí y se sentase a mi lado, pero en cambio, tomó asiento en el suelo…. En el extremo más alejado de mí, de la sala, eso dolió más.

Bajé la mirada cuando sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y comencé a jugar con mis manos, un silencio tenso se instaló en la sala, Bella se acercó un poco más a mí y rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.

— ¿Qué te parece si cuando puedas caminar con normalidad, vamos de compras? — musitó con una sonrisa, sabía que no era de su agrado ir de compras, pero quería que me sintiese mejor, y lo aprecié, pero en ese momento no me emocionó mucho, estaba triste, quería que Jazz se acercara a mí y me abrazase, o por lo menos, no fuese indiferente conmigo, él, en ese momento, miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

—Bien—musité sin mucho entusiasmo.

— ¿Te… encontraste con cierta vampira de cabello blanco?— preguntó Rose y yo asentí ligeramente.

—Luna esta… viva… Aro me la presentó cuando estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Volterra, con Alec, ella…— dije.

—Está muerta, Tío Jasper se encargó de desmembrarle y lanzarle al fuego— musitó Zach.

—Ella… tiene… tenía… el don del fénix… puede volver de sus cenizas… cuando todas están juntas…

—Alec se encargó de hacerlo…

—Bien— mascullé, miré a Jazz, él aún miraba por la ventana, yo quería que se acercase, me abrazase y besase, quería tenerle cerca, suspiré pesadamente, intentando no soltar algunas lágrimas. No quería llorar, no frente a toda mi familia. — ¿Podría… podría alguien llevarme a mi habitación? — pregunté aún mirando mis manos, vi, por el rabillo del ojo, como Jazz se ponía de pie, pensé que se acercaría a mí… pero no lo hizo, en cambio salió de la habitación, Emmett se acercó a mí y me tomó entre sus brazos, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, y en su rostro no había atisbo de su habitual sonrisa, él al percatarse que le miraba, me sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a llevarme a mi habitación, a paso lento, aún para un humano.

—Enana— murmuró y yo negué ligeramente con la cabeza mientras me recargaba en su pecho y luchaba contra las lágrimas, sollozos ligeros y silenciosos me sacudían un poco, Emm se tensó —Enana, no… no llores— susurró y levanté la mirada un poco, él me miraba, preocupado,

—Yo… él… — tartamudeé —él… yo… duele…

—Él es un idiota— murmuró, en ese momento entramos a la habitación, se acercó a mi cama y me depositó, con cuidado, en ella.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué hice? ¿O fue algo que dije?— susurré, intentando recordar si le había dicho o hecho a Jazz algo que le molestase, pero no encontré nada.

—No has hecho nada, enana— dijo Emm y su rostro se tornó serio —le mataré por hacerte llorar— musitó y limpió, con sus pulgares, mis lágrimas —no llores Alice, por favor… me harás llorar a mí también— bromeó y sonreí ligeramente — ¿quieres que le busque y lo golpee por hacerte llorar? —preguntó medio en broma-medio en serio y yo negué rápidamente.

—No… yo creo que… no… no sé… no se que hice o… dije…— murmuré y nuevamente mis ojos se abnegaron en lágrimas.

—Alice…— masculló Emmett y me rodeó con sus brazos.

.

Un par de días pasaron, Jasper seguía comportándose distante conmigo, ya no iba a mi habitación por las noches, tampoco me abrazaba, ni tomaba mi mano, vaya, ni si quiera se acercaba a mí o hablaba conmigo, solo intercambiábamos cordiales saludos o palabras vacías, eso me dolía, yo quería estar con Jazz como antes de que fuese _secuestraba _por los Vulturi, había esperado semanas para poder estar con él de nuevo, y ahora que podía, él se distanciaba de mí, salía de mi habitación solo para comer y cuando alguna de mis hermanas me lo pedía, todo el tiempo restante estaba en mi habitación, llorando silenciosamente en mi cama o simplemente pensando, solo las chicas y Carlisle entraban a mi habitación, mi padre no mencionaba nada acerca de mi estado anímico, pero me miraba con tristeza cuando entraba a mi habitación a cambiarme las vendas y me encontraba llorando, las chicas intentaban alegrarme mediante bromas o haciendo cosas que a mí me gustaban, pero nada me entusiasmaba en esos momentos. Cuando pude caminar sin que me doliese el costado, Carlisle me dio permiso de ir de compras con las chicas, con la condición de que no hiciese esfuerzos o hacer movimientos violentos.

Bella, Rose, Leah, Zach y Renesmee fuimos de compras, compramos a Leah cosas para su bebé, ya que se habían enterado del sexo, era una pequeña princesa, Zach estaba ensimismado mirando cosas para bebés, ropa, biberones, pequeñas tinas, cobijas, carriolas, pañaleras, cobertores, cunas… estaba tan entusiasmado que quería comprar casi toda la tienda en ese momento, pero logramos convencerle de que podría comprar las cosas durante los cuatro meses que faltaban para que la bebé naciese y se conformó con comprar dos conjuntos de ropa para recién nacidos, rosa y una pañalera… rosa también. Leah y Zach se separaron de nosotros, ya que a Leah le había dado hambre y las demás chicas, nos dirigimos a otro establecimiento.

Tres horas y muchas bolsas después, volvimos a casa, estaba un poco mejor, las compras y las bromas entre las chicas me habían levantado un poco el ánimo, al llegar a casa, Bella me ayudó a bajar las bolsas del auto y subimos a mi habitación, después de acomodar mi ropa en el armario, bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina, buscando algo para comer, tomé una manzana y me dirigí a la sala, ahí se encontraban Jazz, Rose, y Edward mirando la tv, Jazz no volteó a verme siquiera, suspiré ligeramente y me senté a un lado de Edward, ya que Jazz estaba en el sofá individual, Edward en el de dos plazas y Rose estaba sentada en el suelo, arreglando sus uñas.

—Hola— musité.

—Hola— respondió Edward — ¿cómo fue el día de compras?

—Cansado, prefiero ir de compras siendo vampiro, me canso demasiado siendo humana—musité y Jazz me miró por un segundo, después se levantó del sofá y salió de la habitación, apreté mis dientes y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, ¿porqué tenía que irse? ¿Ya no me iba a dejar acercarme en un radio de dos metros o qué?, pensé, ligeramente molesta, miré a Edward y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? — preguntó con cautela.

-_¿Porqué Jazz se comporta así?- _pregunté mentalmente y el entrecerró los ojos.

—No me corresponde a mí decirte el porqué, Alice, es algo de lo que ustedes tiene que hablar— dijo en un susurro, _¿cómo lo haré si cada vez que intento acercarme a él, él se va de la habitación? _—intenta detenerle… o seguirle, no sé, Alice, quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no puedo hacer mucho— musitó mirando por la ventana, yo suspiré.

—Mañana por la mañana— susurré y él me sonrió ligeramente.

—Espero todo vuelva a ser como antes— dijo

—Yo también— susurré.

—Mañana los demás iremos a cazar y creo que Leah y Zach quieren ir a comprar las cosas para el bebé, por lo que se quedarán solos— dijo y yo sentí como me sonrojaba ante la insinuación de mi hermano, le di un ligero golpe en el hombro, él rió.

**Hola ^^'**

**.**

**Pobre Alice, esperó mucho tiempo para estar con Jasper y ahora él ya no se acerca :S (?)**

**¿Qué piensan que sucederá?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo :D**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	26. Amándonos

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**N/A: **dijeron que Jasper era un tonto… es un poco, pero aún así lo amamos ¿no? xDD bueeeno, si más que agregar, les dejo con el capítulo ^^

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 25: Amándonos.**

**A POV**

Desperté tarde, me duché y acicalé poco después bajé, no tenía hambre por lo que me dirigí a la sala, ahí se encontraban Jazz y Edward, mirando tv, el último me miró y me sonrió, infundiéndome ánimos, sonrió y se puso de pié.

—Nos vemos, iremos a cazar— dijo Edward y salió de la sala, Jazz hizo lo mismo cuando le iba a hablar, pero sabía que no iría a cazar, por lo que tendría otras oportunidades.

Fui al patio trasero, donde sabía que se encontraba y le hablé.

—Jazz…— musité, pero entró a casa, bufé y lo seguí, iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando lo tomé del brazo e hice que diese vuelta

—Jasper Whitlock— musité y él me miró, sorprendido, me acerqué más a él — ¿Porqué…?— comencé y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no vacilé — ¿Porqué te has alejado de mí…? ¿Es que acaso… ya no me quieres? — pregunté y una lágrima escapó de uno de mis ojos.

—Yo… te estoy dando libertad, libertas de estar con quien tú desees.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Os escuché, a ti y a Alec, en Volterra, él está enamorado de ti.

—Uhm… si…— musité algo incómoda, sin entender.

—Y tu también le quieres…— dijo —y yo te estoy dando libertad, libertad de estar con él, se que te tuviste que alejar porque pensabas que estabais obligada a estar conmigo, y esto te ha hecho infeliz, por lo que he decidido hacerme a un lado y dejar que seas feliz…— terminó y entonces entendí, sin pensar, golpee con la palma de mi mano, su mejilla, sabía que no le dolería, pero aún así lo hice, él me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Eso… ¿por qué ha sido eso? — preguntó entre molesto y confundido.

—Eres un tonto— susurré mientras dos lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

—Alice…— dijo.

—Eres un tonto— repetí, él me miró, molesto, me acerqué más a él e hice que me mirase a los ojos —porque la única persona que amo y siempre he amado, eres tú, Jazz. No Alec, no nadie, solo tú— dije lo atraje más hacia mí.

—Pero… Tú le quieres…

—Si— él apartó la mirada —mírame— pedí y me miró —le quiero, pero como a un amigo, solo eso, la única persona a la que Amo, está frente a mí, la persona a la que amo, eres tú Jazz— musité —o… ¿es que acaso tu ya no me quieres? — susurré, dejé mis manos caer y bajé mi mirada, afligida por aquella posibilidad.

—Alice…— susurró y con uno de sus fríos dedos, levantó mi rostro, hizo que mirase a sus ojos —Alice, yo te amo, nunca dejé ni dejaré de hacerlo, pase lo que pase, siempre me tendrás junto a ti… claro, si así lo quieres— dijo y me sonrió ligeramente, limpió con sus pulgares mis pero no me conformé con eso, coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas y lo atraje hacia mí, sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, mis manos se trasladaron a su cabello, las suyas, a mi cintura, pronto sus dientes acariciaron mis labios y su lengua penetró mi boca, mi respiración, al igual que la de él, comenzó a volverse errática, sus manos pronto se colaron bajo mi blusa y acariciaron mi cintura y espalda, sus suaves labios masajearon los míos por unos momentos, cuando comenzó a hacerme falta el oxígeno, Jazz trasladó sus labios a mi cuello y lo beso mientras yo intentaba respirar con normalidad —¿vamos a la habitación?— susurró en mi oído y yo asentí ligeramente, me tomó en brazos y dos segundos después, me encontré recostada sobre mi cama y con Jazz besándome de nuevo, sus manos volvieron a colarse bajo mi blusa y las mías fueron a los botones de su camisa, sus manos se deshicieron de mi blusa y las mías, desabotonaron la suya lentamente, sus manos acariciaron mi piel expuesta, bajaron un poco y acariciaron mis piernas, hizo que lo rodease con ellas y siguió besándome, cuando logré quitarle su camisa, la lancé y seguí besándole, acariciando su espalda, su pecho, lleno de cicatrices que no podía ver y apenas podía sentir, sus manos no se separaron de mi cuerpo en ningún momento, siguió acariciando mis piernas, sin pensar, llevé mis manos al botón de sus jeans, pero esa vez no me detuvo, esa vez llegamos a más, no nos contuvimos ni nos quedamos satisfechos solo con caricias, quisimos sentirnos en el cuerpo del otro, fusionarnos y amarnos, para mí, fue un poco doloroso en un principio, pero Jazz me hizo olvidar el dolor con caricias, disculpas y palabras dulces mientras me besaba mis labios, mis párpados, mi rostro, sus manos tocaron mi cuerpo y mis manos, el suyo.

No fue como un rompecabezas, no encajamos perfectamente, pero esto no era un cuento de hadas y así me gustó, fue espontáneo y dulce, sus manos intentaron ser gentiles, sin embargo más de una vez me lastimó un poco su agarre, no dije nada, simplemente me dejé hacer y disfruté, caí rendida después de haber tocado el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

.

Desperté cuando escuché a Jazz llamarme, algo frío me rodeó y sonreí, Jazz, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los ojos dorados de Jazz, sonrió y beso mi frente, suspiré, había extrañado despertar junto a Jazz…

—Imagino que tienes hambre— susurró en mi oído y era verdad, no había desayunado y el reloj marcaba las ocho de la tarde.

—Hmm…— me desperecé —si — respondí y dio un beso corto a mis labios, sonreí y me senté en la cama, error, todo mi cuerpo dolió, pero intenté ocultarlo, sin embargo, miré por el rabillo del ojo, como Jazz se tensaba, se acercó un poco más y tomó mi brazo, en él había unas marcas violáceas, Jazz me miró a los ojos.

—Amor, yo… per…— comenzó, pero lo interrumpí besando sus labios.

—Shh, no— susurré, tomé la sabana y me cubrí con ella — ¿podría mi vampiro preferido hacerme algo de comer? — pregunté haciendo un puchero, tenía hambre, mucha hambre... Jazz sonrió.

— ¿Podría esta bella humana decirme qué desea para comer?— preguntó y sonreí.

—Sorpréndeme— dije y sonrió, se puso de pié y se colocó el pantalón, me miró por última vez y salió de la habitación, entré al baño y tomé una ducha; el agua caliente hizo que mis músculos se relajaran y dejaran de doler tanto, me vestí con un vestido blanco con tirantes y Salí a la habitación, ahí, Jazz me esperaba sentado en la cama con bandeja con comida, mi estomago gruñó y él rió —creo que estamos hambrientos…

—Mucho— dije y me acerqué más, sus manos tomaron mi cintura e hizo que me sentase entre él y la pequeña mesa donde estaba mi comida.

—Come— susurró y comencé a comer, dolía simplemente mover mi brazo, pero intenté no demostrarlo, sin embargo, sabía que Jazz se había percatado de mi dolor, comenzó a besar mi hombro desnudo —lo siento— susurró en mi oído — lo siento cariño, debí de ser más cuidadoso, yo…

—Shh…— mascullé dando vuelta y colocando un dedo en sus labios — no comiences a disculparte por el daño colateral que surgió de la mejor tarde de mi vida— dije y sus ojos brillaron, sonreí.

—Te amo— dijo.

—Yo también— susurré y seguí comiendo, lo cual se volvió algo complicado con Jazz besando mis hombros y mi cuello, de pronto salió de la habitación y a los dos segundos volvió con un vaso de agua y una pastilla en la mano, me sonrió ligeramente.

—Para el dolor— susurró dejando la pastilla y el vaso frente a mí.

—Gracias— musité, terminé de comer y me tomé la pastilla.

— ¿Quieres bajar? — preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente, a pesar de que mi cuerpo dolía, no me apetecía estar todo el día en cama, me tomó en brazos.

—Jazz… puedo caminar— musité y él negó con la cabeza.

—Déjame llevarte— susurró —se que te duele moverte, por lo cual procuraré que no hagas ningún movimiento— gemí inconforme a la vez que hacía un mohín, sabía que Jazz decía la verdad, si podía evitar que moviese un solo dedo, lo evitaría. Él rió, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, pronto estaba sobre el sofá, con una manta cubriéndome y a Jazz a mi lado, sus labios seguían besado mis hombros y mis brazos, donde comenzaban a notarse un poco más los cardenales, hice que en lugar de besar mis brazos, me besase a mí, sus labios recibieron gustosos los míos, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y las mías se aferraron a su cuello, acariciando suavemente, su lengua delineó mi labio superior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y yo lo concedí, sus manos se trasladaron a mi cintura y se colaron bajo mi vestido, comenzó a subirlo un poco, pero pronto se detuvo, abrí los ojos, confundida.

— ¿Porqué…?

—Aún no… cuando no estés lastimada…— susurró y yo suspiré ligeramente, sus brazos me rodearon y besó mi cuello —es por tu bien amor… no quiero…

—Está bien Jazz— dije y le di una pequeña sonrisa —te Amo— susurré.

—También te Amo Allie—musitó y besó mis labios suavemente, vimos tv un momento, cuando comencé a sentirme cansada, Jazz me llevó a la habitación y me dormí.

El siguiente día bajé a desayunar y Jazz y yo vimos algo de tv, en calma, pero ésta se perdió cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo, sorprendiéndome, Emmett fue el primero en entrar, peor la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se esfumó cuando me miró, después miró a Jazz.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? — preguntó Emm en un gruñido y un segundo después tenía a Jazz tomado por el cuello y lo sostenía contra la pared, Jazz no intentó librarse, simplemente rodó los ojos.

— ¡Suéltalo Emmett! — dije a la vez que me acercaba a ellos.

—No, ¿por qué le hicisteis eso a Alice?

— ¡Emmett! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó Esme, sobresaltándome, ahora todos se encontraban en la sala y miraban la escena, atónicos, después Esme me miró

— ¿Qué es lo que…? ¡Alice! ¿Por qué tienes tantos cardenales?

—Emmett suelta a Jasper— dijo Edward.

—Pero… él golpeó a Alice— gruñó Emmett, me acerqué a Emmett y coloqué mis pequeñas manos sobre las suyas, las cuales aún sostenían a Jazz.

—Emmett, tú sabes que Jazz nunca me dañaría intencionadamente— dije y el agarre de Emmett cedió.

—Pero… ¿por qué tienes tantos cardenales en forma de manos? — preguntó soltando a Jazz, este me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Esto…

— ¿Te caíste por las escaleras?— preguntó Emmett y yo rodé los ojos.

—Si Emmett y después me tiré del techo— musité con sorna, Jazz rió ligeramente.

—Alice… — murmuró Carlisle sentí como me sonrojaba.

—Esto… yo… Jazz…

—Alice y yo…— estaba segura que de ser humano, Jazz estaría _muy _sonrojado.

—Ohhh…. Alice y Jasper tuvieron sexo— dijo Emmett como una chica de secundaria con chisme nuevo, escuché un golpe sordo.

—No seas idiota Emmett— dijo Rose — ¿qué es lo que en realidad sucedió? — preguntó mirándome de nuevo.

—Ejem… lo que dice Emmett…

—Es cierto— terminó Jazz por mí y un silencio se instaló en la sala en ese momento, juro que casi escuchaba a los grillos que estaban en el patio trasero.

—Esto…— musitó Bella avergonzada.

—Humm…

En ese momento llegaron Zach y Leah tomados de la mano, al entrar se quedaron estáticos y nos miraron.

— ¿Quién se murió?— preguntó Leah medio broma-medio seria.

—La virtud de Alice— dijo Emmett dramáticamente, Leah y Zach se congelaron en la entrada y yo golpeé mi rostro con mi mano, Emmett era un idiota. Pronto los brazos de Jazz se fueron y los remplazó el brazo de Emmett, el cual pasó por mis hombros — ¿cómo fue? ¿Fue bueno? ¿La tiene grande?

— ¡EMMETT! —grité tapándome los oídos con las manos, no podía creer que mi hermano me preguntase eso.

— ¿O lo tiene…?

—..Ya— dijo Jazz, molesto y los dos salieron de casa, poco después pude escuchar sonidos de lucha.

.

Bella y Rose se ofrecieron a acompañarme de compras, ya que según ellas "necesitaba nueva ropa", que Bella dijese eso, era extraño, pero aún así fuimos de compras, Jazz se había quedado en casa junto con los demás, Rose estacionó el BMW en el aparcamiento subterráneo y entramos a la plaza, Rose y Bella me miraban en momentos, cuando me cansé, las encaré.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

— ¿Cómo fue? — preguntó Rose y de inmediato supe a qué se refería, me sonrojé.

— ¡Rose! — musité sonrojada, dejé una falda en el escaparate y me alejé de ellas, haciendo como si examinase un pantalón, intentando que dejasen de preguntar.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó inocentemente, mientras se colocaba a mí derecha y Bella a mi izquierda.

— ¡Es como tu hermano! — susurré.

— ¿Y qué? ¡Tú le preguntaste lo mismo a Bella cuando regresó de Isla Esme! — acusó y yo me sonrojé más.

—Entonces…— musitó Bella.

— ¿Qué hizo antes? ¿Cómo comenzó lo candente?

—Yo… nos reconciliamos, él pensaba que yo amaba a Alec, y se había alejado para que yo pudiese estar con Alec, así podía estar feliz, dijo.

—Tonto.

—Lo sé… —susurré —entonces comenzamos a besarnos… y una cosa levó a la otra… pronto me encontré en la cama…— me detuve —cuando era… vampira — susurré lo último —no me interrogaban acerca de eso, ¿porqué ahora si? — pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

—Porque antes no eras humana— dijo Rose y rodé los ojos.

—Gran explicación— susurré con sorna y ellas rieron, rodé los ojos.

**HOLA! ^^**

**Lamento la tardanza, pero les recompensé con la pequeña escena de arriba, lamento si imaginaban o quería un lemmon… pero, yo no haré lemmons, no tengo nada contra ellos, pero no sé escribirlos xD**

**.**

**Ahora todo comienza a tranquilizarse, ¿el destino tendrá alguna prueba más para Jasper y Alice?**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo ^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	27. Un año

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 26: Un Año**

**APOV**

—Despierta Alice— escuché que alguien susurraba en mi odio, di vuelta y me cubrí con la sabana, _aún quiero dormir_, pensé —Alice…— de nuevo la voz, coloqué una almohada sobre mi cabeza y escuché una risa —Vamos Alice, despierta cariño…— entonces reconocí la voz de Jazz, suspiré y sentí como removía la almohada de mi cabeza.

—Hmm…—mascullé y me desperecé, escuché a Jazz reír.

—Buenos días dormilona— dijo y sonreí ligeramente.

—Buenos días, Jazz— susurré, acercó su rostro al mío y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Despierta, Esme dice que es hora de que bajes a desayunar— dijo y acarició mi brazo, en el cual, los cardenales habían desaparecido casi por completo, habían pasado un par de días y Jazz había cumplido su promesa de "_no lo volveremos a hacer hasta que tus cardenales desaparezcan"._

—Ya voy— susurré mientras me ponía de pie aún medio dormida, Jazz rió y me tomó en brazos, ahogué un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

—Yo te llevo— dijo con una sonrisa y bajamos las escaleras, me llevó a la cocina y me dejó sentada en un banco frente a la barra de la cocina.

—Buenos días— saludó una sonriente Esme con un plato de comida en la mano.

—Buenos días.

Colocó el plato frente a mí y comencé a comer, Esme salió de la cocina, Jazz se sentó a mi lado, acariciando mi brazo y tomando mi mano de derecha mientras comía, cuando terminé, Jazz me sonrió, tomó el plato y lo colocó en el lavavajillas, se volvió a acercar a mí, me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la sala, mientras yo le propinaba algunos empujones e intentaba liberarme, él se limitaba a reír, me dejó en un sofá y él tomó asiento a mi lado, lo mire y él alzó una ceja, me acerqué más a él y me senté sobre sus piernas, él rió, vimos tv por un momento, tiempo después Emmett y Bella se nos unieron y comenzamos a charlar sobre distintos temas, en cierto momento Jazz me rodeo con sus brazos y susurró a mi oído.

— ¿Te apetecería dar un paseo conmigo?— yo asentí ligeramente, sonriendo, me puse de pie y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, estaba segura, que de ser vampira, podría escuchar a Jazz reír ante mi entusiasmo.

Tomé una relajante baño, cuando estaba por salir del baño escuché como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba y al salir me encontré con Rose y con Bella en mi armario, fruncí el ceño, de pronto Bella dio vuelta y me sonrió, me extendió un vestido color rojo sangre, era largo, era pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, donde caía suelto y se formaban suaves ondas*, ladee la cabeza y sonreí asintiendo, me gustaba, Rose salió poco después de _mi _armario con un par de zapatos negros de tacón, alcé una ceja, ella sonrió.

—Vamos, Vamos— musitó —vístete, aún tenemos que peinarte y maquillarte— dijo y yo fruncí el ceño ligeramente, ella miró a Bella y esta me sonrió.

— ¿Nos dejas hacerlo? — preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente.

Yo no tenía idea a donde me llevaría Jazz, pero al parecer ellas si, así que me dejé hacer y dejé que me peinasen y me maquillasen a su voluntad, cuando me dijeron que habían terminado, me puse de pie y me miré en el espejo, Rose había rizado mi cabello y lo había recogido un poco en la parte de atrás, dejando solo un rebelde mechón en mi rostro, Bella me había maquillado ligeramente, delineó mis ojos, un poco de sombras grises y mi boca tenía solo brillo labial , sonreí y les miré, ellas sonrieron también, me calcé las zapatillas negras, me coloqué unas pendientes en forma de aro, dorados y miré a las chicas de nuevo.

—Anda, Baja que Jasper te espera— dijo Bella y les sonreí, musité un "gracias" y salí de la habitación.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras lentamente y me encontré a Jazz en el pie de éstas, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa color rojo sangre, aunque era un poco más oscura que el color de mi vestido, su cabello lucía algo más despeinado que de costumbre, como si hubiese pasado su mano por el repetidas veces, como cuando hacía cuando estaba nervioso, levantó la vista del suelo y me miró, me sonrió ligeramente y cuando llegué al último escalón, tomó mi mano y la besó.

—Estás Hermosa cariño— murmuró y sonreí.

—Gracias— musité, Jazz nos condujo al frente de la casa, donde se encontraba el _Ferrari _de Jazz, él abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y entré, dentro del auto la temperatura era cálida, nada comparado con el frío que hacía fuera de este, Jazz entró segundos después y me sonrió.

— ¿Dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa— dijo con una sonrisa mientras encendía el auto, yo alcé a una ceja.

— ¿Una pista?

—Hmm…

—Anda…— musité e hice un puchero, me miró y rodó los ojos.

—Primero iremos a que cenes— respondió con la mirada en la calle.

— ¿primero? ¿Dónde iremos después?

—Es una sorpresa…

—Jazz… ¿me dirás? — pregunté volviendo a hacer un puchero, pero esta vez no me miró.

—Nop— masculló sonriendo y yo entrecerré los ojos, él rió —Vamos Alice, permíteme sorprenderte…

—Bien— dije en un suspiro y miré por la ventana, el viaje fue en silencio, Jazz tomó mi mano en cierto momento y había comenzado a acariciarla, Jazz viró en una de las calles y entramos a un estacionamiento subterráneo, aparcó el auto, se bajó y el segundo siguiente, ya estaba abriendo la puerta para mí, alcé una ceja, el sonrió.

—Alguien pudo verte— dije y él negó con la cabeza.

—El único humano en un radio de ciento cincuenta metros, eres tú— musitó con una sonrisa, tomó mi mano, cerró la puerta y comenzamos a caminar, el aparcamiento estaba oscuro, por lo que más de una vez trastabillé, pero Jazz me atrapó antes de caer, poco tiempo después entramos por una puerta de cristal, al traspasarla comencé a escuchar música clásica, miré varias mesas y sillas de madera oscura cubiertas por un mantel color blanco y sobre este había copas y cubiertos, había un espacio donde no había mesas y había un par de personas bailando lentamente, Jazz se acercó a la _Hostess._

—Buenas noches, Bienvenidos al restaurante Stellein, ¿tiene reservación?— dijo la chica profesionalmente, era morena y aparentaba alrededor de veintitrés años.

—Buenas noches, reservación a nombre de Whitlock— dijo Jazz y la chica asintió, tecleó algo rápidamente en el ordenador y miró a Jazz.

—Claro, acompáñenme— comenzó a caminar, Jazz tomó mi mano y comenzamos a seguir a la chica, nos llevó a una de las mesas que estaba un poco más separadas de las demás, esta tenía un par de velas rojas como centro de mesa, Jazz me ayudó a sentarme y poco después el se sentó frente a mí —dentro de poco vendrá quien os atenderá— dijo, sonrió y se fue.

—No es que me moleste, al contrario, me gusta que salgamos algunas veces, pero ¿porqué me habéis traído aquí? — musité tomando su mano y él sonrió.

—Después— dijo acariciando mi mano y yo asentí ligeramente al ver que un chico se acercaba a nosotros, nos dio la carta la leí y me decidí por pedir pasta, le dije al mesero y este asintió, miró raro a Jazz cuando dijo que él no pediría nada y se fue, Jazz y yo comenzamos hablar de nimiedades y cosas sin importancia, poco después volvió el chico y dejó la comida frente a mí, comencé a comer con la atenta mirada de Jazz sobre mí, cuando terminé de comer él sonrió y besó una de mis manos, se puso de pié y yo me limité a verle, confundida.

—Bella dama, ¿me permitiría esta pieza? — preguntó aún sonriendo y con una mano extendida hacia mí, sonreí y la tomé.

—Claro Joven Caballero— musité, recordé me puse de pié y lo seguí hasta la pista, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura y mis brazos rodearon su cuello, comenzamos a mecernos suavemente, al ritmo de la música que se podía escuchar, miré alrededor y me percaté de que Jazz y yo éramos la pareja más joven aparentaba ser de ahí, todas las demás parejas tenían alrededor de treinta o cuarenta años, nos balanceamos unos momentos en silencio. Me gustaba estar así, junto a Jazz, abrazados…

—Te amo— susurró suavemente en mi oído.

—Yo también te amo Jazz— musité y le besé castamente sobre los labios.

Estuvimos bailando más tiempo y en cierto momento, Jazz se separó de mí y comenzamos a caminar hacia la mesa, dejó un par de billetes en ella y nos fuimos, nos subimos al auto y Jazz comenzó a conducir por las calles de Londres, tomó un camino que ya conocía, era una pequeña casa a la cual íbamos Jazz y yo cuando queríamos estar solos, Jazz la había comprado la primera vez que habíamos venido a Londres, de eso hacía más de sesenta años, aparcó, nos bajamos del auto y entramos a la pequeña casa, casi todo estaba como Jazz y yo lo habíamos dejado, las paredes eran de un suave color crema y las puertas color café oscuro, excepto que ya no había sabanas cubriendo los muebles y había una tv arriba de la chimenea, frente al sofá, Jazz me miró por un momento.

—Si quieres cambiarte de ropa… en la habitación— señaló una de las puertas —hay una pequeña maleta con ropa más cómoda para ti— musitó y asentí ligeramente.

—De acuerdo… yo… iré a cambiarme— dije, caminé hacia la habitación y abrí la maleta, me cambié y me vestí con el pantalón deportivo y la blusa que habían dentro de la maleta, si fuese vampiro no me hubiese cambiado, pero deseaba estar más cómoda, ahora que era humana entendía a Bella, le gustaba más vestirse casualmente y deportivas, que con vestidos y zapatos de tacón, salí de la habitación y me encontré con Jazz recostado en el sofá, sonreí y me acerqué, él me sonrió y se sentó, se acercó a una mesa ratona que estaba a su lado y sacó algo de ella mientras yo me sentaba a su lado, era una pequeña caja color azul, comenzó a jugar con ella entre sus manos, de pronto se detuvo y me miró a los ojos.

—De hoy, hace un año que me sucedió y ha cambiado mi… existencia, hace un año estaba paseando por el bosque, como lo hacía con frecuencia, pero ese día fue diferente, hace un año me encontré con una chiquilla humana en la mitad del bosque — en ese momento recordé, las cosas que habían sucedido antes de recordar mi vida vampírica estaban algo difusas y no pensaba con frecuencia en ello, pero si recordé una cosa: el día que había encontrado a Jazz en el bosque —esa pequeña humana que me hizo plantearme la posibilidad de que me hubiese vuelto loco, a esa chica de la que ahora me he enamorado.

» Aunque quizás no lo hayas notado, gracias a ti, he vuelto a ser el de antes, me has hecho feliz de nuevo, cuando creí que no volvería a sonreír — iba a decir algo, pero él colocó un dedo sobre mis labios y continuó —Fueron momentos difíciles, cuando te perdí… — negó con la cabeza, como queriendo borrar las memorias —pensé que no volvería a ser feliz, no te mentiré, pensé la posibilidad de matarme, de no seguir sufriendo en la soledad, pero ahora me alegro de no haberlo hecho, porque llegaste tú, de nuevo y como la primera vez, cambiaste mi mundo y lo pusiste de cabeza —musitó sonriendo —Hace una año devolviste la luz a mi vida y te agradezco por ello mi Alice— musitó y se acercó a darme un dulce beso —Te amo… y te devuelvo algo que es tuyo — dijo y me dio la cajita.

La abrí y dentro de estaban mis anillos, el de compromiso, la piedra color ocre estaba rodeada por pequeñas flores plateadas, Jazz había dicho que lo había comprado porque le recordaba a mis ojos… también estaba ahí el anillo de matrimonio, este era de plata con un diamante pequeño en el centro*, sonreí y miré a Jazz, él limpió dos lágrimas que no sabía que había derramado.

—También te Amo— musité y me acerqué a besarle.

Sus manos me colocaron a horcajadas sobre él y comenzaron a pasearse por mi cuerpo, las mías comenzaron a desabotonar su camisa, su boca se separó de mis labios para dejarme respirar, pero no se separaron de mi piel, siguió besando y mordiendo ligeramente mi cuello, cuando me deshice de su camisa él me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación, volvió a besarme los labios y pronto su lengua se coló en mi boca, la ropa terminó en el suelo de la habitación, solo palabras dulces, jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban, no hizo falta que nos dijésemos cuando nos amábamos, nos lo demostramos; esta vez sus manos no me lastimaron tanto, esta vez fueron un poco más gentiles, y las veces que me llegó a lastimar un poco, él se dio cuenta y se disculpaba, pero yo lo acallaba con un beso…

**Hola ^^**

**No me maten *-*' perdón por la tardanza :S**

*****Links de fotos en perfil*****

**Bueeeeno, espero les haya gustado… ^^**

**¿Sabían que Mas de 1000 aves mueren anualmente por estrellarse contra ventanas? ._.' (?) ¿y que Los búhos son las únicas aves que pueden ver el color azul? .-.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	28. Accidentes y Nacimiento

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva esperanza**

**Capitulo 27: Accidentes y Nacimiento.**

**APOV**

Por la mañana desperté junto a Jazz, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía ligeramente, me desperecé y me acerqué a su rostro, comencé a acariciar sus párpados y las suaves manchas purpúreas bajo sus ojos, las cuales me indicaron que dentro de poco debía ir a cazar. La luz que había en la habitación me permitió ver sus cicatrices, pasé la yema de mis dedos por cada cicatriz de media luna que pude apreciar, poco a poco bajé a su cuello y besé una que estaba particularmente marcada, quizás era la de su conversión, no sabía.

—Humm… ¿has terminado la inspección?— Preguntó divertido mientras abría los ojos, sentí como me sonrojaba.

—Humm… nop— dije y él alzó una ceja, besé sus labios suavemente —ahora si— musité y él rió, sonreí, me puse de pie y Jazz me copió, ese día no estaba tan adolorida como la primera vez, por lo que me podía mover con mucha más facilidad —¿hay comida en el refrigerador? — pregunté mientras me vestía con su camisa, él no despegaba sus ojos de mí mientras lo hacía.

Él asintió ligeramente y se colocó su pantalón, salimos de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, con Jazz siguiéndome, él se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras yo preparaba mi desayuno, cuando lo terminé me senté en uno de los bancos altos frente a la barra de la cocina y comencé a comer, Jazz se sentó a mi lado izquierdo, tomó mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla, al igual que a mi brazo, estaba por terminar cuando, en un movimiento descuidado golpeé el vaso con agua que me había servido y este cayó al suelo, quebrándose en pedazos, bufé ligeramente y me puse de pie para poder limpiar.

—Yo lo limpio— dijo Jazz poniéndose de pié, pero yo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

—Yo lo hago Jazz— musité y él asintió ligeramente, me acuclillé y comencé a recoger las piezas de cristal, pero en cierto momento, sin saber porqué, perdí el equilibrio y estuve a punto de caer, pero apoyé mi mano en el suelo rápidamente, cuando sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mano me percaté de mi error, había apoyado mi mano donde había un par de vidrios y me había cortado, fruncí el ceño, dolía, examiné mi mano y no tenía ningún vidrio enterrado, solo había un par de cortes de los cuales comenzaba a salir sangre… sangre, en ese momento recordé a Jazz, alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos negros y clavados en mi manos, no sentí miedo, confiaba en Jazz, él no me haría daño, no conscientemente, él pronto sacudió la cabeza y me percaté que había dejado de respirar, tenía la mandíbula tensa y sus manos se encontraban convertidas en puños sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó, su voz era ronca e intentaba no mirar mi mano.

—Hmm… si— musité mientras me ponía de pie, entonces pensé algo, dejé los restos del vaso sobre la mesa y caminé hacia Jazz.

— ¿Qué haces? — murmuró, no respondí y me acerqué más a él, cuando estuve frente a él, me detuve y extendí mi mano sangrante, él me miró abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos —Alice…

—Bebe— musité y él negó mientras desviaba la mirada en un intento de no mirar mi mano, pero falló y su mirada se clavó en la herida —vamos, tienes sed… y confío en que no me harás daño— dije, él miró mis ojos por un momento, después, su mirada volvió a mi herida y con una mano vacilante la tomó, la acercó hacia sí y pegó sus labios a mi mano, sentí su lengua lamer la sangre que ya estaba fuera, cerró los ojos y comencé a sentir como succionaba, me limité a acariciar su cabello ligeramente, succionaba suavemente , ya que no me estaba lastimando, pero de pronto comencé a sentir miedo, pero no sabía por qué, yo confiaba en Jazz, él no me dañaría, pero me sentí más y más asustada, comencé a intentar soltarme, halé mi brazo, pero él no cedía, mi mano había dejado de acariciar su cabello y ahora intentaba apartar su rostro de mi mano.

—Jazz— murmuré, pero siguió bebiendo — Jasper… suéltame— dije intentando controlar mi voz, estaba demasiado asustada y comenzaba a temblar, él me soltó y yo comencé a retroceder, muy asustada, con mi mano en mi pecho, cuando choqué con la pared me dejé caer al suelo, no sabía por qué tenía miedo, yo confiaba en él, sin embargo estaba demasiado asustada, quería salir de ahí rápido, Jazz abrió los ojos, estos ya no eran dorado oscuro, se habían vuelto ligeramente naranjas, su vista se calvó en mí.

—Alice… tranquila— dijo y comencé a sentirme más calmada —lo siento…— comenzó a caminar hacia mí, me tomó en brazos y me dejó sentada en la barra de la cocina —espera— musitó y salió de la cocina, volvió dos segundos después con un pequeño botiquín en mano — lo siento, yo… pensé que no me detendría— comenzó a curar mi mano mientras hablaba — por un momento pensé en morderte, tenía que alejarte de mí, lo único que se me ocurrió fue asustarte, así que utilicé mi don, tenía que alejarte de mí… estaba a punto de perder el control, lo siento, no debía de hacer probado tu sangre, pude haberte dañado, pude haberte matado…— musitó cabizbajo, dejó mi mano vendada y suspiró mientras alzaba la mirada —Allie… per…— no lo dejé continuar y pegué mis labios a los suyos, besándole, en un momento se mostró sorprendido, pero pronto me correspondió, mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y las suyas se trasladaron a mi rostro, su lengua penetró mi boca y acarició la mía, sus manos viajaron por mi cuerpo, mis brazos, mi cintura, mi cadera, mis piernas y se quedaron en mi cintura, yo rodee con mis piernas su cuerpo e hice que se pegase más a mí, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa con la cual estaba vestida, descubrió mi hombro y después el otro, pero aún no me la quitó, su boca se trasladó a mi hombro y cuello, dejándome respirar, comenzó a besar y succionar mi cuello ligeramente, mi respiración era cada vez más errática, su boca volvió a la mía y yo coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, él comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus besos y caricias, pronto solo estábamos besándonos dulcemente, él juntó su frente con la mía mientras intentábamos normalizar nuestras respiraciones, él abrió los ojos, sus ojos estaban negros, pero no precisamente de sed —cariño, no puedo descontrolarme en este momento, no cuando acaba de probar tu sangre— musitó con un deje de vergüenza yo acaricie su rostro.

—Te amo— musité y lo besé de nuevo.

—Yo también te amo— dijo y sonrió ligeramente.

—Ve a ver tv, yo terminaré de limpiar aquí— musitó y yo asentí, comencé a abotonar la camisa mientras bajaba de la barra y me dirigí a la sala, tomé asiento en el sofá y abracé mis piernas mientras encendía la tv, pero no la miré, cerré los ojos y comencé a recordar, recordar cuando escapé del hospital…

.

_Todo estaba oscuro, tenía miedo, pero no podía encender ninguna luz, si lo hacía, me encontrarían y me volverían a encerrar, lo sabía. Seguí caminando sigilosamente, acababa de salir del hospital y me encontraba en el bosque a plena noche, con una blusa a botones y unos jeans que había conseguido robar de una enfermera, muchos días había planeado esto, comprobando cada decisión que tomaría y cuáles serían sus resultados, cambiando un poco el futuro a mi conveniencia, sabía que debía escapar para encontrarme con él, con el chico de cabellos rubio, ojos dorados y mirada atormentada que había estado presente en mis visiones últimamente; Corrí por mucho tiempo, no podía darme el lujo de detenerme a descansar, si lo hacía ellos me encerrarían de nuevo, lo había visto, además, podía escuchar los perros ladrando… si, me estaban persiguiendo como si fuesen a darme caza. Seguí corriendo, no me importó que mi garganta y mis pulmones ardieran, al igual que mis piernas y mis brazos, los cuales estaban rasguñados por las ramas de los árboles y por mis caídas __cuando pude 'ver' que si dormía un poco no pasaría nada, dormí un poco, acurrucada en el fondo de aquella pequeña cueva, hacía frío, pero no más que en las frías habitaciones del psiquiátrico. Desperté cuando un rayo de sol dio en mi rostro, me desperecé y comencé a levantarme del suelo, mi espalda dolía, pero estaba acostumbrada, las camas del hospital no eran demasiado cómodas o suaves; comencé a caminar fuera de la cueva 'vigilando' que no me fuesen a atrapar o que algo me dañase, debía apurarme, debía de encontrarme con el chico de mirada triste al medio día y faltaba poco, caminé por un par de horas, miraba el cielo algunas veces, estaba nublado y comenzaba a lloviznar, comenzó a darme frío, mucho frío, comencé a temblar, pero seguí caminando, pronto llegué al lugar donde nos encontraríamos, pronto lo vi acercarse, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, parecía no haberse percatado de mi presencia, pronto levantó su mirada y yo vi mucho dolor y nostalgia en sus ojos, sufrimiento y tristeza, una de sus manos tomó el colguije que llevaba en el cuello, pero no despego su mirada de mi, como si me fuese a desvanecer en cualquier segundo, sin saber porqué, yo me acerqué y susurré._

—_Hola._

—_Emm… Hola— Murmuró algo confundido._

—_Me has hecho esperar por mucho tiempo— musité._

—_Lo siento señorita— se disculpó y pronto comencé a sentirme débil, mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear._

—_Mi nombre es Alice— alcancé a susurrar entes de que todo se volviese negro._

_._

En ese momento no sabía por qué debía reunirme con Jazz lo hacía porque lo creía correcto y por eso había ido… Jazz se veía destrozado cuando me reencontré con él, su mirada era puro dolor y tristeza, me dolía recordar cómo se veía, todo él que él había sufrido era mi culpa, yo hice que él estuviese destrozado por tres décadas, por mi culpa él se había sentido solo y él había sufrido…

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente en este momento Alice? ¿qué es lo que te puso triste de pronto?— escuché a Jazz, sobresaltándome, abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, naranjas, su mano estaba acariciando mi mejilla, preocupado.

—No es nada— musité y sonreí ligeramente, él suspiró mientras miraba mis ojos.

—Cariño, puedo sentir tus emociones…

—No es nada Jazz… — musité y cambié de tema —acabo de recordar… creo… hace un año que nos encontramos… así que tengo alrededor de dieciséis o diecisiete años…

—Si… Carlisle investigó un poco, no pudo encontrar tu acta de nacimiento, sin embargo, descubrió que los registros del psiquiátrico no estaban actualizados, por lo que tenías dieciséis años cuando escapaste, no quince, cómo pensabas— murmuró mientras acariciaba mi mano.

—Así que… ahora tengo diecisiete— murmuré ladeando la cabeza, él asintió. Yo tampoco sabía cuando era mi cumpleaños, solo sabía que era mayor cuando las enfermeras, las que si me cuidaban y las que si hablaban conmigo, me decían, pero las semanas anteriores a mi escape no había sido atendida por ninguna de ellas, por lo que no sabía que era mayor, había pasado un año de eso, por lo que ya era aún mayor.

—Si— murmuró Jazz y pronto me encontré entre sus brazos, acurrucada.

—Ahora, ¿me dirás porqué estabas triste? — preguntó y yo suspiré.

—Es solo que… pensé en lo mal que lo pasaste estas últimas tres décadas— musité encogiéndome más, sus brazos me atrajeron más hacia él, besó el tope de mi cabeza —cuando yo...

—No… no pienses en eso, cariño— dijo —el pasado ha quedado atrás, lo importante ahora, es que he vuelto a ser feliz, tú has vuelto y ahora estoy completo— murmuró.

—De acuerdo— musité y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, pronto una melodía comenzó a escucharse, miré a Jazz.

—Es tu celular— me recordó y yo reaccioné, tomé el pequeño aparato plateado de la mesita del café y lo abrí, era un mensaje de Seth.

"_La hija de Leah acaba de nacer._

_La nombraron Emma._

_Creí que querías saber._

_Espero no molestar, S."_

Sonreí abiertamente, le di el celular a Jazz para que leyese y me sonrió.

— ¿Quieres ir a casa? — preguntó Jazz, Leah había decidido tener al bebé en casa, ya que si iba a un hospital, su alta temperatura podría ser un problema.

Quería ir a casa, si, quería conocer a Emma, pero también quería pasar tiempo con Jazz, él me observó por unos momentos.

—Vamos a Casa— dijo sonriendo, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y fuimos a la habitación, tomé una ducha, cuidando mi mano recientemente lastimada, después entré al armario, en el cual tenía algo de ropa, pero nada tan cómodo como la ropa deportiva con la cual me había vestido en día anterior, me vestí con unos jeans entubados, una blusa roja de manga larga, sobre esta un sweater café y unos tacones, cuando terminé de cambiarme, Jazz ya se encontraba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, me acerqué y besé suavemente sus labios, abrió los ojos y me sonrió —¿lista? — preguntó y yo asentí, se puso de pie y nos dirigimos al auto, ya ahí nos subimos y Jazz comenzó a conducir hasta casa, al llegar Jazz aparcó el auto frente a casa y nos bajamos, al entrar nos encontramos a Zach con un bultito envuelto en una manta rosa, Zach iba de un lado al otro, sin dejar de mirar al pequeño bulto, estaba embelesado, mirándole, ni siquiera se percató de nuestra presencia.

—Hola Zach— dije, entonces levantó la mirada y me sonrió

—Hola tía Alice, tío Jasper.

— ¿Puedo verle? — pregunté y él se acercó, bajó un poco sus brazos y descubrió la carita de Emma, ella dormía plácidamente, su cara aún estaba hinchada y un poco roja, Jazz se acercó un poco más para poder mirar bien.

—Su nombre es Emma— dijo Zach sonriendo.

—Es muy mona— musité —¿y Leah? — pregunté, él la tomó bien de nuevo y comenzaba a mecerla ligeramente.

—Está en aquella habitación— señaló con la cabeza una de las puertas cercanas —está exhausta, por lo que he decidido dejarle descansar un poco…— dijo y siguió diciendo algo más, pero no entendí que era, todo comenzó a verse algo borroso, pero no era como cuando tenía una visión, era diferente… pronto todo se volvió negro.

**Holaaaa! ^^**

**Siento la demora, pero he estado ocupada con un par de asuntos personales :S**

**Haré lo posible para subir pronto.**

**.**

**El lunes 17, la autora de esta historia cumplió un añito más *-* (acepto regalos ^^'… okno xDD) **

**.**

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	29. Síntomas

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 28: Síntomas.**

**APOV**

Cuando desperté me encontré con Jazz, Zach y Edward observándome.

—Hmm…— murmuré incorporándome lentamente, mi cabeza aún daba vueltas.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Jazz acercándose más mí, su mano se posó en mi mejilla.

—Hmm… mejor— musité.

—Jasper…— murmuró Edward — ¿porqué tienes los ojos naranjas? — Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, Jazz le miró—acaso… ¿mataste a al…?

— ¡No! — interrumpí.

—No— repitió Jazz — Alice…

— ¿La mordiste? — exclamó Zach, alarmado, inmediatamente su mirada se clavó en mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Sería incapaz de hacer eso! — exclamó Jazz algo ofendido.

—Me caí… me corté— alcé la mano vendada —y dejé que Jazz bebiese… son naranjas porque bebió poca sangre, fin del asunto.

—Fue peligroso— dijo Edward y yo rodé los ojos.

—Confío en Jazz.

—Pudo perder el control.

—Sabía que no me dañaría.

—No podías estar segura.

—Confío en él— volví a repetir, cortante, yo sabía que me había arriesgado, pero yo confiaba en Jazz, además, ya estaba hecho, así que no había nada que cambiar, Edward suspiró, Emma había comenzado a llorar suavemente, por lo que Zach se retiró de la sala.

— ¿Te has sentido mareada antes? — preguntó Edward, cambiando de tema.

—Si… por la mañana— murmuré y miré a Jazz — cuando recogía los pedazos de cristal… me maree, por eso me apoyé en mi mano y me corté.

— ¿Has comido bien?— preguntó y yo asentí, él me miraba, estudiándome —quizás sea solo cansancio, deberías recostarte un poco —dijo y yo asentí ligeramente.

.

**JPOV**

Cuando Alice se sintió mejor quiso ver a Leah, así que la complací y le acompañé a la habitación, llamó a la puerta, yo esperé tras de ella, Zachary abrió la puerta y nos sonrió.

—Pasen— dijo y se hizo a un lado, Alice y yo entramos, Leah estaba en recostada en la cama con la pequeña Emma entre sus brazos, podía sentir la tranquilidad fluir, Leah alzó la vista y miró a Alice, le sonrió.

—Hey— musito Leah, su voz tenía un deje de cansancio, pero su mirada y su sonrisa eran de felicidad pura.

—Hey— copió Alice — ¿cómo estás? — preguntó y se acercó un poco más.

—Algo cansada, pero feliz…

— ¿Puedo? — preguntó Alice y Leah asintió, sonriendo, yo me acerqué un poco más, quería ver más de cerca a Alice cargando a Emma, pero de pronto Leah se tensó y volvió a tomar bien a Emma, comenzó a temblar, su respiración comenzó a hacerse algo más rápida y su mirada se clavó en mí —¿qué sucede? — preguntó Alice, giró y me miró, pronto Leah comenzó a emanar agresividad, cerró los ojos, Emma comenzaba a inquietarse, estuvo medio minuto así.

—Jasper…— murmuró —lo siento, pero… ¿podrías… podrías retroceder un poco?— preguntó en un murmullo bajo, lucía apenada, retrocedí hasta que mi espalda golpeó la pared, Alice me miraba, hizo un puchero y yo reí ligeramente, Leah abrió los ojos y me miró con disculpa —lo siento… yo… son los instintos de una licántropo con crías— se disculpó ya no temblaba, pero aún estaba algo tensa, le sonreí.

—No te disculpes… ¿quieres que salga de la habitación? — pregunté, no quería que se sintiese incómoda, ella negó rápidamente.

—No, no es necesario— dijo.

—Bien— dije aún sonriendo, Alice se acercó más a Leah y ella dejó a Emma entre sus brazos, desde mi lugar podía ver a la pequeña, sus ojos eran negros, al igual que los de Leah, también tenía cabello negro y su piel era como la de Zach, muy pálida, Alice sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

—Es muy linda— dijo Alice, en ese momento se veía muy linda y deseé poder darle un hijo, ella se veía tan feliz cargando a la pequeña que me odié por que le quitaría esa posibilidad, la de ser madre, cuando ella era vampiro no extrañaba eso, ya que no recordaba nada humano, pero si recordaba su vida humana siendo vampiro, lamentaría no haber podido tener hijos, ese era el sueño de toda mujer, tener hijos, y desdichadas Rose y Esme que no podían, pero Alice aún tenía esa oportunidad, quizás ella si quisiera tener un bebé… aunque no fuese conmigo, si ese fuese su deseo yo le dejaría ser feliz, me apartaría y dejase que continuase con su vida… aunque… aún había una posibilidad… Edward y Bella habían tenido a Nessie, quizás yo si pudiese darle un hijo, pero no me ilusionaría, era una muy baja posibilidad.

Alice y Leah estuvieron hablando unos momentos más, comenzaba a oscurecer y Leah daba claros signos de agotamiento, por lo que me acerqué lentamente a Alice, cuidando de que Leah se mantuviese calmada, Alice había devuelto a Emma a los brazos de Leah, por lo que no estaba tan nerviosa.

—Alice, creo que es hora de dejar a Leah descansar—musité colocando mis manos en sus hombros, Alice asintió ligeramente, sonrió a Leah.

—Adiós Leah, descansa— dijo y con un dedo acarició la mejilla de Emma —adiós pequeña— musitó y se apartó, yo le sonreí a Leah.

—Nos vemos— musité y después miré a Zach.

—Adiós— dijo y abrió la puerta a Alice.

—Nos vemos— musitamos Alice y yo al unisonó y reímos ligeramente mientras salíamos, Alice se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina y yo la seguí de cerca, ella comenzó a buscar algo en la alacena — ¿tienes hambre? — pregunté y ella negó, siguió buscando en la alacena de arriba, pero no alcanzaba a ver, por lo que daba pequeños saltitos, entonces me acerqué, coloqué mis manos en su cintura y la levanté, observó por un momento y tomó algo que no distinguí, cuando la bajé abrió el paquete plástico y me percaté de que eran chocolates, comenzó a comer y yo alcé una ceja, divertido.

— ¿Qué? — Masculló —me apetecía un chocolate— dijo y yo comencé a caminar hacia la sala, encogiéndome de hombros.

—De acuerdo— musité y tomé asiento, Alice se sentó sobre mis piernas, la rodee con mis brazos y Alice encendió la tv, me dediqué a acariciar su cabello y sus brazos, cuando terminó sus chocolates se acurrucó en mis brazos y besó mi cuello — ¿tienes sueño? — pregunté acariciando su mejilla, ella asintió ligeramente, me puse de pie con Ally en brazos y caminé hasta nuestra habitación, cuando estuve dentro dejé a Alice en la cama y me recosté a su lado, colocó su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurrucó sobre las mantas, comencé a acariciar su cabello y pronto cayó dormida, me sumí en mis pensamientos.

Imaginé como sería mi existencia si Alice quedase embarazada de mí… me imaginé acariciando el vientre de Alice cuando estuviese a punto de dar a luz… imaginé un pequeño niño con cabello negro, como el de Alice y ojos azules, como los míos cuando era humano… o una pequeña princesa de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes como los de Alice… me imagine escuchando sus primeras palabras… dando sus primeros pasos, imaginé a Alice cargando a nuestro hijo o hija, sonriendo… cundo él o ella asistiese al instituto… imaginé toda nuestra vida si tuviésemos un hijo, todo lo que cambiaría, pero también, lo felices que seríamos… pensé que todo eso sería genial… si hubiese posibilidad de que sucediera, la había, pero muy poca y yo, ya me había ilusionado con esa pequeña pero existente posibilidad… estaba tan ensimismado con aquellos pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando amaneció, por lo que me sorprendí al sentir como Alice despertaba y se desperezaba sobre mí, sonreí ligeramente cuando se acurrucó de nuevo, pero ya despierta.

—Buenos días— musité besando el tope de su cabeza.

—Hmm…— masculló y reí ligeramente, ella suspiró y me miró —buenos días— murmuró con la voz pastosa.

Después de que Alice despertase por completa y se cambiase de ropa, bajamos a la cocina, Esme estaba ahí preparando el desayuno de Alice, la última tomó asiento en un banco alto, mirando con interés lo que Esme hacía, sonreí, parecía una niña pequeña.

Cuando Esme colocó el plato de comida en la mesa, frente a Alice, esta frunció el ceño, su piel se puso pálida y pronto estuvo frente al contenedor de basura, vomitando, me asusté y me acerqué a ella, comencé a acariciar suavemente su espalda, cuando sus arcadas terminaron, se levantó y se enjuagó la boca con agua del grifo, acaricié su mejilla, pero ella negó ligeramente y salió de la cocina, la seguí de cerca y fue a la habitación, entró al baño y lavó sus dientes, cuando terminó suspiró y yo alcé una ceja.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — musité.

—No lo sé… el olor de la comida me repugnancia… había algo demasiado dulce…— musitó y se sentó en la cama, me acerqué y me senté a su lado.

—¿Quieres algo más de comer? — pregunté y ella negó ligeramente.

—Ahora no me apetece nada— musité y yo fruncí el ceño ligeramente.

—Cuando Carlisle llegue, le pediré que te revise— dije más para mí que para ella, pero me escuchó.

—No, seguro no es nada— murmuró.

—Allie, te has desmayado, mareado y has vomitado— murmuré —quizás tengas alguna enfermedad estomacal… deberías recostarte un momento...

—Jazz… casi me acabo de despertar— musitó.

—De acuerdo…

—Quiero ir ver tv…— musitó, se puso de pie y yo la seguí, cuando llegó a la sala tomó asiento en el sofá y encendió la tv, yo me senté junto a ella y recostó su cabeza en mi brazo, podía sentir que tenía la temperatura un poco más alta de lo normal, fruncí el ceño, Alice se mareaba frecuentemente, su temperatura era más alta de lo normal, vomitó por el olor de la comida, eran los síntomas de una enfermedad estomacal… o un embarazo… no, no podía ilusionarme ante esa idea, simplemente no podía hacerlo, pero lo estaba, era más posible que tuviese una enfermedad a que ella estuviese embarazada, en cierto momento Alice se durmió, la tomé en brazos y la llevé a nuestra habitación, recosté a Alice en la cama y yo me tumbé a su lado, acaricié suavemente sus brazos, su rostro, sus manos, sus costados, hasta que algo extraño llamó mi atención, su vientre estaba ligeramente abultado, pasaría desapercibido para un humano, pero no para un vampiro, acaricié con un dedo el pequeño bulto y alejé mi mano, estaba confundido, ilusionado y algo asustado, confundido porque no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a Alice, bien podía ser una enfermedad… o que estuviese embarazada, ilusionado por la última posibilidad y asustado por ella también, si es que Alice estaba embarazada el feto podía lastimarla igual que Renesmee lo hizo con Bella, si Allie estaba embarazada la tendría que convertir… ella aún era muy pequeña… pero tampoco podía dejarle morir… me sumí en mis pensamientos, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada, lo único que me distrajo fue el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y un movimiento a mi lado, Alice había despertado, acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí, dejando mis dudas de lado.

—Hmm…— masculló.

—Allie, ¿estarías de acuerdo con que Carlisle te examine? Quiero estar seguro de que no tienes nada— murmuré y besé su frente, ella suspiró y asintió, se sentó en la cama y se desperezó, Carlisle pronto estuvo fuera de la habitación, me puse de pie y abrí la puerta, Carlisle tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — preguntó y se acercó a Alice.

—Ayer se mareó un par de veces y desmayó, hoy ha vomitado, no ha comido nada desde en la mañana— musité y miré el reloj, marcaba la una de la tarde, Carlisle asintió —además, he notado su temperatura ligeramente alta.

Carlisle miraba a Alice, se acercó y tocó su frente, asintió ligeramente, Alice parecía estar pensando algo… de pronto, por alguna extraña razón, todo quedó en silencio, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Alice y el latido del corazón de Alice, aunque había otro golpeteo, más suave, pero rápido, miré a Carlisle, alarmado.

— ¿Has… eso era… un latido de otro corazón?— musité y Carlisle asintió ligeramente, se acercó a Alice y pidió permiso para tocar el vientre de Alice, ella asintió ligeramente, confundido, cuando Carlisle se separó frunció el ceño.

—Alice… ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? — preguntó y Alice se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Hace… alrededor de dos meses, pero no pensé… no era regular, por lo que no me preocupé…

—Necesito hacerte un par de pruebas… ¿porqué no vas mañana al hospital? Claro si tu quieres…

—Hmm… si… pero…. ¿qué sucede?

—Creo… que… hay la posibilidad… de que estés… embarazada— dijo Carlisle y Alice se tensó ligeramente.

—¿Embarazada? — susurró y se desmayó.

**Hola ^^**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza x_x**

**.**

**.**

**¿qué piensan del capítulo? .-.?**

**El destino no deja a Jasper ni a Alice tranquilos, qué creen que sucederá?**

**.**

**.**

**Espero del haya gustado el cap.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	30. Esperanza y Tristeza

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 29: Esperanza y Tristeza**

**APOV**

Cuando desperté, Jazz me tenía entre sus brazos y Carlisle me examinaba de cerca.

— ¿Embarazada? — musité y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Si… tienes claros signos de embarazo, incluso… podemos escuchar el corazón de un pequeño ser… pero quiero asegurarme de que estás sana, mañana ve al hospital, te haré un par de pruebas para saber tu estado de salud… y para asegurarnos de que el embrión se encuentra… bien— dijo Carlisle y yo asentí ligeramente, entre tanto Carlisle miró a Jazz entrecerrando los ojos —quiero hablar contigo—dijo en tono serio, Jasper asintió ligeramente y salieron los dos de la habitación.

Estaba embarazada… iba a tener un hijo con Jazz, antes, cuando era vampiro no me importaba no poder tener hijos, porque no recordaba mi vida humana, a pesar de que ser madre no había estado nunca en mi lista de cosas importantes, saber que tendría un hijo me hacía ilusión, imaginé a Jazz cargando a nuestro hijo o hija, jugando con él/ella en el jardín, enseñándole a hablar… poco a poco mis pensamientos se volvieron más confusos y no me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida hasta que sentí una caricia fría en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos y bostecé, Jazz me sonreía.

—Despierta, cariño— dijo y besó mi frente.

—Hmm…— mascullé con voz pastosa por el sueño.

—Esme quiere que bajes a cenar— susurró en mi oído —ha preparado diferentes comidas, tendrás mucho que escoger— dijo, me incorporé y asentí ligeramente.

— ¿De qué hablasteis con Carlisle?— pregunté cuando mi mente se despejó, él sonrió ligeramente.

—Humm… simplemente asumió el rol de vuestro padre— dijo y frunció ligeramente el ceño —pensó en la posibilidad de que yo te dejase… y se ha hecho cargo, respaldado por Emmett y Edward, de asegurarse de que me quedaré contigo y el bebé— explicó mientras bajábamos la escaleras, al entrar en la cocina pude percibir el olor de varios alimentos, me alejé de los que tenían algo demasiado dulce y me decidí por un baguete, una porción de lasaña, una rebanada de pizza y una limonada, Esme alzó una ceja al ver que tomé mucha comida, pero sonrió ligeramente.

Tome asiento en el comedor y comencé a comer ante la atenta mirada de Jazz, su mano se posó en mi rodilla, acariciándola por encima de la tela, cuando terminé, Jazz tomó los platos y los llevó a la cocina, poco después volvió.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó.

—Humm… ¿podemos ir a la sala?

—Claro— dijo y fuimos ahí, Emmett, Bella y Rose se encontraban ahí, tomé asiento en las piernas de Jazz y él colocó sus manos sobre mi vientre aún plano, me percaté de que la mirada de Rose se dirigió hacia ahí, un segundo después me sonrió ligeramente (esta no llegó a sus ojos) y bajó su cabeza, fruncí el ceño y miré a Jazz, interrogante, él se encogió de hombros, pero tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté y coloqué mi mano sobre el hombro de Rose, ella alzó la mirada y me miró, sus ojos estaban algo tristes.

—Supongo que me he vuelto algo egoísta cuando me he enterado— musitó y su mano se posó en mi vientre, sonrió con tristeza —muy en el fondo te envidio, a ti y a Bella, ustedes han tenido la oportunidad de convertirse en madres y aún así, ser vampiro, pero yo no lo he logrado, y os envidio, tienen todo lo que yo deseaba cuando humana, yo también tengo algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, un esposo que me ama y al cual yo amo— su mirada se dulcificó al ver a Emmett, este le sonrió ligeramente, pero aún había tristeza en sus ojos —un hogar y una gran familia, pero aún me falta algo… un hijo o hija, un pequeño que estuviese dentro de mí y al cual amaría como no amaría a nadie más… pero no puedo lograrlo y por eso os envidio… lo lamento— su voz se quebró ligeramente, se puso de pié y salió de la habitación, la mirada de Emmett se clavó en ella y poco después bajó la mirada, sus manos se hicieron puños sobre sus rodillas, Bella colocó una mano sobre el hombro del moreno, como diciéndole, silenciosamente, que contaba con su apoyo.

Comprendía a Rose y a Emm, ella deseaba con todo sus ser convertirse en madre y el destino no se lo permitía, por esto, Emmett se sentía mal al no poder hacer nada por su esposa, no podía hacer nada más estar ahí con ella cuando se desmoronase, apoyarla y sacarla a flote cuando se hundía, y eso sucedía con más frecuencia de lo que cualquiera desearía.

Después de la salida de Rose la habitación se quedó en silencio, los brazos de Jazz no dejaron en ningún momento de estar a mi alrededor y sus manos acariciaban constantemente mi vientre, en cierto momento Emmett se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y besó mi cabeza.

—No dejes que lo de Rose te afecte, pronto volverá a ser la de antes, solo… dale tiempo, no te molestes con ella, por favor— musitó y yo asentí ligeramente.

—No te preocupes, la comprendo… ahora ve con ella— dije, el asintió, me sonrió ligeramente, aunque la felicidad no llegó a sus ojos, y se fue.

.

Después de la confesión de Rose en la sala y cuando oscureció, Jazz y yo nos dirigimos al hospital donde Carlisle trabajaba, Jazz se tensó un poco al entrar, sin pensar mucho tomé su mano y la coloqué sobre mi vientre, sus ojos miraron los míos y me sonrió ligeramente.

—Puedes hacerlo Jazz— musité y él asintió ligeramente, seguimos caminando y pronto estuvimos en el despacho de mi padre, él dejó los papeles que había estado leyendo cuando entramos.

—Buenos días Carlisle— murmuramos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo, sonreímos.

—Buenos días— dijo y tomamos asiento frente al escritorio —quisiera hacerte las pruebas generales… y quisiera intentar ver el embrión con el ultrasonido, quizá sea igual que con Renesmee y no podamos ver nada, pero quiero asegurarme— dijo y yo asentí ligeramente, Carlisle se puso de pie y miró a Jazz, dudó —quisiera comenzar con las pruebas de sangre… puedes salir si lo necesitas Jasper— dijo mientras sacaba sus instrumentos de un cajón de un mueble de plástico blanco, Jazz negó con la cabeza.

—Me quedaré, puedo soportarlo— dijo mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí y tomé su mano.

Carlisle se acercó, colocó la liga en mi brazo y pronto insertó la aguja en mi brazo, dolió un poco y Jazz se tensó al momento, pero apartó la mirada de la probeta con mi sangre y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, estos estaban negros por la sed, pero no me asusté, sabía que Jazz podía controlarse, pronto Carlisle me hizo todas las pruebas que necesitaba y cuando terminó, hizo que me recostara la silla ginecológica, pero no subí las piernas a los caballetes, simplemente me recosté ahí, Carlisle puso el frío gel sobre mi vientre y colocó el scanner sobre mi vientre, lo movió varias veces y después suspiró, me miró.

—Como lo imaginé, no puedo ver nada con el ultrasonido— dijo y entonces sonrió ligeramente —pero, si puedo obtener el sonido de sus latidos, ¿quieres escuchar su corazón? — preguntó y asentí frenéticamente, Carlisle rió, tecleó un par de veces en aquella máquina extraña y de pronto un sonido de palpitar inundó la habitación, era rápido, pero era lo normal de un embrión, o eso me explicó Carlisle cuando expresé mis dudas, Jazz, en ningún momento soltó mi mano y cuando las pruebas terminaros, me abrazó y susurró un _te amo_ en mi oído.

—Las pruebas de sangre estarán listas para mañana, las llevaré a casa, no es necesario que vuelvan— dijo y miró a Jazz —Alice debe de estar en absoluto reposo, no sabemos cómo es que se desarrollará el feto, por lo que desearía que se encontrase en casa el mayor tiempo posible, por si acaso sufriese alguna complicación —frunció el ceño — algunas de las pruebas dieron resultados de un embarazo común, uno humano, pero con las pruebas de sangre obtendremos más datos y sabremos, cuando menos en esta etapa del embarazo, si es más humano… o no— dijo y Jazz y yo asentimos ligeramente, Carlisle sonrió —son libres de irse— musitó y volvió a tomar unos papeles de su escritorio.

Jazz pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y salimos del despacho de Carlisle, Jazz se tensó al salir, pero siguió caminando normalmente, al llegar al auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y e hizo subir, poco después él subió al auto, sus labios pronto buscaron los míos, sus besos fueron tiernos y suaves, pero aún así, apasionados, sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo y las mías por el suyo, sus manos acariciaron suavemente mis costados, mi rostro mi espalda, mientras las mías se paseaban por su pecho y rostro, cuando mi respiración comenzó a hacerse errática, Jazz se separó y pegó su frente a la mía.

—No es que me moleste— musité entre ligeros jadeos —pero ¿porqué ha sido esto? — pregunté y él sonrió.

—Porque me darás un hijo— dijo y dio un corto beso en mis labios —y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo— murmuró y sus labios volvieron a juntarse con los míos, estuvimos uno momentos así, hasta que Jazz se separó y encendió al auto.

.

Pasaron un par de semanas y mi vientre ya estaba un poco más grande, tenía que utilizar vestidos y blusas sueltas, sabía que pronto tendría que comprar ropa nueva, pero, por primera vez, aquella idea no me apetecía, me sentía cansada la mayoría del tiempo y me cansaba fácilmente, Carlisle me examinaba todos los días, él intentaba buscar un patrón entre el embarazo de Bella y el mío, en lo único que eran iguales era que los bebés crecían más rápido que un humano normal, sin embargo, mi embarazo era más lento que el de Bella, por ello, Carlisle y Jazz tenían la ligera esperanza de que no fuese necesario convertirme inmediatamente después del embarazo, creían que quizás mi embarazo fuese más humano y sobreviviría, Carlisle también había dicho que mi embarazo aparentaba alrededor de .

Sentí las manos de Jazz acariciar suavemente mi vientre, sonreí y coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas, poco después sentí sus labios besar mi cuello.

—Te Amo— musitó suavemente.

—Yo también te Amo Jazz— dije y poco después un carraspeo se escuchó en la sala, era Emmett que nos miraba entrecerrando los ojos, cuando se enteró de que había quedado embarazada había asumido el papel de hermano mayor y había amenazado a Jazz, diciéndole que si se atrevía a dejarme le mataría, pero Jazz le aseguró, algo ofendido, que él nunca me dejaría y menos ahora que le iba a dar un hijo, Emmett se conformó con aquello, pero desde ese día no nos dejaba mucho tiempo solos y cada vez que nos poníamos algo cariñosos nos interrumpía, Rose intentaba distraerlo y separarlo de nosotros, pero Emm se ponía difícil. En ese momento entraron Bella y Esme, seguidas por Leah que tenía a Emma entre sus brazos, quien a su vez era seguida por Renesmee, Carlisle estaba en el hospital trabajando y Zach, Edward y Rose se habían ido de caza junto con Seth y Jake, por lo que éramos los únicos en casa, Leah había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo que podíamos acercarnos a ella y a Emma sin que comenzase a temblar, por lo que pasaba más tiempo con nosotros.

—Hey— musitó Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado, desde que me enteré de que estaba embarazada comencé a pasar más tiempo con ella, platicaba acerca de su embarazo y buscaba algunas coincidencias con el mío o me tranquilizaba cuando sucedía algo extraño.

—Hey— copié y sonrió, Renesmee y Leah tomaron asiento a los lados de Emmett, este cambió su semblante al ver a Emma y comenzó a jugar con ella, a pesar de que solo contaba con unas semanas de nacida era muy despierta para su edad, Carlisle lo adjudicaba a la naturaleza de Zach y decía que quizás Emma no fuese como una niña humana, tal vez creciese un poco más rápido o su edad mental fuese mayor a la edad física.

Estuvimos un momento platicando y bromeado sobre distintos temas, Leah recibió un mensaje de Zach diciendo que estaban cerca, en cierto momento Jazz se tensó y clavó sus ojos en los míos, en los de él había preocupación.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté, Jazz miró a Bella, dijo algo a velocidad vampírica y después ella asintió ligeramente, también preocupada —Jazz…— musité y Emmett me miró con un deje de tristeza e incredulidad — ¿qué sucede? — pregunté de nuevo, asustada, ¿_porqué no me dicen nada?_

—Alice— musitó Jazz en voz baja y me miró con tristeza —dejamos de escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé— murmuró y yo no lo creí, no, no podía ser cierto… _¿mi bebé había muerto? _No, no lo aceptaba, debía de haber una equivocación, si… —cariño— dijo y secó las lágrimas que no sabía, había derramado, en su voz había mucha tristeza y sus ojos estaban húmedos.

—No… debe de haber una explicación, no puede ser cierto— me negaba a creer que mi bebé había muerto… ¡no! Él o ella debía de estar vivo… de pronto, todo se volvió negro…

**Hum… *sale con un escudo* ¿hola? *pregunta con miedo* sin tomatazos… porfavor…**

**.**

**U.U ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿En realidad falleció el bebé de Alice? o ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual no escuchan los latidos?**

**Entérense en el próximo capítulo… habrá una… ¿sorpresa?… **

**.**

**. **

**Uhm… ¿espero les haya gustado el cap? *asustada***

**¿REVIEWS?**


	31. ¡Me niego a creerlo!

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 30: ¡Me niego a creerlo!**

**JPOV**

Cuando dejé de escuchar el latido del corazón del bebé me asusté, pero me preocupé aún más cuando Alice se desmayó, inmediatamente la tomé en brazos e intenté despertarle, Esme me ayudó a hacerlo y cuando Ally abrió sus pequeños ojos, inmediatamente se llenaron de lágrimas pero no las derramó, su rostro quedó en blanco y no se movió, sentía dolor, mucho dolor por parte de Alice, pero no podía hacer nada, yo me sentía igual que ella, triste y con mucho dolor.

— ¿Puedes llevarme a la habitación? — Dijo en un débil murmullo, asentí y subí las escaleras con ella en brazos, cuando la dejé sobre la cama, se acurrucó, me acerqué un poco, acaricié su cabello, ella cerró los ojos —Jazz…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedes… puedes dejarme sola un momento?— preguntó y su voz se rompió.

—Claro mi pequeña— musité, me acerqué aún más y besé su frente — te Amo mi niña hermosa.

—Yo… también te amo Jazzy— musitó con voz temblorosa, salí de la habitación, me dirigí a la sala, aún estaban ahí los demás, pero al llegar al pie de las escaleras escuché a Alice sollozando y eso fue lo único que ocupé para derrumbarme, me dejé caer en el último escalón, con mi cabeza entre mis manos y comencé a sollozar, había muerto… mi bebé había muerto, de pronto, el futuro que había planeado junto a él se desvaneció tan rápido como surgió, pronto no quedó nada más que dolor…

.

**APOV**

Cuando Jazz dejó la habitación me desmoroné completamente, había perdido a mi bebé, a mi pequeño niño o niña… había pedido a Jazz que me dejase sola porque no quería que me viese llorar, sabía que sería demasiado duro para él verme llorar y sufrir y no poder hacer nada por mí. Los sollozos salían sin permiso de mi garganta y las lágrimas de mis ojos, me negaba a creer que el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mí había muerto, pero había pruebas en mi contra, su latido había dejado de escucharse, el dolor embargaba mi ser completamente, a pesar de los pocos días que conocía su existencia, me había encariñado con el bebé, lo había querido sin siquiera conocerlo, eso dolía aún más, no había alcanzado a verle, a hablarle, de contarle lo feliz que estaría cuando naciese, de que tendría una familia muy grande y que iba a ser alguien muy cuidado y querido… pero ahora no quedaba nada de aquella ilusión, de aquellos momentos que había planeado con mi bebé y con Jazz, todo se había desmoronado con aquellas simples palabras… sin embargo… algo me decía que no podía haberse acabado así… no, me negaba a creerlo… simplemente… no… pero las pruebas eran contundentes… no…

No supe cuando me quedé dormida, pero sin embargo desee que no me hubiesen despertado, el dolor pronto volvió a mí y comencé a llorar de nuevo, sentí unos fríos y finos brazos envolverme, definitivamente no era Jazz, me separé para verle y me percaté de que era Esme.

—Alice… hija— su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

—Mamá…— musité entre lágrimas y lloré más entre sus brazos, estos nunca me apartaron, aunque mojé su blusa siempre me abrazó, cuando pude respirar con normalidad limpió mis lágrimas, pero a esas le siguieron muchas más.

—Si hija… sé lo que se siente…— dijo tristemente, entonces recordé… ella también había perdido a su bebé, ella había compartido mucho más tiempo con él, sin embargo yo había estado con él tan solo unas semanas, en cambio Esme lo había hecho durante nueve meses, sin duda, aquello había sido más doloroso que lo mío, yo no había logrado planear todo para él, no le había comprado nada aún, por lo que no tenía que sufrir viendo las cosas para un bebé que no criaría.

—Mi bebé— sollocé y poco después la escuché a ella llorar también, pasaron horas, minutos, segundos, pero a mí me parecía mucho tiempo, en algunos momentos dormitaba, soñaba con mi bebé… pero cuando despertaba todo se desvanecía y dejaba paso al dolor lacerante que sentía en mi pecho, mis manos nunca dejaron de sobar mi vientre, como si por algún milagro, todo fuese una mentira y mi bebé estuviese bien.

.

**JPOV**

Cuando logré calmarme, me puse de pié y salí al frente de la casa, tomé asiento en el cobertizo, intentaba despejarme, no pensar en nada, dolía y mucho, pero quería calmarme un poco antes de subir con Alice, si me veía así, se pondría peor.

Pronto escuché el auto de Carlisle acercarse, dejó al auto frente a la casa y en cuanto me miró, se preocupó.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Alice? — preguntó rápidamente mientras colocaba una mano sobre mi hombro, sollocé ligeramente y le miré.

—Dejamos de escuchar el latido del feto— musité, Carlisle se tensó.

—Pero… los análisis estaban bien, mostraban un feto saludable— murmuró, intentando buscar una explicación.

—Ha muerto…— musité y mi voz se rompió.

—Jasper… lo siento mucho— dijo y pude sentir su tristeza —pero… debemos de hacerle un legrado… la salud de Alice podría complicarse si no lo realizamos— explicó y yo asentí ausentemente, había perdido a mi pequeño, pero no perdería a Alice también.

—Voy a subir— musité —¿podrías… subir tu también?… no podría decirle lo del legrado…— murmuré con pesar, Carlisle asintió, de pronto comenzó a escucharse otro auto acercándose, eran los demás, no me moví.

Pronto me encontré rodeado por Zach, Rose, Edward, Seth y Jake, comenzaron a preguntar.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Zach.

— ¿Porqué Alice está llorando? — por parte de Seth.

— ¿Le hiciste algo? — musitó Jake.

— ¿Jasper que sucede? — murmuró con preocupación Rose mientras colocaba una mano en mi hombro y se sentaba a mi lado.

—Alice… ella… no escuchamos el latido del feto— musitó Carlisle al ver que no podía responder y pronto Edward habló.

—Jasper… el feto…

.

**APOV**

En cierto momento me despertó un ruido, Esme ya no estaba a mi lado, se escuchaban murmullos en el pasillo, todo estaba confuso, cuando desperté bien recordé lo sucedido y comencé a llorar de nuevo, pronto se abrió a puerta y entró Jazz, sonriendo por algo que no sabía, se acercó a mí y comenzó a besarme repetidas veces.

—Todo está bien— musitaba y volvía a besarme, me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó, yo no sabía por qué estaba tan feliz, eso me molestó un poco ¿_nuestro pequeño… había muerto y él decía que todo estaba bien? _Me separé de él y solo miré confusión y felicidad en sus ojos.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Murmuré y él asintió —Jasper… ¿cómo te atreves a decir que todo está bien cuando nuestro pequeño ha mue…?

—No— me interrumpió y yo entrecerré los ojos —no entiendes… nuestro pequeño… él o ella está bien… está vivo— musitó.

— ¿Qué? Creía que no escuchaban el latido del bebé— dije, confundida, no lograba entender nada.

—Y no lo escuchamos… pero, Edward… él puede escuchar al pequeño, no son pensamientos concretos, pero puede escucharlo, además… si me concentro muy bien también puedo _sentirlo_, en este momento está…— cerró los ojos un momento —está algo confuso, pero también feliz… quizás porque has dejado de llorar— dijo, pero yo aún no lo asimilaba bien… —Allie… cariño, ¿no te alegras? Nuestro pequeño está vivo— dijo y volvió a besarme suavemente, entonces comencé a llorar, mi bebé, ¡nuestro pequeño niño o niña estaba vivo! Cuando Jazz se separó limpió mis lagrimas — no llores más amor mío…

—Lloro porque estoy feliz— musité —nuestro hijo está vivo— murmuré y me abracé a él, él rió e hizo que diese vueltas por toda la habitación, cuando se detuvo volvió a besarme, sus manos no se detuvieron en mi cuello, sino que viajaron por todo mi cuerpo y las mías viajaron por el suyo, esa noche celebramos que nuestro pequeño estuviese vivo entre caricias y besos, pero no llegamos a más, por miedo a que algo sucediese.

Al final tuve razón, nuestro pequeño estaba vivo y aún alegraba nuestras vidas.

.

**JPOV**

Cuando descubrí que podía sentir las emociones del pequeño pasaba el mayor tiempo posible haciéndolo, me maravillaba como un ser tan pequeño podía tener aquellas emociones, el vientre de Alice aún no era demasiado grande, pero se cansaba con facilidad, por lo mismo Carlisle la vigilaba constantemente, su embarazo no era como el de Bella, Carlisle decía que el bebé de Alice era un poco más humano que el de Bella, ya que Alice no había presentado anemia, comía bien, era como si fuese un embarazo humano, pero Carlisle aún no se fiaba de ello, no quería descuidar a Alice porque tal vez se enfermase de pronto, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que ese bebé, fruto de amor entre Alice y yo, fuese una criatura que no dañase a Alice, que no me obligase a convertirle cuando diese a luz…

**Humm… hola ^^**

**No soy capaz de matar a ese pequeño, dulce y adorable ser que aún está dentro del vientre de Alice *-* (?) o serán pequeños seres…? 0.ó?(?) olvídenlo, estoy delirando xD**

**.**

**:O hemos llegado a los 200 reviews! OwO ._. nunca pensé que llegaría a esa cantidad de reviews (¿?) y **anniPotter'G **fue el review número 200 :D gracias a tods ustedes que me han impulsado a seguir con esta historia, que pensé que no tendría futuro, gracias a ustedes, porque sin ustedes, esta historia hubiese quedado abandonada en mi computador, los reviews que vosotrs me dejáis son mi única paga y les agradezco por ellos ^^ ya que es lo que me impulsa a seguir.**

**.**

**Oh… y Aylin… concuerdo contigo, creo que no se pueden lanzar tomatazos por internet… aún D: pero no quiero arriesgarme xDD (¿?)**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el Cap.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	32. Navidad que Felicidad, Año Nuevo

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 31: Navidad, Navidad que felicidad; Año Nuevo, Año Nuevo… ¿Bebé nuevo?…**

**APOV**

_*Noche Buena*_

Pasaron algunas semanas y mi vientre había crecido considerablemente, pero, por alguna extraña razón, ya no me sentía cansada, podía caminar y estar de pie por mucho tiempo y no me sentía agotada, Carlisle lo atribuía a la naturaleza del bebé y su influencia sobre mí, ese día era navidad, Carlisle había logrado que no le diesen el turno en Noche Buena del hospital por lo que pasaría la noche con nosotros, en ese momento me estaba arreglando para la cena de navidad, me vestí con un blusón tejido gris con unos mallones y ballerinas negras, me maquillé un poco y peiné mi cabello, al dar vuelta me encontré con Jazz abotonando su camisa gris oscuro, sonreí y di un sabe beso a sus labios.

—Te ves hermosa— musitó.

—Gorda— dije yo en un suspiro y terminé de abotonar su camisa.

—No, hermosa, porque lo que tienes aquí es nuestro hijo— susurró posando su mano en mi vientre.

—O hija…

—Y eso te hace la mujer más hermosa para mí— dijo y me atrajo hacia sí, para besarme.

—Te Amo— musité cuando nos separamos.

—Yo también te Amo, mi pequeña— murmuró y volvió a besarme, su lengua jugó con la mía, adentrándose en mi boca mientras su manos viajaban por mi cuerpo, las mías, por el suyo, cuando Jazz tocó mi vientre, sentí como sonreía, se separó ligeramente.

—Bajemos— musitó sobre mis labios y volvió a dar un beso.

Al bajar por las escaleras y entrar a la sala, donde se encontraban todos, me sorprendí al ver la decoración, había velas rojas y verdes por toda la estancia, también habían varios adornos de cerámica con tema navideño, pero lo más sorprendente fue el gran pino que se encontraba en la sala, era demasiado grande era medio metro más alto que Emmett, olía muy bien y estaba muy bien decorado, todo era rojo o dorado en él, tenía esferas, flores, listones y algunas otras cosas, bajo de él se encontraban todos los regalos.

Ese año habíamos acordado de hacer un intercambio "secreto" entre la familia, la única regla, era que el regalo tenía que ser o tener algo hecho por uno mismo, por azares del destino, tenía que regalarle a Jazz; mis habilidades artísticas no eran tan buenas como en el pasado, por lo que me decidí en hacer un álbum con fotos de nosotros dos, hecho por mí, yo había decorado la portada y contraportada del álbum, había agregado un par de anotaciones, había hecho algunos dibujos en algunas páginas, había hecho que todo pareciera algo antiguo, como si hubiese sido hecho el día en que nos encontramos por primera vez; esperaba que le gustase, pues había puesto todo mi empeño en él.

Jazz tomó mi mano y me sentó sobre sus piernas cuando él tomó asiento en el sofá de una plaza.

Entraron Carlisle y Esme, la cual lucía un vestido rojo sangre que llegaba hasta la rodilla y el cuello era en V, junto con unas zapatillas doradas, nos sonrió y tomó asiento en el sofá de dos plazas, a su lado se colocó Carlisle, poco más tarde llegaron Emmett y Rose, ésta llevaba un vestido negro con una sola manga de ¾ en la cual tenía detalles dorados, el vestido le llegaba a medio muslo e iba acompañado con unas zapatillas negras con detalles dorados, más atrás venían Leah y Renesmee, la primera lucía un vestido gris claro con un solo tirante y los zapatos del mismo color, Nessie llevaba un vestido corto sin tirantes con una cinta gruesa bajo el busto, en la cual tenía una flor, el vestido parecía color blanco, pero encima tenía una gasa negra que lo cubría, todo era complementado con unas zapatillas negras con un pequeño moño. Poco después entraron Jacob y Zach, los cuales llevaban a Emma en brazos y por último entraron Edward y Bella, ella llevaba un vestido corto azul, con detalles plateados bajo el busto y llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas (_link de todos los vestidos en mi perfil)_, junto con ellos entró Seth, el cual vestía una camisa verde olivo, los demás chicos llevaban una camisa del mismo color que el vestido de su pareja a excepción de Emmett y Jacob la cual era color blanco, todos comenzaron a conversar animadamente por un rato, cuando el reloj marcó las ocho Renesmee se puso de pie.

—Comencemos con el intercambio— musitó.

—Vale…. Comienza tu— murmuró un emocionado Emmett, todos reímos, Renesmee asintió y tomó uno de los regalos que estaba envuelto en papel morado, sonrió ligeramente y se lo dio a Leah, poco a poco los regalos de debajo del árbol se fueron desapareciendo, Renesmee le regaló a Leah un par de pulseras hechas con semillas y piezas de madera, Leah le regaló a su hermano una imagen tallada en madera de ellos dos en forma de lobos, Seth regaló a Carlisle una placa de madera que decía Dr. Carlisle Cullen y tenía algunos grabados de diferentes formas, Carlisle había regalado a Edward un texto, él había compuesto otra nana para Esme y ella había pintado un cuadro de Renesmee y Jacob en forma lupina, juntos, se lo había regalado a Ness.

Fue mi turno de regalarle a Jazz, por lo que me puse de pie y tomé el regalo envuelto en papel color verde y me acerqué a Jazz, este alzó una ceja, se puso de pie y me dio un pequeño beso mientras Emmett alegaba que eso había sido trampa, pues me había tocado mi pareja, pero Rose hizo que guardara silencio, reí ligeramente y tomé asiento mientras Jazz iba por su regalo, el cual estaba envuelto en rojo, se acercó a mí y me lo tendió, Emmett volvió a decir que era un fraude, no fue hasta que Zach se puso de pie, tomó su regalo y se lo dio a Emmett cuando se calló, su obsequio era un marco de madera tallado por él mismo, este regaló a Bella un cartelito para el pomo de la puerta (_cuelga puertas, cuelga pomo no sé como lo conocéis_) que decía: _"Discutiendo los detallen de la deuda nacional, NO pasar" _todos reímos por unos momentos al ver eso, Bella miraba a Emmett entrecerrando los ojos, pero luchaba por no reírse también, al final, se venció y terminó riendo, ella regaló a Jacob una pulsera de piel negra grabada con el nombre de él, Jake dio a Rose una lista de chistes de rubias, pero también un escrito, el cual Jacob no quiso que los demás escucharan, Rose regaló a Zach un dibujo hecho a lápiz de él en forma lupina aullando a la luna con Leah a un lado, la cual sostenía a Emma entre sus brazos, ni Jazz ni yo habíamos abierto nuestros regalos, yo había decidido abrirlo cuando estuviese en mi habitación, al parecer, Jazz también.

Poco después Leah, Jacob, Seth, Renesmee, Zach y yo pasamos al comedor para cenar, Esme había preparado mucho comida, desde pavo relleno hasta puré de papas, cenamos entre bromas y platicas de temas irrelevantes, cuando terminamos volvimos a la sala y todos comenzamos a conversar de nuevo, me enteré de que ellos no habían celebrado noche Buena así desde que había muerto, hacían una pequeña cena, pero no era igual, decían que faltaba yo y mis peleas con Emm para alegrar el ambiente, la noche pasó entre risas y algunas lágrimas por mi parte.

Cuando fue demasiado tarde y me sentí muy cansada, le pedí a Jazz que me ayudase a subir las escaleras, él me tomó en brazos y pronto estuve en mi habitación, me cambié mi pijama y me recosté en la cama, ahí se encontraba Jazz, con su regalo, aún envuelto, en sus manos, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a mí, me tendió el mío.

—Las damas primero— musitó y me dio el regalo, lo abrí y me encontré con una caja de madera tallada, arriba estaba tallada en forma de flor y tenía mi nombre en letras grandes y cursivas, miré a Jazz y me lancé a besarle los labios, él rió ante mi efusividad, pero me correspondió, Cuando se separó sonrió y miré su regalo.

—Ábrelo, espero te guste— musité y comenzó a abrir su regalo, sonrió cuando vio la portada de gamuza verde grabada con un "_Jasper y Alice_", abrió el álbum, la primera foto databa de alrededor de 1950, era cuando recién nos habíamos integrado a los Cullen, abajo había puesto la anotación de "_reuniéndonos por primera vez con nuestra familia" _las siguientes dos eran de nuestra primera caza en familia, una antes de salir de casa y otra al regresar después de haber cazado, había agregado la anotación "_no fue perfecto, pero fue de las más divertidas"_, después se encontraban las de la segunda boda de Rose y Emmett, así, poco a poco fue mirando y observando todas, la de nuestra boda "_la primera y única vez que nos juramos amor eterno, no se necesitó otra para reafirmar nuestro amor y decir que sería para siempre, que superaría hasta la barrera de la muerte, que ni eso lograría separarnos, pues nuestro amor es inmortal" _ Jazz me besó por unos momentos al llegar a esa página, yo sonreí y él siguió mirando las demás fotos, yo caí dormida pronto, pues estaba algo cansada.

.

.

_*Año Nuevo*_

—Cinco— dijo Ness.

—Cuatro— musitó Bella y Edward la rodeó con sus brazos.

—Tres— susurró Esme y Carlisle sonrió.

—Dos— murmuré.

—Uno…

El reloj de pared cambió a las doce en punto, era Año nuevo, pronto los labios de Jazz cubrieron los míos y comenzamos a besarnos, suave y cariñosamente demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos, sin prisas, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y mis brazos, las mías se trasladaron a su cabello, en cierto momento se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, sin romper el contacto, sacó un botón de rosa roja y los sostuvo frente a mí, éste, sin explicación alguna se abrió y me mostró un delgado anillo de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes que sostenían una esmeralda (_link en perfil)_, miré a Jazz con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, él me sonreía.

— ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?— preguntó aún mirándome y yo sonreí a más no poder, me acerqué aún más y lo besé, sus labios acariciaron los míos con suavidad y sus brazos me rodearon, sus labios se separaron de mí un momento —cariño… necesito una respuesta— dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pero había algo de duda en sus ojos.

—Claro que me quiero casar contigo mi amor— dije y besé sus labios, nos separamos y miré a los demás, todos nos miraban sonriendo y yo sonreí también, poco después apartaron la mirada, Nessie y Jake, junto con Seth, Leah, Zach y la pequeña Emma se acercaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, Edward y Carlisle comenzaron a platicar junto con Rose, Esme y Bella algo que no alcancé a escuchar, Jazz colocó el anillo en mi dedo y lo besó, cuando se separó sentí algo líquido bajar rápidamente por mis piernas, fruncí el ceño y miré al suelo, había un charco bajo de mí, entonces la voz de Emmett, el cual era el único que me había visto, me hizo salir del pequeño trance.

—Wow, creo que te emocionaste un poquitín, hasta te hiciste…

—Carlisle…— murmuré nerviosa y rápidamente, cortando a Emmett, Carlisle me miró preocupado —he roto aguas— en ese momento se percató del agua que se encontraba debajo de mí y se acercó rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó e hizo que me sentase.

—Humm… bien.

— ¿Te sientes mareada? — Negué con la cabeza — ¿Te duele algo? — volví a negar, él asintió ligeramente y miró a Jazz —necesito que le ayudes a darse un baño mientras preparo la habitación, mientras siga así como en este momento, no hay peligro, puede quedarse ahí si ella quiere— Jazz asintió y Carlisle me miró de nuevo —si comienzas a sentir dolor o a marearte, necesito que lo digas, ¿de acuerdo? — Asentí —si es que es un nacimiento algo humano... puede que tardes en sentir contracciones… si no… no se que esperar, pero cualquier dolor o incomodidad, decidlo— asentí, Jazz me tomó en brazos y me llevó al baño de nuestra habitación, ahí me sentó en el lavabo mientras abría las llaves de agua de la tina, verificó que el agua estaba tibia, vertió algo de jabón, me ayudó a desvestirme y a entrar a la tina, se acuclilló a mí lado, en ningún momento habló, estaba nervioso, lo sabía, parecía ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo entendía, si algo salía mal podía llegar a… morir… si acaso era muy tarde para convertirme él se quedaría solo… de nuevo, pero no, no lo permitiría, yo iba a luchar por seguir viva, por estar con Jazz y ver a mi pequeño o pequeña crecer, pero había algo que me preocupaba, si me convertían… ¿recordaría todo lo que había pasado en mi vida humana? ¿O renacería con la memoria en blanco, como la primera vez? No… yo quería recordar, recordar todo en mi vida vampírica, recordad mi embarazo, todos los momentos felices y algunos no tan felices que compartí con Jazz, con mi familia, con todos…

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Amor? — preguntó Jazz acariciando mi prominente vientre.

—No recordar— musité y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas —olvidarlo todo… tengo miedo Jazz, si me convierten… yo quiero recordar, quiero acordarme de lo que pasamos juntos, de mi embarazo… no quiero olvidarme de todo, como la primera vez… quiero…— sollocé ligeramente.

—Amor mío, no te preocupes…— musitó y acarició mi mejilla —Carlisle dice que quizás no sea necesario convertirte… pero… si llegase a ser necesario y vuelves a olvidarlo todo… yo te lo recordaré… yo te hablaré de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… — una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla y Jazz la limpió con un dedo —yo me encargaré de recordarte todo— dijo y besó mis labios suavemente.

**Holaaaaaaaa ^^**

**Lamento la tardanza :S pero quería que ya pasara eso xD**

**:O ¿qué sucederá con Alice? ¿morirá? ¿será convertida? ¿sobrevivirá como humana? **

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo**

**.**

**Imágenes de los Vestidos de las chicas, foto del anillo, Link en mi perfil**

**.**

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo a todas! ^^**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado el cap**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	33. Nombres, nombres… ¿de niño o de niña?

**anaSummary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 32: Nombres, nombres… ¿de niño o de niña?**

**APOV**

Jasper me ayudo a salir de la bañera, por ordenes de Carlisle, el cual me revisó después y dijo que si no comenzaba a dilatar, iba a hacerme una cesárea, Carlisle dijo que caminar me haría bien, así que en ese momento me encontraba recorriendo la segunda planta de mi casa, me había vestido con una blusa que me quedaba algo grande y un pantalón deportivo, entonces recordé algo, todo había sucedido tan rápido que Jazz y yo no habíamos tenido tiempo de pensar un nombre para la o el bebé, miré a Jazz. Él me miraba. Me sonrió.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor mío?— entonces se preocupó — ¿te duele algo?

—No, hum… recordé… no tenemos nombres para la próxima niña… o niño de la familia— susurré.

—Cierto…— musitó en el mismo volumen que el mío.

—Tengo una idea… — murmuré y cambié de dirección a mi habitación, tomé dos hojas de papel en blanco, le di una a Jazz, junto con un bolígrafo, él solo me miraba, interrogante —escribiremos tres nombres cada uno, tú escribirás nombre de varón y yo de chica, ¿vale? — musité y él asintió ligeramente, tomé mi hoja de papel y garabateé:

**Helen.

**Alessandra.

**Annabella.

Cuando terminé Jazz lo hizo, me sonrió ligeramente.

—Ahora los cambiaremos y cada uno eliminará uno— mascullé emocionada y el rio ante mi efusividad, tomó mi hoja y me dio la suya, los leí y todos me parecieron bien.

-Alexander.

-Ethan.

-Caleb.

Dibujé una línea sobre _Ethan, _me gustaba, pero no mucho, al alzar la viste me encontré con la sonrisa de Jazz, el cual me tendía mi hoja, la tomé y le di la suya.

—Ahora eliminaremos otro y ese será el elegido— susurré y él asintió.

-Helen.

-Alessandra.

-Annabella.

Bien, Helen no le había gustado, miré por un momento la lista, Annabella me gustaba, pero me gustaba aún más Alessandra, eliminé Annabella y sentí a Jazz rodearme con sus brazos desde mi espalda, no había escuchado cuando se había movido y me había sorprendido, él rio ligeramente y me condujo a la cama, ahí me hizo sentara su lado, tomó mi lista y las colocó frente a nosotros, en la suya, el único nombre que no estaba eliminado era el de Alexander, en mi hoja, el de Alessandra, reí ante el parecido de los nombres, Jazz rio también.

—Si es una hermosa princesa, como tú, se llamará Alessandra— susurró en mi oído y sonreí.

—Si en un guapo caballero, como tú, su nombre será Alexander— dije y él rió, sus labios pronto se encontraron sobre los míos, mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello, las suyas a mi rostro, acunándolo entre sus manos mientras acariciaba mis pómulos, pronto un par de golpes en la puerta nos hizo separarnos, Jazz susurró un _pasa _y Carlisle entró a la habitación.

—Hey Alice— musitó mientras se acercaba, sonreí — ¿has tenido algún tipo de dolor? — Preguntó y negué, él asintió ligeramente, pero con el ceño fruncido —hum… necesito revisarte de nuevo— dijo y yo asentí ligeramente.

.

**JPOV**

Después de que Carlisle revisara a Alice por segunda vez, nos dijo que tendría que hacerle cesárea a Alice, pues no estaba dilatando y no podía arriesgarse a que algo saliese mal, así que trasladamos a Alice al despacho, ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa de nuevo, la calmé un poco y después de ayudarle a cambiarse, le ayudé a subirse a la mesa de operaciones que Carlisle había instalado ahí, ella había comenzado a temblar, coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

—Tranquila— susurré y ella suspiró — ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? — Quise saber —Carlisle hará todo lo mejor posible, si hay la necesidad, te convertirá, ni yo, ni él permitirá que os pase algo, ni a ti, ni al bebé— dije.

—Lo sé… es solo… estoy nerviosa, solo eso— respondió y besé su frente.

—Te Amo.

—Yo también… si algo me pasa…

—Alice…

—Escúchame, si algo llegase a pasarme… no culpes a nuestro hijo y cuídalo bien— dijo y yo asentí ligeramente, en ese momento me percaté de que Edward había entrado en el despacho y hablaba con Carlisle, susurrando, pero aún así, yo los escuchaba, pronto Edward se acercó y tomó una jeringa un líquido, miró a Alice.

—Te sedaremos completamente, ¿de acuerdo? — explicó y Alice asintió, entonces Edward inyectó la sustancia en su brazo pronto sentí como Alice se ponía somnolienta, Carlisle se acercó y me miró.

—Jasper, habrá sangre y mucha, ¿serás capaz de soportarlo? — preguntó con el bisturí en la mano, yo asentí ligeramente, si sentía que no lo lograría, saldría de la habitación, Carlisle miró a Edward y entonces hizo un corte en el vientre de Alice, la cual ya se encontraba completamente sedada y dormida, el olor de la sangre pronto hizo que mi garganta quemara como el mismo infierno, pero no le tomé importancia, quería estar ahí, con ella; me dediqué a tomar su mano, acariciarla, acariciar su rostro, no hice mucho caso a lo que Edward y Carlisle hacían, pasaron varios minutos, incluso podía hacer llegado a una hora, cuando Edward me llamó, le miré sostenía a un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos, era un niño.

—Alexander— susurré y acaricié su mejilla, había comenzado a llorar suave mente, pero cuando lo tomé, se calló por completo, entonces Edward me llamó de nuevo.

—Hum… Jasper… creo que… no es tu único hijo— dijo y di vuelta, en sus brazos se encontraba otro pequeño ser, abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y Edward rió —una niña— anunció.

—Alessandra…— dije y la tomé en mis brazos, Alessandra tenía sus ojos abiertos, los cuales eran verdes, los dos tenían algo de cabello, los dos lucían de color negro, pues aún estaban húmedos, en ese momento Alexander abrió sus ojos, estos eran azules, pero un azul eléctrico, Edward me ayudó a secarles y a vestirles después de que él los revisase, cuando estuvieron listos, Alessandra vestida con un conjunto rosa y envuelta en una manta del mismo color y Alexander con un conjunto azul y envuelto en una manta azul, los dejé un momento en la cuna que había colocado cerca de Alice en el despacho, cuando regresé a la mesa de operaciones, Carlisle ya estaba limpiando a Alice, después de cerrar la herida, le limpié, le coloqué una bata encima y Carlisle y Edward la llevaron a mi habitación, dejándole en la cama, mientras yo había tomado a mis hijos en brazos y había baja las escaleras, ahí se encontraban todos, Esme se acercó y miró a mis niños, ellos miraban a todos con interés, Esme tomó a Alessandra y Rose a Alexander, en ese momento me percaté de Algo, el único corazón de los niños que escuchaba era el de Alessandra, poco después Carlisle y Edward bajaron, ellos sonreían, mis niños comenzaron a pasar de brazos en brazos, cada quien iba presentándose.

—Carlisle… el corazón de Alexander…

—Tal vez, el es más vampiro que Alessandra, por ello, tal vez no lo detectábamos a él…

—Tal vez— concedí, pronto Alessandra comenzó a llorar, me acerqué a Bella, ella sonrió y la dejó en mis brazos —vamos pequeña, no llores— susurré mientras acariciaba su mejilla, ella calló al instante y reí ligeramente.

— ¿Cómo está Alice? — pregunté, pues no había estado con ella al final.

—Muy bien, tendremos que esperar a que despierte bien para suministrarle algo contra el dolor— explicó Carlisle —pero quizás tarde un tiempo en despertar.

Asentí ligeramente, Alessandra me miraba fijamente, alguien Emmett se movió a mi lado, un sonido apenas perceptible para nosotros, pero hizo que Alessandra le mirara, fruncí el ceño, un bebé normal o lo hubiese escuchado, tampoco alguien como Renesmee… Alessandra miró a Emmett, el cual se había acercado y sentí su confusión, sonreí.

—Hola, yo soy tu tío Emmett… Wow… eres tan pequeña…— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se debe a que no tuvo el suficiente espacio dentro del vientre de Alice como para crecer tanto como Renesmee o Emma al nacer— explicó Edward y Emmett asintió ligeramente.

— ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo cargarle? — preguntó Emmett con algo de duda, yo asentí y él sonrió, pasé a Alessandra a sus brazos, se veía tan pequeña en los brazos de Emmett… Rose se acercó y sonrió con tristeza que pude sentir, sabía lo mucho que añoraba tener una hija propia, pero no podía debido a su condición.

Escuché como Alice se movía en el piso de arriba, miré a Carlisle.

—Creo que lo mejor será que subas— dijo — querrá que estés con ella— asentí, Esme dejó a Alexander en mis brazos, él me miró fijamente.

—Vamos con mamá pequeño— musité, Emmett dejó a Alessandra en mis brazos y subí las escaleras, al entrar en la habitación dejé a Alessandra en la cuna y la acerqué a la cama, mientras tenía a Alexander en mis brazos, me recosté a un lado de Alice, ella estaba despierta, sin embargo aún estaba sedada y balbuceaba algunas incoherencias, reí ligeramente ante lo que decía, cuando despertó por completo me miró, Alexander estaba acostado sobre mi pecho, dormido, mientras que Alessandra me miraba desde su cuna, Alice suspiró y sonrió.

—Alexander— dijo y le sonreí.

—Si…

—Al final, fue un guapo caballero— musitó y reí ligeramente, me levanté, teniendo el cuidado de no despertar a Alexander, lo acosté en la cuna y tomé a Alessandra en brazos, ella miró a Alice, la cual me miraba con ojos como platos, reí ante su sorpresa.

—Y una hermosa princesa, Alessandra— dije y Alice comenzó a llorar, me acerqué y coloqué a Alessandra en mi regazo, su cabello se había secado y se veía rubio oscuro, sus ojos verdes miraban a Alice con atención —ella es mamá, pequeña— musité y Alessandra gorgojó feliz, lo que causo también nuestras risas.

—Hola pequeña— dijo Alice en tono algo cansado, pero feliz por ver a su hija, tomó su manita y la acarició, me miró — ¿cómo ha sido posible esto?

—Al parecer… no escuchamos el corazón de Alexander, por eso no sabíamos acerca de él, pero aún no nos explicamos porqué habíamos dejado de escuchar a Alessandra.

Alice asintió, pero bostezó.

—Amor mío, estas cansada, duerme un poco— musité y besé su frente, ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo… ¿podrás con ellos por un rato? — susurró y reí.

—Simplemente duerme— murmuré, ella cerró los ojos y pronto se durmió, me puse de pie y me dispuse a salir de la habitación, nosotros no necesitábamos de los monitores para bebés que utilizaban los humanos, pues podíamos escuchar a la perfección la respiración de Alexander desde la primera planta, al bajar me encontré con todos excepto los licántropos y Renesmee, pues se habían ido a dormir.

Bella se acercó y comenzó a hablar con Alessandra, reímos ante las carantoñas que hacía, nos miró entrecerrando los ojos, pronto Alessandra me miró y comenzó a llorar, me acerqué a ella y la cargué, pero siguió llorando, fruncí el ceño y comencé a mecerle suavemente, intentando calmarle.

—Tranquila pequeña— susurré, pero continuó llorando —Alessandra, tranquila, ¿qué pasa? ¿qué tienes? — susurré comenzando a desesperarme, mientras Edward se reía de lo lindo detrás de mí, le miré entrecerrando los ojos, esto causó que riera más —Alessandra…—murmuré y entonces entró Esme, le miré y ella sonrió —¿qué tiene? — musité.

—Quizás tiene hambre… ellos necesitan comer más seguido— dijo y yo asentí.

—Hambre, claro…— murmuré, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, me reprendí por no haber participado un poco más con Renesmee cuando pequeña, me dirigí a la cocina y entonces me encontré con otra incógnita —Esme… ¿qué come un bebé? — las carcajadas de Edward se hicieron más fuertes.

**Holaaaaaa ^^**

**Bueno, este si es el capítulo real xD hehe, muchas se asustaron con el falso xD**

**.**

**Creo que Jazz es todo un inexperto en el tema de los bebés, Esme y Bella tendrán que enseñarle xD**

**.**

**Os gustó la sorpresita (si no saben cuál es, es que son gemelitos *-*) xD ^^? Espero que si.**

**.**

**:O hace días vi la película de Immortals (Inmortales) y sale Kellan *¬* como un diós griego, y vaya que le queda :L con solo un short pequeñito… musculooooosooooooo *¬* (quien me lo quiera regalar de Año Nuevo o de día de Reyes, es muy bien aceptadooooo) hehe… ya alucino… pero se vía bn sexyyy *¬* … **

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODS .' ^^**

**.**

…**. EJEM… e.e'' … Espero os haya gustado el capítulo ^^**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	34. Aprendiendo

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 33: Aprendiendo**

**JPOV**

—Hum… un humano normal bebería leche o fórmula— murmuró Bella entrando a la cocina —pero… no se qué le apetecerá a ella— dijo mirando a Alessandra, suspiré y miré una lata de fórmula que se encontraba en la barra.

—Probemos— dije y Bella me ayudó a preparar un biberón, cuando lo acerqué a la boca de Alessandra, gruñó ligeramente y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, fruncí el ceño y miré a Bella desesperado, ella rió ligeramente y se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador algo apartado de todo, yo sabía lo que se encontraba ahí, sangre, aparté el biberón de Alessandra y ella abrió los ojos de nuevo en ese momento, me percaté que sus ojos se habían aclarado, llegaban a ser casi blancos, fruncí el ceño, cuando Bella abrió la bolsa de sangre para verterla en otro biberón mi garganta ardió, pero Alessandra guardó silencio y comenzó a olfatear el aire, miré a Bella y ella me pasó el recipiente, yo lo acerqué a la boca de Alessandra y ella rápidamente comenzó a beber, casi desesperadamente, arrullé a la pequeña mientras bebía, Bella sonrió.

—Creo que lo que le gusta es la sangre— musitó y yo asentí ligeramente.

—Si…— susurré y salimos de la cocina, donde se encontraba Edward y Emmett, el último me miró.

— ¿Puedo… cargarle de nuevo? — preguntó y yo asentí, la pasé a sus brazos, Alessandra se removió un poco, pero siguió bebiendo sangre estuve un largo rato mirando a Alessandra tomar a pequeños tragos la sangre tiempo después, en el piso de arriba se escuchó el ligero sollozo de Alexander, miré a Emmett.

— ¿Puedes encargarte de ella un minuto? — pregunté y Emmett asintió con algo de duda, miré a Bella y ella asintió, subí las escaleras, escuché como Alice se movía y daba un par de pasos, me encontré con Alice de pie con Alexander en sus brazos, pero ella estaba algo más pálida de lo normal, cuando me miró, se sintió aliviada.

—Toma al niño en brazos— dijo, me acerqué rápidamente e hice lo que me dijo, pronto ella se desplomó a mi lado, la detuve antes de que llegase al suelo y la coloqué en la cama, Carlisle estuvo a mi lado un segundo después.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó y sostuvo a Alexander mientras acomodaba a Alice de nuevo sobre su cama.

—No lo sé, cuando he llegado me ha dicho que tomase a Alexander en brazos y después se desplomó— expliqué y acaricié la frente de Alice en un intento de hacerle reaccionar, para mi sorpresa, funcionó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sintió algo confundida al principio, suspiró y miró a su alrededor, me miró, interrogante —te has desmayado— musité, ella extendió los brazos hacia Alexander, pero Carlisle me lo dio a mí y revisó a Alice rápidamente —¿Porqué se ha desmayado?

—Es normal, los órganos suben para dar espacio al bebé que se encuentra en el útero, cuando el bebé nace, los órganos tienen que reacomodarse, eso es lo que ha pasado, pero se debe levantar despacio y siempre con alguien, por si sucede esto— explicó y yo asentí —hum… creo que tenéis hambre ¿o me equivoco? —Ella negó —ayúdale a darse una ducha, revisaré tu herida y podéis bajar para que comáis un poco ¿está bien? — Alice sonrió asintiendo, Carlisle se retiró y Ally alargó sus manos hacia Alexander, yo lo pasé a sus brazos y besé su frente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — Pregunté y ella asintió —bien, ahora… llevaré a Alexander abajo ¿de acuerdo? — ella asintió, tomé al Alexander, el cual me miraba, curioso y bajé las escaleras, Rose lo tomó en brazos y volví rápidamente con Alice, le sonreí — ¿estás lista?

—Si— dijo, me acerqué al armario y escogí ropa deportiva para Alice, regresé con ella y le ayudé a ponerse de pié lentamente, nos dirigimos al baño y ahí, quité la bata con la que estaba vestida, ella se sonrojó cuando lo hice yo alcé una ceja y ella rió tímidamente, sentí como se sentía algo avergonzada.

—Amor— dije acercándome a su rostro —no tenéis nada por lo cual estar avergonzada, hemos… no es la primera vez que te veo así…— sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa y me atrajo hacia ella, juntando sus labios con los míos en un beso, en un principio me sorprendí, pero comencé a besarle, cuando sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa, me separé de ella un poco, separando nuestros labios, pero nuestros cuerpos no, ella hizo un mohín.

—Oh vamos— musitó y yo reí.

—Amor, acabas de tener dos hijos…

—Técnicamente, fue hace un tiempo…

—Seis horas…

—Pero… ah… no puedo controlar mis hormonas— refunfuñó y yo reí, besé la punta de su nariz y ayudé a que entrara en la ducha, ella frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando comencé a desabotonar mi camisa.

—No podéis bañarte sola— expliqué y yo sonreí ligeramente, entré con ella y comencé a enjabonarle, teniendo cuidado con su reciente herida, besé sus labios infinidad de veces, al igual que sus hombros y cuello, cuando terminé de bañarle le ayudé a salir y sequé su cuerpo suavemente, después, le ayudé a vestirse, cuando terminé, Carlisle revisó la herida y cambió los vendajes, después bajamos a la sala y le senté con delicadeza en el sofá, Emmett se sentó a su lado, con Alessandra entre sus brazos, ella alargó sus brazos hacia Alice y ella complació a nuestra hija, Emmett hizo un mohín y entonces sonrió, en ese momento entró Esme con Alexander en sus brazos, seguida por Renesmee, Edward y Seth.

—Ahora te has vuelto más ecológica— comentó Emmett y pude sentir como se sentía divertido, en cambio Alice estaba confundida.

— ¿Porqué lo dices?

—Las duchas dobles son divertidas… y ecológicas— musitó Emmett y rió, Seth soltó una pequeña risa, al igual que Edward y Alice se sonrojó, esto causó que Alessandra dirigiera su atención a las mejillas de Alice, entonces, Alessa intentó acercarse a su cuello, sentí su sed y yo me acerqué a ella, la tomé en brazos, coloqué uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—No— le dije — eso no se debe hacer pequeña— murmuré y acaricié su mejilla, no sabía si ella me había entendido, pero esperaba que lo hiciera, pues no quería poner a Alice en riesgo.

—Ha entendido— anunció Edward y yo asentí, Alice me miraba, algo confundida.

—Hum… ella… prefiere beber sangre humana que beber fórmula y… cuando te has sonrojado, le ha dado sed— expliqué y ella asintió ligeramente, pero tomó a nuestra hija entre sus brazos de nuevo.

— ¿sabe ella que yo soy su madre?— preguntó Alice acariciando el cabello de Alessandra y pude sentir algo de duda.

—Sin duda alguna, ella lo sabe al igual que Alexander, los dos lo saben… y son muy listos para tener unas horas de nacidos, sus mentes son incluso más desarrolladas de lo que la de Renesmee estaba en el mismo tiempo— murmuró.

—Y su crecimiento también lo es— comentó Esme y todos coincidimos con ello, los niños ya aparentaban tener días de nacidos, incluso una semana, sin embargo sus ojos demostraban la inteligencia que poseían, la cual no era acorde a su edad.

Pronto Alexander comenzó a llorar, sentía su hambre y de pronto me encontré de nuevo con un problema, ¿qué era lo que a Alexander le gustaría? ¿Sangre o fórmula? Escuché como Edward reía.

.

**APOV**

Una semana después de haber dado a luz ya podía caminar normalmente, aunque aún no me dejaban bajar por las escaleras (Jazz y Carlisle me lo impedían), daba paseos por la segunda planta con Alessa o Alex, ellos habían crecido mucho, aparentaban tener alrededor de dos o tres meses, Alessa era más pequeña que Alex, los dos ya podían sentarse sin ayuda, sin embargo, ella ya podía gatear, mientras que Alex no y eso le frustraba, por lo que comenzaba a llorar cuando veía a su hermana hacerlo y él no podía, mientras que Alessandra tenía un gran gusto por la sangre, Alex prefería por mucho la fórmula para bebés, Jazz me había dicho que Alessandra no había dormido un solo momento, que siempre estaba despierta, al contrario que su hermano si dormía, sin embargo dormía al mismo tiempo que yo dormía, por lo que no tenía que despertarme por las noches.

En ese momento me encontraba entre los brazos de Jazz mientras alimentaba a Alex, frente a nosotros se encontraba Emmett jugando con Alessandra, Leah se encontraba a su lado con Emma entre sus brazos éramos los únicos en casa, pues Edward, Esme, Bella, Renesmee, Zach y Rose habían ido a cazar, acompañados por Seth y Jacob, Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital.

Cuando Alexander terminó de comer yo lo coloqué en los brazos de Jazz y me acerqué a Alessa y a Emmett, ella se quiso separar de él, sin embargo, Emmett sonrió y no la dejó acercarse a mí, yo rodé los ojos, a él le gustaba hacer molestar a Alessandra, ella frunció el ceño y bufó, comenzó a dar ligeros golpes a Emmett, él solo reía.

—Vamos Emmett, déjale venir con mamá— murmuré y él rió más, pronto ella se desesperó y le gruñó a Emmett, oh si, ella gruñía muy parecido a un vampiro y sus ojos se aclaraban cuando tenía sed o se enfadaba, al igual que un vampiro, pero sus ojos se aclaraban hasta casi llegar al blanco y en ese momento gruñía y tenía sus pupilas blancas, Jazz junto con Alex se acercó a nosotros y pronto sucedió lo que menos esperaba.

— _¡Mamah!_ — gritó Alessa y la sorpresa hizo que Emmett la soltase, ella gateó hasta mí y se acurrucó en mi pecho, yo lo único que atine a hacer fue rodearle con mis brazos, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, mi pequeña hija había dicho su primera palabra, miré a mi lado, Alex miraba a Alessa fijamente, a él se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas y se recargó en el pecho de Jazz, acaricié su mejilla.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeño? — musité aún sin salir de mi asombro, mi hija había dicho su primera palabra y me llamaba a mí, miré a Jazz, él suspiró.

—Se siente molesto y algo desesperado, supongo que porque no puede hacer lo mismo que su hermana— explicó Jazz y yo asentí ligeramente, le sonreí a nuestro hijo.

—Pequeño, pronto harás lo mismo que tu hermana, así que no te desesperes— dije acariciando su cabello, él me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, senté a Alessandra y a su lado Jazz colocó a Alex, ella llevaba un conjunto muy mono con faldita rosa y una blusa blanca, él estaba vestido con un pantalón y un jearsey azul, él tomó a Alessa de la mano y ella emitió un suspiro, él cerró los ojos un momento, después lo hizo ella y sentí como Jazz se tensaba a mi lado al igual que Emmett, al mismo tiempo Carlisle entraba a la estancia y en el mismo momento, Alessandra comenzó a ponerse mucho más pálida de lo que ya era… yo me asusté.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

**Hola ^^**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza :S la inspiración no llegaba a mí :/**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a quienes me enviaron mp's al no poder dejar un review ^^**

**Espero os haya gustado el cap.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	35. Discusiones e Impulsos

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 34: Discusiones e Impulsos**

**JPOV**

En el momento en que Alessandra también cerró sus ojos, su corazón se detuvo y yo me tensé, si piel se volvió muy pálida y tembló un poco, me acerqué a ella y entonces abrió sus ojos, Alexander también lo hizo.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Alice y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba asustada y confundida, Alessa gorgojó y gateó hasta mí, Alex se limitaba a ver a su hermana.

—No lo sé— susurré tomando a Alessa entre mis brazos, en ese momento me percaté de que Carlisle había llegado y estaba a mi lado, mirando fijamente a Alessa — ¿Carlisle? — pregunté, quería saber qué rayos era lo que había pasado, Alessa parecía no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, o bien, estar acostumbrada.

—No tengo la menor idea de lo que acaba de suceder, quizás ese es el don de uno de ellos, crean una ilusión, la ilusión de volverse inmortales o humanos… o bien, se transforman en ello, aunque lo dudo, pues no sería un cambio tan rápido— murmuró y tomó a Alexander entre sus brazos, él se sentía agotado y sus ojos se cerraban, se acurrucó entre los brazos de mi padre y cayó en un profundo sueño.

.

**APOV**

Edward, al llegar y escuchar los pensamientos de los niños había dicho que quien había cambiado a Alessa había sido Alexander y que al parecer era su don, el cual era, como Carlisle lo había dicho, crear la apariencia de vampiro… o humano, sin embargo no daba las habilidades de un vampiro, ni te volvía en humano.

Habían pasado dos días después de aquello, en ese momento nos encontrábamos Jazz y yo, junto con Alex y Alessa solos en casa ya que Rose, Renesmee, Leah y Bella habían ido de compras, llevándose consigo a Edward, Jacob, Emmett, Zach, Seth y a Emma, Esme había acompañado a Carlisle al hospital ya que quería ver algo de una donación anónima a una institución para niños sin hogar.

Habíamos dejado a Alessa mirando tv en uno de los sofás, junto con Alex, Jazz y yo habíamos subido por unas mantas y algo de leche en fórmula para Alexander, pero yo tenía un plan algo diferente al de Jazz, en cuanto entramos a la habitación me lancé a los brazos de Jazz y comencé a besarle, él me aceptó y correspondió mis besos, yo deseaba hacer el amor con él de nuevo, quería volverá sentirme deseada, desde que había dado a luz no había _hecho_ nada con Jazz, solo ligeros y castos besos, ninguna caricia, ningún indicio de que aún me deseaba, quería sentirme deseada de nuevo… sus labios acariciaron los míos con ternura y suavidad, entonces decidí profundizar aquel beso, su lengua danzó con la mía sin ningún problema, cuando mis manos encontraron los botones de su camisa y comencé a desabotonarlos, me tomó de las muñecas y poco a poco se separó de mí, yo bufé un poco y clavé mi mirada en el suelo.

—Aún no Ally— susurró y acarició mi mejilla con ternura, pero yo no quería ternura, yo quería que me hiciese sentir una mujer.

—Jazz…— iba comenzar, pero él me silenció con un dedo.

—No.

—Jasper…

—He dicho que no Alice, aún no— murmuró y acarició de nuevo mi mejilla.

— ¿Por qué Jasper? — quise saber, apartando su mano.

—Tu cuerpo debe descansar… acabas de dar a luz hace menos de tres semanas.

—No me importa Jazz… quiero…

—No— masculló y sabía que comenzaba a exasperarle, pero continué preguntando, sacando mis dudas y las posibilidades de el porqué el no de Jazz.

— ¿Es que acaso... ya no me deseas? — pregunté y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sus ojos me miraron esperando que fuese una broma o algo parecido.

—No seas ridícula… no es eso Alice… puedo dañarte…

—No lo harás— rebatí, yo confiaba en él.

—No lo sabes Alice.

— ¡Confío en ti! — dije en un tono más alto.

— ¡Pero yo no confío en mí Alice! — gruñó.

—Jasper…— murmuré casi en un susurro.

—No… basta Alice, no me harás cambiar de opinión, es por tu bien ¡no! — masculló, estaba molesto y lo sabía, así que suspiré y hablé, queriendo remendar un poco las cosas.

—Jazz…

—He dicho ¡basta!— dijo en tono muy alto, en uno que nunca me había hablado y sus ojos negros se clavaron en los míos, antes de que pudiese siquiera asimilar que me había levantado la voz, sentí un dolor en mi mejilla y la mano de Jazz a pocos centímetros de mi mejilla, coloqué mi mano sobre mi rostro y alterné mi mirada de su mano a sus ojos, los cuales me miraban con horror y rápidamente habían vuelto al color miel…

.

**JPOV**

—He dicho ¡basta! — Antes de siquiera darme cuenta de lo que hacía y volviendo a mis antiguas costumbres militares, que creía enterradas hacía mucho tiempo, mi mano se levantó, pero me detuve en cuento sentí mi mano en contacto con su piel, entonces reaccioné… acababa… acababa de golpear a Alice y me quise morir por ello, colocó una mano en su mejilla, sus ojos alternaban entre mi mano y mis ojos, bajé mi mano rápidamente e intenté acercarme —Ally… — susurré e intenté acariciar su mejilla, sin embargo ella dio media vuelta y tomó dos mantas para Alexander y una lata de leche en fórmula —Alice…— le llamé, pero no me miró y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, yo la seguí —Alice, por favor— dije y la tomé del brazo antes de que entrara a la sala, donde se encontraban nuestros hijos —yo… perdóname… por favor, yo… lo…

—Suéltame— murmuró con voz vacía, pero no le hice caso —Jasper, suéltame— repitió y me miró, esperaba que sus ojos me miraran con ira, con odio, incluso miedo, pero me asustó aún más verlos sin emoción alguna, aquello me hizo soltarle de inmediato, ella entró en la sala y pude escuchar como tomaba a Alex en brazos y como comenzaba a alimentarle, entré a la sala y me encontré con Alessa mirándome fijamente, Alexander estaba casi dormido y Alice… ella no me miraba, miraba la tv fijamente.

—Alice, lo siento… amor…

—Jasper, guarda silencio, Alexander está durmiendo— musitó en un susurro y yo pasé mis manos por mi cabello mientras emitía un pequeño gruñido de exasperación, hubiera esperado que no me hablase, que se molestase conmigo, que comenzara a gritarme, incluso que saliera corriendo, había esperado cualquier reacción menos aquella, parecía como si no hubiese sucedido nada en nuestra habitación, salvo que su voz estaba vacía y… por extraño que parezca, no sentía una sola emoción de Alice, eso era muy extraño, pero lo atribuí a que no estaba en mis cabales como para hacerlo.

—Alice— intenté de nuevo e intenté acercarme, pero Alessa se interpuso en mi camino y se acercó a su madre, sus ojos me miraban con precaución, aquello me dolió, pues al parecer mi pequeña hija parecía saber lo que estaba sucediendo y no quería que me acercara a Alice —voy…. Saldré un rato, vuelvo… pronto… llámame si sucede algo— murmuré monocorde y salí corriendo de casa, subí a mi auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude, buscando un bosque en el cual pudiese descargarme, lo encontré pronto, aparqué el auto a orillas del bosque y me interné lo suficiente en él como para que un humano no se diese cuenta de mi presencia antes que yo de la suya, gruñí y golpee un árbol.

Había sido un idiota, me sentía una completa basura, había… había golpeado a Alice… mi Alice… no hubiese sido tan grave si ella no fuese humana, pero ella era humana… y la podía haber matado con ese golpe, solté un grito lastimero, estuve a poco de matar a Alice, mi razón de vivir, dos segundos que hubiese reaccionado más tarde, no hubiese detenido mi fuerza y la hubiese matado, gruñí, me odié por aquello, odié mi historia, odié haber pertenecido a aquel deplorable ejercito, si no hubiese estado ahí, no hubiese entendido que a quienes no entienden una orden había que castigarles, si no hubiese aprendido eso, no hubiese levantado la mano a Alice, no hubiese estado a punto de matarle aplastando su cráneo…

A punto de matarle…

Yo la iba a matar…

Matarle…

Me dejé caer sobre mis rodillas y sollocé secamente, enterré mis dedos en la tierra y gruñí, me sentía una verdadera mierda, seguí sollozando secamente hasta que un sonido me sacó de mi dolor, me giré rápidamente y gruñí, de entre los arboles salió Carlisle.

.

**APOV**

Cuando Jazz se fue coloqué a Alex en su cuna, me adentré en la cocina y por fin pude darle rienda suelta a mis lágrimas y sollozos.

Siempre creí a Jasper una persona con temperamento volátil, sin embargo nunca pensé que podía golpearme…

Me pegué al frigorífico y fui bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo, abracé mis rodillas y enterré mi rostro entre ellas, sollozando ligeramente.

No fui consciente de nada hasta que escuché un pequeño grito, levanté la mirada y me encontré con Esme, ella me miraba, asustada.

—Mamá— murmuré y me abracé a ella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó acariciando mi cabello, entonces corrió mi cabello y ahogó un gemido, al parecer comenzaba a enrojecer mi mejilla — ¿ha… ha sido Jasper? — murmuró colocando su mano sobre mi mejilla, su frío contacto alivió el ardor de mi piel, asentí y sentí lágrimas correr por mi rostro —oh… mi pequeña—susurró y yo solo pude sollozar, sabía que yo lo había molestado, que yo había causado esto, pero no pensé que fuese a abofetearme, sin embargo yo no estaba molesta con él, ni asustada… simplemente… me dolía que me hubiese golpeado, pero estaba muy lejos de molestarme, sabía que había sido mi culpa, mamá me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la habitación de invitados en la planta baja, me acostó sobre la cama y ella se acostó a mi lado, se dedicó a acariciar mi cabello, dejando que me desahogara.

.

**JPOV**

—Padre— murmuré y él se acercó a mí cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me levantó.

—Sé lo que ha pasado Jasper…— dijo, su tono no era reprobatorio ni molesto… era… malditamente pacífico, pero sabía que estaba preocupado, lo sentía.

—Carlisle— mascullé intentando calmarme —yo… yo no quería… ha sido un maldito impulso… yo… ella… a pude haber matado— sollocé y Carlisle pasó un brazo por mis hombros.

—Lo sé hijo, lo sé, pero no lo has hecho Jasper has reaccionado y no lo has hecho— susurró y comenzamos a caminar hacia mi auto —debemos ir a casa, Esme se ha quedado con Alice, pero vos debes hablar con ella— pronto estuvimos en el auto y yo subí al asiento de copiloto, Carlisle condujo a casa y yo pensé en las mil maneras de disculparme con Alice.

.

**APOV**

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida y soñaba con lo sucedido, hasta que desperté por un fuerte ruido, parecido al de dos rocas golpearse, Esme no se encontraba a mi lado, me encontré con una nota que decía que Carlisle y Esme habían llevado a los niños a un pequeño paseo en auto y me recomendaban hablar con Jazz sobre lo sucedido, me puse de pié y salí de la habitación, reaccioné lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar un cojín volador, fruncí el ceño al ver muchas cosas destruidas, me adentré al vestíbulo, me encontré con Emmett y Edward acercándose a una esquina, de donde salían gruñidos, pero estos eran opacados por los gruñidos de mis dos hermanos, me acerqué un poco, al parecer no se habían percatado de mi presencia pues me pude acercar lo suficiente para divisar a Jazz agazapado en la esquina, mirando calculadoramente a Edward y a Emmett, estos se acercaron y Emmett tomó a Jazz por el cuello, lo levantó y lo estrelló en la pared.

— ¡BASTA! — grité al ver que Emmett acercaba peligrosamente sus filosos dientes al cuello de mi prometido, se sobre saltaron al escuchar mi agudo grito y esto dio una ventaja a Jazz, el cual se liberó rápidamente del agarre de Emmett, mis hermanos tenían los ojos negros y gruñían hacia Jazz, Jazz simplemente clavó sus ojos en los míos, dio un paso hacia mí y Emmett se agazapó — ¡detente Emmett! — le grité y mi hermano me miró.

—Él… él te hizo daño…— gruñó Edward, su voz estaba llena de resentimiento, inmediatamente coloqué una mano sobre mi mejilla.

—Basta— murmuré despacio —dejadle en paz— musité y me acerqué a Emmett, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro y él se irguió —Esme y Carlisle volverán en menos de cinco minutos así que necesitan ordenar la casa si no quieren enfrentarse a Esme— Edward entrecerró los ojos, yo me limité a subir las escaleras, quería darme una ducha.

Tomé un relajante baño durante media hora, después me sequé y me vestí con una blusa deportiva y un short para dormir, al salir del baño me encontré con Jazz sentado sobre la cama, sus ojos me miraron y pude ver el dolor en ellos, se acercó lentamente como queriendo probar si saldría corriendo, hizo que me sentase en la cama y entonces comenzó a cepillarme el cabello, me sorprendió aquella acción, pero no dije nada, simplemente me quedé inmóvil, cuando terminó dejó el cepillo a un lado, se levantó y se arrodilló frente a mí.

—Ally…— susurró —yo… lo siento mucho… yo no debí… perdóname, por favor— sus ojos me miraban con dolor y con arrepentimiento —Alice… reacciona, supongo que me alegraría si me odiases… o me tuvieses miedo, pero… me duele más verte así, sin decir nada, vacía… Alice…— suplicó y antes de pensarlo, alcé mi mano y se impactó con su mejilla, él me miró, sorprendido, supongo que era lo que menos esperaba que hiciese, entonces, me lancé a sus brazos, él se dejó caer sobre su espalda, quedando acostada sobre él y besé sus labios con fervor, sentí mis lágrimas correr, sin embargo no me detuve, ni él me detuvo, sus manos me acariciaron y sus labios no se separaron de los míos… solo para besar mi mejilla, la mejilla donde él me había golpeado, pero ya no dolía, lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de Jazz, la noche pasó entre caricias y besos, sin embargo no llegamos a más, yo me mantuve en silencio, en ningún momento hablé, a pesar de los intentos de Jasper de hacerme hablar no lo hice, cuando él me informó que Carlisle y Esme habían decidido que Alex durmiese con ellos y jugar con Alessa, yo pude dejarme ir en los brazos de Morfeo y hundirme en mis sueños, donde nada de ese día había pasado.

**Ufff! Hola…**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero últimamente no he estado bien anímicamente y si me podía a escribir lo más seguro era que terminase matando a todos… y se que a muchas de vosotras no os gustaría eso, así que esperé un poco y… aquí esta… fue lo mejor que pude hacer sin matar a nadie con este ánimo que tengo… pero intenté hacerlo más largo, para ustedes, son más de 2,300 palabras (¿?) Este cap estaba listo desde hace dos días, pero no tenía internet y cuando por fin regresó tuve problemas con la página al momento de intentar subir capítulos, así que no lo pude subir a FF antes.**

**No sé cuándo será el próximo capítulo, pero tengan por seguro que no abandonaré esta historia.**

**Bueno… no puedo pedir que os haya gustado el cap, solo espero que no lo odien…**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	36. Intentando el Olvido

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 35: Intentando el olvido.**

**JPOV**

Carlisle me había dejado en casa y poco después se había ido con Alessa y Alex a dar un paseo, no era la primera vez que lo hacían y los niños estaban felices de salir un momento de casa. Al entrar me percaté de que Alice estaba durmiendo, pues escuchaba sus latidos acompasados, al igual que su respiración, quise entrar y abrazarla, pedirle perdón en aquel mismo momento, pero me detuve y pensé que lo mejor sería dejarle descansar. Estuve un momento de pie, a un lado de la puerta de la habitación donde Alice dormía en ese momento, hasta que un sonido a mi derecha me hizo girar, me encontré con Edward y Emmett mirándome, estaban molestos.

—Le golpeaste— escupió Emmett con furia, yo me encogí en mi lugar, era suficiente el sufrimiento que sentía, como para agregarle aún más —te advertimos que si llegabas a lastimar a Alice...

—Lo sé, Emmett— interrumpí —ha sido un maldito impulso, no sé porqué lo hice, me siento una basura en este momento… — susurré, esto no pareció frenarles, entonces Edward y Emmett intentaron apresarme, pero yo era un poco más hábil que ellos y me escapaba, pero en cierto momento Emm me rodeó con sus brazos y yo atesté un golpe en su pecho, lo cual se escuchó como dos rocas al chocar, pero logré zafarme y me alejé, ellos me acorralaron en una esquina, me gruñían y yo también lo hice, sin embargo yo no quería dañarles, pero tampoco iba a dejar que ellos me lastimaran a mí. Me distraje, ya que creí haber escuchado unos pasos provenientes de detrás de Edward y en esa fracción de segundo que me distraje, Emmett me tomó del cuello y miré en sus ojos que iba a intentar matarme, o cuando menos, quitarme una extremidad.

— ¡BASTA! — aquel grito fue de Alice, Emmett se distrajo y logré quitar sus manos de mi cuello, me erguí y miré a Alice directamente a los ojos, quería saber si ella por fin había tenido alguna emoción, di un paso hacia ella y mis hermanos me gruñeron, Emmett se agazapó —¡detente Emmett! — dijo Alice y Emm le miró, se sintió confundido por un momento.

—Él… él te hizo daño— gruñó Edward y sentí una ola de desprecio hacia mí, miré a Alice y ella tenía una mano sobre su mejilla, la cual bajó pronto.

—Basta— dijo un poco más calmada —dejadle en paz— susurró y se acercó a Emmett, el cual aún estaba agazapado y atento a cada uno de mis movimientos, él se irguió —Esme y Carlisle volverán en menos de cinco minutos así que necesitan ordenar la casa si no quieren enfrentarse a Esme— dijo, dio vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Edward, Emmett y yo nos quedamos quietos un segundo, entonces, apartaron su mirada de mí a regañadientes cuando escucharon el agua correr en el segundo piso y comenzamos a arreglar la casa.

Después de haber limpiado un poco la casa, como Alice había dicho y de soportar miradas de resentimiento y advertencia de Edward y Emmett subí las escaleras, hacia mi habitación… la habitación que compartíamos Alice y yo… y en la cual le había golpeado, gruñí ligeramente y jalé un poco mi cabello, había sido un completo idiota, no merecía el perdón de Alice, pero aún así quería saber si ella me lograría perdonar, Esme y Carlisle entraron al garaje y fueron abordados por Emmett y Edward, explicaron que volvían aquí ya que Bella y Rose les habían dejado irse y escucharon los pensamientos de Alice y los míos, entonces me atacaron… en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, haciendo olvidarme de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo abajo, y Alice salió de allí, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, yo no dije nada, me puse de pie y la tomé de su mano derecha, hice que tomase asiento en la cama y sin saber porqué, comencé a cepillar su cabello, ella no dijo nada, se limitó a estar callada, cuando terminé cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir al ponerme de pie, dejé el cepillo en la cama y entonces me arrodillé frente a ella, sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, pero aún había algo en sus ojos que no podía descifrar, tomé aire y comencé a hablar.

—Ally…— comencé —yo… lo siento mucho… yo no debí… perdóname, por favor— miré a sus ojos, suplicándole con la mirada, estaba seguro que de ser humano, estaría llorando, pero ella seguía impasible —Alice… reacciona, supongo que me alegraría si me odiases… o me tuvieses miedo, pero… me duele más verte así, sin decir nada, vacía… Alice…— insistí y entonces hizo algo que no me esperé, levantó su mano y me golpeó con ella, pude haberla detenido, pero no lo hice, no dolió, pero removió algo en mí, entonces, para mi sorpresa se lanzó a mí y yo me dejé caer sobre mi espalda, Alice unió sus labios con los míos en silencio, sentí sus lágrimas empapar mis mejillas, pero no la aparté sentía aquellas lágrimas como mías, era un pequeño desahogo para mí. Tomé a Ally en brazos y le recosté en la cama, a mi lado, sin dejar de besarle, besé también su mejilla, donde había impactado mi mano —te amo— susurré sobre sus labios, pero ella no dijo nada, solo siguió besándome, acaricié sus brazos, sus piernas desnudas, ella también pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo, acariciando mi pecho por debajo de mi camisa y yo acariciando su vientre por debajo de su blusa —lo siento— susurré y di un beso en su mejilla, ella se limitó a besarme con más fervor y a quitarme mi camisa, la noche pasó entre besos, caricias y silencios de su parte, cuando dejamos de besarnos, ella se acurrucó a mi lado, pero no dijo nada —Alice, los niños se quedarán abajo, con Esme y Carlisle— musité y fue cuando se relajó lo suficiente y se quedó dormida, sin embargo, yo seguía intentando sentir sus emociones, en vano, ya que era como, si emocionalmente, ella no existiese o fuese parte de la decoración.

—Jasper, baja— escuché que Carlisle me llamaba, suspiré y me puse de pie lenta y silenciosamente, no queriendo despertar a Alice, tomé mi camisa y me la abotoné rápidamente, mientras salía de mi habitación y baja las escaleras a paso humano, entré a la sala y todos estaban ahí, exceptuando Nessie, Jacob, Leah, Seth y por supuesto Emma, Esme y Carlisle se limitaron a darme una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, Edward y Emmett me miraban entrecerrando los ojos, Rose simplemente me miraba con el ceño fruncido y Bella se limitó a mirarme en cuanto entré y después volvió su atención a la tv, Zach se acercó y lanzó un puñetazo, sin embargo, yo tomé su puño antes de me tocara.

—No— le susurré y solté su mano, él se fue y yo miré a todos de nuevo —oh… que bien, una junta familiar— musité con algo de sorna y me recosté en la pared.

—Jasper— me reprendió Carlisle en un susurro.

— ¿Porqué hemos congregado a la familia? — quise saber, ya que no encontraba sentido a esta reunión.

—Eres un maldito— dijo Rose mirándome — ¿cómo te atreviste…?

—Calla— mascullé mandando una mirada envenenada y Emmett me gruñó una advertencia, entonces miré a todos de nuevo —lo que ha sucedido… no os incumbe, es entre Alice y yo, así que podéis finalizar este… juicio— dije y Rosalie se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y me miró con sorna.

—A mí me importa ella, así que si tú… llegas a volver a golpearla…

—Rose, calla— murmuré, entrecerrando los ojos, ella me gruñó y levantó su mano, para darme una bofetada, yo no la detuve y ella impactó su mano con mi mejilla, dolió, pero no me importó.

—Rosalie Hale— dijo mi madre cuando reaccionó, mi hermana miró a nuestra madre, bufó y salió de la habitación rápidamente, Emmett se puso de pie y siguió a su esposa, Carlisle me miró y habló.

—Esto no es un juico Jasper, es solo una reunión…

—En la cual me juzgarán por lo que he hecho hoy— musité y gruñí ligeramente — ¡ha sido un maldito impulso!

—Pero con el cual has dañado a Alice— agregó Edward molesto.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Acaso crees que no me siento una mierda por haberlo hecho? — le gruñí irguiéndome y acercándome un poco, él me copió.

—Chicos— susurró Esme, pero yo no aparté la mirada de Edward, ni él de mí.

—Pudiste haberla matado— dijo entre dientes y yo gruñí.

—Lo sé.

—Si vuelves a lastimar a Alice, te juro…

—Edward, Jasper, calmaos— musitó Carlisle.

—Golpéame, seccióname si queréis, haz lo que te plazca, si eso logra satisfacer vuestros deseos— gruñí extendiendo los brazos —pero nada de ello podrá eliminar lo que ha pasado, y me siento como una porquería así que no puedes hacerme sentir aún más mal— dije mirando a Edward.

—Jasper— susurró Esme y se acercó a donde Edward y yo estábamos, me rodeo con sus brazos y miró a Edward —basta— musitó, Edward bufó, pero se apartó y salió rápidamente, Bella se levantó silenciosamente y salió de la sala, yo me solté de mi madre y me dejé caer en el sofá, llevé mi rostro a mis manos y suspiré, sentí la mano de Esme acariciar mi espalda, intentando calmarme, levanté la mirada.

—Tu sobre todos deberías odiarme— susurré —tu pasado… yo he sido como… —miré a Carlisle y él me sonrió tristemente, volví mi mirada a mi madre —como Charles…

—Hay una diferencia Hijo— murmuró —tú, tú te arrepientes de lo que has hecho, además, tú no lo hiciste a propósito, tú y Charles son muy diferentes él era un… él era muy diferente a ti Jasper, además, tú amas a Alice, tú eres mi hijo, no importa lo que hagas te seguiré apoyando y queriendo— dijo y yo la rodee con mis brazos.

—Te quiero— susurré y ella se separó sonriendo ligeramente.

—Yo también hijo— musitó.

.

**APOV**

Una caricia me sacó de mi superficial sueño, bostecé y abrí los ojos lentamente, me encontraba acurrucada entre los brazos de Jazz y él alzó su mano, yo me tensé ligeramente y me maldije por ello, ya que pude apreciar el dolor en sus ojos y apartó su mano rápidamente.

—Lo siento tanto Alice— musitó con dolor y yo acaricie su mejilla, me acerqué a su rostro y lo besé, transmitiéndole todo mi amor, él me respondió con la misma intensidad, llevé mis manos a su cabello, él colocó una en mi cintura y otra en mi mejilla acariciando suavemente, nos separamos momentos después — ¿quieres bajar a desayunar? — preguntó y yo asentí, él me ayudó a ponerme de pie y bajamos tomados de la mano, nos encontramos con Alexander sentado en el suelo, a su lado se encontraba Alessa y Emmett, el cual reía, pero al vernos entrar se detuvo y miró a Jazz fijamente, después miró mi mejilla.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó y yo asentí, Alessa gateó hasta mi y alzó sus brazos, la tomé entre los míos y miró a Jazz fijamente, pase mi mirada a mi prometido y este miraba a nuestra hija con dolor.

— ¿Qué sucede Alessa? — musité.

—Sabe lo que he hecho…. Y no quiere que me acerque a ti…— contestó Jazz.

—Jazz malo— susurró mi pequeña hija y yo me tensé, miré a Jazz y este miraba a Alessa con los ojos brillantes, bajó la mirada.

—Vuelvo en un rato— dijo pronto con voz ronca y desapareció por la puerta delantera rápidamente.

—No— murmuré mirando a los ojos de mi hija —él no es malo.

—_Shi_— masculló frunciendo el ceño y colocó una mano sobre la mejilla que Jazz había golpeado, en la cual, estaba segura, había una marca —_Mamah _lloró— susurró mirándome a los ojos.

—Alessandra— dije lentamente —Jazz es tu papá y papá no es malo— murmuré tajante y ella se limitó a mirarme, poco después, asintió un poco.

—_Mah_— me llamó Alex y me arrodillé a su lado, dejando a Alessa sentada a su lado, sentía la mirada de Emmett sobre mí cuando tomé un cubo de piezas de colores y las pasé a mis hijos.

—Basta Emmett… estoy bien— dije dando una pieza verde a mi hija.

—Pero él…

—Sí, él— miré a mi hija, la cual me miraba fijamente— hizo lo que hizo, pero no importa.

— ¿Le has perdonado?

—No tengo de qué perdonarle…

—Alice.

—Fue mi culpa, yo le presioné y se salió de control…

—Alice, no puedes seguir así, él…— masculló Emmett y yo bufé interrumpiéndole.

—Mira Emmett, yo sé lo que pasó y yo sé el porqué de sus reacciones, así que basta, yo he dejado el día de ayer en el olvido, así que vosotros— musité, ya que sabía que toda mi familia estaría escuchando nuestra conversación —también deberían de olvidarlo.

—Él puede volver a "salirse" de control de nuevo y quizás… ¡él pudo haberte matado Alice!— casi gritó y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

—Pero no lo hizo— espeté y él bufó.

—Por muy poco.

— ¡Ya basta! — Musité exasperada — ¡es mi vida! No es la tuya, yo decido que hacer con mi vida, así que, basta… ya…

—Pero…

—Por favor Emm… no quiero discutir contigo— susurré y él suspiró, me atrajo hacia sí y me abrazó.

—Te quiero Alice y quiero que estés a salvo— musitó y yo suspiré a la vez que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Yo también te quiero Emm y se que lo haces porque quieres verme bien, pero, así estoy bien, Emm estoy feliz, no volverá a suceder nada de esto— dije y él me apretó un poco más.

—_Abasho_— dijo Alex y mis hijos se acercaron y se unieron al abrazo, yo reí.

.

**Hum… Hola ^^**

**Pues… he aquí el capítulo 35 de esta historia.**

**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	37. Despedidas

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 36: Despedidas**

_6 meses después…_

**APOV**

— ¡Alice! deja a Jasper…— llamó Emmett desde fuera de la habitación y yo reí mientras daba otro beso a Jazz en los labios.

—Alice… cariño, me tengo que ir, o no nos dejaran tranquilos— susurró despegándome de él lentamente, acarició mi mejilla y yo hice un puchero.

—Ya Alice, dejadle ir— dijo Zach golpeando la puerta, la cual hubiesen tirado hacía media hora de no ser por las amenazas de Esme.

—Bien— suspiré y desenrollé mis brazos de su cuerpo, él me besó en el cuello una última vez y se separó mientras se colocaba su camisa.

—Por fin— escuché suspirar a Emmett.

— ¡Oh ya cállense!— musité.

—Bueno… supongo que…

—Nos vemos mañana…

—Nada de nudistas— dije entrecerrando los ojos y él rio.

—Nada de nudistas cariño…

—Claro que habrá— rebatió Emmett desde fuera, yo alcé una ceja mirando a Jazz y el rió.

—Hum… hasta mañana— dijo y besó mis labios con suavidad antes de salir de la habitación, escuché un golpe sordo y a Emmett quejándose.

El día siguiente Jazz y yo íbamos a contraer matrimonio de nuevo y estaba nerviosa, pero ese día era mi despedida de soltera con las chicas al igual que Jazz tenía la suya con los chicos.

Alessa, Alex y Emma iban a estar al cuidado de Seth mientras todos estábamos fuera, extrañamente él se había ofrecido a cuidar de los tres en nuestra ausencia.

—Vamos Alice, de pie— dijo Rose entrando en la habitación, yo me senté en la cama y suspiré.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — pregunté al ver la ropa que Rose sacaba del armario, era un vestido negro de lentejuelas, alcé una ceja.

—Tú solo vístete con esto y maquíllate un poco— dijo y salió de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Cambie mi cómoda ropa deportiva por aquel ajustado vestido y me calcé unas zapatillas negras también de lentejuelas, me coloqué un brazalete grueso en mi muñeca derecha y me maquillé un poco, labios rojos y delineador negro, suspiré y me peine el cabello el cual, hacía meses que no me lo cortaba y por lo cual llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, lo peiné un poco, dejándolo en ondas suaves.

En ese momento entró Rose y sonrió.

—Vamos vamos— dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome por las escaleras, Leah, Bella y Esme se nos unieron.

— ¿A dónde rayos vamos Rosalie? — pregunté pero ella se limitó a reír, entré en el auto y suspiré cuando Rose encendió el motor, entonces comencé a ver borroso, lo cual no sucedía hacía mucho tiempo, me vi a mi, con la misma ropa que llevaba en ese momento en una habitación en la penumbra y a alguien sentado frente a mí, parpadeé lentamente.

— ¿Qué has visto?— preguntó algo nerviosa y yo alcé una ceja.

—Solo…— fruncí el ceño —estaba yo en una habitación oscura… y alguien frente a mí.

— ¿Es todo lo que has visto?— preguntó Bella y yo asentí ligeramente. _¿Quién rayos era ese hombre? ¿y qué haría yo ahí?_

— ¿A dónde me llevan? — pregunté al ver que pasábamos frente a varios centros nocturnos…

—Es una pequeña sorpresa…

—Chicas…— musité entrecerrando los ojos al ver que algunos locales eran solo para mujeres.

—Oh vamos, tienes que divertirte, es tu última noche de soltería…— dijo Rose y yo alcé una ceja.

—Mi última noche de soltería la tuve hace más de noventa años— mascullé —y en esos años no habían las famosas "Despedidas de Soltera"

—Vamos Alice, no dejaré que se sobrepasen— prometió Esme a la vez que Rose aparcaba el auto en un estacionamiento subterráneo.

—De acuerdo— suspiré, Bella me tomó de una mano mientras que Esme lo hizo de la otra y lo agradecí, pues no veía el suelo debido a la oscuridad y temía caerme.

Entramos y la música me aturdió por un momento, poco después me acostumbré a ella y a la falta de luz, Rose sonrió a un chico que estaba en la barra, le dijo algo y este nos guió a una mesa una poco apartada de todo, ahí tomamos asiento.

—Bienvenidas bellas damas, ¿os puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?— preguntó el chico sonriendo, _es mi despedida de soltera… debo divertirme un poco ¿no?, _pensé y le sonreí al chico, el cual me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Un TGV (*) — pedí y las chicas me miraron, sorprendidas, yo me limité a reír.

—Que sean dos— dijo Leah, el chico asintió y paseó su mirada entre Bella, Rose y Esme.

—Nosotras estamos bien así, gracias— musitó Esme, el chico me sonrió una vez más y se fue.

—Veo que queremos divertirnos— masculló Rose sonriendo.

—Desearía que los vampiros pudiésemos emborracharnos— comentó Bella y le miramos como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo, ¿desde cuando Bella quería emborracharse? —no me mal interpreten, es solo que… —suspiró —hay tantas cosas que no hice cuando pude… — se lamentó y Rose torció la boca.

—Yo te lo dije muchas veces— musitó.

—Sí, pero en ese momento eso no era lo más relevante en mi vida— contestó y el mesero trajo nuestras bebidas, yo tomé de mi vaso rápidamente y carraspeé al sentir el alcohol bajando por mi garganta.

—Yei, Alice estará ebria dentro de poco— medio celebró Rose y Esme entrecerró los ojos pero rió negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

.

**JPOV**

Cuando salí de la habitación que compartía con Alice, Emmett sonreía.

—Claro que habrá nudistas— dijo y yo le golpee en la cabeza — ¡Hey!

—No habrá…— musité y comencé a caminar, bajando las escaleras.

—Seh…— masculló Emmett siguiéndome y tras él venían Edward y Zach.

—Emmett... suponiendo que aceptara el que hubiese nudistas, lo cual no haré— aclaré — dudo mucho que encuentres a una vampiro… ya que si fuese humana… correría muchos riesgos y podría acabar muerta.

—Oh… no, tú no harás eso con ella— dijo Emmett y Zach lo miró mal mientras golpeaba su brazo, Emmett rió ligeramente y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar porque Carlisle me habló en ese momento.

— ¿Nos vamos Jasper? — preguntó y yo asentí ligeramente, toda esa incógnita de no saber a dónde me llevaban me ponía algo nervioso pero confiaba plenamente en ellos… confiaba plenamente en Carlisle, Edward y Zach, en Emmett no…

Caminamos al garaje y subimos al jeep, Emmett lo encendió cuando todos estuvimos dentro y comenzó a conducir.

— ¿Nervioso Jasper? — preguntó Zach y yo me encogí de hombros. No estaba nervioso, mas bien, ansioso, quería que fuese el día siguiente y así volver a estar unido legalmente a Alice de nuevo, por primera vez Alice no se había sobre pasado y había optado por querer una pequeña recepción en casa, donde el día siguiente llegarían los del clan de Denali, Charlotte, Peter y los chicos Irlandeses, Maggie, Siobham y Liam.

—No, mejor dicho, ansioso, quiero que ya sea mañana— dije y todos sonrieron.

—Mañana os casaré— sonrió Emmett, oh si, él había decidido ser quien nos casara, comprando un certificado por internet, Alice había sido la primera en aceptar y yo también lo hice poco después.

—No vayas a cometer una tontería— musité entrecerrando los ojos y él rió.

—Oh vamos…

—Emmett…

—De acuerdo…

Suspiré y cerré los ojos unos minutos.

—Hemos llegado— musitó Emmett aparcando el auto, fruncí el ceño cuando escuché la atronadora música que se escuchaba, bajamos del auto y entramos a aquel grande local.

Luces estroboscópicas, música electrónica a un alto volumen y olor a Alcohol era lo que más destacaba en aquel espacio, al fondo había una barra, mis hermanos y yo tomamos asiento en una sección algo apartada de lo demás, una chica de alrededor de veinte años, vestida con un pantalón negro y una blusa blanca con el nombre del lugar, rubia de ojos esmeraldas se acercó a nosotros, nos sonrió educadamente, pero pude sentir que se sentía atraída por nosotros, a mi lado, Edward soltó una risita, lo miré y alcé una ceja, él negó y la chica habló.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos, ¿puedo ofreceros algo de beber? — preguntó mirando a Zach más tiempo de lo debido, él lucía incómodo bajo el escrutinio de la chica.

—Dudo mucho que tengan cinco vasos de sangre— musitó Emmett por lo bajo, por lo que la chica no escuchó, nosotros reímos.

—Por ahora no, muchas gracias— dijo Carlisle, la chica asintió.

—Si necesitáis algo, pulsad el botón— señaló un pequeño botón negro alojado en una esquina de la mesa— y estaré aquí lo más pronto posible— explicó y Carlisle asintió, la chica se fue y Zach bufó ligeramente.

—Ahora sabes lo que sentimos— musitó Edward mirando a Zach y él negó con la cabeza.

—Y bien Jasper…— comenzó Emmett girándose hacia mí — ¿qué tienes planeado para la luna de miel?

—Oh… es una sorpresa— dije son una sonrisa y Emmett alzó una ceja.

— ¿Italia? ¿Francia? ¿África? ¿América? —Preguntó y yo reí —¿Isla Esme? ¿Japón?

—No te diré…

—Oh… ¿porqué?

—No quiero arriesgarme a que Alice _lo vea_— expliqué y él asintió ligeramente.

—De acuerdo…

Pasamos un rato así, hablando de diferentes temas, desde la boda del siguiente día hasta que pronto debíamos mudarnos de Londres, puesto que ya no había tantos días nublados como antes, habíamos hablado de regresar a América y platicamos de las diferentes opciones que teníamos, como Maine, Nueva York y Chicago, en las cuales, algunas nuestra "vida" sería nocturna, como vampiros de película.

En cierto momento Edward frunció el ceño y sonrió poco después.

—Chicos… es hora— dijo y todos se pusieron de pie, a excepción de Carlisle y yo, pues yo no sabía que iban a hacer —vamos Jasper, tenemos un pequeño… presente para ti.

—Edward— entrecerré los ojos.

—Ve… yo os esperaré aquí— dijo Carlisle.

—Confía en mí— pidió y yo torcí la boca, si, confiaba en él, pero no sabía qué era lo que haría —vamos…

—De acuerdo— suspiré y me puse de pie, comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo y de pronto nos detuvimos frente a una puerta, dentro se escuchaba música tranquila, pero nada más.

—Entra— musitó Edward dando vuelta al pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió, dejando paso a una habitación con paredes rojas y muebles negros, una cama al fondo, un ropero a la izquierda junto a un tocador y a la derecha había una mesa con una grabadora de la cual salía música tranquila, en el centro de la habitación, una silla y en ella una mascada negra.

—Chicos…

—Vamos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, es tu última noche de soltero— dijo Emmett —disfruta.

—Pero…

—No, entra y siéntate en esa silla— dijo Edward y yo le gruñí un poco _¿qué rayos se proponían? ¿iba a entrar una nudista o que rayos? ¿qué pasaría si la mataba? Pero sobre todo ¿qué le diría a Alice? _—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, confía en mí y en Carlisle, sabes que no permitiremos que nada pase.

—De acuerdo— dije en un suspiro y pensando que me arrepentiría de esa decisión, entré a la habitación, me senté en la silla y tomé la mascada, miré a los chicos, los cuales aún se encontraban en la puerta, Zach rió.

—Cúbrete los ojos con ella— musitó y yo entrecerré los ojos, pero hice lo que dijo, pronto quedé son mi sentido de la vista y me sentí vulnerable, dentro de la habitación había incienso o algo parecido, lo cual no me permitía percibir nada, ninguna esencia, ningún olor, la música estaba en un volumen normal, por lo que pude escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de mis hermanos alejándose por el pasillo, me quedé ahí sentado, quieto, a la espera de cualquier ruido que me alertara de algo, tuve el deseo de quitarme aquella venta de los ojos, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, me quedé quieto, intentando escuchar algo más, voces, una conversación, pero nada, solo se escuchaban tres pares de pasos, el roce de la tela, pero nada más, suspiré y bufé ligeramente al no poder percibir ninguna esencia, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y yo me tensé.

Solo un par de pies se escucharon caminar en la habitación.

La música cambio, a una más sensual.

Escuchaba el corazón de aquella persona, era una humana.

El sonido de los tacones se escuchó acercándose más a mí y sentí una caricia en mi rostro.

Seguía sin poder percibir una esencia y eso me ponía nervioso.

Ella destilaba nerviosismo, pero también lujuria y deseo, llegó un punto donde sus emociones se volvieron también mías y la habitación se volvió en un ambiente de sensualidad.

Aquella chica acarició desde mis labios hasta mis muslos y yo me tensé ligeramente, contuve un suspiro de placer cuando lo volvió a repetir.

**Holaaa ^^**

**Lamento la tardanza x_x**

**Sé que a algunas os ha comenzado a aburrir la historia… si lo que esperais son más luchas y batallas ya no habrá D: esta historia está casi llegando a su fin, como ven, ya se casaran y después se mudarán, sin embargo, tengo una idea formándose por ahí de la vida amorosa de Alessandra y Alexander, las reacciones de un Jasper en papel de padre celoso con su pequeña princesa… quizás haga un short fic… no lo sé, ya veré cuando se acerque la hora, pero ¿quisieran que lo hiciera? Respondedme ^^ **

**Y no se preocupen, no dejare la historia inconclusa… así que si tardo en actualizar, tenedme paciencia, que estoy trabajando den el próximo capítulo, no es que valla a dejar la historia, ¿de acuerdo? ^^**

**.**

***TGV:** Bebida que contiene Tequila, Ginebra y Vodka… no se si se llaman así, pero acá así se piden xP

.

**Atuendo de Alice en mi perfil**

**.**

**¿Quién será aquella chica que está con Jasper? ¿Quién quiere estar en su lugar con un Jasper a su merced? A poco no quieren ustedes ser aquella chica xD**

**Bueno… espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	38. No me importan las tradiciones

**Summary:** Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 37: No me importan las tradiciones.**

**J POV**

La misteriosa chica caminó rodeando la silla, acariciando mis hombros y mi pecho, levanté mi mano, para quitar la mascada de mis ojos, pero aquella chica me lo impidió con el suave roce de su mano, entonces se detuvo y me dio un beso en los labios, un beso rápido, incluso para mí, después sus labios besaron mis ojos bajo la mascada y se separó de nuevo; Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y bajaron a los botones de mi camisa, la desabotonaron lentamente y acarició mi pecho lentamente, yo suspiré al sentir su cálida mano acariciándome, pronto sentí su boca repartiendo pequeños besos en mi cuello y mordiendo ligeramente mi oreja, lo cual se sintió simplemente como una caricia, pero me hizo estremecer, ella soltó una pequeña risita cuando me tensé al sentir su mano desabotonando mi pantalón, coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella, deteniéndole, _no, no iba a dejar que eso pasara a mayores_.

Besó mis labios de nuevo, esta vez más pasional que antes, pude sentir alcohol en su boca, pero no me inmuté, una de sus manos acarició mi cabello, mientras que la otra se quedó en el botón de mi pantalón, sentí sus labios en mi oreja.

—Relájate— pidió ella y supe quien era, entonces me dejé hacer.

.

**A POV**

Dejé de beber cuando comencé a sentirme extraña, me sentía feliz y tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas extrañas, las cuales no haría normalmente…

—Iré a bailar— anuncié antes de ponerme de pie, Leah me siguió, comenzamos a bailar nostras dos solas, en el centro de aquella abarrotada pista y pronto un chico alto se acercó a mí, debía tener alrededor de veinte años, su cabello era castaño y de ojos color miel, era apuesto, pero no tanto como Jazz, el chico no intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo, simplemente bailamos varias canciones… y ni siquiera sabíamos el nombre del otro, algunos momentos reía sin saber el porqué y él me acompañaba en mis risas, cuando comencé a sentirme algo mareada, le dije que necesitaba sentarme y me ayudó a la mesa, con las chicas, estas entrecerraron los ojos, pero no dijeron nada, antes de irse me dio un pedazo de papel, donde estaba su número y su nombre… Robb.

—Alice— llamó mi atención Rose y… no supe donde rayos quedó aquel papel.

— ¿Hmm…?

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—De las mil maravillas— mascullé y Esme miró mal a Rose.

—Ya regreso, voy al servicio— dije, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar, varios chicos intentaron acercarse, pero logré escapar de ellos, entré a los baños y mojé un poco mi cara, estaba retocando mi maquillaje cuando entró una chica, esta se sentó entre dos lavamanos y me miró fijamente.

—Hey— musitó, era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, asentí a modo de saludo —eres linda— balbuceó y yo me tensé ligeramente, al parecer aquella chica y yo no teníamos los mismos… gustos.

—Hum… gracias— dije y le sonreí cortésmente, ella asintió y me sonrió, entonces se fijó en mi mano izquierda, donde se encontraba mi anillo de compromiso, hizo una mueca.

—Oh… creo que… ya estas ocupada— musitó y yo me encogí de hombros, suspiró y negó con la cabeza — ¿chico o chica?

—Chico— respondí y ella golpeó su mano derecha con su rostro.

—Ah… lo siento, pensé que… discúlpame, debí… no eres… lo siento tanto— se disculpó y yo reí ligeramente.

—Está bien… debo de irme— susurré y ella asintió.

—Nos vemos… lo siento.

Reí y salí del baño, aquello había sido extraño… cuando llegué a la mesa tomé asiento a un lado de Leah, la cual tenía su frente apoyada en la mesa.

— ¿Está bien? — pregunté a Esme y ella asintió ligeramente, divertida.

—Me va a matar— susurraba Leah y yo alcé una ceja.

— ¿Quién?

—Ohm… nadie— dijo levantando la cabeza, miró a Bella.

—Alice— canturreó Bella y me asusté —Te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa— dijo y yo entrecerré los ojos —no te preocupes, te gustará.

—Si— musitó Bella —Vamos a ir a una habitación, ahí estará tu sorpresa.

—Hmm… de acuerdo— canturreé y Esme negó ligeramente con la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Podrás hacer lo que quieras…

—No sabrá quién eres hasta que tú quieras— agregó Leah pero yo no entendí a lo que se refería, aún así, acepté.

—Vamos— Bella me ayudó a ponerme de pie y comenzamos a caminar, Esme y Bella se desviaron, dejándome con Rose y Leah, estas me dejaron frente a aquella habitación y yo entré, dentro de ella había una sombra, yo me acerqué vacilante, _¿Quién era? _Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca sonreí al reconocer aquellos cabellos rubios, así que Jazz era mi pequeña sorpresa, me acerqué y pude apreciar que sus ojos estaban tapados por una mascada negra, la música era lenta, pero provocativa, acaricié su rostro, desde su mentón hasta su frente, después acaricié sus labios lentamente, bajé poco a poco a su mentón, su cuello, su pecho hasta llevar a sus muslos donde me detuve, pude sentir como se tensó y volví a repetir la caricia, su respiración se detuvo un momento, yo sonreí un poco, me separé y rodeé la silla dejando que mi mano derecha acariciara sus hombros, cuando estuve frente a él de nuevo acaricié su pecho.

Él levantó su mano hacia su rostro, pero la detuve rápidamente, _aún no querido, _le di un suave y rápido beso en los labios, después trasladé mis labios y besé la venda en el lugar donde estaban sus ojos, me separé de nuevo y acaricié su rostro, después llevé mis manos a su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla lentamente, acariciando la piel que dejaba expuesta, él suspiró y yo besé su cuello, después mordí el lóbulo de su oreja causando que se estremeciera, bajé mi mano lentamente por su pecho, haciendo círculos en algunas partes y llegué a su pantalón, cuando coloqué mis dedos en el botón, el se tensó y colocó una de sus manos sobre la mía, yo besé sus labios de nuevo, pero esta vez mi lengua se mezcló con la suya bailando en nuestras bocas, acaricié su cabello con mi mano libre, mientras que la otra se quedó en su pantalón, sonreí y trasladé mis labios a su oído, queriendo darle a saber que era yo.

—Relájate— susurré en su oído y entonces se relajó completamente, su mano se separó de la mía y yo desabotoné completamente su pantalón, él ahogó un gemido, yo me senté encima de él, con mis piernas a sus lados, esto causó que el vestido subiera, Jazz acarició mis muslos lentamente y comencé a besarle, sus manos trazaban círculos en mis muslos y mis manos se pasearon en su pecho y cuello, hasta llegar a su cabello, sus manos subieron un poco más mi vestido y siguieron acariciando mis muslos lentamente, subiendo poco a poco, gemí ligeramente cuando subieron demasiado, sonreí y me separé, casi pude escuchar su gruñido de desesperación, entonces por efecto del alcohol o no sé porqué, decidí hacer un pequeño show, llevé mis manos a la mascada y la desaté, Jazz suspiró y abrió sus ojos, los cuales estaban negros, pero no creía que fuera por la sed, sonreí.

—Hola querido— dije y él sonrió.

— ¿No se supone que el novio no debe de ver a la novia hasta después de la boda? — preguntó colocando una mano en mi cintura y acercándome más a él.

—Hmm... En este momento no me importan las tradiciones, además… somos una pareja no muy común…— susurré en su odio y me separe, tomé sus manos y las até con la mascada, Jazz gruñó un poco e intentó besarme de nuevo, negué con la cabeza —quieto… y no te sueltes…— susurré y me separé un metro de él, comencé un baile lento ante su atenta mirada, sus ojos delineaban mi cuerpo y me miraban con deseo, bajé el tirante de mi vestido lentamente, sin dejar de moverme, poco a poco, fui bajando mi vestido hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, Jazz gruñó un poco y al siguiente segundo estuvimos los dos en la cama, él besándome y acariciándome mientras yo reía ligeramente —no debiste de haber hecho eso— musité contra sus labios.

—Hmm… Lo siento, pero no pude resistirme— dijo y atacó mis labios de nuevo.

.

**¿Quién necesita una ducha fría… o un Jasper? … quiero decir… ¡Hola! ^^ (¿?)**

**Primero que nada, no tengo ningún problema con las chicas y chicos que tienen gustos diferentes ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería ponerlo… ya que me pasó algo parecido una vez… solo que yo no tenía anillo de compromiso y tuve que arruinar sus ilusiones… fue… diferente a lo que conocía x3**

**Ahora, se que el capitulo es corto, pero fue pronto… así que, no se molesten ^^ en el próximo capítulo será la boda *w* oh… y llegará Maggie… ¿qué creen que pasará? xDD … denme ideas de lo que quisieran leer en el próximo capítulo acerca de la boda… y de todo…**

**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**.**

**Si comentan aparecerá un Jasper amarrado en una silla en vuestra habitación, completamente a su merced…**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	39. Nuestra Boda

**Summary: **Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 38: Nuestra Boda**

**.**

**A POV**

Desperté al sentir una caricia en mi hombro.

—Amor despierta— escuché en un sabe susurro, gruñí, quería dormir más —Alice…— sentí una fría caricia en mi muslo derecho, me estremecí ligeramente y abrí un ojo.

—Buenos días— mascullé, escuché la risa de Jazz y abrí los dos ojos, parpadeé.

—Buenos días— respondió y besó castamente mis labios —arriba arriba, antes de que Rose eche la puerta abajo, te están esperando afuera.

—Oh…— suspiré y me senté, los ojos de Jazz me recorrieron completamente y se volvieron negros, reí y le di un corto beso, me puse de pie y me vestí mientras él también lo hacía, cuando estaba por subir el tirante de mi vestido Jazz se pegó a mi espalda y me rodeó con sus brazos, besó mi hombro.

—Espero que pronto vuelvas a bailar para mí— susurró en mi oreja y mordió suavemente mi lóbulo, me estremecí y reí al sentir que me sonrojaba.

—Claro— dije algo tímida, subí mi tirante y me miré al espejo, mi cabello estaba algo revuelto, lo aplaqué un poco con mis dedos.

— Hmm… amor… ¿quién es Robb?— preguntó Jazz a mis espaldas, le miré por el espejo, tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba el papel que me habían dado ayer.

—Oh… esto… ayer bailé con él un poco, pero… yo no… estaba algo ida…— comencé a balbucear — ¿estás molesto? — pregunté sin verle.

—Ven— dijo y yo di vuelta, el sonreía ligeramente con sus brazos extendidos hacia mí, me acerqué a él y colocó sus manos en mis caderas —no estoy molesto— musitó y acarició mi mejilla —solo preguntaba por si era alguien importante o por si querías guardar el número— dijo sonriendo.

—Oh… bueno— sonreí —si, lo guardaré, una nunca sabe cuando se ocupará a un chico que…— de un segundo a otro el papel estaba hecho trizas ante mis ojos y Jazz entrecerraba los ojos, reí y le di un beso en la frente —te amo, nos vemos en el altar— dije y me separé, el me sonrió; al abrir la puerta me encontré con dos demonios hermosos, es decir, Rose y con Bella recargadas en la pared, Rose fruncía el ceño mientras hacía sonar su pie contra el suelo.

— ¿Nos vamos?— asentí y comenzamos a caminar hasta el auto.

.

Al entrar en mi habitación me encontré con Alessandra recostada en mi cama, con un vestidito rosa y unas ballerinas, se veía mona, aun lado mi vestido de novia se encontraba colgado, cubierto.

—Hola pequeña— musité y me senté a su lado, ella rió.

—Hola mamá— dijo sentándose, sus cabellos castaño claro llegaban a sus hombros, delineando su pálido rostro, sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente.

—Alice, al baño— masculló Rose y yo suspiré ligeramente, Alessa rió, divertida mientras me ponía de pie e iba a bañarme.

Al salir del baño con un albornoz me encontré con Rose, Esme y Bella, la última jugaba con Alessandra mientras que la otras dos organizaban algunas cosas en mi tocador, me senté en la silla que se encontraba frente al espejo y pronto Rose comenzó a cepillar lentamente mi cabello, mientras que Esme comenzaba a maquillarme, yo solo me dediqué a relajarme, incluso dormité un poco, esto hizo a Rose molestar y me despertaba con movimientos bruscos.

—Si hubiese sabido que Jasper no te dejaría dormir toda la noche, no hubiese planeado lo de ayer— comentó y sentí como me sonrojaba, Esme rió.

—Oh, cierto, gracias por lo de ayer ¿quién fue la mente maestra?— pregunté curiosa.

—Bella— dijo mi rubia hermana, miré a Bella, la cual estaba jugando con Alessa, me miró y sonrió.

—Gracias— ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras volvía a jugar con mi hija de castaños rizos.

Cuando Esme terminó de maquillarme ayudó a Rose con mi cabello y pronto estuve lista, el peinado era recogido y mi cabello quedaba arriba, enmarcado con una tiara –no utilizaría velo— y dejaron algo de cabello e mi frente como fleco; solo faltaba ponerme el vestido y calzarme las zapatillas, Bella había bajado a la cocina con Alessandra por su comida, por lo que me quedé con Rose y Esme, estaba intentando sonsacarles a donde me llevaría Jazz de luna de miel, cuando unos golpes en la puerta me distrajeron, Rose frunció el ceño y Esme abrió la puerta, me sorprendí al ver a Alec con Alessa en sus brazos, ella reía a carcajadas mientras él sonreía haciéndole cosquillas.

— ¡Alec! — me levanté, iba a abrazarle, pero me detuve en seco, no quería hacerle sentir incómodo… él rió, pasó su brazo libre por mis hombros y me estrujó contra él, Rose y Esme se excusaron y salieron da la habitación.

—Hola Alice— dejó a Alessa en la cama y me abrazó —Wow, veo que has estado muy bien… no puedo creer que tuvieses dos hijos… y aún seas siendo humana— musitó, en sus ojos no había tristeza ni dolor, como la última vez que lo miré y sus palabras eran sinceras, sonreí abiertamente.

—Rarezas de la vida— mascullé y me senté en la cama, él me copió —y tu ¿cómo has estado? — pregunté.

—Muy bien, se siente muy bien ser libre de nuevo— suspiró y luego arrugó la nariz —he tenido que aguantar a mi hermana estar _muy _cariñosa con Demetri— reí ante su cara de asco, él sonrió —pero por fin ella está feliz, así que eso me hace feliz a mi también… aunque desearía que fuesen menos cariñosos en mi presencia— farfulló. Alessandra se acercó a él y comenzó a jugar con su mano, ella intentaba atraparla, pero Alec la movía milímetros antes de que ella lo lograra.

—Ya no eres el chico que cuidó de mí— comenté y una de las comisuras de su boca se alzó, me miró.

—No, ya no soy el mismo.

—Ya no utilizas esas horrorosas capas pasadas de moda ¿verdad? — dije arrugando la nariz, él rió.

—No, ya no las utilizo. Nadie la utiliza ya— musitó y pude ver en sus ojos que quería decirme algo.

—Habla Alec— le alenté y él bajó su mirada a mi hija.

—Yo… lamento si te hice sentir incómoda cuando estuvimos en Volterra, quería decirte que… he cambiado, mis sentimientos han cambiado, no me malinterpretes, te sigo queriendo y ahora te comprendo, te quiero como amiga y lamento haberte incomodado en Volterra— balbuceó y yo tomé su mano, sonriendo, él me miró.

—Está bien, era lo que sentías… Ahora dime ¿has encontrado a tu chica especial? — pregunté y él sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—No, no le he encontrado, pero… quizás el destino no tiene nadie para mí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—No seas tonto, siempre hay alguien para cada persona, así que no dejes de buscar— le animé.

Seguimos hablando un par de minutos, sin embargo, pronto mis hermanas y mi madre entraron, las cuales ya se encontraban maquilladas, peinadas y enfundadas en un lindo vestido, Rose en un vestido Negro con Azul y rosa y unas zapatillas negras, Esme con un vestido morado con zapatos dorados y Bella llevaba un vestido azul junto con unas zapatillas color plata, Alec se fue, junto con una muy sonriente Alessandra.

—Es hora de vestirte, ya están todos aquí— dijo Rose abriendo la bolsa donde se encontraba mi vestido.

Blanco, impoluto, largo y hermoso.

En el pecho tenía detalles bordados en blanco y plata, en el torso se cruzaban dos franjas de tela, llegaban al suelo y dejaban un triángulo al frente, donde había más bordado en blanco, el vestido tenía unas pequeñas mangas que cubrían los hombros, la parte de atrás del vestido tenía corsé y también tenía algunas figuras bordadas, las cuales llegaban hasta el suelo y se arrastraba la cola del vestido, la cual no era muy larga, ni muy corta, era perfecta.

—Alice, deja de dar vueltas frente al espejo— dijo Rose riendo, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Bien, tienes algo nuevo…— comenzó Bella.

—El vestido— respondió Rose.

—Pero, te falta algo viejo, algo azul y algo prestado— completó Esme, Rose sonrió y sacó de… no sé de donde rayos sacó una liga azul.

—Es vieja, azul y será prestada— masculló Rose, la colocó en su lugar y sonrió —Ahora estás lista.

Carlisle entró segundos después, vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del color del vestido de Esme.

— ¿Lista? — asentí y comencé a sentirme ansiosa, ya quería ser oficialmente la esposa de Jazz… de nuevo, pronto me sentí más calmada y relajada, sonreí, _Jazz…_

.

.

**J POV**

Cuando salí de aquel centro nocturno, mis hermanos me esperaban en el estacionamiento, junto con Zach, el último parecía algo molesto, hice una nota mental de preguntarle después.

—Buena noche, eh— dijo Emmett y sonreí ligeramente, no dejaría que él se divirtiese solo.

—Seh, ¿tu hermana estuvo muy bien, quieres detalles?— musite y Emm se tenso, al igual que los demás.

—Wohaa no quiero saber lo que hiciste anoche con la enana— mascullo entre dientes y sentí su incomodidad, la incrementé un poco y él miró al suelo.

Reí un poco y me subí al auto, los chicos se subieron también y Emmett arrancó, durante el camino hablamos un poco, Zach estaba algo molesto porque había descubierto a Leah con alguien más ayer, le recomendamos que hablase con ella antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, él accedió.

Al llegar a casa fui directamente a la habitación de Emmett donde se encontraba mi ropa y otras cosas, pues Alice iba a estar en nuestra habitación junto con las chicas, me duche rápidamente y me vestí con el pantalón negro y la camisa blanca del traje, baje las escaleras al escuchar como nuestros invitados iban llegando, al terminar de bajar me encontré con Peter y Char, sonreí.

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado?— salude a la vez que daba un beso en la mejilla de Char, después saludé a Peter.

—Hola Jasper, hemos estado muy bien, viajando para aquí y para allá, pero dime, como es que... ¿Ella está aquí de nuevo?— pregunto Charlotte, sus rojos ojos me miraban con curiosidad y también _lo sentía_, sonreí. Les había explicado que la chica con la que me iba a casar era Alice, como la antigua que había muerto en la batalla con los Vulturi, pero humana y algo menor.

—No lo sé, pensamos que es un tipo de reencarnación— musite y seguí hablando con ellos sobre algunas teorías del regreso de Alice un momento más, poco después Char comenzó a ayudar con algunas cosas de último momento y Peter fue a saludar a los demás.

Me encontraba acomodando un sofá cuando cierto chico que no sabía que iba a estar aquí, entro en la habitación, junto con su rubia hermana y otro chico

—Alec— masculle y me envare.

—Hola Jasper, antes de que me eches de aquí...

—Alice te invito— musite y el asintió — si ella desea que estés aquí, no tengo porque echarte.

—Jasper, vengo en paz, sé que no quedamos en buenos términos en Italia, pero quería aclarar que yo… ya no me siento atraído por Alice... — examine sus sentimientos y el decía la verdad, suspire y asentí ligeramente —supongo que... ¿Amigos?— Pregunto extendiendo su mano derecha... La tome — ¿puedo subir?— pregunto él y yo asentí ligeramente, antes de soltar a Alec escuche un par de pasitos correr hasta nosotros y a Bella diciendo.

—Alessandra, regresa acá.

Mi hija entro corriendo en ese momento, se distrajo mirando a Demetri e impacto con Alec, este frunció el ceño y miro hacia abajo, donde se encontraba mi hija frunciendo el ceño también, levanto la mirada y ladeo la cabeza al ver a Alec, él me miro, pidiendo permiso y yo asentí ligeramente, el tomo a Alessa del suelo y le sonrió.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— ella asintió.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Alec, soy amigo de tus padres— respondió — ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Alessa... — musitó mi hija, en ese momento Bella entró a la sala, lucía algo incómoda mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—Humm… debo de subir con ella— masculló Bella, Alec me miró.

—Yo… estaba a punto de subir, puedo llevarle yo… — se ofreció y yo asentí, él sonrió y comenzó a caminar por las escaleras.

.

Cuando todos llegaron yo terminé de vestirme, me coloqué el saco y la corbata y fui a la sala, situándome frente al altar, donde debía de estar, ahí se encontraban todos, a mi izquierda se encontraban Kate y Garrett hablando con Liam y Siobham; después, un poco más al fondo, se encontraban Jake, Ness, Zach y Leah riendo sobre alguna broma, Maggie se encontraba entre ellos, pero le sentía incómoda y arrugaba la nariz por el olor de los lobos; a mi derecha estaba Tanya con Jane, Demetri, Peter y Char charlando; Edward se encontraba junto a mí, mirando por la ventana que se encontraba atrás de nosotros, podía escuchar a las chicas hablando, pronto Alec se nos unió… con mi hija entre sus brazos, ella sonreía y reía ante las cosquillas que Alec le hacía, pronto entraron Alex y Leah, la última tenía a Emma entre sus brazos y se acercaron a Zach y a los demás; no tenía idea donde rayos se había metido Emmett, pues no le escuchaba en la casa, sin embargo pronto Bella, Esme y Rose bajaron, todos comenzaron a acomodarse en el salón, Alec tomó asiento en un sofá con Alessa en sus pierna, Leah dejó a Emma junto con Alex en otro sofá, junto con Esme, Zach, Leah, Seth y Maggie en un tercer sofá y los demás quedaron de pie entorno al altar. Edward se sentó en el banquillo del piano, Renesmee se colocó a su lado y tomó su violín, él comenzó a tocar el piano y poco después ella le acompañó, interpretando el Canon de Pachelbel en D. Pude escuchar a Alice aún en el piso superior, le sentí algo nerviosa así que mandé una ola de calma, pronto escuché sus pasos por las escaleras y entró en la sala, ahí pude ver lo hermosa que estaba, el vestido era bonito y en ella se veía espectacular, sus se conectaron en los míos en cuanto entró y no dejó de mirarme en ningún momento, Carlisle extendió la mano de Alice y yo la tomé, él sonrió y se fue a sentar junto con Esme, Alice se colocó a mi lado y me sonrió; la música acabó y Emmett comenzó a hablar, el cual, por extraño que parezca, estaba serio.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio entre Jasper Hale y Alce Brandon— comenzó — ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

—Si— dijimos al unísono.

— ¿Seguros?— preguntó y yo rodé los ojos, era demasiado serio para que fuese verdad —Jasper, ten por seguro que ella no logrará hacerte nada si no aceptas…

—Emmett…— advertí y miré a Alice, ella se divertía de lo lindo con esto.

— ¿Y tú Alice? podemos llevarnos a Jasper si es que te está obligando…

—Si Emmett, estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

—De acuerdo… ¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante vuestra existencia?

—Si— repetimos.

—De acuerdo— masculló —colocarse estos anillos en señal de fidelidad…

—Yo, Jasper, te quiero a ti Alice, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, todos los días de mi existencia, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti— al colocarle el anillo le hice saber cuánto le amaba con mi don, ella me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sonriendo.

—Yo, Alice, te quiero a ti Jasper, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, todos los días de mi vida y aún después, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti— colocó mi anillo en mi dedo y sentí su amor por mí, sonreí bobamente.

—El amor deberá decidir las relaciones de los dos seres, por el poder que se me otorgó, quedan unidos hoy ante la comunidad, este amor que les ha determinado a ustedes como contrayentes acogerse al vinculo del matrimonio establecido por la sociedad civil, Si alguien tiene alguna razón para oponerse a esta unión que habla ahora o calle para siempre… Maggie… tú no puedes hablar…— algunos soltaron unas risitas y escuché e bufido de ella.

Entre bromas y palabras serias por parte de Emmett, Alice y yo nos casamos, cuando Emmett pronunció las palabras "puedes besar a la novia" tomé a Alice de la cintura y le acerqué rápidamente, mis labios se juntaron con los suyos en un suave y delicioso beso, sus labios acariciaban los míos con suavidad, sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos y se pegó un poco más a mí, carraspeos por parte de mis padres y de mis amigos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja, me separé lentamente y me percaté del fuerte sonrojo de Alice y de sus ojos algo húmedos, sequé sus mejillas y sin soltare le di otro casto beso.

—Te amo mi hermosa dama— susurré y ella me sonrió.

—Yo también te amo mi rubio caballero— dijo y sonreí.

Después de eso Zach, Renesmee, Leah, Jake, Alex, Alice y yo fuimos a la mesa, Esme sirvió a todos y comenzaron a comer, yo me mantuve a un lado de mi esposa en todo momento, tomando su mano. Cuando terminaron de comer entramos de nuevo a la sala y comenzó la música, al principio fue lenta y suave, bailé con ella y después con Esme, mientras Alice bailaba con Carlisle, ella me felicitó y me dijo lo feliz que estaba por nosotros. Bailé también con Bella, Rose y Leah, ellas me amenazaron que si le hacía algo a Alice, me dejarían hecho cenizas, quien más me asustó fue Rose, pues hizo una descripción de lo que me haría exactamente…

**.**

**.**

**A POV**

Durante toda la noche bailé, hubo todo tipo de música, nunca imaginé a Edward bailar al ritmo de una canción electrónica, ni que decir de Tanya y Kate, todos bailaron diferentes canciones, incluso Esme y Carlisle bailaron algo de canciones modernas, lo más sorprendente fue lo bien que todos se integraron, no hubo nadie que estuviee solo toda la noche, Alec _bailó _con Alessandra entre sus brazos, Zach con Emma y Alexander con Esme, también, platiqué y reí, pasé entre brazos y brazos, abrazándome y felicitándome, algunos eran curiosos y querían saber cómo había regresado, yo simplemente respondía que no tenía la menor idea, cuando fue muy tarde Jazz me llevó por las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación al estilo nupcial y escuché el grito de Emmett "Ya van por el tercer bebé"

Al entrar en la habitación, Jazz me dejó en la cama y lo primero que hice fue sacarme las zapatillas, mis pies dolían, él se puso en mi espalda y comenzó a masajear mi cuello, se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

—Amor, Humm… debes cambiarte, nos iremos dentro de una hora— susurró en mi odio y yo asentí ligeramente —tus maletas ya están listas así que solo falta que cambies de ropa.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al aeropuerto— dijo sonriendo y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Jazz… sabes a que me refiero.

—Es una sorpresa— suspiré y asentí, me pude se pie y miré a Jazz.

— ¿Me ayudas? — pronto estuvo a mi espalda y me ayudó a quitarme el vestido, en cierto momento se tensó y soltó un gruñido, sabía que era por algo que había escuchado desde el primer piso.

—Amor, ahora vengo… tengo que… arreglar algo— dijo y salió de la habitación, me acerqué a mi armario y cambié mi ropa interior por algo más… sugerente, sonreí y me puse un vestido color borgoña, unas ballerinas negras, me solté el cabello y lo peiné un poco, me coloqué mi cadena con el guardapelo y en ese momento entró Jazz, me miró, se acercó y me besó lentamente, sus manos acariciaban lentamente mi rostro, mis manos descansaban sobre su cuello, más pronto de lo que yo quería se separó de mí y me sonrió —¿nos vamos?

Asentí y tomé su mano, comenzamos a caminar hacia el primer piso, ahí aún se encontraban todos, sonreían y me miraban, felices.

—Nos retiramos— masculló Jazz —pero sois libres de quedaros cuanto más quieran— musitó refiriéndose a los invitados, me acerqué a Alec, el cual tenía a mi hija en brazos, la tomé y le sonreí.

—Cariño, mamá y papá se irán por unos días, tú te quedarás con Alex y con tus tíos y abuelos, debes de cuidar a tu hermano ¿de acuerdo?— le dije y ella asintió ligeramente, Alex se acercó y Jazz lo tomó en brazos, poniéndole a mi lado, le miré —Alex, debes de cuidar de tu hermana en nuestra ausencia ¿sí? Mamá y papá volverán en unos días… los amo— Alex extendió sus bracitos hacia mí y me abrazó, después se separó y tomó la mano de su hermana.

—Volveremos pronto— dijo Jazz y besó el tope de sus cabezas, después pasó a Alex a los brazos de Rose y yo dejé a Alessa en los brazos de Alec.

Jazz tomó mi mano y nos acercamos a mamá y papá, mamá me rodeó con sus brazos, sonriendo, me separé y abracé a papá, el cual le decía algo a Jazz, lo cual no pude entender, después de despedirnos de todos, Jazz y yo nos subimos a su auto, él arrancó y yo saludé con la mano a los chicos, durante el camino al aeropuerto miré detenidamente mi anillo, tenía un diamante en el centro, del cual salían pequeñas figuritas simulando como hojas, el anillo de tenía un grabado por dentro _ni la muerte nos logrará separar, _las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, aquella frase tenía mucho significado para nosotros, pues yo había muerto hacía muchos años y había reencarnado… o algo así, para volver a estar con Jazz y después, cuando _muriera _para convertirme en vampiro, seguiría con él, hasta el fin de nuestras existencias…

Al llegar al aeropuerto, Jazz bajó las maletas del auto, después de registrarlas fuimos a la sala de Espera y pronto abordamos el avión, bien el avión era enorme, por lo cual, creía que saldríamos de Londres, Jazz colocó sus manos en mis hombros, conduciéndome hacia donde debíamos ir, siguiendo a la azafata, pronto estuvimos en nuestros lugares, eran como pequeños cubículos donde había dos asientos reclinables, una tv y un mini refrigerador, Jazz me rodeó con sus brazos y nos sentamos, comenzó a besar mi cuello, a acariciar mis piernas, donde la tela no llegaba, escuchaba la voz de alguien en el fondo…

—Pasajeros con destino a…— en ese momento los labios de Jazz chocaron con los míos y dejé de escuchar, sus labios masajearon los míos suavemente, sus manos se quedaron en mi cintura y las mías tirando suavemente de su cabello, entonces comenzó a alejarse, lentamente, dando besos cada vez más cortos, cuando se separó completamente, sonreía, entrecerré los ojos.

—No quería que supiera a donde vamos— murmuré y él sonrió más, reí un poco —eres imposible…

—Te Amo— susurró en mi odio y lo mordió ligeramente, yo suspiré, iba a ser un viajo muy, muy largo…

**HOLA ^^**

**¿Os ha gustado la boda? Espero que sí, pues no sabía cómo rayos escribirla e investigué un poco, imágenes de atuendos y el anillo en mi perfil:D (si no se ve alguna imagen, avisadme)**

**¿A dónde creen que Jasper llevará a Alice? dadme ideas, si alguna me gusta más que la que yo tengo, lo haré con esa idea ^^**

**.**

**Espero Os haya gustado el capítulo**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	40. ¿A dónde me llevas?

**Summary:**Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 39: ¿A dónde me llevas?**

**.**

**A POV**

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunté a Jazz, dejando de prestarle atención a la película que habíamos elegido ver, él me miraba desde que había comenzado, por lo que supe que él tampoco quería ver tv, sus brazos me rodeaban y acariciaba mis brazos distraídamente, llevábamos dos horas a bordo del avión y comenzaba a darme sueño.

—A un lugar especial— respondió enigmáticamente.

—Hmm… ¿qué tan especial?

—Lo suficiente como para que sea ahí nuestra luna de miel— respondió y comenzó a besar mi cuello —tienes que dormir cariño, estas cansada.

—No— susurré ladeando mi cabeza para darle más acceso a mi cuello.

—Cariño, lo puedo sentir— dijo y suspiré al sentir sus labios en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

—No quiero dormir aún— contradije.

—Debes hacerlo— dijo y luego susurró en mi oído —no dormirás mucho cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino…— mordisqueó juguetonamente mi hombro y yo gemí suavemente, _dios… este hombre me va a matar._

—Hmm…— mascullé cuando volvió a mi oreja — ¿cómo estás? — pregunté refiriéndome al hecho de que estábamos rodeados de humanos, sin haber cazado el día anterior y sin ningún modo de respirar aire puro, él me entendió y sentí como sonreía.

—Estoy bien— dijo y le miré, sus ojos estaban negros —tengo sed, pero nada que no pueda controlar.

—De acuerdo— me acerqué y besé sus labios suavemente, sus manos revolotearon sobre mi cuerpo y las mías se quedaron en sus mejillas, cuando separó sus labios de los míos me acurruqué entre sus brazos, él apagó el tv y la luz, pronto me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

.

— ¿Nueva York?— musité e intenté recordar que había sucedido ahí como para que este fuera nuestro destino, ninguno, no era realmente importante para nosotros.

—Es solo una escala— dijo tomando nuestras maletas, yo tomé la más pequeña y con ruedas, él no me había dejado tomar otra, me guió hasta un módulo de renta de autos, ahí le entregaron un par de llaves y nos desearon feliz viaje, Jazz me condujo al estacionamiento, dejamos las maletas en la cajuela de un _porsche_ color plata y entramos al auto, ahí él tomó mi mano y la besó —puedes dormir si lo deseas, falta aún una hora y media de camino para llegar a nuestro destino cariño— asentí y me acurruqué en el auto, caí rápida -y misteriosamente- dormida, estaba casi segura que Jazz había utilizado su don, pero no me molesté, si él quería sorprenderme, que lo hiciese, esa era nuestra luna de miel.

Un suave y delicioso olor fue lo primero que percibí cuando desperté, me senté y me talle los ojos, me levante y me percate de que vestía ropa deportiva, en vez del vestido que había utilizado el día anterior, la habitación era blanca y pequeña comparada con nuestra habitación en Londres, ´pero era linda y acogedora, había un armario en el fondo y dos puertas, abrí la primer y salí de la habitación, pronto Jazz estuvo a mi lado, sonrió y me condujo por un pasillo de paredes blancas y piso de madera oscura y con diferentes fotos en blanco y negro hasta una pequeña cocina, donde había una mesa para dos personas y un solo lado tenía un plato con huevos y pan tostado, otro más pequeño con fruta y un vaso de jugo de naranja, en el centro de la mesa, un delgado florero con una rosa en él, sonreí, di vuelta y le di un casto beso en las labios.

—Gracias, Te amo— musité y él movió la silla para que tomase asiento, sonreí y comencé a comer.

— ¿Quieres salir hoy?— preguntó tomando mi mano izquierda, yo me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé, ¿hay planes?

—Puede ser… pero los podemos aplazar para mañana si lo deseas— asentí ligeramente y seguí comiendo, al terminar Jazz tomó los platos y se levantó de la silla, los lavó rápidamente y pronto estuvo a mi lado de nuevo, sonrió — ¿deseas salir entonces?

—Hmm… estoy un poco cansada— dije cerrando los ojos y apoyándome en él, estaba cansada, mas no tenía sueño.

—De acuerdo, entonces, ven— tomó mi mano y me guió hasta la habitación, ahí el me dejó en la cama, me hizo recostar y él se colocó a horcajadas sobre mí, yo alcé una ceja, él sonrió como un niño pequeño, comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello, pronto se deshizo de mi blusa y siguió besando mi cuello, algunas veces mordisqueaba suavemente mis hombros, sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por mi cuerpo, haciendo figuras en mi vientre y los costados, sus labios se unieron con los míos, llevé mis manos a su cabello y enrede mis piernas a su cintura, él rio y se separó un poco, al siguiente segundo tenía mis manos atadas sobre mi cabeza y mis piernas estaban de nuevo tocando la cama, alcé una ceja y él rió —relájate— entonces cubrió mis ojos y sentí su aliento en mi oído —y disfruta.

Sus manos vagaron por mi cuerpo, se deshizo de mi pantalón y acarició mis piernas lentamente, sus labios besaron mi vientre, subiendo poco a poco, evitando mis pechos y pasando directamente a mi cuello, mordió suavemente mi lóbulo izquierdo y después me besó, pero no fue un beso tierno y dulce, fue pasional y demandante, gemí al sentir sus dedos acariciar mis muslos por dentro, subiendo poco a poco, pero se detuvieron y volvieron a comenzar su camino, su otra manos acariciaba mi vientre aún y pronto se toparon con mi bra, sentí como sonreía.

— ¿Sabes cuantos problemas me causó esto cuando te cambié el vestido?— susurró en mi oído con voz ronca y yo gemí, _dios…_

.

**J POV**

—Cara mía, despierta— susurré en su oído, ella se removió, pero siguió dormida, suspiré. Llevaba cinco horas dormida y sabía que no era recomendable que ella durmiese mucho, así que comencé a despertarle, comencé a besar su cuello, se removió y suspiró, abrió sus ojos y me miró, sonrió.

—Hola.

—Hola cariño— dije y besé sus labios lentamente, cuando me separé ella hizo un mohín, reí —has dormido mucho— musité haciendo figuras en la piel desnuda de su brazo, ella asintió ligeramente y escuché su estómago rugir —tienes hambre.

—No mucha, quiero algo de fruta— susurró y yo asentí.

—Iré por algo de fruta— mascullé y me puse de pie, me coloqué mis jeans y salí de la habitación, escuché como se levantaba y se vestía, sus pasos resonaron por todo el apartamento, había decidido rentar algo pequeño y sin mucho lujo para nuestra luna de miel, Carlisle había ofrecido Isla Esme para ello, pero yo me negué, quería ir a ese lugar especial y definitivamente iríamos al día siguiente, sonreí al imaginar la reacción de Alice del día de mañana…

Sus manos me rodearon por detrás mientras picaba rápidamente la fruta, sonreí dejé el cuchillo y di vuelta, vestía una de mis camisas, esta le llegaba a medio muslo y las mangas le quedaban muy largas, pero las había doblado, sonreí, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, le di un beso en los labios.

—Aquí está— musité y le tendí un plato, ella lo tomó y comenzó a caminar, por todo el lugar, curiosa, sonreí y le acompañé, comenzó a comer lentamente cuando entramos a la segunda habitación, miró alrededor por un momento, comió otro pedazo de fruta y salió de la habitación, después encontró la salida a la acera, yo sonreí, le tomé en brazos y le hice entrar de nuevo —aún no debes salir— dije en su oído, ella se estremeció ligeramente y asintió, caminé hasta entrar en la sala, la cual tenía la misma decoración que todo el departamento, piso de madera oscura y paredes blancas, en el fondo había una tv de 40" y un sofá blanco con cojines negros y rojos, dejé a Alice en el suelo, ella suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá, yo reí y me senté a su lado, siguió comiendo su fruta y yo encendí la tv, sintonice una película y Alice se recostó en mi pecho, sonreí y comencé a acariciar sus piernas desnudas, después comencé a acariciar su cabello lentamente, pensando... Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me cuenta que Al había dejado el plato en el suelo y se había dado vuelta, quedando a horcajadas sobre mí, me miraba atentamente.

— ¿En qué piensas?— pregunto y yo sonreí.

—En lo mucho que te amo— susurre en su oído, nos di vuelta rápidamente y quede sobre ella, comencé a besarle, sentí sus cálidos y suaves labios contra los míos, sus piernas se enredaron en mis caderas, pegándome mas a ella, sus manos volaron a mi pantalón lo desabotono lentamente, yo ahogue un gemido en su cuello, _rayos, esta mujer me mataría, no tenía un límite…_

.

**A POV**

Después de haber desayunado me vestí para salir del apartamento, me coloque unos pitillos negros, una blusa roja de tirantes y unas ballerinas rojas, me coloque una cinta roja en el cabello y sonreí, dando vuelta para mirar a Jazz, el cual me miraba atentamente desde que había comenzado a vestirme, él se había puesto una camisa azul claro y jeans.

—¿Estas lista?— asentí, el se puso de pie y me tendió una mano —nos vamos— me guió hasta la puerta y ahí salimos a la acera, el clima era cálido y nublado, muy nublado, me guió hasta el auto, abrió la puerta para mí, me subí y comencé a ver a los alrededores, no recordaba aquel lugar, Jazz arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir, el paisaje estaba lleno de edificios altos y nuevos, con cristales como paredes, poco a poco fueron cambiando, cada vez parecían más antiguos, hasta llegar a una sección donde todos los locales y edificios eran de madera... Yo conocía aquel lugar, pronto Jazz aparco el auto y me ayudo a bajar, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas al ver aquel lugar, ese pequeño edificio, estábamos en Filadelfia Pensilvania... Específicamente frente a un café, el café donde Jazz y yo nos encontramos por primera vez, sentí a Jazz rodearme por detrás y un sollozo salió de mi boca, el café estaba igual que hacia tantos años, las paredes de madera natural, ventanales al frente, aquella barra aun separaba el local, había bancos altos de madera oscura se encontraban cerca de la barra, un señor vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca se acercó, pero Jazz le dijo que por el momento no queríamos nada, él se alejó y Jazz se adelantó hasta una de las mesas del fondo, aquella en la cual él se encontraba en 1948, me miro, me tendió la mano y yo me acerque rápidamente, con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas tome su mano y me acerco a él.

—Nunca me arrepentí de haber confiado en ti, sin apenas conocerte tome tu mano y deje que me guiaras, acepte cambiar por ti, tu alegría y tus puros sentimientos me dijeron que confiara en ti, pase muchos años entre sentimientos oscuros y de sed de sangre, guerra y venganza, yo había escapado para tomarme un respiro y entonces llegaste tú y me ofreciste lo que buscaba y no por unos momentos, me lo ofreciste por siempre, se quizás repito mucho esto, pero tú me salvaste, sin ti, lo más probable es que siguiese siendo un asesino o hubiese dejado a alguien que me matase, pero llegaste tú y me salvaste, pero no solo eso, también me diste algo que sin duda no tiene precio, decidiste amarme y dejar que yo te amara, a pesar de mis defectos me dejaste formar parte de tu corazón y te agradezco por ello, si me tuviese que pasar casi un siglo en las guerras y las muertes para estar contigo, lo haría de nuevo… Te Amo tanto que no puedo explicarlo…— dijo, me atrajo más hacia él y me apretó contra sí, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas libremente, él nos separó un poco y con su índice alzó mi rostro, sus labios se unieron suavemente con los míos por un breve momento y se separó de mí.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— mascullé con voz trémula, le miré sonreír y limpió las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Lo siento señorita— dijo, se acercó y me besó de nuevo, escuchamos a alguien carraspear, era el mesero.

— ¿Desean _ahora_ algo de beber… o comer? — preguntó visiblemente incómodo y yo reí.

**Hola ^^ **

***w* ¿quién no quiere un Jasper que os diga eso? (¿?) xD**

**.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo las cosas cambiarán un poco… *muajajajaja* ._.''**

**xDD**

**.**

**Esta historia poco a poco está llegando a su final… no creo que queden más de diez capítulos… .'**

**.**

**Espero os haya gustado el cap y gracias a tod s los que han dejado reviews, me alentan a seguir ^^**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	41. No todo es color de Rosa

**Summary:**Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 40: No todo es color de Rosa.**

**.**

**A POV**

Al llegar al apartamento enredé mis piernas en la cadera de Jazz le besé, él rió pero me correspondió, pronto estuvimos en la sala, ahí él me dejó en el sofá y se colocó encima de mí, yo sonreí y le alejé un poco, él me miró haciendo un mohín, yo reí —ven— musité y caminé a la habitación de la mano de Jazz, tenía un pequeño regalo para Jazz, cuando estuvimos en nuestra alcoba le senté en la cama, me acerqué a mi maleta, tomé algo rápidamente y sin que Jazz pudiese ver, sonreí —espera ahí y cierra los ojos— escuché un gemido de frustración, pero lo hizo, entré al baño, me cambié rápidamente y me coloqué una bata corta, de seda negra encima, salí de la habitación y sonreí de nuevo, él se encontraba recostado en la cama, con sus manos detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados, cerré rápidamente las cortinas, dejando la habitación en una semi-oscuridad, me acerqué y le hice sentarse, aún sin abrir sus ojos sonrió.

—Hmm…— alargó sus brazos y tocó los míos, recorrió mis brazos y antes de que llegase a los hombros le detuve, desabotoné su camisa lentamente, al igual que la noche anterior, acaricié lentamente su rostro, su pecho sus brazos, sus labios, me acerqué y le besé, lentamente, suavemente, sonreí al sentir sus manos tomarme de los brazos.

—Uh uh— mascullé, tomé la cintilla de la bata y amarré sus manos, esta vez, tras él, él soltó una risita, volví a besarle, sus labios acariciaron lentamente los míos, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar y se lo concedí, me senté sobre sus piernas y comencé a acariciar su pecho, mis manos bajaron lentamente hasta su pantalón, cuando comencé a desbotonarlo siseó—abre tu ojos cariño— susurré en su oído y me separé un poco, sus ojos estaban negros cuando me miró, yo sonreí y acaricié su mejilla, él suspiró y cerró sus ojos por un momento.

—Alice— masculló con voz ronca y yo sonreí, abrí mi bata y la dejé caer al suelo, él abrió mucho los ojos y tragó.

**.**

—Te Amo— susurré.

—Yo también de Amo, regresaré lo más pronto que pueda— dijo y yo negué ligeramente.

—Necesitas cazar bien, así que toma tu tiempo— musité y él me sonrió, se acercó a mí y besó mis labios, en un principio lentamente, pero después me pegó a él, sus manos acariciaron mi rostro y se separó de mí lentamente —bien… puedes apresurarte un poco— susurré y él rió ligeramente, me besó los labios de nuevo y cerró la puerta, suspiré y me dirigí a la cocina, Jazz había decidido ir de caza, ya que había dicho que pronto no podía estar conmigo _íntimamente_ y yo me había quedado sola en casa, con un porsche disponible y miles de dólares, sonreí ligeramente mientras bebía un vaso de agua, decidí ir de compras, quería comprarme un par de modelitos de ropa interior, y de paso comprar algo más para Jazz o los niños, pero esperaría al día siguiente, por la tarde iría… Me cambié la ropa por algo más cómodo y me fui a la sala a ver tv, dejé sintonizado una película y me acosté en el sofá, pronto caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Desperté al día siguiente alrededor de las once de la mañana, suspiré, apagué al tv, desayuné y fui a la habitación a cambiarme de ropa, elegí unos jeans, una blusa morada con detalles en negro y unas ballerinas negras, tomé mis gafas de sol, las llaves del auto y mi bolso, al salir el sol me recibió y sonreí, debía aprovechar los días de sol en los cuales pudiese salir sin preocuparme por asustar a los humanos, ya que cuando me convirtiesen eso no sería posible, me monté en el auto y arranqué.

Al llegar a una plaza conocida aparqué el auto y bajé rápidamente, vagué por la plaza por unos minutos, decidiendo a qué tienda entrar, primero entré a una tienda para niños, quería comprarle algo a mis hijos, sabía que cuando regresase ellos estarían más grandes, pero no sabía muy bien cuanto y no quería arriesgarme a comprarles algo que no les gustase, miré las estanterías por un momento buscando qué regalarles, sin embargo no encontraba nada que les pudiese gustar, así que salí de la tienda y comencé a caminar de nuevo… dos horas y media después, muchas tiendas visitadas y tres bolsas en cada mano regresé al auto, había comprado varios modelitos de ropa interior, unos juguetes y ropa para los niños, a Alessa le había comprado una cadena con un corazón mediano de plata con un diamante con un grabado de su nombre y a Alexander una pulsera de caucho con plata con su nombre grabado también, aparte había comprado un par de cosas para Zach y Emma, subí al auto y arranqué, sentía una opresión en mi pecho, como si algo fuese a pasar, pero no sabía qué era lo que sucedería y eso me asustaba y molestaba, suspiré, el sol comenzada a meterse por el horizonte, más aún quedaba una hora de luz solar, suspiré de nuevo y aceleré cuando el semáforo cambió a verde, entonces todo pasó muy rápido, una camioneta que iba a alta velocidad se pasaba a mi carril, segundos después escuché el ruido de un golpe muy fuerte y una sacudida, a la cual le siguieron muchas más, con cada una me golpeaba en un lugar diferente, gemí al sentir algo _atravesar _mi costado derecho, lo toqué y sentí algo húmedo, también una pieza de metal, _dios_, mi cabeza martillaba, sentía algo húmedo y caliente deslizarse por mi cuello, entonces otro fuerte golpe llegó y el auto se volcó, quedando de cabeza, sentí mis ojos pesar, todo dolía, el olor a gasolina se volvió insoportable, bajo de mí se formó un charco de sangre… _mi _sangre, intenté soltarme del cinturón de seguridad y salir, pero mi pierna había quedado atorada, me sentí desfallecer, pero intenté combatirlo, _no_, debía mantenerme despierta, busqué mi bolso, necesitaba llamar a Jazz, pero no encontré ni mi bolso ni mi celular, mi vista se volvió más borrosa, comenzó a costarme más trabajo respirar, _despierta, mantente despierta_, me dije mentalmente, pero aquella oscuridad pronto se cernió sobre mí y caí inconsciente.

.

.

**J POV**

Después de despedirme de Alice, comencé a caminar, alejándome de la ciudad, cuando estuve seguro de que nadie me veía comencé a correr, tuve que detenerme varias veces porque había humanos cerca, pero más pronto de lo que pensaba llegué a mi destino, el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las montañas, me detuve en un área boscosa, cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, esperando encontrar algún olor apetecible, estuve así unos minutos, cuando no percibí más que unos conejos bajo la tierra corrí un par de kilómetros más y me detuve de nuevo, suspiré, me sentía solo, extrañaba cazar con Alice, ella siempre hacía que las cazas fuesen divertidas… siempre había besos y caricias furtivas mientras esperábamos a algún efluvio apetitoso, pero en ese momento era solo yo, _solo, _y deseaba pronto estar con Alice cazando… o simplemente besarnos… abrazarnos… tocarnos, quería tocarla sin tener que contenerme por miedo a hacerle daño, quería volver a sentir como me abrazaba, como me abrazaba fuerte, no débilmente con brazos _humanos, _si no, sentir realmente sus brazos _abrazándome_. Comencé a correr al distinguir un ciervo cercano, cuando estuvo en mi campo de visión corrí más rápido y me abalancé sobre él, estaba a punto de romperle la tráquea cuando mi celular sonó sacándome de mi ensimismamiento por la sangre, gruñí, dejé el celular timbrar, _podía esperar un par de segundos… _y mordí el cuello del ciervo, rompí el cuello para que dejase de sufrir y bebí rápidamente, el sonido del celular cesó un momento y pronto volvió a sonar, suspiré aún con la boca pegada al cuello del animal y terminé de beber, saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, la pantalla decía _Londres_ fruncí el ceño y contesté.

—_Tienes que regresar_— fue lo primero que escuché, era Alessa, mi hija y parecía agitada.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? — Pregunté levantándome del suelo y alejándome del cuerpo- ya vació- del ciervo.

—_Tienes que regresar a la ciudad, rápido, mamá…_— comenzó a llorar y una voz se escuchó en el fondo, limpié la comisura de mi boca, donde sentía algo de sangre —_Alessa, ¿qué pasa? ¿A quién llamas?_ — Era Alec, pero Alessa emitió un sollozo —_regresa rápido, mamá está en peligro. _

—Alessandra, ¿a qué te refieres?— pregunté seriamente, podía ser una broma, Alessa no tenía el don de la precognición… ¿o sí?

—_Regresa papá, por favor, no dudes, cada segundo es definitivo, regresa a Filadelfia, rápido, debes llegar antes del ocaso_— le escuché llorar y yo comencé a correr de vuelta, sin colgar, se escuchó un jaleo y pronto Alec se encontraba al teléfono —_no sé que le ha pasado, de pronto quedó con la mirada en blanco, se tensó y salió corriendo, te llamó y ahora se ha quedado dormida… llorando._

—Está bien Alec… ¿está Edward por ahí?

—_No, Jasper, ¿sabes de qué va todo esto?_

—De acuerdo, no lo sé Alec…. Llamaré lo más pronto posible— mascullé y colgué, corrí más rápido, el sol aún no salía completamente, corrí los más rápido que pude, no estaba seguro de que aquello que Alessandra me dijo hubiese sido verdad, pero si Alice podía estar en peligro, prefería hacer caso a cualquier señal, aunque fuese incorrecta, maldije a los humanos, pues debía de correr más despacio al encontrarme en algún lugar donde estuviesen cerca. Solo esperaba que Alessa hubiese hecho una broma… o si era verdad, deseaba llegar a tiempo, si algo le pasase a Alice sería mi culpa por no haber estado ahí, _demonios, _estuve tentado a robar un auto, pero decidí no hacerlo, pues si corría al límite de mis posibilidades iba un poco más rápido que un coche, faltaban unos minutos para el ocaso cuando entré a la ciudad, inmediatamente fui al departamento, pero estaba vacío, maldije y salí corriendo a velocidad humana, por suerte había comenzado a llover, por lo cual no tenía que ocultarme, caminé en dirección a una plaza cercana , pronto pude sentir la sangre y yo me tensé, _oh, por favor, que esté equivocado, _pensé al seguir corriendo, me encontré con varios autos golpeados, algunos volcados y algunos estaban prensados entre dos automóviles más grandes, dejé de respirar y busqué el _porsche _plateado entre aquella masa de coches, ignorando los gritos y llantos de las personas, entonces lo divisé, ahí estaba el auto, estaba volcado y muy golpeado, me acerqué rápidamente, respiré un poco y me tensé, olía a sangre, sangre de mi Alice y sus latidos eran muy débiles, apenas se escuchaban…

**Hola^^**

**No me maten:D**

**.**

**¿Qué pasará a Alice? OwO descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo **

**.**

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	42. Salvación

**Summary:**Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 41: Salvación.**

**.**

**Alessandra POV**

Me encontraba mirando a tío Emm y a Alec jugar un videojuego de guerra en la tv, era alrededor de mediodía, Alec ganaba y esto hacía molestar a tío Emm, el cual susurraba por lo bajo y esto causaba la risa de Alec, la mía también, pues Alex algunas veces era más maduro que él… no sé quien fue el que comenzó a disparar en el juego y se escuchó un ensordecedor ruido a la vez que comencé a ver extraño, las orilla comenzaron a difuminarse, impidiéndome ver bien, pronto dejé de ver la sala y _me encontré en una calle, estaba en el centro de ella, así que me dirigí a la acera, en cuanto dejé el asfalto escuché un fuerte estruendo a mi espalda, giré rápidamente y me encontré con dos autos que habían impactado, a los cuales se les sumaron otros dos al no poder frenar rápidamente y un último golpeó aquella masa de metales retorcidos, no escuchaba nada, todo era silencio, entonces me percaté de algo, había un auto plateado, fue uno de los dos primeros en colisionar, ahí se encontraba una mujer, me acerqué lentamente , olía a sangre, pero aquel olor no me causó sed, me encontraba ensimismada por saber el rostro de aquella mujer, curiosidad de la que desee no haber hecho caso, pues aquella mujer volteó su rostro y me encontré con unos ojos muy conocidos… aquella mujer era mamá, pero algo más me asustó, papá no se encontraba ahí, papá no sabía que mamá había tenido un accidente…_

Pronto estuve de nuevo en la sala, aquello había sido tan real, pero sabía que eso aún no pasaba, sabía que aquello _iba a ser _real, Alec y Emmett había dejado de jugar, sentí un frío dedo en mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía, había derramado.

— ¿Qué sucede Alessa? — preguntó Alec, preocupado.

—Mamá— susurré, me puse de pie rápidamente, tomé el teléfono y marqué el número celular de papá, el cual había memorizado hacia tiempo por si tenía alguna emergencia; papá respondió al primer tono.

—Tienes que regresar— dije, sin saber cómo, estaba al corriente de que papá estaba cazando.

— _¿Qué pasa cariño?_ — preguntó él, confundido.

—Tienes que regresar a la ciudad, rápido, mamá— dije y sollocé, Alec se acercó a mí.

—Alessa, ¿qué pasa? ¿A quién llamas? — masculló Alec y yo seguí llorando

—Regresa rápido, mamá está en peligro.

—_Alessandra, ¿a qué te refieres?—_ preguntó seriamente, creía que bromeaba.

—Regresa papá, por favor, no dudes, cada segundo es definitivo, regresa a Filadelfia, rápido, debes llegar antes del ocaso— dije sentí unos fríos brazos rodearme, reconocí por su esencia a Alec y me abracé a él, llorando ya que no sabía si mamá iba a estar bien, sentí la mano de Ale acariciando mi cabello y entonces la oscuridad me absorbió.

.

**JPOV**

Rápidamente, sin dejar que los humanos me miraran por mucho tiempo, saqué a Alice del auto, arrancando con mis manos aquel metal que atravesaba a mi Alice por un costado y corrí hasta nuestro departamento, ella comenzó a respirar lentamente, muy lentamente, se encontraba inconsciente y sangraba mucho, gemí mientras le dejaba en nuestra cama, las impolutas sábanas pronto se volvieron rojas, mi garganta ardía por tanta sangre a la vista, pero logré controlarme, tomé otra cobija y la presioné contra la herida de su lado derecho, la cual sangraba demasiado, gruñí ante la desesperación, revisé sus heridas, pero sabía que no ella sobreviviría si no hacía lo que temía… convertirle… tenía miedo de morderle y no poder detenerme, tenía miedo de ser yo la causa de su muerte, suspiré y gemí al encontrarme con que _debía_ de hacer aquello si quería salvarle.

Entonces ella tuvo un momento de lucidez y sus ojos se fijaron en mí, se encontraban llenos de lágrimas.

—Alice— musité —no me dejes— susurré y ella me sonrió ligeramente antes de volver a la inconsciencia, me acerqué lentamente a ella, descubrí su cuello, el cual se encontraba lleno de sangre, el monstruo en mí se regocijó al saber que pronto probaría el dulce líquido que se me tenía prohibido desde hacía tiempo y solo una vez había tenido la dicha de catar, cerré los ojos y me deleité con el olor de su suave sangre, un momento después, mis dientes cortaron su fina y frágil piel, haciendo que su deliciosa sangre llenara mi boca, saboree por un momento aquel placentero elixir, Escuché un ligero gemido y me detuve inmediatamente, me alejé de su apetecible cuello después de sellar aquel lugar y mordí en sus muñecas, después su tobillos, entonces todo quedó en quietud, pero entonces comencé a sentir dolor… _su _dolor, gemí y me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado, rara vez podía sentir el dolor físico de las personas, solo cuando era demasiado poderoso el sufrimiento se volvía como mío y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera podía evitar el dolor de la persona afectada.

—Alice, pronto terminará, cariño mío— mascullé y comencé a acariciar su rostro, hice una mueca, era demasiado dolor, pero podía controlarlo, era una pequeña paga por el dolor que yo le hacía pasar a ella en ese momento… por segunda vez en su existencia…

.

El primer día Alice se retorció entre las sábanas llenas de sangre, las cuales cambié y también limpié el cuerpo de Alice con un paño húmedo, percatándome de cómo mi veneno cerraba sus heridas, el metal que había atravesado a Alice se encontraba en algún rincón de la habitación, al igual que su ropa y las sábanas, Alice no gritaba ni decía nada, se limitaba a retorcerse en la cama, dejaba de sentir su dolor en ciertos momentos, pero volvía poco después, recordándome que eso aún no acabaría.

El segundo día me limité a hablarle a Alice, recordando la primera vez que nos encontramos, mi pasado, la segunda vez que nos encontramos, lo hice ya que recordé el miedo que ella tenía de un recordar nada, al igual que en su primera transformación, también le hablé sobre nuestra primera boda y nuestra luna de miel, después le conté sobre nuestra segunda boda y lo que había pasado.

El tercer día, me encontraba agotado mentalmente y tenía sed, mucha sed, el olor de la sangre de Alice me era apetecible, aún cuando sabía que aquella sangre no era fresca, si no, que tenía dos días; lo único que esperaba febrilmente era el despertar de Alice, estrecharle de nuevo entre mis brazos y salir de caza con ella, volver a ver sus hermosos ojos mirándome con amor, suspiré y dejé caer mi cabeza en su brazo derecho.

.

**Alice POV**

El dolor, _oh_, ese dolor tan conocido por todos los vampiros me hizo reaccionar de nuevo, recordándome que yo no me iba a ir de aquel mundo, una suave voz susurraba algunas palabras, sin embargo no pude descifrar su significado, las llamas abrazaban mi cuerpo, pudieron ser minutos, horas o días después, cuando sentí que alguien movía mi cuerpo, sin dejar de hablar conmigo, aquella dulce voz me calmaba un poco, sabiendo que no iba a despertar sola, que alguien estaba esperándome, solo que no sabía quién era ese alguien, sus suaves y frías manos recorrían mi rostro y mis brazos mientras hablaba, el dolor comenzó a retroceder poco a poco de mis manos, mis pies, poco a poco durante lo que pudieron ser horas o minutos, comenzó a desaparecer aquel ardor de mi cuerpo, pude escuchar una plática entre tres personas, lejos, el sonido de autos pasar por la calle cercana, una radionovela un poco más lejos, pronto todo el fuego se concentró en mi pecho, en mi corazón, el cual comenzó a latir frenéticamente, cada palpitar dolía y entonces de pronto todo en la habitación fue silencio…

**.**

**J POV**

El corazón de Alice por fin se detuvo y me tensé, mientras me alejaba silenciosamente de ella, no quería asustarle.

—Alice— solté en un suave susurro, no queriendo asustarla, pero deseaba que abriera sus ojos, sin embargo, no se movió —Alice, cariño— mascullé y di un paso hacia ella, entonces abrió sus párpados y sus pupilas se clavaron en mí, sin embargo, no necesité mi don para saber que se encontraba confundida —Alice, soy Jasper…

— ¿Jasper?— susurró aquella cantarina voz que tanto había extrañado, sin embargo su tono de confusión opacó la felicidad que pude sentir, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, ella no sabía quién era yo.

**Hola (:**

**.**

**Lamento la tardanza…**

**.**

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**¿REVIEWS?**


	43. Amnesia

**Summary:**Alice muere al proteger a Renesmee de los Vulturis, Jasper queda destrozado. Pero que pasara cuando treinta años después los Cullen vayan a Borough de Denali (Alaska) y encuentre a una pequeña humana de cabello negro, aspecto de duende, que estaba en el psiquiátrico por tener visiones y acaba de escapar de él.

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a S. Meyer.**

**Nueva Esperanza**

**Capitulo 42: Amnesia.**

**J POV**

Cerré mis ojos.

—Alice ¿recuerdas algo?

—Había mucho dolor— susurró y pude ver que observaba mis brazos, mis cicatrices, por un momento me sentí incómodo al sentir su curiosidad.

—Antes de eso ¿recuerdas otra cosa? — pregunté aún con esperanza.

—No ¿qué te pasó en los brazos y la cara? — preguntó y yo me tensé.

—Alice, ¿sabes lo que eres? — volví a cuestionar, se quedó quieta un momento, miró sus manos y asintió ligeramente.

—Soy un vampiro… pero… somos diferentes.

— ¿A quiénes te refieres con "somos"?

—No se— dijo y cerró sus ojos —todo es muy confuso, siento que te conozco, pero no recuerdo de donde… hay más como tú, pero no… no veo con claridad, todo es muy confuso— repitió y llevó sus manos a su cabeza, yo le calmé con mi don al notar su ansiedad, pronto se calmó y volvió a bajar sus manos.

Suspiré, entonces ella hizo una mueca y tocó su garganta, _tenía sed._

—Vamos a cazar— musité, extendí mi mano lentamente, no queriendo asustarla, ella la tomó y la guié, antes de salir de la habitación tomé una mascada y unos lentes de sol, se los di, ella asintió ligeramente y se cubrió con la mascada, después se colocó los lentes, entonces salimos de aquel departamento, los humanos no deberían verla, pues ellos pensaban que Alice había muerto en el accidente, había comprado un auto, para poder sacar a Alice rápidamente de la ciudad, sin exponerle demasiado a los humanos, conduje a la velocidad normal para mí y pronto estuvimos fuera de la ciudad, en un lugar perfecto para cazar, aparqué mientas ella se quitaba las gafas y la mascada, bajé rápidamente, para abrir la puerta del copiloto, ella bajó y respiró hondo, cerrando sus ojos, se veía hermosa así, su negro cabello haciendo contraste con su pálida piel, sonreí, había extrañado demasiado a Alice, en forma vampírica, el saber que no tendría que controlarme al abrazarle, o besarle, sin embargo, en ese momento era otra cosa lo que me impedía hacerlo, la amnesia que ella presentaba en el momento dolía, pensaba que ella recordaría todo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, pero no quería forzar las cosas, no pero si durante un tiempo no recordaba nada, le diría algunas cosas, sin decirle aún que teníamos dos hijos, pues eso podía confundirla demasiado para su salud mental.

—Vamos— susurró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, buscando un olor que le llamara la atención, yo cuidaba, con mi don, que nadie humano estuviese cerca, pues sentiría primero sus emociones que su aroma; entonces Alice se quedó quieta y miró a su derecha en un movimiento demasiado rápido, entonces salió corriendo, yo le seguí, guardando cierta distancia, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para intervenir en caso de haber un problema, pero no fue necesario y pronto me encontré con Alice bebiendo de un ciervo, me alejé un poco, no quería que creyera que la atacaría.

Su cabello color azabache caía sobre sus ojos, los cuales se encontraban cerrados, demostrando el placer que sentía al beber sangre, se veía hermosa en aquel sencillo conjunto de jeans oscuros y una blusa de manga larga Rosa pastel, pegada a su cuerpo, el cual yo había vestido horas antes, esperando ver sus hermosos ojos mirándome con amor… ilusión la cual se destruyó cuando ella no me miró con amor, si no, con confusión.

Alice terminó de beber del ciervo y salió corriendo de nuevo, yo la seguí y pronto le encontré bebiendo de otro animal, cerca había una manada así que salí corriendo en busca de mi presa, sin alejarme demasiado como para dejar de sentir a Alice, bebí dos ciervos rápidamente y volví con Alice, la cual se encontraba bebiendo un tercer animal, se puso de pie y me miró, me acerqué sin pensar mucho y limpié un hilo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, sus labios se veían apetecibles por el rojo de la sangre, quise acercarme y besarlos, pero me detuve al recordar que ella no me recordaba, iba a alejarme, pero ella me tomó del antebrazo.

—No lo comprendo— susurro y me miró a los ojos —siento que no es la primera vez que te veo, pero aun así no puedo recordar de donde, recuerdo dos rostros de infantes, se que ellos me relacionan contigo, pero no se de que manera, siento también que no es la primera vez que despierto sin saber nada y eso me asusta— acarició mi mejilla, se alzó y rosó sus labios con los míos, cuando se separó, crucé mis brazos frente a mí, para evitar tomar a Alice entre mis brazos y besarla de nuevo, nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos a los ojos, yo intenté descubrir en ellos si recordaba algo, pero lo único que encontré fue confusión al mirarme.

—Vamos a casa— me limite a decir, tome su mano y corrimos hasta el auto, abrí la puerta del copiloto y ella subió, entonces entre en el asiento del piloto, encendí el auto y comencé a manejar hasta nuestro departamento, durante el trayecto busque una forma de decirle el como estábamos relacionados, el que ella era mi esposa, sin embargo no quería asustarla.

Al llegar al departamento aparque y ayude a bajar a Alice, abrí la puerta del departamento para ella y dos esencias me hicieron recordar, Alice y yo habíamos decidido pasar dos semanas de luna de miel, la primera seria solo para nosotros y la segunda la pasaríamos con nuestros hijos, los cuales se encontraban en aquel departamento, me tense y mire a Alice de reojo, esperando su reacción, al ser neófita podía ser tentada por la sangre de nuestros hijos, sin embargo aquello no sucedió, solo lucia confundida.

— ¿Que es ese olor?— Pregunto y pronto vimos a Alessa y a Alex correr hacia nosotros, Alex se detuvo a unos pasos de su madre, pero Alessa no y se abrazo a sus piernas, se sentía feliz de ver a su madre de nuevo, seguramente habría estado muy asustada al tener aquella visión del accidente de Alice y el no saber qué pasaba.

— ¿Por qué mama tiene los ojos rojos?— pregunto Alex, el cual ahora lucia meses más grande que la semana anterior, al igual que su hermana.

Alice miro a Alessa, la cual seguía abrazada de sus piernas, y después miro a Alex, me miró, se tenso y cerró los ojos, yo me acerque lentamente a mi esposa iba a tocar su brazo cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y la tomé entre mis brazos antes de que callera al suelo.

—Mamá— musitó Alessa asustada y yo le sonreí ligeramente, sin embargo estaba nervioso, los vampiros no se desvanecen.

—Cariño, porqué no vas con tu hermano a ver tv un momento, ahorita los alcanzamos— dije, mi hija asintió y fue con su hermano a la sala, sin embargo, eran muy listos y sospechaban que algo pasaba. Suspiré miré a Alice, acaricié su rostro, deseando que abriera sus ojos, ella respiraba normalmente, pero me sentía nervioso al ver que sus ojos seguían cerrados, me acerqué y dejé un suave beso en sus labios, en ese momento comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, yo me quise separar, sin embargo cuando me miró algo cambió en sus ojos y sonrió, me detuvo con su manos.

—Jazz— susurró y se colgó de mi cuello, sentí su felicidad y su amor, entonces supe que mi esposa había regresado.

.

Durante la siguiente semana Alice y yo le mostramos la ciudad a nuestros hijos, llevándoles al café donde Alice y yo nos habíamos encontrado por primera vez, sin embargo, no podíamos salir mucho por el sol y por miedo a que reconocieran a Alice.

Cuando la semana término, volvimos a Londres en un avión privado, para evitar peligros, al llegar sorprendimos a la familia, pues yo no les había dicho que había transformado a Alice, rápidamente me pidieron detalles y yo les expliqué todo, desde mi salida a cazar, hasta el momento de morderle.

Nessie y Jake habían ido de viaje a las Amazonas, pues Ness quería reunirse con sus amigas de nuevo; Zach y Leah viajaron a La Push con Emma para presentarla a la manada, pues había algunos que aun mantenían contacto con la pareja; Alec y Jane habían sido llamados en Volterra, por lo que habían tenido que irse y Seth había decidido pasar un tiempo en Canadá, solo.

Había pasado cerca de un mes y medio desde la conversión de Alice, en ese momento nos encontrábamos Alice y yo en la sala, ella se encontraba acurrucada en mi regazo, haciendo figuras en mi pecho sobre la camisa; Alessa y Alexander habían salido con Esme, Bella y Edward a pasear por la ciudad, por lo que solo estábamos en casa Emmett, Rose, Alice y yo, Rose estaba _reparando_ un auto en el garaje con ayuda de Emmett, sin embargo podía sentir la lujuria de aquel par al encontrarse solos.

Alice besó mi mejilla, sacándome de mis pensamientos, le sonreí mirando sus negros ojos, ojos que había conocido dorados, después encontré humanos y en ese momento estaban negros, pero cuando acababa de alimentarse eran rojos, después se tornarían dorados en un año, de nuevo.

—Te amo— musité sonriendo, sonrisa que ella me correspondió.

—Yo también te Amo Jazz— susurró y junté mis labios con los suyos lentamente, sabía lo inestable que un neófito era, en cualquier momento su estado de ánimo podía cambiar y tornarse agresivo, sin embargo Alice arecía muy clamada para ser un neófito, no era tan calmada cono Bella al transformarse, puesto que Alice ella había luchado un par de veces con el bruto de Emmett y había estado a punto de armar una pelea contra Edward y Rose por una tontería, pero había logrado calmarle antes de que pasase a mayores, sentí el dedo de Alice pincharme una mejilla sonreí ligeramente y después pinchó mi labio, yo atrapé su dedo con mis dientes suavemente, ella rio y liberó su dedo, después hizo un mohín.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño?

—Estoy sedienta— dijo y yo besé su frente.

—Vamos a cazar— musité y asintió ligeramente, subió las escaleras rápidamente para vestirse cómodamente y yo le esperé veinte segundos, entonces bajó las escaleras luciendo un hermoso conjunto de blusa rosa de manga larga con unos pitillos oscuros y unas botas con tacón, negué con la cabeza ligeramente, solo Rose y Alice cazaban con tacones, besé sus labios y bajamos al garaje, donde Rose estaba siendo besada por Emmett… encima de mi auto, me aclaré la garganta y se separaron, sonrieron ligeramente y Rose se puso de pie, a un lado de un frustrado Emmett.

— ¿Irán a cazar? — preguntó y Alice asintió ligeramente.

—Suerte— susurró Emmett y nosotros asentimos ligeramente, subimos al auto y arranqué.

—Alice, cariño, por acá— musité cambiando de dirección mientras corríamos, ella asintió y me siguió, pronto nos encontramos con un par de ciervos, yo comencé a correr y pronto envestí a uno y comencé a beber, estaba tan centrado en la caza que no me percaté cuando Alice se alejó de mi, cuando terminé el ciervo corrí siguiendo su efluvio y le encontré acechando a un humano, me sorprendí y me acerqué rápidamente, tomé sus brazos y la inmovilicé, ella gruñó e intentó soltarse, más no le dejé —Alice— le llamé intentando que volviera en sí, sin embargo ella me siguió gruñendo —Alice, cariño, basta, tu no eres así— musité, pero logró patearme y me mordió una muñeca, después el brazo, causando que le soltase, maldije por lo bajo y le seguí, pero al ser neófita ella era más rápida y pronto la encontré bebiendo de aquel humano, suspiré ligeramente, ignoré el ardor de mi garganta al oler sangre humana y sobé donde ella me había mordido, sin acercarme, pues ya no se podía hacer nada con aquel humano, mas que dejarle morir, entonces de pronto Alice se tensó y se alejó rápidamente, sintiéndose asustada y culpable, yo le seguí y pronto le encontré en una rama de un árbol, echa un ovillo y sollozando quedamente —Alice— susurré, no quería asustarle, ella no levantó su rostro, pero dejó de sollozar, sin embargo, sus sentimientos de culpa no cambiaron —Alice, amor— musité y subí rápidamente a una rama del mismo nivel, me acuclillé y toqué su hombro, ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con las mordidas que ella me había hecho, cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo —Alice, tranquila cariño.

—Perdón, perdóname— susurraba quedamente entre sollozos, sonreí ligeramente, la tomé entre mis brazos y me dejé caer al suelo, ahí comencé a caminar con ella en brazos, besando su cabello, su frente o su nariz, caminé hasta que oscureció, fue cuando ella dejó de sollozar y alzó su mirada —perdóname Jazz.

—Cariño, no te preocupes, no duele— mentí, la verdad era que picaba donde Alice había mordido, pero no demasiado, aun era soportable, la bajé, dejando sus pies sobre la hierba.

—No es cierto Jazz, me han mordido antes, se que duele— musitó triste y besó mi muñeca, donde me había mordido y después mi brazo, sonreí ligeramente y besé su nariz, entonces me miró a los ojos y se sintió culpable —lo maté— susurró sin embargo no comenzó a sollozar, yo suspiré.

—Amor— musité sin saber que más decir, miré sus ojos, no estaba molesto, mucho menos decepcionado, sabía que aquello podía pasar, yo mismo había tomado muchas vidas humanas y cuando lo hice Alice estuvo ahí para reconfortarme, nunca me miró con desaprobación ni con asco, solo con amor, besé sus labios suavemente, por unos segundos se resistió, pero pronto sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los míos, pronto su lengua se coló en mi boca y sus manos vagaron por debajo de mi camisa, suspiré ligeramente y dejé sus labios para seguir besando su cuello, succionando y mordiendo suavemente, desde su conversión no habíamos pasado de suaves besos y furtivas caricias y yo deseaba tocarla de nuevo, deseaba hacerle mía…

Las manos de Alice seguían vagando por mi pecho y las mías se aventuraron debajo de su blusa, ella suspiró y buscó mis labios, pronto nos encontramos los dos recostados sobre la hierba, ella estaba sobre mi ya desnudo pecho mientras me besaba y yo acariciaba donde mis manos llegaran, alcé su blusa y ella me ayudó quitándosela, mi boca dejó un camino desde sus labios hasta su pecho, sus manos se situaron sobre el botón de mis jeans y yo suspiré.

.

**Hola ^^**

**Lamento la tardanza…**

_**Éste es el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia, estaba por escribir varios capítulos más, pero entonces me dí cuenta de que intentaba atrasar lo inevitable, escribiría más capítulos, pero estos no cambiarian en nada la historia, serían puro relleno que aún así llegaría al final, así que he decidido dejar la historia aquí, claro que aún falta el epílogo y quizás haga algunos Outtakes pero no puedo prometeros nada.**_

**Espero os haya gustado el capítulo**

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
